


Lost & Found 5: Lost in Time & Space

by ARtheBard



Series: Lost & Found [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Multi, Omega Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 96,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: A prison ship has arrived and taken Lexa captive. Can Clarke and Anya lead the charge to infiltrate the ship and save her, or will they lose their mate to the criminals on board? They can only hope Skaikru technology will give them an edge or they risk losing the most important battle of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Took a bit longer because (as you will soon see) was actually working on two stories at once because, you know, my muse drinks too much espresso. 
> 
> This story will feature little flashback snippets (in italics) to give some insight into my version of these characters. So enjoy this continuation of my CLexAnya series and keep an eye out for my AU CLexa story hitting AO3 soon! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke feels all eyes on her as the heavy doors of the ship close. Tank steps close to her.

“Wanheda, what do you order? We could attack!” he points out.

Clarke shakes her head. “You’ve seen how strong the metal of the Ark is. That’s even stronger because it was made for deep space exploration. We would do nothing but put our people in danger of their rockets and lasers. First things first: alert all clans to march their armies here. Tell General Argus if he doesn’t feel Yujleda is ready for battle yet there is no shame in standing down for this. All armies are to assemble out of sight of- -oh, shit,” she mutters.

A clanking sound had been heard. She watches as a hatch open and a drone drifts out of the darkness. She turns her head.

“BELLAMY!” He looks over. “TAKE IT OUT!”

He nods. “Sha, Wanheda.”

He steps forward and aims his rifle. He waits until it is stationary, seeming to scan the countryside from that vantage point. He squeezes the trigger and hits the body perfectly. With a small explosion, it crumbles to the ground in pieces. Clarke nods.

“Nice shot,” she says as the others in the area cheer. She looks back to Tank. “Have the armies assemble out of site. We will meet with their generals and their adjutant’s here. We’ve got a good line of site while they can’t…”

She stops as several more hatches open. She watches barrels start to come out and turns.

“RUN! RETREAT! RETREAT!” she screams as the first lasers start to fire at the trees.

Pine trees explode, raining down flaming branches and hot sap. Cedar and Oak blast apart, sending hard shrapnel at people. No one will be getting out of this barrage unscathed. Will any of them make it out alive?

* * *

On the bridge of the ship, General Charmaine Diyoza stares at the trees exploding, wishing she could see what damage it is doing to her enemy. She lets the carnage go on for five full minutes.

“Enough, Shaw. Lock us down.”

The man at the controls moves much quicker in stopping the lasers than he had starting them. Diyoza makes note of that. She looks to the door as her second in command walks in.

“Where are the savages?”

“Cell 1 for their leader. The others in 2.” He grins. “Kinda thought about putting that one chick in my room.”

Diyoza grabs him by the front of the shirt. “She is to be left untouched for now. Shit went down after we got sent out. We need answers and I doubt they will answer if they don’t know where to find each other.”

He stares into the woman’s eyes, unflinching, his greasy smile unwavering. “Oh, I think we introduce them to the collars and they’ll talk all we want,” he suggests.

“Not. Yet. McCreary. You understand me?” she asks pointedly.

He just grunts and walks off. She stares at the back of the man. He has no honor, no respect for command. All he has is a desire to survive. Granted, that’s probably true for everyone but most of those on the ship are malleable. She can make them a strong force to follow her. But some…some will stay loyal to McCreary. Shit follows shit down the drain, after all. She turns back to their pilot, the only bridge crew member to survive the coup in space.

“Send out another drone.”

Shaw sighs. “Yes, ma’am.”

He sends another drone into the air. Diyoza watches the screen as it starts to scan the tree line where they had detected heat signatures. The only heat still there are burning trees and cooling bodies.

“Good,” she mutters. “Start scanning the town and the surrounding countryside. That mine is nearby and we need to find it. Fast.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Shaw replies and sends the drone higher to get a look at the land and try to find a good point to start looking for the mine that will give them enough fuel to return to the docking station and bring more of the cryoprisoners back down to Earth. He shakes his head as he watches the drone scan the area. “Where the hell are the roads? What the hell happened while we were gone?”

“I don’t know. Time to go find out.”

Diyoza walks out, McCreary and two others following her. Time to start asking that “Heda” some questions. And for any she doesn’t answer, one of her savages will pay. Probably starting with the other woman, if only to make sure she is too damaged for McCreary and his men to get a hold of.

* * *

Lexa groans as she starts to wake up. She sniffs the air. It almost smells like the Ark. Almost. But there is a stench of death and undertone of despair that can’t be ignored. She opens her eyes and looks around, confirming she is in some sort of room like none she’s ever seen. She is a prisoner on the prisoner transport.

“Appropriate,” she mumbles. She sits up against the wall. “Klark and Anya are going to kill me.”

When she is sure she won’t fall, she pushes herself to her feet and stumbles to the door. She sees a man standing across from her, a gun in his hands.

“Hey. Who are you? Why am I here? Where’s your leader?” she demands.

He ignores her. Fine, he won’t talk to her she doesn’t care. She leans closer to the window.

“OKTEVIA! GUSTUS! HENRY!”

Before she can call for her other men, the guard leads towards the door and nearly crashes the butt of his rifle into her face. Only her fast reflexes saved her.

“Shut up or I gag you, bitch.”

Lexa lets out a low growl. “You will die slowly if you injure or gag any of my people.”

He smirks at her. “Like I’m scared of a little woman like you.”

Lexa just grunts at him, not bothering to justify his insult. She looks around a moment, kicking herself for allowing Gustus to insist on accompanying her and for choosing Octavia to be part of this mission. Hindsight being what it is, she wishes she had approached alone, then none of her men would be in danger.

She goes and sits down across the width of the bed, her back against the wall, her legs crossed. She closes her eyes and starts to meditate to help the chip in her head interact with her blood and start to heal the bruises she can feel on her body. As she slips into zen, her mind makes a detour to a summer many, many years earlier.

* * *

_“LEXA! LEXA! Lexa, come HOME!” Julius bellows into the woods._

_He jumps in surprise as his 4-year-old daughter drops out the tree beside him. “I’m right here, Nontu. No need to yell.”_

_He grins. “Should have known to look up. Come, there is someone here to see you.”_

_He offers his large, strong hand and leads her back to their hut on the edge of TonDC. When they walk in, Lexa right away sees her mother is nervous. Two men stand by the table. She sniffs at them. They are strangers to her but they smell like her father does when he returns from Polis. Before she can ask any questions, Julius answers them._

_“Lexa, these men are Flamekeepers, temple priests that assist our Heda.”_

_“I know,” Lexa pips up. “They keep the laws and the rules as set by Priam Heda Becca and are the ones to help a dead Heda move to the next level of consciousness while awakening the spirits within the new Heda.”_

_Julius chuckles and looks at the men. “She loves to read. Doesn’t get that from me, that’s for sure.”_

_A man with a short-cropped hair the colour of summer straw steps towards Lexa. “I am Titus, apprentice to head Flamekeeper Adelaide. She has asked that we visit the tribes to speak with children that could end up coming to Polis as warriors in training. From what we have heard, you are a good candidate for a very special school.”_

_“BASTARDS!” Audrey screams before turning and hurrying from the room._

_Seeing her mother so upset, makes Lexa wary of the man. “What if I don’t want to go?” she asks._

_“How about we just see if you’re eligible, then decide,” Titus suggests, though it is definitely not something that can be refused._

_He holds out his hand and Lexa glances up at Julius. Her father nods and Lexa gives the man her hand. Titus studies it a moment, then before Lexa can react he slices a dagger across her palm. She rips her hand away but not once does she look like she will cry. Instead, she looks like she might tear the man apart!_

_“OW! What the hell was that for?”_

_Julius smiles proudly at his daughter. “Easy, Lexa. Let him see your hand._

_Lexa had squeezed the hand shut and covered it with her good hand. She looks up at her father, who nods to her. With a low growl she opens her hand._

_Her blood is black as night._

_Titus stands and stares at Julius. “You know what this means. We will be back through TonDC in two weeks. Have her ready.”_

_Julius sighs. “Sha, Flemkepa.”_

_The two men leave. Julius gets the medical supplies down and sits at the table._

_“Come, Lexa. Let me clean and bind that.” Lexa walks over and offers her hand. “Lexa, do you understand what happened here today?”_

_“Yes. That asshole cut me.”_

_He chuckles. “Language, little one.” He sighs. “He was confirming that you are a Nightblood. Nightbloods go to Polis at age 4 to begin special training. And, when you’re old enough, you will be able to fight to become Heda should the Spirits decide to take our current Heda.”_

_“Oh. So…I gotta leave? For how long?” she asks quietly._

_He lifts up a hand and runs it over her unruly curls struggling out of their braids. “I’m afraid…forever.”_

_Tears well-up, magnifying eyes as green as his own. “But…what about you and Nomon and my friends?”_

_He lifts her up and sets her on his knee. “We will miss you so much, but we understand why you must go. Surely you understand how important the Heda is, right?”_

_Lexa bites her lip. “Sorta. I mean, I know she’s our leader and she supposedly leads all the clans.”_

_“Supposedly?” he repeats in surprise._

_“Sha. Seems like some clans always fight each other and some won’t help when they gots ways of helping, like with food or something. When I am Heda, I will unite all 12 clans so that we help each other no matter what. We’ll form the greatest Coalition the world has ever seen!”_

_Julius stares at Lexa in surprise. Until this moment, he hadn’t even known she knew there were clans beyond Trigedakru, Flokru and Polis. He hugs her and kisses her temple._

_“I hope you will, Little One. I hope you will.”_

_He doesn’t voice his fear that she may not make it out of the Conclave alive. She is so small, would she ever be big enough, strong enough, quick enough to beat warriors that could be twice her size? Or would her body burn outside the walls of Polis with other Nightbloods who die trying to become the next leader?_

_Only time will tell what destiny the Spirits will draw for his little girl._

* * *

Lexa opens her eyes. She smells the leader of this group. Strange. None of them smell of alpha, beta or omega. Could they have left Earth before the chemical warfare that reignited the recessive genes that had lain dormant in humans for many a millennia? The door to her cell opens and the woman steps in.

“You have a strange way of welcoming people,” Lexa notes.

The woman grunts. “Where’s the mine?”

“What mine?”

“This town was built up  _specifically_   to support the mine that creates the ore that powers this ship and our docking station that’s still up in space. Don’t play dumb with me. I can tell you’re not.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “As I was trying to tell you before you attacked us, from what we can tell, you have been gone over 300 years. You missed Armageddon and the hell it left behind. Welcome to the new age…well, I’d say your name or title but you gave me neither.”

Diyoza grunts again. “I am Colonel Diyoza, United Liberation Army.”

“There are officers among the prisoners?”

“And who said I am a prisoner?” Diyoza demands.

“Well, you may not be now but your manner speaks of desperation, not leadership. My guess is you lead the other prisoners because you led people when you were free. But you’re no colonel anymore, are you? You are simply head prisoner.”

Diyoza steps closer and backhands Lexa. Lexa goes with the hit to minimize its impact then slowly turns back. Diyoza’s eyes widen when she sees Lexa’ blood.

“What the hell is that?”

“Nightblood, a result of the nuclear annihilation that left the world in ruin. This town, though, has been empty much longer. There was one industry here. When it collapsed, so did the town. We are just the latest group that used it for war games. My guess is the industry was this mine of which you speak.” Lexa shrugs. “Guess no fuel for you.”

Diyoza glares at her prisoner. Just what the hell had they come back to? And what fucking year?


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, Clarke, wake up!” Abby mutters, waving a vial under her daughter’s nose.

Clarke starts to wince and move her head. Suddenly she brings up a hand and shoves the smelling salts away. “Stop. Awake. Fuck, Mom.” She tries to look around. “Bellamy? Tank? Praxis?”

“Everyone is just like you: banged up but alive.”

“Good.” Clarke starts to sit up.

“Hey! Stop, I need to finish checking you over. How do you feel?”

Clarke reaches to the back of her head to feel a sticky lump. “Like a tree hit me in the back of the head.”

Abby grins. “Well, truth in advertising. How’s your vision?”

“Seeing red. What the fuck is going on? Is there more information on that fucking ship?”

Abby nods. “Sha, there is.” She studies her daughter a moment. “You’re not going to sit this out, are you?”

“Hell no! They attacked us when we approached in peace. Seven of my people, including my Heda, are in that fucking ship. We need info and we need a plan. How soon until the armies start arriving?”

“Hours. Anya is already on her way via Rover 2. She is leaving the whole of the Guard back in Polis to defend the walls and your pups,” Abby reports.

“Good.”

With her mother’s help, Clarke stands. She grasps Abby’s arms as her vision swirls a little. When she knows she won’t fall, she starts to walk to where she can hear voices. She steps into a clearing and looks at those gathered. Abby is right, they all took a beating in the woods.

“Fuck,” she mutters. She takes a deep breath and marches out. “Tank, report.”

Warriors snap to attention. Tank smiles proudly at the determination in her stride.

“No one dead, only a few so injured they can’t be used in battle. We await word from Arkadia on the vulnerabilities of the craft. Once we have that, we are at your service, Wanheda.”

Clarke nods. “Good. If any of you have not gotten medical treatment, do it now. When we are ready to attack we’ll need you all at your best.”

She stops as she sees horses running up. Indra pulls up her mount and strides quickly to Clarke.

“Wanheda, my army is at your call,” she states.

Clarke nods. “Good.”

“Just before we left, we heard from Azgeda. Roan has already mobilized and should be here tomorrow with two battalions. Rock Line had been in war games with Glowing Forest. Their combined forces will be here late tonight. Broad Leaf and Shallow Valley send apologies. They will both be on standby if you feel they are needed but you know they are still rebuilding from the City of Light or widespread illness.”

Clarke nods. “Sha. I’m guessing Plains Riders in 2 days?”

“Sha. They will ride as fast as their horses can go. Luna promises her support by tomorrow afternoon. Blue Cliff is on their way.”

“Good. I see Skaikru has also reinforced our lines here.” She rubs her head again. “How long was I out, Tank?”

“About two hours, Wanheda.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” she grumbles. “Get tents set up, get food cooking. Get hunters deployed so we can build up stores. We could be in a siege situation depending on what’s going on with that ship.”

Tank and Indra nod, then go to fulfill those orders. Bellamy steps to Clarke.

“Wanheda, I have deployed three snipers to the town. We’ve shot down two drones. Fire was returned but it was concentrated on the town, not the woods. The snipers are fine so far.”

“Well done. Make sure they know to keep moving. My guess is that ship has the ability to find people using body heat.”

“They do,” he confirms. “Sinclair was also able to use facial recognition on two of the people that came out. Both were prisoners, not crew.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah. The woman is named Diyoza, former head of military special forces turned terrorist. The other is a fuck named McCreary. He’d been better off executed than sent to a mining colony,” he growls.

Clarke nods. “So two very different kinds of crooks. That could be useful. She could still have some sense of honor, that bodes well for the captives.” She pauses. “They left about 300 years ago, Bellamy. Has anyone else figured out what that means?”

He frowns. “I…what?”

“The war that introduced the chemical to make us all ABO’s wasn’t fought until 250 years ago. We have an advantage they won’t know to expect.”

He slowly nods. “So they will only be worried about sneaking up here while not making a sound. Our heightened sense of smell gives us an edge.”

“Right. One to counter their edge if they have handheld heat sensors. Pass the word,” she orders.

He goes to do just that. Clarke takes a deep breath. She stares at the devastated woods and shakes her head. It is amazing no one was killed. She feels someone step up behind her.

“What’s the plan, princess?”

“Stay alive, Raven. Stay alive until I think of something,” she answers.

Raven just remains beside her friend, knowing Clarke is ignoring the personal to concentrate on the whole picture. For as long as she can, Wanheda will not focus on the fact that her mate is a prisoner in a ship built 500x stronger than the Ark. How the hell will they get their people out?

* * *

_Clarke stirs as she hears Lexa’s alto whisper._

_“So, sometimes I’ll have to go away but I promise at least one of your nomons will stay behind to love you and take care of you and make sure you aren’t lonely. And thanks to your Mama’s people, most times we’ll be able to talk on the radio. See a radio is, uh, this magical box thing that people can talk through. Uh, yeah, you probably figured that out. I know you’re both as smart as your big sister.” Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke’s stomach. “I love you so much already. I can’t wait to meet you. Your mama will be awake soon and I need to go get something for her. See, I did something really, really bad a few days ago and she still took care of me while I was sick. Your mama is amazing. Don’t ever take her for granted or take your anger out on her. She doesn’t deserve it. Not even when she’s pretending to be asleep so she can listen to me talk to you.”_

_Clarke grins as she opens her eyes. Lexa kisses her stomach once more then slides up the bed. She gives Clarke a gentle kiss._

_“Wait here.”_

_“Okay,” Clarke replies with a grin._

_Lexa hops up and goes over to the closet where they keep their formal wear. She reaches in and pulls out a bag and a bunch of flowers. She hurries back over to the bed._

_“For you, my love. The start of my apology for what happened in the Dead Zone.”_

_Clarke sits up and takes the flowers. “These smell wonderful! Thank you.” She sniffs them once more then sets them aside. She opens the bag and her eyes widen in excitement. She pulls out the new pallet and brush set. “You got them for me!”_

_“Of course I did. I owe you so much. I know gifts are only part of the deal but I want you to know I listen to you, I hear you, and I respect you. You told Anya you’d rather save money for buying things for the babies. Well, that sort of sacrifice is part of why I love you so I wanted you to have the pallet anyway. Besides, I figure you’ll be painting plenty of portraits of these twins just like you do with Kora.”_

_Clarke smiles. “True. Did Anya tell you about these?”_

_“No. Like I said, Klark, I hear you. You told her while I was working on the letter to the Plains Riders,” Lexa explains._

_Clarke reaches over and strokes her mates’ cheek. “Thank you.” She gives her a small kiss. “Good groveling, baby.”_

_“It’s just the start. A gift a day this whole week to atone for what I did. None of it will make up for what I said but it will show you how much I love, respect and adore you.”_

_Clarke nuzzles into Lexa’s neck. “Ai hod yu in.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

_And Lexa had been true to her word: each day Clarke had gotten a new gift, a new apology, and a new promise that Lexa would never do it again._

* * *

“And she hasn’t,” Clarke mumbles.

“What?” Raven asks.

Clarke shakes her head. “Sorry. Just…lost in thought. Thinking about the week of groveling she did after the whole Dead Zone fiasco.”

“Ah. Yeah, she went out of her way to show her love for you. Was pretty impressive.”

“You know, it wasn’t the gifts. It was the thought she put into it. She could have just grabbed stuff she knew I liked. But she asked you and Anya. Sometimes it was things she overheard. She really proved she was hearing me.”

“And then she screwed up about the bunker,” Raven points out.

Clarke chuckles. “Yeah, she explained that one. And she was right to do it the way she did. I would have been demanding more people get in there from the clans. And I’d have been running through town ordering everyone in Polis to get down there,” Clarke admits.

“Yeah. Poor Tank was frustrated as hell you let the kids go down first. He was sure you’d wait too long and if the impact didn’t kill him, Anya sure would have.”

Clarke laughs. “True.” She looks at Raven, her face getting serious. “I’m scared, Rae.”

“We all are, Princess. We all are.”

Raven wraps her arms around Clarke’s shoulder. A distant gunshot followed by an explosion tells them another drone was shot down. They can only wish they had something like a drone inside the ship. Raven suddenly stiffens.

“A drone inside the ship…”

Clarke looks at her. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking at some point they are going to come out with some demands. They can’t stay in there forever. We need something like a drone that can be snuck inside and gives us an advantage.”

“Can you make something like that?”

“Not here. But at Arkadia- -”

“GO! Hurry up, Raven, and go!”

Raven nods and hurries off to the Rover. Time to see if she can make her idea reality.

* * *

A few hours later, Clarke is leaning against a tree. She has eaten, but she refuses to sleep until the snipers return. During the day, the buildings would have retained heat from the sun. With the sun down, the brick and mortar would start to cool. Additionally, the snipers would have a harder time locating the drones. She wouldn’t risk their lives in an unfair fight. One had already returned. The other two were having to take long, careful routes to keep from being spotted by the three drones they can hear in the air.

“What the hell do we do?” Clarke mutters.

“Wanheda, it is Sinclair for you,” Max reports, offering her a radio.

She takes it. “Wanheda here. Report.”

“I know why they landed where they did. That town used to have a mine that supplied the ore that made the fuel for that craft. There were five others in the United States. If they searched for a mine, this is the only place that wasn’t in direct path of a nuclear strike.”

“So they landed here to get the ore. Okay, so if they retrieve it how do they get it to work? Do they burn it or what?” she asks.

“No. They would have needed to have it refined into fuel. The remains of the largest business on the edge of town? That was the refinery.”

“So they have no ore, no refinery. What does that mean for them?”

“It means no fuel. From what we can tell, there is no fuel for them anywhere in what is left of the continental United States. And depending on how much they used, I don’t think they have enough to get back up to the docking station that is up there somewhere, let alone maintain food and life systems on that machine for any length of time.”

Clarke sighs. “So we need to make sure they know that.” She bites her lip. “I will need to approach them as a member of Skaikru, not as Wanheda. I need to make them understand that whether they want to be or not, they are Grounders now, too.”

“Yes, ma’am, they are.”

Clarke bites her lip. “When Raven comes back with her gadgets, have her bring me some of my old clothes.”

“Will do. Good luck, Clarke.”

“Thanks, Sinclair.”

Clarke hands the radio off to Max. He stares at it a moment.

“Wanheda, you are sure about facing them? Alone?”

Clarke nods. “I am. But not until we have a full blockade in place. I want them to see that there are more than a handful of us out here. They need to know the might of Heda’s armies.”

Max smiles. “And if they are wise, they will not test that might.”

Clarke smiles at him. “Damn right, Max. Make sure a messenger comes for me as soon as Raven gets back.”

He bows his head. “Sha, Wanheda.”

He hurries off to spread the word. Clarke steps into the woods a few feet to spend a moment alone. She leans back against a tree and massages her temples, trying to will away the headache that has been her constant companion since she regained consciousness.

“Shall I do that, ai prisa?”

Clarke spins around and leaps into Anya’s arms. Anya holds her omega tightly, breathing deeply to assure herself that Clarke is okay. She finally eases back.

“You’re okay?”

Clarke smiles. “I am. I shouldn’t have listened to Lexa. I should have gone instead. I’m sorry, Anya.”

Anya smiles and caresses Clarke’s cheek. “Then I would have been having this same conversation with Lexa, Klark.”

Clarke grunts. “Probably.” She takes a deep breath. “So, have you been updated?”

“No. We just arrived. Let’s go.”

Clarke nods and they two start towards the command tent. Clarke glances at one of her men. “Send word when the snipers get back.”

He nods. “Sha, Wanheda.”

Anya smiles proudly. “Everything I have seen so far tells me you have things well in hand. Well done, Wanheda.”

“Thank you. And I promise I will still be beside you but I cede most strategy to you, General.”

Anya lifts a brow. “Most?”

Clarke stops and turns to her mate. Anya stops, not sure she’s going to like what she’s about to hear.

“If they demand anything, I need to take it in. I can explain the past 300 years to them with no problem. Sinclair has brought me up to date on everything to do with that ship and its needs. Raven is also making something that can get us ears and hopefully eyes inside the ship. I’ll need to deploy those.” She pauses. “And I will go inside as Clarke of the Sky Crew, not as Wanheda of Polis.”

Anya growls low but understands. “They need to see you as equals to them; space invaders learning this new world.”

Clarke nods. “Sha.”

“And I can’t go with you or it ruins the ruse. Will you go alone?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. If I can take others with me, it will be Bellamy and Monty. I need Bellamy as a guard and Monty for his computer skills. If we can get hacking, we can add another advantage towards our side of the game.”

“And if they catch you?”

Clarke grabs Anya and gives her a deep kiss. When she finishes she stares into worried golden eyes.

“If they catch me, I expect you to raise our children to remember that their mama gave her all to protect her family and her people.”

Anya leans her forehead against Clarke’s. “I will do so, ai prisa,” she whispers, recognizing it is the same promise she would have asked herself if she had the skills necessary to complete this mission. “Ai hod yu in.”

“Ai hod yu in,” Clarke repeats.

The two share one more kiss then continue on to the command tent. Time to make the preparations for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Anya studies the map spread out on the command table. Flags of varying colours mark where clan armies will camp to help contain the invaders should they leave their ship. She looks at the maroon flag in the center of the circle made by the clans. Maroon. Heda’s flag. She reaches over and picks it up, twirling it in her fingers.

“You’ve been a pain in my ass since the start, Seken. You’ve been a pain in my heart nearly as long,” she whispers to the flag.

* * *

_Heda Maximillian studies the warriors in front of him. He carefully walks the line and points to each one._

_“You. You. Not you. You. You. Hell no. You. I should kill you where you stand. You. You—wait, no never mind. You. You. And…” he passes several until he comes to the youngest of the bunch. Youngest, yes. Toughest, quite possibly. Also a voracious student of war tactics. “You,” he says pointing to Anya._

_Anya nods stoically even though inside she is bursting with pride. She had been chosen to mentor one of the Nightbloods. If she does well, even if her seken falls, she will have proven herself and it will help her advance in the ranks of the Trikru army. Perhaps she will pass her fos, Indra, someday._

_The nine chosen are taken to a room in the tower. One by one the Nightbloods are brought in and Maxmillian and Titus assign them a fos. Anya had been impressed by each one. All were muscular, they carried themselves with an air of confidence, they would look good as Heda. Even the one called Luna, who wasn’t very tall. She just needed to tame her hair._

_And then Lexa walks in._

_Anya has to bite back a growl. This? This is what she is train? This scrawny, sullen, bean pole? This kid didn’t stand a chance. What is she, 9? If that?_

_Maximillian walks over to Anya and smiles cruelly at her. “Your father once bested me in a fight, embarrassing me in front of my men,” he whispers to her. “I told him someday I would have my revenge. That day is today. Your novitiate will be lucky to last a single round. You’ll_ **never** _lead an army. Hell, you may not even be worthy of cleaning up their horses' shit by the time this brat finishes embarrassing you.”_

_Anya’s eyes show the depth of her fury but she dares not speak. In her mind she tries to comfort herself that the bastard in front of her won’t live to see the Conclave. She vows this brat will put on a good showing if she has to kill herself training the kid._

_“I will train her well, Heda,” she promises him._

_He chuckles. “Right. Ever seen what they do with the weakest horse? Makes good shoe leather.”_

_He turns and leaves the room. Anya stares at the girl across from her. Titus walks over and stares into Anya’s eyes._

_“Do not let her stature fool you. She will be a good student.”_

_“She is too young to be part of this Conclave,” Anya hisses._

_“She is 11,” Titus replies._

_Anya looks at the girl in shock. “But she’s…she…”_

_“I repeat, do not let her size fool you. Work with her, Anya. Teach her the ways of war. I will teach her the ways of politics. I have a good feeling about her.”_

_Anya grunts. “What’s her name?”_

_“Lexa. She is Trikru, like you. Work with her, Anya,” Titus says and leaves the two alone._

_The two stare at each other across the room. Anya finally walks over._

_“I am Anya.”_

_“I know. I remember from before they brought me here,” Lexa spouts. “Just so you know, I don’t need your help. I’m just fine on my own.”_

_Anya smirks. “Oh, I see! I didn’t realize we had the reincarnation of the great Hector of Troy here!”_

_“Who?” Lexa frowns._

_“Never mind. Anyway, you do need me. So far you’ve learned the weapons of our people. Now you learn when to use them, when to use your head, and how to lead.”_

_“My father was a great general. I don’t need lessons in how to lead,” Lexa retorts._

_Anya glances at the patch Lexa wears, honoring her father’s regiment. Now Anya remembers this waif! “Ha! Your ‘great general’ got taken by the mountain and turned into a Ripa. How great could he be?”_

_Lexa roars and throws a punch that Lexa easily dodges. Another punch is thrown. Anya moves again, this time laughing._

_“If your father fought like this no wonder he was taken,” she taunts._

_Lexa spin kicks. Anya grabs the leg and upends Lexa. She pins her down and spanks her ass 5 times. She then jumps up and hops away._

_“The day you can do that to me is the day I will know you are ready to lead us all. Until then, shut your mouth, curb your attitude, and listen to me.”_

_Lexa growls and gets up off the floor. “You’re going to regret that, Anya.”_

_Anya grabs her by the shirt and pulls her close, pumping pheromones at her. “You will call me ‘Fos’, Seken.”_

_Lexa fights the urge to submit. She barely manages to keep from offering her throat and has to fight that so hard she can’t pump back at Anya. Anya waits a moment, then shoves her to the ground._

_“Lesson one, Seken: don’t fuck with me. Now, go wash my horse and clean my saddle. If it’s not done right when I check it, you’ll do it again.”_

_Lexa scrambles to her feet. “First thing I will do as Heda is have you executed!” Lexa vows._

_Then goes off to wash Anya’s horse and tack. Anya watches her go then looks to the sky._

_“Spirits, why did my father have to be a prick to the Heda?”_

_With a grunt she follows her seken to continue the correcting of the girl’s attitude._

* * *

“Had someone told me I’d fall in love with you a few years later I’d have slit their throat and spit down their neck,” she tells the little flag. She places it back on the map. “We’re getting you back, Lexa. I swear it, ai houman.”

She turns and goes to the bed that Clarke is already asleep on. She lays down and spoons into her omega. She carefully brushes a hand over Clarke’s head, feeling the lump and the still sticky hair.

“Oh, ai prisa. Why didn’t you tell me about this,” she mumbles. She leans in and kisses it gently, smiling as she remembers Clarke doing something similar to her once. “There…all better.”

She nuzzles into Clarke’s neck and orders herself to sleep. Tomorrow they start the process of getting their other mate back. They will need all the rest they can get.

* * *

Raven wipes the sweat off her brow. She leans close as she carefully forms the shell that will hold the tiny transmitter. When she is satisfied with it, she solders in the transmitter and places a thin magnetic seal on the back.

“There. That should do it.”

She hurries into the Ark with the handful of silver discs she had made. She sticks one on the wall.

“Testing. Testing. Do you read me?”

“Raven? Is that you?” A voice calls over a nearby speaker.

She grins. “Hell yeah it is!” In rapid succession, to the confusion of the radioman, she tests the rest of the discs. “Raven out!”

She races out to the Rover and hops in, driving as quickly as she can out of the courtyard. It seems to take forever to get back to the encampment. It is nearly noon when she skids to a halt and jumps out, racing straight to the command tent.

“GOT ‘EM!” she hollers, making all inside jump.

“Got what?” Anya demands.

Raven tosses a casual jacket to Clarke. “The snaps are the key!”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “Raven, speak in coherent sentences.”

Raven takes a deep breath as the ambassadors and generals all stare at her. She lets it out slowly.

“Sorry, my genius just overwhelms me sometimes,” she admits smugly. Clarke just smirks. “So, when you go in you’re going to be all ‘I am just Clarke, a simple Sky Goufa’ right?” Clarke nods. “So no fully awesome Grounder Gear. I’ve got more clothes for you in the Rover but this jacket is the key to getting us an ear inside. I hope.”

She walks over and lays the jacket on the table. She folds back the side with the snap cap. She holds up one of her little creations and slips it into the hole.

“As you can see, I chose a jacket with obnoxiously large snaps on it. This gives us space to put in these. They will stick in there magnetically. You just use a fingernail to pop one out when no one’s looking. Once it’s stuck on the wall, it will draw power from the ship itself and give us the chance to listen in. At least, theoretically.”

“Theoretically?” Tarmian presses.

“Well, it worked on the Ark. Keep in mind, that ship is a hell of a lot thicker on the outer shell. These are as strong as I can make them. Until they are inside, we’ll have no idea if they will truly work.” She quickly puts mini-mikes in the four snaps on the front of the jacket and the two cuffs. “Now, we can possibly also hack their computers if you can get this stuck into a port. Sinclair fixed this up based on schematics we could find in our databases.” She holds up a thin rectangle of metal with both ends open. “You can insert it either way. Try to find a port away from where they are doing a bunch of shit as once it’s in it can’t come out. Well, at least not easily. Any port will do so it doesn’t have to be the command center. As soon as it’s inside it will transmit to us.”

“Okay. So how do I sneak that in?” Clarke asks.

Raven shows her a tiny rip on the inside hem of the jacket. She slips it inside. “We’ll use a single stitch to secure it, you should be able to snap it and slip it right back out.

Clarke nods. “Brilliant. You and Sinclair have outdone yourselves this time.”

Raven grins. “Hell yeah, we have. Now, what’s the plan?”

“We are planning to send- -”

A messenger bursts in. “THEY OPENED THAT RAMP THING! Oktevia kom Trikru was released!”

Clarke and Bellamy are the first two out of the tent, racing towards the path in the woods that leads to the city. They see two men helping a badly beaten Octavia towards them. Bellamy doesn’t stop until he gets to her and he lifts her up into his arms.

“Hi, big…brother,” she mumbles.

Clarke looks at those that had followed. “MOM!”

“Bring her to the med tent,” Abby orders.

Octavia shakes her head. “No. Got…message.”

“O, you’re hurt,” Bellamy protests.

“If…don’t respond…kill Heda,” she grunts.

“Fuck,” Clarke mutters. “You can tell us while Mom starts treating you.”

They get Octavia onto a cot and Abby grabs a med pack. As she gets things ready, Octavia looks at everyone with the one eye not swollen shut.

“They need a doctor. They have some sort of lung thing from where they were sent to mine.”

Abby pauses and studies Octavia. Is she contagious? “What sort of lung thing?”

“It makes it hard to breathe then eventually kills them. Totally destroys the lungs.”

“How is it transmitted?” Clarke asks, worried about the same thing as her mother.

“Breathing in the dust from the mines.”

“Ah, okay,” Abby says and continues to treat Octavia. She looks at Clarke. “When I’m done here, I’ll go to the ship.”

“NO!” Clarke blurts out before she can stop herself. Her mate is already inside, she won’t send her mother, too.

“Clarke, you know I have had training on lung diseases and I know the tech on that ship. You can’t send Luna or her healers or any other Grounder healer. You know it,” Abby points out firmly.

Clarke lets out a low growl. Anya places a hand on her omega’s shoulders.

“Klark, it pains me to say this but…Abi is right.”

Clarke runs her hands over her head. She ignores that doctor situation for a moment. “Why did they beat you?”

Octavia grunts. “To get Heda to talk. I told her to keep her mouth shut but…she is Heda. Thing is, if they didn’t like her answers they hit me anyway.”

“What do they want?”

“They want to be healed and they want fuel to go back to the docking station. Turns out there are more fucks in cryo and they want their friends.”

“How many are we talking about?”

“On this ship, maybe 30 I’d guess. Up there…hundreds,” Octavia reports, wincing as Abby dabs a deep cut with ointment. “They said a doctor has one hour to report to them. They will then send out another prisoner with another demand. They will do that until everyone but Heda is released.” She stares at Clarke and Anya. “They plan to keep her until they leave so that no one attacks. They’ve seen the armies gathering. They know even with their weapons they are outnumbered. If you all don’t attack, they don’t attack.”

Clarke and Anya exchange a look. Clarke can see the pain in golden eyes. Anya stands there trying to accept that she may lose both mates. She tries to hide her fear but Clarke sees it.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers.

Anya swallows hard. “We will…win the day and you will both return to me. There is NO other acceptable outcome.”

Anya spins and pushes through the crowd to get some fresh air. Nyko steps up to take over cleaning up the rest of Octavia’s wounds. Abby stands and stares at the young warrior.

“Anything I should know?”

“They are heartless. They care only about getting cured and getting back to their ship. They will do whatever it takes to succeed in both of those goals. They think we’re lying about the fuel they need.”

Abby sighs. “Nothing I can do about that. But I can see if I can heal them.”

“There’s something else you can do, too,” Clarke notes.

Abby looks at her. “What’s that?”

Clarke stares into her mother’s eyes. “You can figure out a way to accelerate their illness and kill them all.”

The Griffins stare at each other. One knows the price she is asking the other to pay. One is wondering if she has the strength of her daughter. Can she do what Clarke did on the mountain? Can she go against her oath to heal? She turns and looks back down at Octavia and sees a young woman beaten for no good reason. She thinks about those on the ship probably going through the same thing. The faces of her grandchildren flash thorough her mind: their nomtu is on that ship. She turns back to Clarke.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she vows.

Clarke nods, appreciating the moral struggle her mother is going through.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Abby is walking down the middle of the street towards the ship. As she gets close the ramp drops down again. Two men walk out to meet her. One stares at her, a dangerous leer on his face. The other pats her down and confirms she is unarmed. When he steps away and nods, McCreary steps closer.

“Do anything stupid and we’ll skin you alive,” he warns.

Abby has no doubt he means what he says. She nods and they escort her into the ship. She can’t help shivering when she hears the ramp closing.

“Can I check on our people?” she asks.

“No,” he says and pushes her forward.

They get to the command center and Diyoza steps to her. “You’re a doctor?”

“Yes. Abby Griffin, Senior Doctor of the Skaikru. Like you, we came down to an Earth completely changed by nuclear war. Unlike you, we were prepared for it. The only surprise was that anyone was alive down here,” Abby tells her.

Diyoza nods. “So I’ve heard.” She looks at McCreary. “Take her to the med bay. She can start looking at the old doctor’s records.”

“How many have died from this disease?” Abby asks.

“Too many,” Diyoza answers as McCreary drags the doctor away.

Diyoza turns towards one of the monitors, confirming none of the armies are marching closer. Maybe they really did want peace. Then again, maybe they wanted genocide. Only time would tell.

She turns and walks down the hall and into a small room. She stares at the woman bound to a chair. Lexa’s face is still bruised but even Diyoza can tell it is better than it was just a couple of hours before.

“How the hell do you heal so fast?”

Heda just glares back.

“It’s that fucking black blood, isn’t it?”

Heda says nothing.

Diyoza shakes her head. “Still silent. Fine. Maybe that Sky doctor can answer the questions for me. If not…maybe I let McCreary hurt her until you speak. How would that be?”

Heda still says nothing; Lexa’s heart skips a beat: these fucks have Abi.

The colonel grunts and looks to her men. “Go get the next one. Time to make another demand.”

“What are you going to ask for this time?”

“Information,” Diyoza states. “We need to find out what the hell went on down here from those that watched it happen from the safety of the stars.”

“Why not ask the doctor?” one man asks.

Diyoza glares at him. “I want her working on healing us, not on teaching us. GO!”

The men nod and go out to get another one of their Grounder prisoners. Diyoza leans downs and stares into Lexa’s eyes.

“Keep in mind, I don’t care if someone loses a limb to show we mean business,” she threatens.

Heda remains stoic.

* * *

_Lexa stares at the warrior in front of her, her face impassive. He backhands her. Her head whips to the side. She slowly turns back and spits blood into his face. He punches her in the stomach. Lexa can’t stop the grunt as she partially bends from the blow. She’d have doubled over if she wasn’t bound with her hands hanging on a hook above her head._

_“Tell me what I need to know,” the man orders as he grabs her by the throat. He leans close. “Tell me or maybe my boys and I have a little fun with you before we- -”_

_His first mistake had been stepping too close. His second had been assuming Lexa was too beaten to fight. In a flash she brings her legs up around his waist and jerks him forward as she slams her head into his face, shattering his nose. As he screams, she uses his body to boost herself up and off the hook. She brings her hands down across the back of his head, knocking him out._

_It had happened so quickly his men don’t have time to respond. She grabs her foes sword and attacks._

_“STOP!”_

_Lexa stops the blade a hair from one man’s neck. His eyes are wide with fear. Was she really going to kill him?_

_“Drop the sword, Seken,” Anya orders._

_Lexa steps back and drops the weapon. Anya unties the rope around her seken’s wrists. She looks at the men in the room and nods to the man groaning on the ground._

_“Get him to a healer.”_

_They nod, lift their friend, and hurry out. Anya steps around and stares into eyes black as night. She lifts a hand and strokes Lexa’s cheek._

_“Calm, Seken. Lexa, calm down. You won. You passed this test,” Anya whispers._

_Lexa takes a few deep breaths until she feels her eyes return to normal. Anya is surprised to see hurt in them. Lexa leans her face into Anya’s hand._

_“Why are you leaving me, Fos?”_

_Anya snaps her hand away. “How did you find out?”_

_“Not from you,” Lexa points out._

_Anya steps away. “I’ve been training you for 4 years. It is time for others to teach you, Lexa.”_

_Lexa steps closer. “I…I don’t want…you to go. I need…” She shakes her head. “I can’t understand it but I need you, Anya. As more than my fos. I’m so confused. The only thing I know is I’ll die a little inside if you leave me. Please don’t go.”_

_“I have a chance to train as an assassin. I can’t pass that up. I’ll be back…someday.”_

_Lexa turns away. “My father said the same thing. I promised the same to my mother. No one comes back, Anya. No one.”_

_Before Anya can respond, Lexa walks out. Anya sighs. Lexa makes her way to a place she likes to go to be alone. She stares up at the sky. Soon she would be alone permanently._

_“Why do people keep leaving me? Why?” she asks, staring up at the sky._

* * *

“ _I will return to you, Fos. I will return to you and Klark and our children. I swear it. I will not make you suffer the losses I have. I promise_ ,” Lexa vows as she watches Gustus get dragged into the room.

“Well, let’s get started, shall we?” Diyoza says with a light-hearted voice that defies the situation.

Gustus glares at her. “I’ll tell you nothing,” he growls.

“You will.” She picks up a leather sap, hefting it a bit to show its weight. “What sorts of weapons do your people have?”

Gustus stares straight ahead, ignoring her. Diyoza nods. She spins and slaps Lexa upside the head. Gustus roars.

“NO!”

Lexa, stars dancing in her eyes, looks towards him. “Ste yuj!”

Diyoza hits her again. “I told you to STOP using that gibberish!” She spins and hits Gustus with the sap. He barely flinches. Her eyes widen. “Damn…” she whispers. She looks at McCreary as he walks into the room. “I told you to stay with the doctor!”

“I have two of my men with her. Don’t worry: they want to live so they won’t play with her. I wanted to see what you were learning here,” he says studying Lexa and Gustus.

“I’ve just started trying to learn about their weapons.”

McCreary grunts. “Weapons. These cavepeople probably have bows and arrows.”

“Idiot! They obviously have guns or they wouldn’t have been able to shoot down the drones. Those like the doctor have real weapons. I need to know how many and how strong. If you don’t see the need for that information, you’re a bigger idiot than I thought,” she hisses at him.

McCreary grunts. He walks over and starts to massage Lexa’s shoulders. “Give me a few minutes alone with this one and she’ll be willing to tell us everything.” He leans down and whispers in her ear. “Won’t you, sweetie.”

Diyoza starts to laugh. “Give her one minute with you and your head will be shoved down into your neck. Just shows you can’t read people.”

He gives Lexa one last squeeze and approaches Diyoza, standing annoyingly close. “I think I read you pretty well, Colonel,” he whispers lecherously. “Or have you forgotten whose child you carry?”

“Get. Out. Or else.”

“Or else what? You forget who has the most men following them. You push me too far and you’ll be reminded who is really in charge,” he threatens.

“Push me, and I’ll break your neck. And then your men will be mine or I’ll end them, too,” she promises.

McCreary stares at her a moment more then exits. Diyoza turns back and sees the look in Lexa’s eyes. She cusses in her head: now their enemy knew there was division among those on the ship. She steps towards Lexa.

“You know the saying ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’?” Lexa nods. “Good. Keep in mind, I’m more your friend than that man could ever be.”

“Then stop torturing my people,” Lexa replies. “Listen to what I’ve told you and believe me. You and any others who wish to live here in peace will have safe passage with me. Any who raise arms against my people will die. Choose your side of the line.”

Diyoza studies her a moment, then turns to Gustus. “I need you take a message to those outside.”

“Let Heda take it,” Gustus barters.

Diyoza grins. “You’re loyal. I appreciate that so I won’t beat you for insubordination. This isn’t a bargaining table. You will take the message verbally or I will pin it to your dead body. Your choice.”

“Gustus!” He looks to Lexa. “Take the message. That’s an order. Do it for Margaret and Hailey,” she adds.

Gustus glares at her. How dare she use his mate and stepdaughter against him. Then he studies her eyes. She is trying to keep his family whole, knowing her family is most likely to be irreparably shattered before the end of this campaign. He gives a stiff nod.

“Sha, Heda,” he says. “And I do it for Kora, Jake and Audrey, too.”

Lexa swallows hard and nods. “Mochof, Gustus.” She looks at Diyoza. “Sha means yes. Mochof means thank you.”

“He’s offering to watch over your family,” Diyoza guesses.

“Yes, he is.”

“Good idea.” She looks to her men. “Take him to the ramp.” After they are gone, she looks at Lexa. “See you soon.”

She leaves the room, locking it behind her to keep McCreary from doing something stupid. And, maybe, to protect a leader she has come to respect. When they get to the ramp, she stares into the eyes of the gorilla-sized man.

“I want another Sky…Sky…whatever the hell it is the doctor said she was. I want one of them to educate me on the last 300 years on Earth. Send them alone, unarmed. If anyone tries anything stupid, I’ll let McCreary have your leader. Understand?”

Gustus nods. “I understand.”

“Good.” She pulls out a key and undoes his cuffs. “Open the ramp. You have one hour to get to your leaders out there and get someone walking up that road. Go.”

Gustus reluctantly leaves his Heda and his friends behind. He has no doubt who will be returning and he plans to make sure Clarke has all the information she needs to help destroy these bastards that would dare raise a hand to their Heda.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby studies the information she can find on the mysterious illness plaguing the convicts turned miners. Her first assumption had been cancer. She spends hours looking at the reports and medical tests run by the previous doctor. Not cancer. She studies the biopsies looking for something, ANYTHING that will help her figure out what they are suffering from.

“What the hell is this?” she mutters as she stares at the lung MRI on the computer screen.

“That’s what we’ve got you for,” a man’s voice says from too close behind her.

Abby spins around and finds McCreary right up in her space. She wants to back away but has nowhere to go.

“What do you want?”

“I want answers, Doctor. What do you know?”

“I know it’s not cancer, I know it’s not leukemia, I know it’s not anything the previous doctor had ever seen before. That tells me it is directly related to where you were working. It also tells me I need someone willing to let me do another biopsy.”

He starts to lower his jumpsuit. She stops him.

“Not you. I can hear your lungs from here. I need someone not as far gone as you,” she insists.

“Why?” he asks, leaning closer.

“Because I want to make sure the patient lives through the procedure,” she growls at him, her wolf eager to rip out his throat. He smells of death, of evil, of danger. Her wolf does not like him one bit. “Step back, McCreary,” she orders.

He grins at her. “Don’t be pushy, Doc. Why do you growl? What the hell is that? The others do it, too,” he notes.

“Times have changed, so have the people. Maybe you ought to learn more about this world before you move into it,” she suggests.

He studies her a moment longer, seeing the struggle in her eyes not to physically react to him. He grins. He enjoys her torment. He steps back from her.

“What do you need, Doc?”

“Help. There’s a man named Monty Green who can help me with the computers and diagnostics. Send for him. Please,” she adds as an afterthought.

McCreary smiles. “I’ll go check with our esteemed leader and let you know. See you soon, Doc.”

He turns and leaves the med lab to let Diyoza know about the request. Abby turns back to the machines. What she really wants is the technology on the Ark but she knows there is no way they will agree to let her go there. Nope, she needs to make do with what she has. She can only hope her plan to get Monty on the ship will help both her and Clarke end this before someone dies.

Well, maybe that sociopath McCreary can die. Abby doubts anyone will miss him.

* * *

Clarke slowly changes out of her Raider uniform to put on the clothes she used to wear while living in space. She strokes her hand over the shirt, remembering when her father had found it for her. He had been so happy. She wipes away a tear as the memory rolls over her.

* * *

_“Happy Birthday, Clarke,” Jake says, offering over a folded up shirt._

_Clarke grins as she accepts it. “A shirt from the recycling center? Just what a girl wants for her 17th birthday,” she jokes._

_She unfolds it and her smile falters as she sees the image on the front. Script writing, amazingly still legible, say “Yellowstone National Park”. The drawn image is of hills, trees, a geyser named Old Faithful and even a deer standing near the trees._

_“Dad! It’s beautiful!” she gushes._

_“I knew you’d like it. It’s another place to dream about visiting when you get down there,” he says strangely._

_Clarke looks up at him. “Dad? What’s wrong?”_

_He forces a smile to his face. “Nothing, honey. Just…hate thinking about you getting older. If you’re older, that means I’m older. Not sure I like that very much,” he jokes._

_Clarke grins, not really sure he believes him. “Right. Sorry, Dad, time marches on. In three years we’ll be able to start to returning to the ground. We’ll get to see how many of my drawings are right or wrong.”_

_He pulls her close and kisses her temple. “I’m sure they will all be fine. I look forward to seeing the ones you draw as we recolonize Earth. They will be beautiful renderings for our descendants to see just what we went through to bring the world back to life.”_

_Clarke blushes. “I hope so, Dad. I hope so.”_

_He hugs her again and walks out of the room. Clarke puts the shirt on right away, planning to go to the Ark library and look up Yellowstone Park. Maybe it survived Armageddon and she could visit it someday._

* * *

“How much did you know that day, Dad?” Clarke asks the shirt. “Looking back I know you knew something. Did you really know we were dying up there or just suspect it at the time?” She wipes away another tear. “I miss you, Dad. I miss you so much.”

“Klark?”

Clarke quickly wipes off her face and pulls the shirt on. “I’m fine. I’m nearly ready.”

Anya walks over and hugs her from behind. “Klark?” she says agent, gently, coaxingly.

Clarke runs a hand over her stomach. “My dad gave me this shirt when I turned 17. It was the last thing he gave me…until he gave me his watch just before he…” her voice trails off.

Anya hugs her closer. “Is there another shirt you can wear, ai prisa?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No. I’ll be okay. I just…wonder if he knew then what was going on or if he just suspected we were dying. And I wonder what he would think if he knew all I have done and want to do down here.”

Anya turns her around and cups her omega’s cheek. “He would be beyond proud of you, Klark. You know that. He loved you so much and that love would have only grown. And I believe his spirit watches over you. He protects you and guides you when you need it.”

Clarke smiles. “Yeah, I believe that, too. I guess I’m just…scared and tired.” She gives Anya a brief kiss. “I love you. Never doubt that and never forget it if…you know…the worst happens.”

“Klark, don’t say- -”

“I have to,” Clarke interrupts. “Make sure Kora, Audrey and Jake know how much I love them. They are the lights of my life. And you need to know I will do all I can to get Lexa out of there. I swear it to you.”

Anya leans her forehead against her mates. “I know. I love you, Klark. Come back to me soon with our alpha.”

“That’s the plan, my love. That’s the plan.”

Clarke finishes getting dressed. The two kiss deeply once more then exit the tent. She looks at Gustus.

“Any last info?”

“No. But return to us soon, Wanheda.”

She smiles. “I’ll do my best, Gustus. Ai swega.”

She looks at Monty and Bellamy. “Be ready to go if Mom or I can figure out a way to get you in.” They both nod. She looks at Anya. “I love you, Anya.”

“I love you, Klark.”

The two ignore the others and share another kiss. Clarke then makes her way down to the main street and starts towards the ship, her hands in the air. Gone is her warpaint. Gone is her armor. Gone is anything that marks her as a Grounder at first look. This is not Wanheda of the Coalition. This is Clarke Griffin of the Ark.

She stops as the ramp starts to lower. Three men step out. One walks over and frisks her, making sure to cop a feel when he does. She knows Anya will be growling at that if she is watching.

“She’s clean,” the man says.

“Good. Get her to Diyoza. Time to see what the hell we missed.”

The man cuffs Clarke’s hands in front of her and pushes her towards the ramp. She walks up, the men closing in behind her. She can’t help but shiver as she hears the ramp groan as it closes. She is now at the mercy of the people on this ship.

* * *

Anya storms into the command tent, where Raven and Monty sit at computer monitors. The general kicks an empty chair across the tent before turning to them.

“REPORT!”

“Nothing so far,” Raven says. “She’ll probably have to gain their trust a little before doing anything. Give her time, General.”

Anya stomps over to the table and slaps her hands down on it, glaring at the mechanic. “That fucker GROPED my mate! Don’t tell me to give her TIME! That gives that fuck time to harm her.”

She storms back out before Raven can respond. She exchanges a look with Monty as the two go back to staring at the monitors, waiting for some sign Clarke has either deployed a microphone or slipped the drive into a port.

“Come on, Clarke, you got this,” Raven whispers, hoping her best friend can feel the good vibes being sent her way.

* * *

Clarke is shoved into a room with the woman they had seen greet Lexa’s away team. She also sees Lexa bound to a chair, bruises and dried blood on her face. Clarke shifts her eyes back to Diyoza when the woman speaks.

“Yellowstone Park? Well, I guess some things survived after we left Earth,” she notes.

Clarke glances down at her shirt then back up. “Yeah. Scientists figured out a way to vent the fissure before it blew and took out most of the continental United States. Then when all hell broke loose it got the shit bombed out of it. It’s in the Western Wastelands now.”

Diyoza nods as she studies the woman, well, barely more than a girl, in front of her. Clarke turns back to Lexa.

“Heda Lexa, I never thought I’d see you like this,” she says casually.

Lexa glares at her. This is not Wanheda. This is not her omega. This is Clarke Griffin, the sky princess.

“Klark kom Skaikru. So you are the one sent here to teach these people what happened on Earth?”

“I am,” Clarke answers.

“Then may the Spirits have mercy on all of us,” Lexa mutters and turns away.

Clarke grunts and looks to Diyoza. “In case you missed it, Lexa and I don’t exactly see eye to eye on things. We have a…tentative peace because my people need her. And she needs us too though she is loath to admit that most days.”

Diyoza grins. “Based on our interactions, I can believe that.” She grabs Clarke and shoves her into a chair across from Lexa. “So, it’s story time. What the hell happened to Earth?”

Clarke spares a last glance at her mate then turns to Diyoza. “A lot has happened since you left almost 300 years ago. You saw the changes coming; you tried to do the right thing and were branded a traitor.” Diyoza gives a slight nod. “They should have given you a fucking medal. Or at least listened to you. About 250 years ago there was another World War. This one was…it was bad. Any sort of agreements about what was proper or improper were tossed. There was no one, on either side, that was willing to forego a tactic that could guarantee victory.”

Clarke takes a deep breath. She had practiced this part many times. How to explain ABO dynamics without giving away all the benefits of the new traits. Specifically, the ability to smell the fear, anger, and other emotions of these human invaders. She has to admit, she is impressed. Diyoza is scared but you would never know it by looking at her, only by smelling her. McCreary, however, stinks of death. He has no fear and that makes him a scarier foe than the terrorist colonel.

“One of the countries used a gas that was supposed to disrupt people’s bodies down to their DNA. In some ways, it worked. It made men and women sterile in some cases. It made some people unable to fight disease. In others it drove them insane. To see pictures and video of that time it was nightmarish. Other countries copied the formula and the scenes of horror were enacted all over the Earth.” She shrugs. “Eventually that war, like all wars ended. People started to pick up the pieces and put the world back together. Then they started noticing changes to the children. Most notably, animalistic traits: growling, purring, feral attacks, heightened senses like night vision and hearing. It seems our bodies fought the effects of the gas by activating a recessive gene. We call it our inner wolf.”

“Wolf? Are you serious? You’re part animal?” Diyoza asks in disbelief.

“Not exactly. It’s just…a part of us. So is the way we…go through puberty. During that time we present as either an alpha, a beta or an omega. All presentations can be male or female. Female alphas change physically. Their clitoris extends, becoming a penis. Their uterus and ovaries morph during their development. They form testicles and produce sperm, not eggs. Male alphas are like males you know. Betas are men and women with no change in sexual organs. Omega males never develop testicles; some even develop a vagina but they are almost always infertile. Female omegas are like females you know.”

Diyoza and the men in there with her stare at Clarke in disbelief. Could people have changed so much? Really?

“So…who has babies?” Diyoza asks.

“Usually omega or beta females. In some cases beta males or alpha females can be present as intersexed and bear children, too. My own father was an intersex beta,” Clarke admits. “My mother was the alpha that impregnated him.”

“Son of a bitch,” one of the men mutters.

“That is…fucked up beyond anything I have ever heard,” Diyoza states. She leans in close. “I’m going to go talk to the doctor. If she tells me anything different than what you’ve just said,” before Clarke can react, Diyoza slaps her upside the head with the leather sap, “there will be more of this for you.”

She nods to her men and they walk out, locking the door behind them. Clarke is still seeing stars. Lexa leans forward.

“Klark! Are you okay, hodnes?”

Clarke blinks a few more times. “Yeah. That was…fuck that hurt.”

“Sha. What is the plan?”

Clarke focuses on her mate. “Gather info, see how to get them off this ship peacefully.”

“And if that fails?”

“I have no fucking idea,” Clarke admits, making Lexa grin.

“Belomi always said you worked best when you go at things with no set plan. I feel better already.”

Clarke grins. “Gee. Thanks. Now, first things first.”

She looks around and sees a place one of Raven’s mics won’t be noticed. She gets one popped out and quickly moves to the wall and places it down near the floor where it is unlikely to be noticed. She then gets back in her chair. Lexa grins.

“Raven?”

Clarke smiles. “Sha. Raven.”

Lexa nods. “In case I don’t get to say it again: Ai hod yu in.”

“Ai hod yu in,” Clarke repeats.

They then settle in to wait for Diyoza to return.

* * *

_“She’s so beautiful,” Abby gushes as she stares at her sleeping infant._

_Jake smiles and kisses his wife’s cheek. “Just like her mother.”_

_Abby thinks about some of the things she’s seen in her Med Bay; thinks about the way she’s heard other alphas talk about omegas._

_“I hope to hell she’s an alpha. Or at least not an omega,” she whispers._

_Jake hugs her close. “We will protect her no matter what she becomes. People in power are already starting to notice you, Abby. In a few years you can make a move to the council. That will protect her even if she is an omega.”_

_Abby thinks about that. The council. A bunch of uncontrolled alphas doing whatever the hell they want. They even pass laws to their own benefit. Does she really want to be part of that? She shakes her head. Hell no._

_“Jake…I know that…it could protect her but…”_

_He turns and looks into her eyes. “You have to, Abby. I’ll need you there, too. Truth is: I don’t think the Ring will last for 20 more years. I’ll need your help and support to do what is right for our people.”_

_She stares at him. “Jake, what are you saying?”_

_“Nothing. Yet. I just…don’t like the conclusions to the probabilities I keep running. I hope to hell I’m wrong but if I’m not, I’ll need you to help me save Clarke and everyone else up here.” He smiles. “You know, even as an omega, our daughter could be great. She could be a leader for our people.”_

_“Ha!” Abby blurts. “The asshole alphas in power would never allow that. At least not up here. The first time an omega raises their voice they are either locked up or floated. I won’t let that happen to Clarke!”_

_“Then we best find a way to the ground. Something tells me omega or not, this little blonde bundle of joy is going to be a force to be reckoned with,” he finishes proudly._

_And he was right, from the moment she could walk Clarke was independent, even arrogant. It had shocked the hell out of both Griffins when their daughter had presented as an omega. Unlike others, Clarke had not been happy to be seen and not heard._

* * *

“Oh, Clarke, what are we going to do?” Abby mumbles as she stares at more MRI results.

“Find anything yet?”

Abby turns as Diyoza and a couple others walk into the medical area. Abby throws down the files she had been holding.

“What the hell did they do to you? This is presenting like Black Lung, a disease that affected coal miners over 500 years ago. But it is far beyond that, isn’t it?”

“Good deduction so far. How does that save us?”

Abby leans against the counter. “All it tells me is what it’s not. What do you know about the injections you were given?”

“It was supposed to save us from the radiation we’d experience on the planet we were sent to. It had two suns. An earlier exploration killed everyone. This serum was to protect us and it worked on the sun. It just didn’t work on the mines,” Diyoza states.

“The serum was an early version of the same thing that makes Lexa’s blood black. We call them Nightbloods here.”

Diyoza frowns. “We’ve heard that term. That’s what they called those that took the serum and it worked. But our blood didn’t turn like hers did.”

“That’s because her serum is different. The scientist that destroyed the world reformulated the original until she thought it could save the survivors of nuclear war. It worked. For some, it turned their blood black. Those people became leaders of the survivors considered the true descendants of Becca, Praim Heda,” Abby explains.

Diyoza files away that information for later. For now she wants to check the facts the blonde had given her. It dawns on her, Abby and Clarke must be related. Mother and daughter? Aunt and niece? Surely these two Griffins are related and that can work to the colonel’s benefit. She will keep that in her pocket for now.

“So, Doc, tell me about this whole inner wolf thing,” she orders.

Abby chuckles. “We’ll have to go back even farther than 100 years for that one,” she replies.

In more medical terms than Clarke had used, Abby explains the war, the chemical used, and the resultant effects. Diyoza is stunned.

“That is beyond fucked up. But I knew it was coming. I knew those fucks in power would destroy the fucking world. I just didn’t expect them to destroy us down to the cellular level.”

Abby shrugs. “They erased life as we knew it then and created a whole new world. Twice since you’ve been gone.”

Diyoza runs her hands over her face. “Figures. Is there…a way to trace ancestors? To know who might be our family?”

“I can do DNA tests but clans are scattered and not everyone has received treatment from those of us in Arkadia. I’m afraid it would take a miracle to find your descendants. I’m sorry,” Abby says sympathetically.

Diyoza thinks on that a moment, then shrugs. “Life goes on. What’s with that language Lexa and her goons speak.”

“Trigedasleng. In the aftermath of the worldwide launch of all ground-based nukes survivors were a mix of primary languages. Additionally, those that lived suffered from severe burns of their mouths, their lungs, their throats from the bombs. The first Heda helped them come up with common words and even gestures. In an amazingly short time, a whole new language was created. As survivors in the Washington, DC area, now known as TonDC, spread out to find other groups of survivors, they took the new language with them. English also survived but over time became the secondary language. Now all warriors learn English but a lot of farmers and such don’t.”

One of the men leans close to Diyoza. “This world is fucked. Can’t we just leave?”

“NO! We need more fuel not to mention a fucking cure!”

Abby studies the woman and steps closer. “I’ll be honest with you, given time I can probably cure most of you. Some may be too far gone. But the fuel…I don’t think that’s going to happen. Refineries, even safe mining operations are a thing of the past.”

Diyoza closes the distance. “Then you best hope we have enough fuel to get back to the docking station and can refine the ore we have. If not…we’ll use what we have to decimate this world once more. And this time, only those on the mothership will live through this ‘Prime Fire’ crap you all talk about.” She spins and heads towards the doors. “Get back to work, Dr. Griffin.”

“Wait! Did McCreary tell you I need help? I need a man named Monty Green. He can help me research and develop a cure for your illness,” she says.

Diyoza turns back and studies the woman. She doesn’t appear to be lying so the colonel nods. “I’ll send for him.”

Diyoza and her people leave to go question Clarke some more. Abby lets out a breath. At least now she knows these people have a way to cause widespread destruction. Now to figure out a way to let Lexa or Clarke know.

* * *

Diyoza opens the door to her interrogation room. She stares at the empty chair, then looks to Lexa.

“Where the hell is Clarke?”

Lexa frowns. “The one named McCreary took her. I thought he took her to you!”

Diyoza wishes she could growl in frustration. “That stupid fucker better not kill her before I’m done with her!”

She turns and storms out of the room. Lexa growls in fear and anger. She will kill them all if Clarke is harmed. She will Kill. Them. All.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after Diyoza had left, McCreary and two of his men had entered the small interrogation room. Lexa doesn’t like anything about the man and finds herself picturing his slow, painful death. He nods to one of his men who steps behind Clarke. Clarke ducks her head away as the man starts to gag her.

“What the fuck? Like I’m going to be able to scream loud enough that someone outside this ship will hear me? Get fucking real!” she protests.

McCreary steps to her and grabs her by the jaw. “Maybe it’s someone in here I want to keep from hearing you. Now take the gag or I cut out your tongue.”

The calm way he says that tells her he is serious. She stills her head. The man behind her pulls the gag painfully tight. Lexa growls low in her throat. McCreary turns and grins at her.

“She means more to you than you want Diyoza to know. Good. That means you mean something to her, too.” He turns back to Clarke. “Resist and I’ll take your little wolfie friend apart piece by piece.”

He grabs Clarke’s arm and drags her up. He shoves her to the door. She looks over her shoulder once at Lexa, seeing her mate’s eyes are black as night.

“HARM HER AND THERE WILL BE NO WHERE YOU CAN HIDE!” Lexa screams as the door is shut.

Clarke is taken through several corridors until they come to another room. She is shoved in and her eyes immediately see the only thing in there is a hook hanging from the ceiling.

“Our meat hook. We could kill things and bring them back here to drain them, clean them, and prepare them to eat,” McCreary explains. “Kept other creatures from taking them from us. Now…now it’s my fun room.”

Clarke hates the shiver of fear that rolls over her body. One man grabs her and hefts her cuffs over the hook as a woman raises it until she is on the tips of her toes. Her eyes never leave McCreary’s. She had always thought Nia was the epitome of evil and cruelty. Now Clarke knows that Nia was just a bully compared to the man in front of her. He has no regard for life. This means Clarke’s chances of leaving this room alive are very, very slim. McCreary nods to the only woman in the room. She walks over and clips a collar around Clarke’s neck then pulls off her gag. He smiles, but his eyes are still devoid of humanity, as he lifts a controller.

“Level 1.”

Clarke screeches as an electric charge, greater than a shock stick, shoots through her body. After a minute it stops.

“This has 40 levels of pain. I can make you scream at the touch of a button. I can make you scream, cry, beg for mercy.” He steps closer. “I don’t believe in mercy. Level 10.”

Clarke screams as her body feels like it is being ripped apart from the inside out. After what seems like forever, the pain stops and she hangs limply from the hook, trying desperately to get her body to stop shaking.

“What weapons do you have?” he asks calmly.

“N…None,” she mumbles.

He tilts his head to the side. “Not on you personally. What weapons do those warriors have?”

“M…Mostly…bows, arrows…swords. Only a f…few guns.”

“What about nukes?”

“All gone. Destroyed. Ground set off…about a century ago. In space…we destroyed last…last year.”

McCreary studies her a moment. “I don’t believe you.”

He hits her with the same level again. She screams until she finally passes out. He grins.

“This is going to be so much fun. Get some water.”

His lackeys leave to do his bidding. He just watches Clarke twitching on the end of the line like a fish. Oh yeah, he is going to have so much fun.

Clarke, for her part, has escaped into her mind.

* * *

_Lexa smiles as she presents a bouquet of flowers to her mate. “For you, my love.”_

_Clarke smiles. “What is this for, sweetheart?”_

_Lexa gives her a kiss. “Just a way for me to say I love you and thank you for giving birth to the most beautiful babies ever.”_

_Clarke grins. “Ah. Good reason.”_

_Lexa looks at the sketch Clarke is working on. “Wow! That’s gorgeous, Klark! Will that be your tattoo?”_

_Clarke nods. “Yep.”_

_The picture shows the tower of Polis with the full Ark floating in the sky above. Worked into the design of the Ring are the letters J and G for her father. Clarke slides another drawing out._

_“And this will be on my arm.”_

_Lexa lets out a breath. It is a beautiful design that mixes her armband with one Anya has. From the band, dangling like charms, are the letters K, A, and J for Kora, Audrey and Jake._

_“For each additional child we have, I’ll add a letter. What do you think?”_

_Lexa gives her a kiss. “It is gorgeous, Clarke. You’ll have all of us with you. Always.”_

_“Sha, I will. Hopefully I can get it done when we get back from me and my Raiders kicking your ass in the war games next week,” Clarke teases._

_Lexa laughs. “Oh, so the Sky Princess thinks she can defeat the mighty Heda Lexa?”_

_Clarke pulls Lexa into her lap. “Definitely.”_

_“And you would wager what on that outcome?”_

_“Ummmm, I’ll have to think on that one. What would you wager?”_

_Lexa nuzzles Clarke’s ear. “Having you move in next door for a week so I can keep you naked and in bed to be my concubine whenever I want you.”_

_Clarke laughs and kisses her deeply. “You are twisted, my love. But I think I like your style.”_

_The two kiss some more then move to the bed where they start to work on some of the fantasies Lexa has about what she would do with a willing bed slave for a week._

_Not that it’s a hardship for Clarke to experience!_

* * *

Clarke sputters and shakes her head as cold water is thrown in her face. When she recovers, she sees she is staring at McCreary.

“What sorts of weapons?”

“I told you,” Clarke growls.

McCreary sighs. “Level 12.”

“NO!”

Despite her protest, he hits the button. Truth is, even if she had answered, he would have zapped her. He wants her compliant. He wants her willing to do what he says when he says it. By the time his child is born, he wants her in place and eager to kill Charmaine Diyoza. He grins as he stops the charge.

“Where are the nukes?”

“Gone. I swear they are gone,” Clarke sobs.

“Level…oh, let’s see…”

“Please no! I swear to you they are all gone! I swear!”

“…20.”

Clarke screams again. She blacks out just as the door to the room is thrown open and Diyoza storms in.

“LET HER DOWN!” she orders.

McCreary spins around. “I’m interrogating her!”

“It ends now! You hurt her, the doctor stops trying to cure us. You kill the one called Lexa, and those people out there will attack. They outnumber us and we can’t even be sure we can take off. We didn’t come all this way to die. Now let. Her. DOWN!”

McCreary nods to his people and they lower Clarke down to the floor. Diyoza orders her people to take Clarke to the Med Bay. She then gets in McCreary’s face.

“Her mother or aunt is the doctor. Now she’s going to waste time and energy helping Clarke. Don’t be an idiot, McCreary.”

“Don’t push your luck, Diyoza. We’ll make it back up there and don’t forget who has more support in the Cryochambers,” he warns.

“Don’t forget who knows how to get into them,” she taunts back.

The two former lovers stare each other down. Each has something the other wants. For now they have a truce based on mutual need. He storms out of the room. Diyoza looks to her other man.

“Go get another one of the warriors. Beat the crap out of them and send them out with the order to send in the one called Monty Green. The doctor needs him.”

* * *

The spotters stretch to get a better view as the huge ship starts to open once more. They see boots that can only belong to a Grounder stumbling down the ramp. Octavia leaps up when she sees a badly beaten Lincoln staggering up the main street.

“LINCOLN!”

Bellamy and Tank hold her back. Two men hurry out of the shadows of a building and grab their friend. They support him as they make their way out of town to the medical tent. They are met there by Anya and Octavia. Octavia grabs his hand.

“Linc…”

He forces a smile to his face. “I love you.”

She buries her face in his shoulder. “I love you, too.”

Anya steps closer. “I hate to press you but why did they release you?”

“They want Monty. Doc says she needs him to help figure out what the hell is killing them all.”

Jackson frowns when he hears this. “What…are they contagious?”

Lincoln shakes his head. “No. Some sort of lung disease from where they had been sent. It’s slowly killing them.”

Anya nods. “I see.” She thinks a minute. “I need to go talk to Monty and Raven. If he is helping Abby with research it is a perfect chance to get one of those computer things installed.”

Bellamy nods. “Good idea. Let’s go.”

Anya nods and the two head to the command tent. So far only one microphone had been deployed by Clarke. It was frustrating as all they knew is the murderer named McCreary had taken Clarke away from Lexa and that terrorist named Diyoza was NOT happy about it. What the hell did it mean for her omega?

* * *

Abby spins around as she hears someone enter. Her irritation at being disturbed again is squelched when she sees Clarke being placed on a bed.

“What the fuck happened to her?”

“McCreary was using a shock collar to interrogate her. Diyoza had no idea,” the man says.

Abby growls as she sees the burns on her daughter’s neck. She doesn’t trust herself to speak so she just starts looking for what she needs to treat her daughter. As she finishes with a salve, Diyoza walks in.

“She okay?”

“No thanks to your people,” Abby spits out.

“McCreary acted on his own. I didn’t condone this.”

“But it’s okay to beat her? To beat the others? You’re a fucking monster,” Abby growls.

Diyoza studies the woman a moment. Her eyes are nearly black with fury. It is rather intimidating but the colonel doesn’t let it show. She just nods.

“Daughter.”

Abby frowns. “What?”

“I wasn’t sure if she was your daughter or niece. Definitely your daughter. Good. Will keep you both in line. Fix her then get back to work.”

“NO! Not until I have your word she won’t be tortured like this again,” Abby insists.

Diyoza steps closer. “The only word I give you is if you don’t get to work and show some progress soon, I’ll let McCreary do whatever he wants to her. Get to work, Doctor. Monty Green will be here soon.” Diyoza spins and starts towards the door. She looks at the guards she is leaving behind. “If she’s not back to work in 20 minutes, kill her daughter.”

Abby just glares as the woman leaves. She now knows she will have no problem ignoring her oath and killing every damn person on this ship. She turns back to her daughter and growls once more as she has to work around the cuffs to treat the cuts that happened while her daughter was being tortured. Nope, Abby won’t feel one bit of remorse if she kills those that would hurt her daughter.

* * *

Monty slowly walks up the street towards the ship. His hands are in the air, his shirt is tucked in. Hidden in the hem of his shirt is a drive like the one Clarke had snuck in. Had hers been found? What about her transmitters? Why had they only had the one bit of contact?

He pauses as the ramp drops and boots appear walking towards him. He recognizes the three faces. All were murderers, all are diagnosed sociopaths. He says nothing as they search him for weapons. The one called McCreary puts him in cuffs and, in a new development, a collar.

“Your little friend Clarke has experienced one of these collars. She’s in the Med Bay. She’ll tell you how much they hurt…if she can,” he says with amusement.

Monty fights the urge to growl. He is pushed from behind and falls into step behind McCreary as they enter the ship. He glances around, seeing it looks just like the schematics Sinclair had found in the Ark. He is led through a long series of corridors, memorizing them even though he knows they have circled around a couple of times. Dumb tactic. When he smells the unmistakable odor of medicines, he knows he’s about to be reunited with Abby, and possibly Clarke.

McCreary stops and turns, uncuffing Monty. “Do anything stupid, and I won’t bother to warn you before I put a bullet in your head.”

Monty nods. “Yes, sir.”

McCreary smirks. “Sir…I like that.” He nods his head towards the bay. “Get in.”

Monty nods and steps past him. Abby sees him and sighs in relief. “Monty.”

His eyes are on Clarke. “What happened?”

“McCreary,” Abby answers. “That collar on your neck is barbaric.”

“Gee, great,” Monty mumbles. “So, how can I help?”

She nods towards the computers. “I need a way to filter the research. Doctors have tried so much the data is confusing. Help me figure out what didn’t work so we can postulate what might work.”

Monty nods. “On it, Doc.”

“Two minutes,” a man drones.

Abby spins towards him. “HE’S working! Isn’t that enough.”

“Nope. Orders are for you to work,” the man replies.

Abby rolls her eyes. She leans down and kisses Clarke’s forehead. “Come back to us soon, sweet girl.” She goes over and stands behind Monty. “First thing to search for: variants of Black Lung disease,” she tells him.

Monty nods and starts to design a program to search for what Abby needs. He uses the computer screen to watch their guards. When the men seem distracted enough, Monty pulls his shirt from his pants, making it look like he’s just getting comfortable. A few minutes later he reaches down and slips the drive from the hem of his shirt, squeezing it between two fingers. And a few minutes later, he gets his chance and slides it into the computer.

“Please work,” he prays as he continues to refine the search program with input from Abby.

* * *

Raven’s head is down on the desk, resting on her crossed arms. She has too many people at risk, too many people she cares about potentially dying on that ship. And there’s not a damn thing she can do about it. Monty had been in there for almost an hour now. Surely he- -

Her head shoots up when her computer beeps. “YES!” she shouts and starts to type.

Anya races over. “What?”

“Monty got us in!”

“So what does that give us?”

“I have access to their files, their weapons, everything except their propulsion systems. For now. I think I know how to hack those, too.”

Anya pats her on the shoulder. “Do it. Be ready to shut them down at a moment’s notice.”

Raven nods and starts to type. Much like she had done with A.L.I.E.’s city of light, she lets her brain go on autopilot. Her hands speed over the keyboard, doing things she had never been trained to do. Somehow some part of A.L.I.E. had been left in her brain. But it is almost too much for her body. The longer she types, the more her consciousness leaves her body. And the more her nose bleeds. This was truly affecting her physically. How long before it overtakes her body…and kills her?

Once Raven had started typing, Anya had gone outside to fill the others in on what is happening. The plan was to find the Achilles Heel of the ship and exploit it. Time to stop sitting around waiting for the next warrior to be released. Time to get their friends and loved ones back.

And to kill anyone that dares try to stop them!

* * *

On the ship, pilot Miles Shaw, the only survivor of the mutiny that killed the rest of the bridge crew, notices a light blinking on one of his monitors. Someone is transmitting a signal beyond the walls of the ship. He casually looks around. No one else has noticed. If he tells Diyoza, she will stop the signal. If he tells McCreary, the man will kill whoever is sending the information.

He slips off his jacket and tosses it over the panel. Now he can claim ignorance as he goes back to trying to figure out a way to get them back to the mothership without added fuel. They had gambled they would find what they needed in this town. They’d had no idea until it was too late that the town was gone, their fuel source is gone, and they are facing an army of nuclear war survivors.

“Just another fucking day with Eligius Corp,” he mutters as he goes back to balancing the life support systems to give them what they need without using too much of their precious fuel.

Sure, he could use more if he wanted and strand them but Diyoza swears some of the crew is in the cryochambers. Until he knows for sure if any of his friends are alive, he can’t risk not finding a way to free them. He straightens up as the colonel walks in, her men holding a badly beaten man between them.

“Get ready to open the door again. We need food. If the Grounders, as Clarke called them, can feed us we’ll save fuel.”

Shaw nods. “Yeah. Good plan, Colonel.”

The men drag the man towards the ramp. Diyoza radios Shaw to open up and the man stumbles down into freedom. Shaw closes the door once more, hoping whoever is sending information is getting what they need. He is sick of seeing people beaten just to make a point.

* * *

Bellamy drops his binoculars. “It’s Praxis!”

Anya clenches her fists. Where the fuck are her mates?

Ten minutes later Jackson is treating Praxis as the general stares down at him.

“Haven’t seen…Lexa since they took her…away. Never saw…Clarke or…Chancellor Griffin,” he reports before she asks. “They want food. Enough for 50 people for 2 days. I don’t…oh fuck that hurts…I don’t think they have…that many…just want us…to think…they do.”

Anya nods. “Understood. Good tactic. Rest now.”

She turns and storms out of the tent. She orders her seken to send word to gather food as Indra walks up.

“What is the plan, General? Perhaps we could poison the food?”

Anya clenches her jaw. “Not this time. We need to gain their trust. If not, they could just leave. If they ask for food again, then we consider that move.”

“Sha, General.” Indra pauses. “I’m sorry, Anya. I can’t imagine what you’re going through,” she says quietly.

“It is all I can do to stop myself from storming that ship, Indra. Promise me if I forget my duty to our people you will stop me.”

Indra nods. “I promise. But I know it is a promise I will not be forced to keep.”

Anya looks into the other woman’s eyes. “Thank you for your faith in me. I wish I had as much.”

Indra nods as Anya walks off to be alone for a little while. Nothing to do but prepare the food and wait.

And the waiting sucks worse than any pain she has ever endured.

* * *

Monty and Abby had been working on the records for almost two hours when Clarke starts to moan. Abby ignores the guards and hurries to her daughter’s side.

“Clarke? Are you with us, baby?”

Clarke grunts. “Gonna…kill that…fuck,” she mumbles.

Abby smiles. “Won’t get an argument from me. How do you feel?”

“Sore. Woozy. Pissed off.” Abby nods at those descriptions. “How long have I been here?”

“Too long,” Abby replies.

As she starts to discuss Clarke’s condition, the two guards walk over. One grabs Clarke’s arm.

“Let’s go,” he orders.

Abby slaps his hand away. “BACK OFF! She’s still under my care!”

“Orders were to return her to the colonel as soon as she woke. Back off or we’ll need a new doctor,” he threatens, leveling his gun at Abby.

Abby starts to protest but Clarke stops her. “No, Mom. Let…let him take me. You figure…figure their illness out. I’ll be…okay.”

Clarke slowly sits up with her mother’s help. As she eases off the bed, she slips one of the microphone disks into Abby’s hand. Clarke smiles at Monty.

“Nice of you to visit,” she grins.

He smiles. “Well, didn’t want you having all the fun.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “You Delinquents…”

Clarke chuckles. “Sorry, Mom.” She stares into her mother’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two share a hug then Abby reluctantly lets her daughter go. The guards gesture for Clarke to precede them out the door then direct her back to the room that holds Lexa. When they enter, the Heda growls.

“What did you do to her?”

Clarke lifts a hand. “They didn’t. I’m okay. Just sore. Ai swega.”

The men shove her into the same chair as before, this time cuffing her wrists to the arms of the chair and her ankles to the legs. They step outside the door, leaving the two mates alone.

“Klark…your neck,” Lexa growls.

“Shock collar courtesy of McCreary. Worse than the shock sticks. Burned me a bit, too, from the feel of it.”

“Your neck is horribly red. I see blisters, too,” Lexa reports.

“Mom took care of me. I’ll be okay. Monty is here, too. He’s helping her.”

“Good.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “Did you see the others? Those that came in with me?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No. McCreary said I was taken to his ‘fun room.’ It’s where they used to slaughter animals to eat. Now he uses it to hurt people.”

“I’ll kill him,” Lexa vows.

Clarke chuckles. “You’ll be in line behind Mom. But seriously, I’m okay. The main thing I have determined is Diyoza may have been a criminal but she is our only chance to get off this ship alive. We have to work with her.”

Lexa growls. “I hate that you are right. I’d rather kill them both.”

“If you did, two more criminals would take their place and we’d have to waste time learning about them again.” She pauses. “Diyoza is pregnant.”

“Sha, I know.”

“That’s her Achilles Heel.”

Lexa can’t stop the smile that comes to her face. “That is one of Anya’s favorite things to say when facing an enemy in battle.”

Clarke smiles back. “I know.” She studies her mate a moment. “Lexa, you and Anya have been the best things that ever happened to me.”

“Klark, don’t - -”

“Stop. I have to say this. You two taught me what true love is. You gave me three beautiful children. Between the five of you, I have known more love than I ever thought to dream of. If I don’t make it out of here, I need you to know that. And I need you to help Anya raise our babies to know how sorry I am I am not there for them. Promise me you will tell them every day how much I love them,” she finishes, tears in her eyes.

Lexa swallows the lump in her throat. “I promise, hodnes. Promise to take the same message back should I not make it.”

“I will. I love you, Lexa.”

“Ai hod yu in, Klark.”

The two just stare at each other, memorizing everything they see just in case their mates fight ends soon. Their heads turn as the door to their cell opens. Diyoza studies Clarke’s neck.

“McCreary is a fuck. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll accept your apology if you let the others that accompanied Lexa go,” Clarke barters back.

Diyoza chuckles humorlessly. “Good try. We’re taking you both back to Lexa’s cell. Food is being delivered. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Talk or you’ll torture us more?” Lexa demands.

Diyoza steps closer. “I’m giving you two time together. It hasn’t escaped my notice you two mean something to each other. Best you don’t let McCreary know.”

“He already does,” Clarke replies.

Diyoza grunts. “Then God have mercy on your souls if he takes the balance of power from me.”

Diyoza steps out of the room and lets four men enter. They release Clarke from her chair then cuff her. They then do the same for Lexa. The two are then escorted to Lexa’s cell. She glances at the door to the other cell and sees two guards staring back at her. Praxis is gone. She can only hope he was released and isn’t being tortured somewhere. Once in their cell, the women are uncuffed.

“Food will be here soon. Don’t do anything stupid,” Diyoza orders.

Once the door is closed, Lexa and Clarke are immediately wrapped up in a hug. They nuzzle their mating bites, each breathing deeply of the other. It is both calming and terrifying as they can’t help but imagine a future without the other.

“Lexa?”

“Yes, Klark?”

“I’m scared,” she admits softly.

Lexa kisses her omega’s temple and nuzzles her once more. “So am I, hodnes. So am I.”

* * *

Anya watches as Bellamy carries the baskets of food up to the space ship. The plan was for him to be ready to stay inside and work with the others to end this stand-off if given the chance.

If he is not given the chance to stay, they would have to wait for the next chance to get him in. There is no plan beyond infiltration. So far Raven and Sinclair had been going through the files that are coming to them but it is not easy. The wireless routers that they have to use are not as powerful as if they had been able to use a satellite for the transmissions. For more than the first time that day, Anya curses them all for not keeping at least a few satellite’s in reserve.

“If that is about the satellite’s again, you know we could not be sure A.L.I.E. was not in them,” Indra reminds her.

Anya grunts. “We are practically blind. Clarke has only managed to place 2 microphones. What is she waiting for?” she asks impatiently.

“I have to believe Wanheda is as anxious as you to place them. Sounds like she did not have the time. To be truthful, we’re damn lucky they weren’t destroyed while she was being tortured,” Indra points out.

Anya turns and glares at her second in command. “Don’t you  _ever_   say there is anything lucky about this situation.”

Anya turns back to the ship. She sees two men take the food from Bellamy and return to the ship. She cusses and kicks a rock as the Sky Raider is not taken. They have too many people inside and yet not enough. It is a frustrating irony. She turns back to the ship.

“Do you know how badly I want to order an all-out assault on that ship?”

Indra nods. “I do.”

“Then promise me you will kill me if I try. I…my mates are in there, Indra. I’m having trouble controlling my inner wolf. I want to race in there and kill them all, rip out their throats, destroy those that would cage my mates.” She shivers at the thought, the taste of phantom blood coating her tongue. “Don’t let my actions guarantee their death.”

Indra steps around until she can stare into the nearly black eyes of Anya. It actually makes her pause to see the golden-eyes in such a state. But she controls her fear.

“I already promised to watch over you, Anya. And I already told you that I trust you will do the right thing by our people not just your mates. Stop doubting yourself, General. You are a leader to our people. YOU represent the triumvirate. YOU represent the best of us. If you start to doubt, start to waiver in your belief we will win this battle, it is over before it starts. Do not disgrace your mates by leading their people into chaos,” the woman scolds harshly.

Anya’s first instinct is to kill Indra. Her second is to see the woman is right. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. When her eyes open again, she doesn’t acknowledge the conversation.

“Darkness will be upon us soon. Double the guards. Make sure spotters are close enough to see what’s going on if the ramps open but not so close they become targets for their fayoguns,” she orders.

Indra nods crisply. “Sha, Wormana.”

Anya nods and walks off. She hadn’t had to say it but Indra had seen the general is more settled now. But the dark-skinned woman wonders how many times Anya will come to her to have the same conversation before this whole ordeal ends. She remembers another hard conversation she’d had with the almond-eyed woman.

* * *

_“I’m scared, Fos. What do I do?” Anya asks._

_“I’d say follow your heart, Seken,” Indra advises._

_“Hmph. My heart and head say I’m nuts. It’s my cock that wants to run to her,” she admits._

_Indra grins. “I’m not sure you can only blame that appendage, Anya.”_

_Anya aims an arrow and lets it fly, watching as it pierces the target just to the right of dead-center in the bullseye. She studies the spot a moment._

_“I left her to become an assassin because I was feeling things I shouldn’t. She’s 4 years younger than me! I thought I could get past those feelings. And when I saw her again my wolf howled in lust. Somehow, at some point, I have fallen in love with the woman that little shit has become. How the fuck did that happen? Why? When I saw her after the last fight of the Conclave, standing over the body of the last classmate she had defeated, covered in black blood, my loins stirred as they never have before.” She aims another arrow and lets it fly. This time it is dead center. “And then I saw her lover run out and pull her close. Costia…she and Costia have become…a_ **couple** _,” she spits out as if it is poison._

_Indra rolls her eyes. “Then why are you asking me what to do if she has already mated someone?”_

_Anya lets another arrow fly, this one landing alongside the second arrow. “They aren’t mated. But Costia is my friend. She…she is good for Lexa. She is fine being a guard in Polis. I am a warrior; an assassin. I am better elsewhere. And yet my wolf wants to be by Lexa’s side.”_

_“Then be an assassin for the Heda. I can put in a good word for you and you could become part of her special guard, ready to help put a stop to any issue that might arise as she tries to unite the clans,” Indra suggests._

_Anya thinks about that a moment. “I’m scared, Indra. I’m scared I will kill Costia to keep her from Lexa.”_

_“Do you really think you would?”_

_Anya thinks a moment then lets her last arrow fly. She drops her bow and walks away. She never says a word but Indra knows the answer. The Trikru General, recently appointed as Lexa’s number 1 advisor, looks to the target. The fourth arrow has split the shaft of the middle arrow. Indra sighs._

_“Yes, I guess you would,” she mutters, wondering how to heal the heart of the young warrior._

* * *

Anya stares up at the night sky. “I would kill for you again, ai houman, I hope you know that. But now…now I am forced to stay behind to lead your armies and…and to live for your children. I should have known you’d never stop pissing me off, you little shit,” she grumbles.

She continues on to the command tent to see if Raven or Sinclair have anything new to report.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby is sitting in a chair, her feet kicked up on a medical bed, staring at the lights in the ceiling. She has to be missing something. She feels like the answer is on the periphery of her mind but she just can’t grasp it.

“You need sleep, Doctor.”

Abby sits up enough to look at Diyoza. “I try to sleep and can’t shut my mind down. I can’t sleep and I can’t get my mind in order. Catch-22.”

Diyoza grins. “So not all the old sayings have disappeared, I see.”

Abby actually grins. “There is a lot that is the same for us. For those on the ground, they lost a lot of slang and a lot of old adages. They are slowly learning them once more.”

“I believe it.” Diyoza walks over and stares at the computer screen. “How close are we here?”

Abby shrugs. “As close as my next brainstorm or Monty’s next computation to complete.” She looks over at the young man sleeping on one of the beds. “He needed a break. I was about to sedate him to make him take one.”

Diyoza nods, hitching a hip up on the edge of the desk. “Same might be said for you.”

Abby glares at her, letting her true feelings show for the moment. “You’re holding my daughter hostage somewhere on this ship and from what I’ve seen I can’t trust she’s in good shape. I want this figured out so I can heal all of you and either help you adapt to life on the ground or let you go back wherever the hell you came from.”

The former Navy Seal chuckles and stands. “And that is probably the most truthful statement you’ve made since you arrived. Find a cure, Doctor, and you all get to leave. We’re…we’re not part of this world anymore. We’ll figure out how to refine what’s on the docking station and go back where we came from,” she promises as she starts to leave.

“Good,” Abby says. “See me tomorrow for a prenatal check-up.”

Diyoza spins back to the woman, fury in her eyes. “Who told you I was pregnant?”

Abby rolls her eyes. “I’m not blind and I’m a doctor.”

Diyoza walks over and places a gun to Abby’s temple. “Tell any of your people and I end you.”

Abby stares back, unimpressed. “You think they don’t know? In addition to how you look, we can smell you eat and breathe for two.”

Diyoza slowly holsters her gun. “Get to work, Doc. Or maybe your daughter gets to play in that collar some more.”

The woman spins and stomps out of the medical bay. Abby sighs and turns to the computer. She’s not worried about Clarke. Her daughter and Lexa will take care of themselves. What she needs to figure out is how to heal these people.

And how to use that to give them a medical time bomb that will kill them all!

* * *

For the next two days the captives are left alone except when meals are brought. It is almost more infuriating than if they were being tortured for information. Abby and Monty keep working on ideas and finally come up with several that may work. Now they have to move beyond computer models to testing on humans. Abby explains the options to Diyoza.

“First option is surgical. I have more precise instruments at my disposal than your medics had. I can send for them, see if they work.”

Diyoza shakes her head. “No way. Last resort. I don’t want people in and out of here anymore than necessary.”

“All I have to do is send a list. They will bring them to me.” She lifts her hand to stop Diyoza’s next argument. “FINE! Last resort. Option 2, or rather new option 1, a more modern version of chemotherapy than your doctors had to try. Again, someone would need to bring the chemical here. They could bring components for both- -”

“STOP! What the fuck do we have on board that you can use?”

“HOW DO I KNOW?! I don’t know what mechanics you have on here but I do know your drugs and medical equipment! THOSE don’t fit my needs! Is there something else? Something I’m fucking missing? TELL ME how to heal you with shit that didn’t heal you before, you psychotic idiot!”

Monty’s eyes are wide as the two furious women stare each other down. Is he about to watch Abby die? How the fuck would he explain it to Clarke? He takes a deep breath and steps closer.

“Doctor Griffin, Colonel Diyoza, tensions are high. Surely you can understand that nearly 300 years of medical advancements could help here, Colonel. You know what you already had didn’t work. Let us try something that might. You may not understand this but we’ve seen enough death in our time on the ground. I, for one, would like to see life win for once. Please…let us send for help.”

Diyoza shifts her eyes from Abby to Monty then back again. “You have 20 minutes to make a list of what you need.”

She turns and leaves without another word. Abby pinches the bridge of her nose as she tries to will her blood pressure to go down. She takes a couple of deep breaths then turns to Monty.

“Thank you.”

He gives her a smile. “My pleasure. So, are we asking for everything?”

“Yep. Surgical tools, the chemo, and the makings of the sonic stim machine.”

“Not to mention mechanic Bellamy Blake to help me build it.”

Abby gives him a grin. “Damn right. Let’s do it.”

Once the list is made and passed off, Monty sits down and stares at the computer. But his eyes are seeing a scene in his head from a much simpler time.

* * *

_Monty glances up a moment to clear his vision then goes back to sautering a tiny wire to a small switch. Jasper is giggling as he finishes filling the canister that will be set off by the switch._

_“This is going to be so MEGA!” Jasper brags._

_Monty grins. “Yep. And no way they can prove it was us. Uh, right?” he adds. Sure he loves pranks but this one has him nervous. They were playing a prank on the council! “Jasper?” he presses._

_“Of course not! I’ve got the loop ready to launch so they’ll never see us on camera near the council room and I’ve got a schedule of when guards will check the room so we can get it in there after the final check of the night. We’re golden!”_

_Monty nods and sits back. “Cool. It’s done. Now we wait.”_

_Later the two are hiding in a closet near the council room. They grin when, right on schedule, a guard wiggles the handle of the door to confirm it is locked. They then check the council room and move on. When their footsteps fade, Jasper lifts up a small remote and hits the button on it. When the red light goes green, he nods to Monty. The two sneak out and hurry to the council room. Jasper quickly picks the lock and they are in. As he places the cannister in the center of the room, Monty sets the switch so that when the chair Jaha sits in is pulled out, it will set the cannister off, spraying everyone in the room with green goo._

_“There. All set,” he reports. You good?”_

_Monty nods. They hurry back to the door, listen a moment, then quickly leave when they hear no sound. Yep, their prank is going to be Mega!_

_The next morning, they are in class listening to their teacher Charles Pike drone on about history on Earth way back in the early-2000’s. Could anything be more boring? The door to the classroom is slammed open, making everyone jump. Pike glares at the man standing in the doorway as those in the class start to giggle._

_“What the hell is this about?” He takes a better look and frowns. “And what the hell is all over you, Chancellor?”_

_Jaha stares daggers at Jasper and Monty. “I pulled my chair out and a cannister sitting in the council room exploded, covering us in goo.” Two guards step in past them. “Green, Jordan, you’ve gone too far this time. You’ll be locked up the next two years and you best hope I forget this day when you turn 18,” he threatens._

_Jasper leaps up. “No way! You can’t prove it was us!”_

_“Yeah, ’cause it wasn’t,” Monty adds as he is dragged out of his seat._

_“The hell it wasn’t. You’re out of demerits and out of chances. Lock them up!” Jaha orders._

_They are still protesting as they are dragged to the door._

_“STOP!”_

_Everyone pauses as Clarke stands up. Jaha rolls his eyes._

_“Sit down, Clarke. This doesn’t concern you,” he states._

_“But it does. I did it, not them,” she confesses._

_Jasper and Monty stare at her in shock. Jaha studies her then steps closer._

_“Oh really? How?”_

_Clarke swallows hard. “Not telling. It might make someone else try it.”_

_Jaha’s eyes narrow. Technically she was right, and it could spur copy cats. He looks back to Jasper and Monty. The two have so many demerits it is easy to lock them up before floating them. But Clarke is different. Her parents are well respected, and her mother has just been elected to the council. He nods to his guards._

_“Let those two go. Escort Clarke Griffin to the council room. She can clean it up.” As she is led past him he grabs her arms. “This is your only warning: another ‘prank’ like this and you’re in the Skybox. Understood?”_

_Clarke nods. “Yes, sir.”_

_As she is taken out, Jaha glances at Jasper and Monty one last time. Clarke has covered for them. He can see it in their eyes. And if he can ever prove it, those two might disappear before they turn 18. He nods to his son then leaves._

_Monty and Jasper had retaken their seats, both wondering how they would ever repay Clarke for what she had done._

* * *

“Uh, Abby?”

“Yeah?”

“Do…you remember the green goo prank?”

Abby grins. “You mean the one Clarke took credit for?”

Monty blushes. “Yeah. Did you know it was me and Jasper?”

“Of course I did. Everyone did. But no one could prove it. Clarke never could lie to her father. The fact she couldn’t look him in the eye told us she wasn’t the one but what could we do? We knew her stubborn ass would never give you two up,” Abby says with a grin.

Monty chuckles. “Yeah. That was when we all started calling her ‘Princess’ since her punishment was pretty light.”

“Light?” Abby repeats with a raised eyebrow. “Did you not hear how nasty the council room was?” Monty shakes his head. “There was goo everywhere! The only two people in the room when it tripped were Jaha and Kane. That stuff was everywhere! Every time Clarke thought she was done, she’d find more.”

Monty laughs. “She never told us that.” He stares at his hands a moment then sighs. “She saved our butts that day. Has been doing it every day since we got down to the Ground.” He looks up at Abby. “I swear I will do the same for her if needed, Abby. She gave us a chance; I’ll do the same for her.”

Abby smiles and nods. “I know you will. You Delinquents stick together.”

Monty smiles and nods. “Damn right we do.”

Abby pats him on the arm then goes to lay down on one of the beds to try to rest. She was going to need it as they start the initial round of testing on humans once they get the supplies from the ground.

* * *

McCreary stares at the Grounder stumbling down the ramp with the list of needed items. He watches as two people race out of the shadow of a building to grab the man and help him. The criminal looks at his baby mama.

“How do you know that doctor ain’t trying to kill us?”

“I don’t know that. If I were her, I’d try.”

“So then why even send that bastard out of here? We’re running out of leverage!” McCreary bitches.

“We have her daughter and that is all the leverage we need now. Clarke has knowledge of healing. Once the good doctor assures us she has a cure, she teaches Clarke how to do it then we evict the doctor. If by chance she’s lying, she’ll come clean to save her kid.”

“Huh. That might work, I guess. Still have to find a guinea pig,” he points out.

“She will test her ideas on Vinson first. Maybe accidently de-icing him will pay off for us.”

“And if he dies?” McCreary presses.

Diyoza turns to him, a hard look in her eyes. “Well, we can then volunteer one of your guys to give things a try. Make one of those shits do something worthwhile with their lives.”

“Why not one of your people?” he snarls.

She lifts an eyebrow. “Because at least my people have more than one brain cell to their credit.”

McCreary wants to throat punch her; wants to see her suffer before dying. But not before she gives birth to his son. And if she dare births a daughter…he’ll kill them both. He turns and storms away. Diyoza watches him, wondering when she will have to end his miserable life. She rubs her stomach.

“Hopefully before you’re born so he never gets to set eyes on you, little one,” she mumbles as she nods to her man to raise the ramp once more.

Once he leaves the ramp, McCreary goes to another room he has taken over; one Diyoza doesn’t know about yet. He stares at the woman messing with a strange device.

“Well?” he asks.

“Almost got it. Problem is, we’re missing a few parts,” she tells him. “Probably have what we need on the docking station but how the hell do we get to them?”

McCreary thinks a second. “The doc has some shit being brought on board. Go offer your help with it. Take what you need. THIS is our priority.”

The woman nods and goes to finishing the small circuit she is working on. He watches her carefully. Once she has this detonator ready, the game changes. Once he controls Damocles, he controls the board.


	7. Chapter 7

Anya bursts into the healer’s tent and stares down at one of Clarke’s Raiders that had gone with Lexa. She can’t help but wince at the condition of his face.

“Report, Jameson,” she orders.

He holds up the list. “From Dr. Griffin. They need this to heal some disease these people have,” he answers.

Anya reads over the list then turns to Bellamy, who had helped bring the man to the tent. “Have you seen this?”

“Sha, General.”

“Good. Make us proud, Belomi.”

“Sha, General.”

He takes the list and hurries off to meet up with Raven and get her to call in the order. If all goes well, it can be there that evening and he can take it over first thing in the morning. Anya turns back to the man being treated.

“Did you tell them anything? Anything at all?”

He shakes his head. “They didn’t even ask anything. Took me out of the cell, beat the crap out of me even as Heda and Wanheda yelled for them to stop. The one guy, McCreary, seemed to enjoy how upset Wanheda was about the whole thing. He is…he is more dangerous and demented than Fergus was.”

Anya growls at that thought. Her mates are at the mercy of this fucker! She takes a deep breath.

“What are the conditions of Heda and Wanheda?”

“Both show signs of having been beaten. But they are strong, more worried about me and Torgas than about themselves,” he answers proudly.

Anya smiles and nods. “Good to hear. Rest now, Jameson. Well bring your leaders home soon.”

He nods, eyes slipping closed. “Sha, Wormana. I know you will.”

Anya steps outside and thinks a moment. She goes to the tent where Raven is already calling Sinclair with the list. Anya places a hand on her shoulder.

“Ask them also to send the parts to a shock stick.”

Raven looks up at her in surprise. “Seriously?”

“Sha. Have it dismantled. Show Belomi how to put it back together,” she replies, staring at the young man. “Monty should know how to do it but just in case. Make sure you act like it is just part of the machine Abby is building.”

Bellamy nods. “Sha, Wormana.”

Anya nods, she looks down at Raven. “Well?”

Raven nods and keys the mic. “One last thing, Sinclair…”

Anya walks out of the tent and goes to check on the snipers. She places a hand on one man’s shoulder. “Belomi will be approaching tomorrow with a wagon filled with items Chancellor Griffin has requested. Make sure you protect him. Do not let them harm him; we need to get him on board.”

The man nods. “Sha, Wormana. We’ll be ready,” he promises.

Anya nods then walks beyond them, through the woods to where she can look down at the ship. Are her mates still okay? Are they still safe?

“Feel me, my loves. Know my heart beats for you,” she whispers into the wind.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke look up as their cell opens. Diyoza points to Clarke.

“Let’s go.”

“Where are you taking her?” Lexa asks, stepping in front of her mate.

Diyoza nods to the man beside her. He steps forward and places a collar around Lexa’s neck, as the Heda stares stoically at her nemesis. Clarke grabs at him.

“NO! Don’t put that on her! I’m coming!”

Another man grabs her and holds her as the collar is secured. Diyoza looks at Clarke.

“Obey and she is fine. Disobey and you know what happens.”

Clarke nods. “I understand.”

The man drags Clarke out of the cell. Diyoza looks back to Lexa. “Just so you understand.”

She lifts some sort of device and hits a button. Lexa can’t stop the scream that rips from her throat as she goes to her knees. She barely registers her omega screaming for her and the door of the cell closing. When the collar finally stops working, she crawls to the door and pulls herself up. She leans towards the window.

“DO NOT HURT KLARK! TAKE ME!”

Her only response is another jolt from the collar strong enough to electrify the door and knock her back several feet. Lexa lays on the ground panting. Given the chance, she will kill Diyoza. The woman’s life is forfeit as far as Lexa is concerned.

Diyoza leads her people and Clarke to the bridge of the ship. She grabs Clarke by the neck and shoves her towards a console.

“What the fuck is that?” the colonel demands.

Clarke stares at the panel and shrugs. “I have no idea what you’re asking me.”

Diyoza grabs her by the hair and shoves Clarke’s face towards a red light. “What the FUCK is that light?”

Clarke pulls herself away, wincing as she loses some hair in the process. “I’ve never seen your fucking ship before! Hell, I never saw the command bridge of the Ark or the Ring. How the fuck would I know what these lights mean?”

She leans back against the console, slipping a mic chip onto the side of the panel where it can’t be seen. Diyoza steps closer, crowding her.

“That means a signal is being transmitted from this ship. What the fuck have you done?”

Clarke frowns in confusion. “What are you talking about? I’ve been your prisoner since I arrived. How could I transmit something?”

Diyoza backhands her so quickly Clarke doesn’t have a chance to try to defend herself. “

“I’ll ask again, Clarke. What have you done?”

Clarke glares at her, unable to stop the growl in her throat. “I’ve gotten beaten by McCreary, I’ve gotten beaten by you. I’ve stewed in a cell with my mate. That’s all I’ve done since I got here.”

“You’re lying,” a young African American man says.

Clarke studies him. Unlike the others, he wears a uniform designating him a crew member. It is the first time she has seen something other than the prison uniforms Diyoza and the others wear. Is this guy a prisoner of the convicts, too? He steps closer and she reads the name “Shaw” on his name patch.

“That light means someone has placed a mic on this ship and it is transmitting a constant signal. My guess would be a microphone of some sort so those out there can hear everything going on.”

Diyoza grabs Clarke by the throat. “Where. Is. It?”

Clarke stares back silently. She hears shuffling and turns to see two men throw Lexa onto the ground. The Heda shows signs of having taken more than a punch or two. Clarke turns from her mate as Diyoza lifts her hand with the control in it.

“No!” Clarke shouts.

But Diyoza hits the button anyway. Lexa hates that she can’t stop the scream.

“STOP! THERE ARE 3! One is in the room you first held us. One in our cell. The other is in the medical bay.”

Diyoza stops the charge coursing through Lexa. “You do realize, if that light stays on, I will shock her until she burns.”

Clarke shifts her eyes to Lexa then back to Diyoza. She slides her hand over the edge of the console and pulls off the one she had just placed. Shaw takes it from her.

“Any others?”

“I have a few more concealed in my jacket that I hadn’t had a chance to place,” Clarke admits.

Diyoza rips off Clarke’s coat then shoves her towards the door. “Get the ones you placed. I better see that light off soon.”

Two men follow Clarke. They stop first to get the one in the interrogation room and then the one in the cell. They then go to the lab. Abby looks up at them in surprise. Her stomach flips as she sees the defeated look on her daughter’s face. Clarke steps beyond her mother to the computer station. Monty slides out of the way. Clarke feels under the table until she finds the disk and removes it. She then looks to her mother.

“I need tweezers.”

Abby goes to the instrument tray and finds a pair. Wordlessly she hands them to her daughter. Clarke looks at Monty.

“Which port?”

Monty sighs and points. Clarke leans down and stares inside. She sees the top edge of the transmitter Raven had made. She bites her lip a moment then reluctantly removes it.

“Clarke…” Abby whispers.

“They know, Mom. And they were hurting Lexa. I have no doubt they would have killed her,” she replies emotionlessly.

Abby pats her on the shoulder. Clarke just turns and leaves, wondering if she’s condemned her people to death with these transmitters. When they arrive back in the command center she offers them to Shaw as she glances at the now dark light. Diyoza nods.

“Very good.” She triggers the shock collar once more.

“NO! STOP! I GAVE YOU THE TRANMITTERS!” Clarke screams as she tries to run to her mate. Two men wrestle her to the ground as Lexa screams. “STOP! DAMN IT, DIYOZA STOP!” Clarke pleads.

Diyoza finally releases the button. “Just wanted to remind you I am in charge.”

Clarke glares at her as she stands. “I  _know_   you’re in charge. The mics were only so our people would know we are okay or if you all were trying to leave with us still on board.”

“Your people only get to know what I want them to know.” She looks at her men. “Take Lexa back to her cell. Clarke and I are going to have a little chat.”

Two men grab Lexa’s arm and drag her to her feet. The weakened commander still tries to pull away.

“No…no, Klark…let me…”

“No, Lexa! I’ll be okay. Go, niron, beja,” Clarke pleads.

Lexa still struggles but the men have no problem dragging the stunned commander away. Clarke turns to Diyoza. Diyoza paces around her prisoner.

“So tell me more about this version of Earth.”

“What’s to tell? People fucked it up just like you predicted. Now it’s rebuilding. Manufacturing is back to the old 1800’s or older. Some electronics came down with us and are powered with solar energy.”

“What about weapons?”

Clarke remains silent.

Diyoza sighs. “If I have to ask again, I’ll bring Lexa back up here,” she taunts, waving the controller in front of Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke swallows hard. “My Heda would not want me to give that information away,” she forces out, knowing it is true.

“Interesting. You gave up the mics to protect her but not this information. Why is that?”

Clarke remains silent.

“Ah, I know. Leadership. You protected your mate and gave up very little in the long run. But for us to know what we face is too great an advantage. You now protect your people, not your mate.” Diyoza walks around. “What if I told you McCreary is working on a bomb that will destroy everyone out there? He thinks I don’t know but I do.” Diyoza steps close. “Do you still have the saying ‘Keep your friends close but your enemies closer’, Clarke?”

Clarke remains silent.

“I’m your enemy, yes, but I am also the only friend you have on this ship. Don’t test me.” She watches Clarke swallow as she contemplates that thought. “Now, what sort of weapons do your people still possess?”

Clarke remains silent.

Diyoza sighs. “Very well.” She looks to her men. “Take her to  _my_   fun room. We’ll see how soon she talks.”

Clarke remains silent.

Shaw steps to the colonel. “Is that really necessary? I mean, the drones are telling us enough,” he points out.

“They’ve told us what those ‘Grounders’ want us to see. I want to know what we don’t see.” She looks at her men that are dragging Clarke from the room. “She’s yours for the hour. Make it good.”

The men nod as Clarke just glares at the woman with murder in her ice blue eyes. Diyoza smiles, actually admiring that look on her opponent’s face. As the colonel walks out, Shaw looks down at the mic he’d concealed in his hand.

* * *

Raven roars and kicks a small table across the tent. They had lost Every. Damn. Signal. They are now as blind as they were before Clarke went inside.

“Can anyone hear me?” a voice whispers.

Raven spins around, staring at the computer screen. Did it really just talk to her?

“If you can hear me, my name is Miles Shaw, I am the pilot of the ship and the only remaining crew member still allowed to be free. I think a medic is in stasis up on the docking station but I’m not sure. Look, if you can hear me, do  _not_   send your forces against the ship. We have a weapon up there that, if deployed, will kill everyone. Diyoza and McCreary don’t want you to know that. Please…I will do my best to protect your people and get information to you when I can. Just…just…shit, someone’s coming.”

As quickly as it started, the signal is once more dead. Raven drops down in front of the computer and starts typing. She brings up the crew log and finds a picture of Miles Shaw. Cute, she thinks before she can stop herself. But can he be trusted?

She starts to read his bio and a flicker of hope ignites within her. In the logs they downloaded she finds out he was the one that started the mutiny when the ship was ordered to dump the prisoners on an asteroid and leave them.

“Let’s hope you’re still as honorable, Miles. Please keep my friends safe. Please,” she tells the picture on the screen.

She jumps up and goes out to find Anya and let her know what’s going on. To say Anya was close to losing her shit is to put it mildly. Hearing Clarke beg for Lexa’s life as the Heda screamed in pain had nearly sent the general into a feral rage. Luckily Tank, Gustus and Indra had been there to drag her out of the tent so she could unload her anger on something other than the computer equipment. Maybe knowing they have a spy on the inside will help her settle even more.

Maybe.

* * *

_Seven-year-old Anya races towards her house. Smoke is billowing around her village. She can hear people screaming, others yelling, still others moaning in pain. It is the horrible soundtrack to a brutal attack from some of the banished that had banded together and started raiding villages. Word has it they were headed west towards the mountains and the Shallow Valley Clan._

_Word was obviously wrong._

_As she makes the last turn to dash towards her house, she sees a man dragging her mother from their house. Her little brother is screaming and trying to hold onto his mama’s skirt. When another man kicks him away, Anya starts to run even faster._

_“NO! NOMON! ANATOLY!”_

_When she is close enough she leaps in the air and delivers a strong kick just below the ribs of the man holding her mother. He immediately lets go of the woman’s shirt, gripping his side. Before he can turn towards Anya, the girl spins and delivers a solid kick to his kidney area. The man yelps and goes to his knees. She spins once more and this time slams her kneel into his throat. He falls to the ground gasping for breath._

_“You little SHIT!” the other man yells, pulling a dagger._

_He shoves Anya’s mother out of the way and starts towards the girl. Anya takes a stance just like her teachers had taught her._

_“Use your strengths, girl,” she hears Indra’s voice in her head._

_Anya had always thought Indra meant her muscles and her skills. Now she understands fighting is about so much more. It is also about love. She will use the love of her family to help her defeat this man. For if she doesn’t she will lose two she holds dear. She growls as he approaches. He laughs. She races at him and he stops, standing wide-legged and planning to kill the child when she reaches him._

_But she doesn’t play the game by his rules._

_Just before she reaches him, Anya does a forward roll, grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it into his eyes as she goes through his legs. She grabs the sword of the man still trying to breathe and spins around, gutting the second man as he turns towards her. As he falls backwards, struggling to live. Anya spins once more and this time slices the throat of the first man, ending his life._

_“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” she screams, her blood more adrenaline than anything else at that moment._

_Her entire body is shaking but she takes up a defensive stance in front of her mother and brother, just daring anyone to try to harm them. Wisely, several of the banished see her and see their dead comrades and decide to leave the three alone. When the bandits finally run off, Indra approaches Anya. She places a hand on the girl’s shoulder, seeing she is in shock._

_“Sword down, strik gona. All is okay now.”_

_Anya slowly looks up at the lieutenant. “But…but I…”_

_Indra holds her eyes. “You did well, gona. You have learned well. You have had to use your skills much too soon. I am sorry for that. But you protected your family and I am so proud of you. When you are older, I will be honoured to be your fos. For now, yongon, see to your family.”_

_Indra eases the sword out of Anya’s hand. Anya just nods and goes to her mother. As Indra expected, the little girl buries her face in her mother’s shoulder and cries. One of the other warriors walks up._

_“She should not have been fighting,” Gustus grunts._

_“No, she shouldn’t have. It was instinct to protect them not run from them. She will be a great warrior someday.”_

_Gustus nods. “Sha. If she lives that long,” he points out before walking away._

_Indra sighs and nods. “Sha…if she does.”_

* * *

Anya stares up at the night sky, remembering that battle; remembering swearing to herself she would always protect her family. Always. The drone she is following with her eyes tells her she has failed.

“Lexa, Klark, I am so sorry I am out here and you are in there. I swear I will do what I can to get you out. I swear,” she vows.

“I am glad to hear you didn’t promise it outright, Seken,” Indra says as she walks up.

Anya just grunts in reply.

“Tell me, Anya, do you remember what you told me when I said I would be honoured to be your fos?”

Anya frowns and turns to the general. “I was just thinking of that battle; of swearing to myself I would be the best warrior ever so I could always protect my family.” She thinks a moment. “I don’t recall saying anything to you, just turning to my mother and crying for…for reasons I didn’t even understand.”

Indra nods. “Before you turned to her, you told me you’d go with us to track the rest of those bastards down.”

Anya frowns more, trying to remember. “I…I don’t remember saying that. What did you say?”

“I told you there were many battles in your future, to let the rest of us handle this one. You nodded then promised to be ready if I changed my mind. Gustus and I were worried you’d follow us when we set out after the banished so he made sure your mother kept you in sight.”

Anya shakes her head. “I have thought of that day often. How do I not remember that part of our talk?”

“Because in your heart you were not ready for the mantle you were placing upon yourself. You grew up more that day that any child should have to. But look what you became: a great warrior, a lieutenant, an assassin, fos to the Heda, and now the leader of her forces. I have never told you how proud I am of you, Anya. Some may have broken that day. Instead, you used that need to protect to become a guardian of all of us, not just your family.”

Anya looks down towards the spaceship, unseen in the dark of night. “I don’t feel much like a guardian of all right now. I feel like a spouse and parent wondering how to keep my little family together.”

“Sha, I believe that. But you’ve also calmed your head, kept others dedicated to Heda and Wanheda from acting rashly, and you have trusted technology you don’t quite understand to help you keep them safe. A far cry from the 9-year-old that stowed away on a war wagon headed for the Blue Cliff Clan.”

Anya actually chuckles at that memory. “I had forgotten about that. I’d have made it all the way of that damn chicken hadn’t gone nuts and sent feathers flying everywhere making me sneeze.”

“Ah, yes, your guardian chicken I used to call it. It knew you weren’t ready for battle.”

“Hmph. I was ready. Dumb bird.”

“You owed your life to it.”

“Did not, Fos.”

“Do not question me, Seken,” Indra teases.

Anya grins. She thinks a moment then sighs. “I miss them so much, Indra. And I keep thinking about our children. I know I could never face them if I did the wrong thing and it cost Lexa or Klark their lives. Thank you for helping me keep my head earlier, Indra.”

“Anytime, Anya. I am always here for you.”

“GENERAL!” Raven yells running towards them. “WE HAVE A SPY INSIDE!”

Anya and Indra spin towards the mechanic. Finally they have some good news!


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy strokes a hand down Echo’s face. The two are naked in her tent, having spent the last two hours making love at the order of Anya. Both of the warriors understand her order was all she could do for them on the off-chance Bellamy doesn’t return from this mission. Both are willing to give their lives, and their happiness, in return for Heda and Wanheda.

“I love you, Echo,” Bellamy whispers. “Please never doubt how much I love you.”

“I don’t. When you get your ass back here we’re mating. Understand me?”

Bellamy grins at the order. “Yes, ma’am. First thing I’ll do is hand in my council resignation to Abby. But you have to be the one to tell Octavia I’m moving to Azgeda.”

Echo smiles. “I’ll send her a letter.” She rolls on top of her fiancé. “But let’s not talk about any of that right now. I want to give you a damn good reason to fight to get back to me.”

Bellamy groans as he slips inside his lover. “I will always fight to get back to you, Echo. Always.”

They make love twice more before Bellamy hears the horn calling those that are reporting for the delivery mission. Echo pulls him close, not hiding her tears from him.

“I love you, Bellamy kom Skaikru. Get back to me soon or I’ll kick your ass,” she warns him.

He smiles. “I believe that. I’ll be back when everyone is safe.”

They share another kiss then Bellamy reluctantly untangles himself and gets dressed. Though it makes him feel naked, he leaves his weapons in Echo’s tent. He gives her one more kiss then hurries away before he can’t bear to part with her.

As he leaves, Echo flops back down on her pallet. She stares at the ceiling of the tent, her mind wandering to the day she made a fateful decision.

* * *

_As a pyre burns into the night, 9-year-old Echo can’t take her eyes away from it. Several people try to get her to go home but she refuses. She will see her parents into the afterlife. And then she will spend her life working to bring down Polis. She will avenge them. She will!_

_And so the next eight years she trains harder, longer than anyone else. She masters more weapons. She refuses the facial brands that mark her as a warrior. She wants to be more than that. She wants to be an assassin. She wants to be good enough that her queen will bestow on her the ultimate prize: killing the Heda._

_One day she is summoned to see Nia. The queen studies the impressive, angry young woman before her. She smiles._

_“You wear your anger like a cloak, don’t you, Echo?”_

_Echo nods. “Sha, my queen. It keeps me warm even on the coldest day.”_

_Nia’s eyes sparkle with glee. “Good. And if I asked you to do something for me, you would do so without hesitation?”_

_“Always, my queen,” Echo confirms._

_Nia begins to pace. “I need your help, Echo. I need you to complete a special mission for me.” She stops and stares into the girl’s eyes. “I need you to kill that imp Lexa. She is small, weak. How she won her Conclave I will never know but she did. I almost feel it is overkill sending you but so be it. Do you accept this mission.”_

_Echo’s eyes narrow and she nods. “I will give my life for the fulfillment of this mission, my queen.”_

_Two days later she is strolling the market wearing clothes she had stolen from a drying line outside a farm house. She could be any other woman in the market. Only if she gets stripped would her various blades be seen. She feigns interest in some fruit, watching from the corner of her eye as the recently anointed Heda strolls the market, greeting vendors, asking them their needs, praising their wares._

_The mountain of a man that accompanies Lexa would be a formidable foe. The other man, though older, looks like he has been around the block a time or two and would see her coming from a mile away. No…no, Echo can’t kill her here like planned._

_“Time to rethink this,” the assassin mutters and disappears into the crowds before being seen._

_That night she is in her campsite outside of Polis, wondering how hard it would be to scale the tower. She senses someone approaching and stands._

_“WHO’S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!”_

_A few minutes later her eyes widen as she sees who is approaching. Her hand goes to the dagger on her belt._

_“Relax,” Roan says in a bored tone. “If I wanted you dead you’d be dead.”_

_“I should kill you where you stand, coward!” she sneers. “Your mother would reward me well for that!”_

_“Sha, she would. But my mother is wrong about killing Lexa. Nia is a bad leader. Our people die for no reason.” He steps closer to the fire. “Your parents died for no reason other than for her to groom you.”_

_Echo’s eyes narrow. “What the hell are you talking about?”_

_“She saw you training. She was impressed by your skill even as a child. She knew you would be the one to help her fulfill her dream of ruling everywhere, not just the frozen northern lands. She already had a young Nightblood to raise as her tool. Now she needed someone to clear the path. That was you. All she needed to do was put a fire in your heart,” he finishes._

_“What the fuck are you saying? Get to the point!” Echo demands._

_He steps even closer so she can see his eyes. “Nia killed your parents, Echo.”_

_“YOU LIE! Jackasses from the Trikru killed them! Aided by the might of Polis!”_

_“Polis_ **has** _no might! Its strength lies in its clans. It always has but most are too stupid to see that! The new Heda wants to unite all 12 clans. To stop the pointless wars. To build on the relationships already established and make them stronger.”_

_Echo stares at him. “You’re working against our queen. You son of a bitch! You fucking TRAITOR!”_

_He grabs her arm. “How is it treason to want my people to live without fear? To live in peace? To want them to thrive?”_

_She jerks her arm away. She stares into his eyes and sees his sincerity. “Can you prove what you said about my parents?” she challenges._

_He reaches into a pouch on his waist. He pulls out two arrow heads and hands them over. She takes them, noting the soot on them, the charring on the bits of staff still attached. She studies them then shakes her head._

_“What are you showing me? What do a couple of burned arrowheads show me?”_

_“Do you recognize their design?”_

_“Sha. They are standard issue for our Royal Guard.”_

_“And they were pulled from the ashes of your parents’ pyre,” he tells her._

_Echo looks up sharply. Again, she sees no deception, just sincerity. She swallows hard as she thinks about the way her life has been shaped. She starts to growl._

_“I was used…they were murdered and I was used,” she rumbles._

_He nods. “Sha, you were. Work with me, Echo. Help me avenge them.”_

_“By killing your mother?”_

_“No. Not yet. I need you to work against her.”_

_“But she has sent me to kill Lexa. If I fail, then what? She doesn’t let failures live,” she points out._

_He grins. “You offer her something else.” Echo lifts an eyebrow. “You give me to her. She’ll banish me, strip me of power in Azgeda. She’ll spread word far and wide I’m a pathetic coward then send assassins after me once she’s made a show of being a sad, regretful mother.”_

_Echo grins. “You’re already working with the Heda, aren’t you? You’re already sowing the seeds of revolution. Tell me, Roan, what makes you think I’ll play along? What makes you think I won’t kill you right here, right now?”_

_Roan gives her a half grin. “One, because I know your spirit is built on avenging a wrong, not just murdering to murder. And two…I’m not alone. You make a wrong move and you’re dead.”_

_Echo glances around, trying to find his backup. A figure steps out of the tree line. Her eyes narrow._

_“You’re the Heda’s mate.”_

_Costia smiles, her arrow never wavering in its aim at Echo’s heart. “Not mated yet. Give me time.”_

_Echo looks back to Roan. “What would you have me do?”_

_“Take me back in chains. Let her banish me. In time, convince her to talk to Costia. It will give Costia time to scout the stronghold and get a feel for how things are going. Meantime, I will be continuing to strengthen the spy network and, when the time is right, you’ll be in place to help us end her rule. Avenge your parents the right way, Echo. Help me do the right thing for our people,” he pleads._

_Echo stares at him. She pulls out her dagger. Costia brings her arrow to full tension. Roan doesn’t move. Echo slices her palm and offers him the dagger. He takes it and slices his own._

_“By my blood, I will work with you to bring peace to our people,” she vows._

_“And by mine, I will work with you to avenge your parents in a way that will make them proud,” he vows._

_When the two clasp hands to seal the blood bond, Costia sighs in relief and lowers her weapon._

* * *

It takes a few years, the loss of Costia, and the rise of Wanheda but Echo knows her parents finally rest in peace. And with that knowledge, her heart had managed to open up to more than just revenge.

She quickly stands and dresses. She hurries from the tent to where Bellamy is preparing to enter the town with the wagon of equipment. He sees her coming and steps away from Anya.

“I told you last night not to be here,” he says.

She stares into his eyes. “How could I be anywhere else? I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They share a kiss then turn back to Anya. The general’s eyes are happy though her face is serious.

“I’m glad you were able to say goodbye,” the general notes. She then turns to Bellamy. “You understand your orders?”

He nods. “Sha, General. Get these items to Abby and do my damnedest to protect them all and get them back out here. And I swear I will give my life for Lexa and Clarke.”

Anya nods. “I know. May it not come to that.” She offers her hand. “May we meet again.”

Bellamy gives her a smile. “Ai gonplei no ste odon.”

She grins and nods. He gives Echo one more smile then starts to pull the wagon down the street towards the space ship.

“It’s showtime,” Raven states.

Anya nods. “Sha. Showtime.”

* * *

Diyoza watches a screen as a drone shows one of the earlier messengers bringing a wagon of parts towards her ship. She looks to McCreary.

“We need to make sure this guy understands we mean business.”

McCreary grins cruelly. “So I should go meet him at the top of the ramp and beat the crap out of him?”

“No. Collar him. Then we’ll show him Clarke.” She turns to one of her men. “Go get her.”

The man nods to a woman nearby and they leave to go get Clarke.

Outside, Bellamy watches as the ramp comes down. He lifts his hands as two men walk out. They poke around in the wagon and see just parts, no weapons.

“Go on,” one man orders.

Bellamy starts up the ramp with the wagon. One man pushes it from behind to get it inside. At the top they stop and let the ramp close. One of the men Bellamy recognizes from the prison logs they had hacked steps up and places a collar around his neck. The man grins cruelly.

“You’re gonna love this,” he taunts and hits a button.

Bellamy drops to his knees in pain, letting out a roar. When the charge coursing through his body finally stops. He glares up at the man.

“Wanted to make sure you know what the collar does. Do anything stupid, and you’ll end up looking like that,” he gestures.

Bellamy turns his head and his eyes widen. “CLARKE!”

McCreary lets the young man scramble over to his friend. Clarks’ left eye is swollen, both lips split and covered with dried, flaking blood. He can see her neck is burned. He lightly touches her bruised cheek. Her eyes flutter open.

“Damn, Princess,” he whispers.

“You should…see the…other…guy,” she jokes.

Bellamy shakes his head, giving her a grin. “Twisted, Clarke. Twisted.”

Clarke nods. “Do what they…say, Bell. Please…” her eyes close once more.

“I will, Clarke. I will.”

“Good to hear,” McCreary states. “Get up. My boys will take you to the good doctor.”

“What about Clarke?” Bellamy demands.

“She’ll go back to her bitch,” he replies.

Bellamy hesitantly stands, hating leaving Clarke behind but knowing it’s the only way to keep her safe. Diyoza’s two people step to the Skai Girl and lift her up, mostly dragging her back to her cell. Bellamy can only pray Lexa is in better shape and can take care of her mate.

* * *

“…they beat her up to make a point. The guy that came in seemed to get it. He should be fine if he doesn’t screw with McCreary or Diyoza. Those two are fracturing more and more. McCreary is a psycho. If he wins the battle in here, he’ll kill you all. If they try to negotiate, Diyoza is your only hope for a peaceful ending. Look, we don’t want to fuck with your world. It’s not our home anymore. I’m doing my best to get us back to the docking station where we can refine some more fuel and go back to the mining colony. Earth isn’t…it’s not home anymore.”

Raven listens to the whispered words. She can hear the sadness in his voice when he continues.

“Hey, uh, look, um, if you can hear me and…and there’s some way to know my…fuck, my descendants…tell them I did what I did for the right reason. The crew was told to dump the convicts on an asteroid. It wasn’t right. Yes, I created the mutiny but it was the right thing to do. It just…it got out of hand. I swear I was trying to do the right thing. Just…if they know…if they…fuck, everyone I ever loved is gone.”

Raven hears the burst of static that tells her the microphone was taking off whatever panel it had been stuck on. She wipes a tear from her cheek as she stares at the official file picture of the man.

“You did good, Miles. I hope someday I get to tell you that,” she whispers.

“REPORT!” Anya blurts out as she enters the tent.

Raven jumps in fright, smacking at her face to make sure no tears remain. She refuses to look at Anya. “So, um, Bellamy is in. He’s in one of those collars we were told about.” She pauses. “They, um, the convicts beat the shit out of Clarke just to show him what would happen if he tried anything.”

Raven is not surprised to smell the blast of pheromones accompanying a deep growl. Anya drops down into a chair. Raven glances at her and sees the general toying with a bracelet she doesn’t recognize.

“What’s that?”

Anya tucks it under the gauntlet she wears. “Nothing.”

“Anya…”

The general looks into caring eyes. Raven would not tease her for this; Raven would not fault her for this. Anya slips it back out and holds it up. A simple black leather string with three weirdly shaped rocks of red, blue and green. Anya smiles as she gently caresses one of the rocks.

“Kora made it. She says the colours are for her nomons.” She turns one bead so Raven can see a letter carved in it. “The letters for her, Audrey and Jake. She made one for each of us in art class. Lexa and Klark were already gone so I’m the only one that got mine. I have to stay strong for our children, Raven. I have to because…” her breath hitches a moment, “…because I may be all they have left before the end of this battle.”

Raven reaches over and places her hand on Anya’s. “You may not have your mates, but you won’t be alone to raise your children. Ai swega yu.”

Anya gives her a small smile. “You never speak Trig.”

Raven smiles. “I wanted you to know I meant it.”

Anya turns her hand and squeezes Raven’s. “Thank you, friend.” She stands and clears her head of sadness, tucking the bracelet away once more. “Send for me if our spy comes back on.”

“Sha, Wormana,” Raven promises.

Raven turns back to the computer screen. Now with the general gone she can release the tears she had been trying to hide.

“Come back to us, Clarke. Please, I need you and so do your kids,” she whispers.

* * *

Lexa stands as she hears footsteps approaching her cell. When the door is opened, she roars and leaps forward.

“KLARK!”

Diyoza activates Lexa’s collar, then watches wide-eyed as Heda fights through the charge to get to the blonde. Lexa punches the man holding Clarke and starts to round on the woman, who just drops Clarke and leaps back into the hallway.

“Holy fuck! What the hell?” the woman screams in fear.

Lexa’s eyes are nearly black with rage as she bares her teeth at them…teeth that had extended in her fury at the condition of her omega. Diyoza drags her man out the door and slams it shut. Lexa reaches up to her own neck and rips the collar away, not even reacting to the sparks and heightened charge that occurs. She tosses the pieces aside and drops down beside her mate. Diyoza steps up the window. Lexa feels the eyes upon her and turns.

“Go. Away,” Lexa growls.

Diyoza has no doubt in that moment that Lexa will rip the door off its hinges if she doesn’t leave. She nods to her people and they walk on down the hall. The woman grabs Diyoza’s arm.

“Have you ever seen anything like…like any of that shit? What the fuck happened to her? Is she some sort of mutant monster?”

Diyoza nods. “Something like that. Genetic alterations happened after we were shipped off.”

“She ripped her collar off,” the man notes incredulously. “No one’s ever been able to do that!”

“They are more than we understand. Just accept that,” Diyoza tells them. “More’s the reason we need to get our asses off this planet and back where we belong.”

Without another word, she makes her way to the med bay to see what the good doctor is working on and how soon the device she is making can be tried.

In their cell, Lexa gently lifts Clarke and carries her over to the cot attached to the wall. She pulls up the thin blanket they had been given, then kisses her mate’s forehead.

“Your teeth…extended,” Clarke whispers, bringing a shaking hand to Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa nods. “Sha. I didn’t know they could do that,” she admits, drawing her tongue over them. “I thought they just came out when we mated.”

“Me, too. But you are…” Clarke swallows hard. “Strongest alpha I…I know. Could be…that.”

Lexa leans over and kisses Clarke’s forehead. “Rest, hodnes. We can figure it out later.”

Clarke’s eyes slowly close. “Lay with…me? Make me…safe…”

Lexa doesn’t hesitate to slide under the blanket and let her wife get comfortable. They share a soft kiss in deference to Clarke’s split lips.

“Ai hod yu in, hodnes,” Lexa states, studying her mate’s bruised face.

“Ai hod…yu in,” Clarke echoes as she slips off to sleep.

In the back of her head, Lexa knows she should keep Clarke awake in case of concussion but she doesn’t have the heart to do it. Clarke needs rest to heal. And if Lexa has to kill every bastard that walks through the door she will do it so her mate can rest.

“I’m protecting her, Anya. I swear I am protecting her,” she whispers, even though the direct line back to her mate is gone. This time she hopes the general hears the words by her heart.

* * *

Lissa Alcott walks into the medical bay and stares at the three Grounders working on some sort of machine. She walks over and leans on the table they are using.

“So, how can I help?”

Abby lifts an eyebrow. “You can back off. I don’t need your help.”

“Aw, come on! I was a mechanic back in my own time. I’ve missed getting my hands dirty,” Lissa says with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

Abby steps around the table. “I don’t know you. I don’t trust you. I don’t want you here. Get out.”

Lissa steps closer, her face hardening. “I think you forget you’re not in charge here, Doctor. You’re our prisoner and you do what we say. Now tell me how to help you.”

Abby doesn’t even flinch. “No. Get away from my machine or I’ll make sure you never get to use it,” she threatens.

Lissa grabs her by the shirt with one hand and pulls the other back. Bellamy leaps towards them but is taken to his knees when his collar is activated. Abby looks to the door and sees Diyoza standing there with one of the remote controls. When she knows she has everyone’s attention, the colonel turns it off.

“What are you doing here, Alcott?” she demands to know.

Lissa releases Abby and steps back. “McCreary asked me to offer assistance,” she explains, backing up to the table.

“McCreary isn’t in charge. Get the hell out of here. I don’t know about you but I want to stop dying slowly. Let the damn doctor do her work,” she orders.

The two women stare at each other. For a moment Abby thinks Lissa is going to disobey but she finally shrugs as if it’s no big deal and starts towards the door. Monty steps forward.

“Leave those wires you tucked up your sleeve,” he says.

Lissa stops and glares at him a second. When she turns back to Diyoza, the colonel just lifts an eyebrow. Lissa laughs as if it’s no big deal and tosses some wires back on the table.

“BOTH sleeves,” Monty says.

Lissa sneers at him and tosses some more wires down and storms past Diyoza. The colonel looks at her guards.

“No one but the doctor and her people in here, understood? Shoot to kill if needed.”

Her two guards nod. “Yes, Colonel.”

Diyoza looks to Abby. “Do you have all you need?”

“Yes. How is my daughter? I heard what you did to her.”

Diyoza huffs. “She’s fine. Her lover is taking care of her. Finish up and you get to see her.”

The colonel leaves before Abby can demand more. She looks at Bellamy and Monty.

“Monty, nice catch. Bell, you okay?”

Bellamy nods as he stands back up. “Yeah. That shit hurts though,” he says, rubbing his neck just under the collar.

Abby nods. “Let’s get back to work. Sooner we finish, sooner we’re off this damn ship.”

The other two nod and begin to work once more. Monty is assisting Abby with the machine. Bellamy is carefully reassembling a shock stick while making it look like just another piece of the new equipment. He can’t wait to use it on that bitch Diyoza!

* * *

After telling McCreary what happened in the med bay, Alcott secretly returns to the room she had been using to create the remote detonator they would use to activate and deploy the Damocles bomb that is back up on the docking station. She’d gotten it prepped before they left. With just a few more pieces, the remote would be done. She stops just inside the door.

“What the fuck?”

The table that had held her invention is empty but for the tools she had scrounged. She hurries over and looks all around. She jumps in fright when the door closes behind her. She spins around and finds herself face to face with Diyoza.

“Looking for this?” the colonel asks, holding up the device.

Lissa’s face reddens in anger. “Hand it over, Diyoza. That’s mine.”

Diyoza drops it and crushes it under her boot. “Oops.”

“You BITCH!”

Lissa steps towards the colonel. Diyoza pulls the gun from her hip and fires, the bullet hitting Lissa right between the eyes. The colonel watches her fall then turns and leaves. McCreary can deal with the body.

An hour later, McCreary screams in fury as he finds the destroyed remote and his dead mechanic. Now…now he will have to go back into space to release the bomb. And since the bomb is made up of the last of the ore they refine into fuel they would be stranded forever on the docking station. He has no threat to use to take over this part of the planet.

“And Diyoza fucking knows it. I bomb the Earth, we die in orbit. Or we use the fuel to get back to the mining planet,” he mumbles. “That stupid fucking bitch.” He bends down and picks through the pieces, then grins. “Of course now I have parts and a couple of future mechanics at my disposal. And once they have me and my men healed, Diyoza gets caged until she gives birth to my son, and those shits make me a new remote. I will NOT lose! I get Earth or no one gets Earth!” he vows.

Time to keep Diyoza’s attention away from the med bay. He leaves the body behind as he goes to get a couple of his people and take control of the one called Lexa. Time to see what that bitch is made of.

* * *

Lexa is smiling down at Clarke as they lay together on the bunk. Clarke grins.

“What are you smiling about? You do realize we’re in Hell, right?”

Lexa nods as she studies the blue eyes she adores. “I know. Just…remembering things.”

“What things?” Clarke presses.

Lexa leans close and kisses her mate’s cheek. “Do you know when I first realized I was falling in love with you?”

“You said your wolf called for me the first time we met,” Clarke replies.

Lexa nods. “Sha, it did. I was so confused. I convinced myself it was because I was an alpha and I recognized you were a strong omega. And Anya, well, I decided she felt indebted to you for getting her out of the mountain.” She gently moves a lock of hair from Clarke’s face. “And then we went to Andria. So much happened it’s almost hard to believe. I felt the weight of the twelve clans upon me as I considered what to do with your people.”

Clarke’s eyes narrow in remembrance. “You mentioned it would be easier to kill us all to make things calm down.”

“And you came out of the bedroom and offered yourself in exchange for your entire clan. Briefly,  _very_   briefly, I thought about accepting your offer and forcing you to mate with us in exchange for forgiving your people.” She slowly shakes her head. “And in the next instant I cursed myself for even considering such a thing. I knew I wanted you beside me by choice, not by force. I felt for you the way I had only ever felt about Anya. I was so confused. Would I be seen as weak for falling for you? Would people think you somehow affected my mind? Would loving you mean war? I was already at war with myself, I didn’t need an actual war with the clans.”

“Then why take the chance?”

Lexa smiles. “Our wolves know our needs better than we know ourselves, hodnes. Later outside the Ark camp, I saw you and Anya in the tent kissing and…” she sighs, “…and it was beautiful. I saw my future with the both of you. I knew there could be political ramifications, but I was willing to face them to become a triad with you.”

Clarke smiles. “I’m glad.”

“Me, too. And then you brought down the mountain and the people loved you as much as Anya and I did.” She leans down and kisses her omega. “I love you, Clarke. Thank you for making my life complete.”

Clarke reaches up and strokes Lexa’s cheek. “As you completed mine. I love you, Lexa. You and Anya have done so much for me and for my people. I could never thank you enough for what you did for us when it would have been easier to wipe us out.”

The two share another kiss. They might have done more but they hear a commotion in the hall. Lexa gets up and moves to the door. She looks out and sees two men gesturing angrily at each other down the hall. One of them is McCreary and she lets out a low growl. She might have tried to get the door open but someone suddenly smacks the other side of it. She stares into the cold eyes of Diyoza.

“You owe me,” the woman whispers, then walks on.

“Who the fuck ordered you to keep me away from the prisoners?” McCreary demands.

“I did,” Diyoza answers him.

McCreary spins around and glares at his former lover. He steps closer. “You owe me, bitch. You killed my mechanic.”

“You and your mechanic were going to get us all killed.”

“The bomb would have been a deterrent! We can’t rule these people without it!”

“Rule them? McCreary, they’ll kill us, bomb or not! You’re a fool if you think we can stay here! The doctor will heal us, we’ll go back to the docking station, figure out how to refine enough ore to get us back to the mining colony. Earth isn’t ours anymore! Don’t you see that?”

He steps closer, sneering. “No! I’m not going to spend another 300 fucking years lost in space on the off-chance we get back there! No…no, we’re here and we’ll stay here!”

“And the others on the docking station? What about them? Those in and out of stasis? What about them?” Diyoza demands.

McCreary stares at her a moment. “May they rest in peace.”

Diyoza shakes her head. “You are a sick fuck, McCreary. The plan is to leave Earth. Deal with it or I turn you over to the Grounders.” She looks to her guards. “If he tries for Lexa or Clarke again, kill him.”

“You’re burning a bridge you shouldn’t, Charmaine.”

“Fuck off, Paxton. My way or the Grounders.”

Diyoza walks back along the hallway. She spares a brief look at Lexa, hoping the leader is starting to see which enemy is more of a friend. Lexa just watches her go, her expression revealing nothing. She goes back to the bunk and sits down.

“What’s happened?” Clarke asks.

Lexa tells her what she heard. “They are fracturing. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad.”

“Bad. If McCreary takes over it sounds like he could rain down Praimfyre again. And if he does there is no telling who will survive,” Clarke notes, her mind flicking to her three children. “My God…they could all die…” she whispers in fear.

Lexa pulls her close. “We have to get word out somehow.”

“We can’t, Lex. They’ve probably destroyed the mics by now. And if that light goes on again they may turn some of the weapons onto our forces out there. We…we’re helpless, Lexa. Fucking helpless.”

Lexa shakes her head. “As long as we are alive, we are  _not_   helpless, Klark. Do not give up on me, hodnes, and I won’t give up on you.”

Lexa lays back down and pulls Clarke into her arms. Clarke clings to her, fear threatening to overwhelm her. Lexa pumps out pheromones trying to sooth her love…and mask the fear coursing through her own body.

Maybe no one will get out of this alive…

* * *

Late the next morning, Abby steps back from the table.

“Done. Now we need someone willing to give it a try.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Bellamy asks.

Abby sighs. “It has to, Bell. This was the only cure that hasn’t been tried. It has to work or…or we’re all going to die.”

Bellamy and Monty exchange a look. They pray Abby’s invention works. If not…they both look at the shock stick built to look like it’s part of the machine…that one shock stick will not be enough to get them out of there alive unless they get damn lucky.

And luck seems to be running in short supply on the ship for the captives.


	9. Chapter 9

Diyoza nods in understanding when Abby finishes explaining the machine and why it just might work. She turns to one of the guards.

“Bring him.”

Ten minutes later her guards lead in another prisoner. Abby frowns seeing him in a collar. To this point only the captives had been collared. Diyoza pats him on the shoulder.

“Vinson here is your first patient.”

“It’s a privilege to meet you both,” he says in an eerily calm voice.

“Why is he in a collar?” Abby asks.

“Some of us have still have trouble controlling our more…primal urges,” she finishes with a glance towards the man in question.

“But I’m generally a very pleasant person,” he says to her, again in that eerie voice that makes the hair on the back of Abby’s neck stand up. “But if the demon comes out, you pull that trigger,” he says directly to the doctor.

Abby cautiously accepts the controller from Diyoza, studying the machine briefly. The colonel just stares at her, almost reading her mind as the doctor wonders if she can get the collar off to use on her nemesis.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Diyoza says as she turns to leave.

“No wait!” The colonel turns back. “I could use my daughter’s help.”

Vinson starts to study the medical facility as they talk. He brushes past a tray and palms something. Diyoza considers a moment.

“You have everyone you need right here,” she nods towards Monty and Bellamy. “Diagnose and treat Vinson. Then we can talk about your daughter.”

“We’re here to help you, even if you treat us like prisoners!” Abby insists.

Diyoza studies her. “You have your orders.” She glances over her shoulder. “Vinson? Put the scalpel down,” she orders as she reaches over and triggers the control in Abby’s hands.

He grunts and drops the blade as his neck flashes blue with the electrical charge. He just glares at her, wondering how she had seen when she wasn’t even looking. Abby had jumped in fright, realizing the man really was as dangerous as she feared. She stoops down and picks up the discarded scalpel, her wary eyes never leaving Vinson’s face.

“Keep your hands and feet away from his mouth and you should be fine,” Diyoza offers as she turns and walks out of the Med Bay.

Bellamy and Monty exchange a look. Abby swallows hard and hands the scalpel to Bellamy. She nods to a treatment table.

“Get up there,” she says to Vinson.

He smiles at her and hops up. “Don’t worry, Dr. Abby. I only hurt men.”

He says, with a chilling glance towards Monty and Bellamy. Abby can’t stop the shiver as she thinks that is not much of a consolation. She steps to the machine. Time to document the condition Vinson’s chest before they start to heal it.

She decides against asking Bellamy to help.

* * *

Lexa is stretching in their cell when she hears the door being unlocked. She steps in front of her mate, who is still laying on the cot. Clarke sits up and stares at the mohawked man with the deadly gaze. He stares at her a moment, then looks at Lexa.

“You’re with me. Diyoza’s orders,” he states, stressing her name sarcastically.

“No.” Lexa replies. “I will not leave Klark unprotected.”

McCreary smiles, for the first time his eyes looking happy. “I was hoping you would say that.” He holds up the remote and hits a button.

“NO!” Lexa yells as Clarke screams in pain, clawing uselessly at her neck. Lexa grabs at the collar. “TURN IT OFF!”

McCreary releases the button. “Coming now, sweetie?” he taunts the Heda.

Lexa growls at him as she hears Clarke gasping for breath. “Remove her collar and I go with you.”

McCreary chuckles evilly. “As if you have room to bargain. You come or she screams again. Up to you, sweetie.”

Lexa growls, feeling her teeth start to tingle again, a sign they are ready to extend. In her mind she sees herself using those fangs to rip out the psychotic man’s throat. And her mouth waters at the thought.

“Lexa…go…please,” Clarke begs, her body radiating pain. Lexa turns and sees the scared, pain-filled blue eyes. “Please, Lex…please…”

Lexa shivers. She can’t fight the over-whelming feeling that she will not see her mate alive again if she walks out of that cell. She brings a hand to Clarke’s cheek.

“Klark…”

“Go, Lexa. Please. Love you,” Clarke whispers.

“Ai hod yu in,” Lexa breathes out.

She stands and turns to McCreary. The man just grins and gestures for her to walk out. Lexa starts past him, turns back to Clarke. They lock eyes, not needing words to convey how scared they both are at the situation. Lexa steels herself, then turns and walks out. McCreary blows a kiss at Clarke, then follows.

Clarke slumps back against the wall. She reaches up and feels the sore, burned skin around her neck. She tries not to cry but can’t stop herself.

“Anya…we need you,” she whispers into the silence.

* * *

Anya is pacing in the command tent. “So, he’s now saying Diyoza claims they have enough fuel to get back up there and enough of the ore to refine to go…go wherever they hell they came from?”

“Yes,” Raven confirms. “Best he can tell is that while they were all in stasis on the journey, the ship got delayed. It either got caught up in the gravitational pull of a planet or a black hole. Basically, they were lost in space for a couple hundred years after leaving the mining planet to return to Earth. Our records indicate the ship was written off as lost. When they finally reached a beacon that awoke the crew from stasis, they couldn’t get anyone to answer their signals. Standard orders were if there were problems to jettison the convicts onto an asteroid and leave them. This would conserve supplies and oxygen for the crew. Miles Shaw and a handful of others rejected that directive. War broke out, they freed some of the convicts, including Diyoza and McCreary, and that was the mutiny Shaw talked about.” She pauses. “As far as he knows, only he and a medic were allowed to live when the mutiny ended. Diyoza keeps telling him others are in stasis but he can’t be sure.”

“In other words, those fucks executed anyone who didn’t like the criminals taking over the ship,” Jamie growls.

Indra looks to her girlfriend and nods. “Sha, that’s exactly what happened.”

“So what do we do now?” Kane asks.

“Shaw says Abby is close to figuring out how to fix the lung disease that is slowly killing them. Once that happens, he’s not sure what they will do. Originally the plan was they would surrender and live out their lives here on Earth. He has since heard they will release Clarke, Lexa, Abby, Monty and Bellamy and leave, never to return.”

“Does he really think that’s the plan?” Tarmian presses.

Raven sighs and shakes her head. “I don’t think so. Honestly, I don’t think he knows- -”

Her voice breaks off as the computer starts to speak once more.

“If anyone can hear me, Dr. Griffin is testing her cure on a man named Vinson. If it works, we will be approaching an end to this stand-off. Be ready for anything. Shaw out.”

The radio cackles and goes silent. Everyone stares at it, trying to will it to say more but it defies them and remains quiet. Anya pinches the bridge of her nose and starts to pace. She then turns to Indra.

“I need you to ride to Polis. The end of this could be…” she takes a deep breath. “You need to be ready to help Gaia run a Conclave. We have to face the fact that our Heda may not be returning to us.”

Indra studies her former student a moment then nods. “It will be done, General.”

Anya nods and Indra leaves to prepare a squad that will help run the Conclave. Anya looks at Jamie and gestures towards the doorway with her head. Jamie nods in appreciation and follows. Anya starts to pace.

“Sinclair, is there anything in Arkadia that could stop that ship from taking off?”

He sighs. “Based on schematics I have seen the few grenades we have left from the Mountain might damage the ship a little but not enough to make sure it remains grounded,” he reports. “The lasers we have aren’t meant to cut into metal that strong fast enough to be of help.”

“And you have no more missiles?”

“No. We never did find the ones Pike and his people supposedly snuck out of the mountain. Even if we did stumble upon them, it would take too long to make them operable after the way we dismantled them when we were shutting down the mountain,” the man states.

Anya paces some more. “Tarmian, send word…when the ship takes off…once it clears the skies…all armies are to return home. Until then we just…we wait and pray to the Spirits this Miles Shaw comes through with a way to save our people.”

Tarmian nods and leaves to spread the word. Kane studies Anya a second then steps in front of her.

“What are you not telling us, Anya?” he demands to know.

She stares into his eyes. “Before I called you all in here…Shaw reported Diyoza had given Lexa to the one called McCreary. He was told to take her to the edge of life. Shaw is not sure McCreary will have the willpower to stop at the edge.” She swallows hard. “I stand here waiting to feel the loss of my mate and, with her loss, potentially the end of the reign of the Heda’s if her body is not returned.”

Kane stiffens as he realizes what Anya is talking about. “The Flame…”

“Sha. If A.L.I.E. ever returns we will have no way to stop her if, by chance, there are still weapons out there for that…that thing to access.”

Anya studies the man in front of her. She can see the stricken look in his eyes. If there  _are_   other weapons, he doesn’t know of them. When all this shit is done, they  _will_   find the last of the Maunon weapons and destroy them. They will NOT be used on her people. They. Will. NOT!

* * *

It has been 12 hours since Abby finished treating Vinson. She runs a hand through her hair as she positions the old-fashioned x-ray scanner over the man’s chest. She sees her hands are shaking and isn’t 100% sure if it is exhaustion, hunger or nerves. Perhaps a combination of all three.

“System ready,” Monty reports, his voice heavy with fatigue.

Abby nods and looks at her patient, who wears an eerily serene smile on his face. She would almost believe he could be one of those with a City of Light chip in his head if this ship hadn’t departed earth long before the dastardly A.L.I.E. program was created. She tries to give him a comforting smile.

“Your breathing has sounded good. You seem to be feeling better,” she notes.

He nods to her. “I do feel better, Dr. Abby. You’ve made me feel like a new man.”

Abby nods. “Good. Right. Good. So, uh, let’s take a look, shall we?” She steps to the controls. “Hold still.”

She hits the button to take the deep-scan images. It takes nearly 5 minutes for the pictures to finally start to appear. To the Arkers in the room it feels like an hour. Abby steps closer to the monitor as the image starts to appear line by line by line. Another 5 minutes pass. Then 10. Then 15. And finally after 18 minutes she starts to breathe easy.

“I’ll be damned…it fucking worked!”

Bellamy pats her on the back. “Great job!”

Without warning Vinson leaps at Bellamy. “YOU WILL NOT TOUCH DR. ABBY!”

He slams Bellamy into a treatment table and both men crash to the ground. Bellamy’s eyes widen as he sees the open mouth and white teeth of the prisoner coming towards him.

And then they are gone.

Abby had managed to grab the controller to Vinson’s collar and activate it. As the man had been sent into spasms from the charge, Monty had pulled him off. Bellamy shoves himself across the floor to get farther away from the psychotic animal. The trio hears laughter and turn towards the door to see Diyoza and two of her guards standing there.

“Told you he had issues with primal urges. Aren’t you glad I left the remote?”

Abby looks at the thing in hand as if she has no idea how it got there. She tosses it onto a table. Vinson collapses to the floor, gasping for breath. Diyoza picks up the remote as she walks towards the scanner viewscreen.

“So…your little machine worked. Well done, Doctor.”

“Thank you. But this is just the first scan. To make sure it has completely worked I need time to watch him and make sure nothing can grow back,” Abby explains.

“Grow back? Is that possible?”

“How the hell do I know? I’ve never seen these spores before. For all I know they are all just in there waiting to rejoin each other or something. I’ll need at least a day, maybe two, to be sure things will be okay.”

Diyoza shakes her head. “Nope. You have 6 hours.”

“That’s not enough time!” Abby yells in frustration. “Do you want a guaranteed cure or a fucking false hope?”

Diyoza stares at her a moment. “Hope…I think I’ll take hope.” She looks to one of her guards. “You’re subject two.”

He nods and starts to take off his shirt. Abby grunts and goes to get her machine ready to use once more. Diyoza and her other guard grab Vinson. Abby looks at them.

“If he shows any sign of breathing difficulty, bring him back. Please,” she adds.

Diyoza just nods as they lead the man away. Abby sighs and steps to the man who has just hopped up to sit on the treatment bed. She glances at Monty.

“Let’s do this.”

Monty nods and sits down to start the program to run the lung cleaner. Bellamy scoots until he can sit against the wall. He has no doubt that Vinson was planning to rip his throat out. With his teeth.

“Son of a bitch,” the dark-haired young man mutters as he draws his knees up and rests his arms on top of them. “Son of a fucking bitch,” he repeats, more unnerved than he would have expected considering some of the shit he has seen since coming down to Earth.

* * *

The next morning Diyoza reports to McCreary’s fun room. She winces as she sees the battered Heda hanging from the ceiling by her wrists.

“That looks painful,” the colonel notes.

McCreary grins. “It is. She finally screamed. Did that tooth extension thing, too. It was great.” He offers Diyoza a bloodied sap. “Want to take a hit?”

Diyoza studies the black blood. “No, I’m good. Get her ready to go.”

“Aw, you mean I can’t keep the little puppy?” McCreary whines sarcastically.

Lexa just glares at him.

“No. Have her at the ramp in an hour.”

McCreary smiles. “An hour? That gives me 58 minutes to have some more fun.”

“Just make sure she’s alive and able to get down the ramp,” Diyoza cautions as she shuts the door.

She then makes her way to the cell holding Clarke. She is not surprised to find the blonde pacing. When the door opens, Clarke spins around, her eyes darting around, obviously trying to locate Lexa.

“Let’s go,” Diyoza orders.

“Where’s Lexa?”

“She’s fine. Let’s go.”

Clarke steps closer, her eyes furious. “You gave her to that fuck McCreary. She’s NOT fine!”

“Keep bitching and I’ll give her to Vinson! Your buddy Bellamy can tell you how dangerous that is. Now MOVE!”

“Where’s Bel- -AAAAGGHHHH!”

Clarke hits her knees as Diyoza hits the collar remote. After a second, the pain ends.

“Ready now? Or do I up it a notch?” Diyoza asks.

Clarke struggles to her feet. Her neck feels raw under the collar from the repeated burns. One of the guards grabs her arms and shoves her down the hall. Diyoza follows, amused that the blonde is wobbling so badly. They enter the Med Bay and Diyoza looks at Vinson and the other two that Abby has put through the procedure.

“Well?”

One man grins. “No sign of the disease in our lungs! She did it!” he says happily.

“Good.” She turns to Abby, who is staring in horror at the condition of her daughter. “Well done, Doctor.”

Abby ignores her and goes to Clarke. She brings her hand carefully to her daughter’s neck. “Clarke…shit…Bellamy, get some burn salve and- -”

“Belay that order, Bellamy,” Diyoza commands. “Doctor, all you need to do is show your daughter how to do what you’ve done. We’ve got a lot of people to heal and you’ll both need to be working around the clock.”

“Not until she’s out of that collar and being treated!” Abby protests.

Diyoza sighs. “This is getting ridiculous.” She pulls out a gun and places it against the back of Monty’s head. “Show her or his brains decorate the computer desk.”

Abby looks like she’s still going to protest but Clarke stops her. “Mom…just do it. Please. She has Lexa somewhere. We need to do this to help Lexa. Please.”

Abby sighs and walks over to the computer. She and Monty explain the process and show both Clarke and Diyoza the scans from the 3 guinea pigs so far. Diyoza then orders one more of her guards to get ready to be cured so Clarke can get some hands-on experience. It takes 45 minutes for Clarke to clear all the spots in the man’s lungs. She knows later her mother will tell her how to use the machine to re-infect these assholes. She can’t wait!

“Very good, Clarke,” Diyoza praises. She looks to Abby. “You’re with me now.”

Clarke steps in front of her mother. “No! You’re not taking her away.”

“I’m taking her to Lexa. Trust me when I say McCreary has made sure that black-blooded freak needs help.”

Abby places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of her and be back soon.”

Clarke reluctantly nods. The Griffins exchange a hug. Abby starts out after the guards, then stops and turns.

“I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles. “Love you, too, Mom.”

Abby studies her daughter. She can’t shake the feeling she will never see her again. Diyoza gets impatient and shoves her into the hallway. Abby shivers and says a prayer to her husband’s spirit that he will watch over their daughter.

When they get to the ramp doors, Abby runs forward and drops to the deck beside Lexa. Lexa’s right eye is swollen shut, the left nearly so. She is a mass of bruises, cuts, and most likely a broken bone or several.

“We need more food. Take her out of here and come back this evening with food for 3 more days. If all goes well, that’s all we’ll need until we go back, set course for the mining planet, and go back into stasis.”

“What about my daughter? She’s hurt, too. She could take Lexa and- - ”

“And perhaps not come back. You…you I know will come back.” The ramp starts to open. “Go. Now.”

Lexa moans as Abby and one of the guards drag her up. Abby gets the Heda’s arm over her shoulder and basically drags her down the ramp. As soon as they step on the ground, the ramp starts up again.

* * *

“GENERAL! GENERAL! IT’S HEDA AND CHANCELLOR GRIFFIN!” a warrior screams as he races into the tent village.

Anya runs over three guards in her rush to get out of the command tent. She has tunnel vision as she races through the woods towards the city. When she gets to the look-outs she sees some of those stationed down in the town hurrying out of hiding to take a visibly hurt Lexa from Abby.

“Lexa…my love…”

Anya starts down the hill, losing her footing more than once in her haste. By the time she reaches the bottom of the hill, Lexa is arriving. Lexa pulls away from those holding her and falls into her mates’ arms. Anya holds her close.

“Ai houman…”

“Niron,” Lexa mumbles.

A stretcher has arrived and Anya reluctantly releases her alpha. She turns to Abby.

“Are you okay?”

Abby nods. “Sha. But I have to get three days’ worth of food and return by this evening.”

Anya frowns. “What? But we sent a week’s worth of food yesterday.”

Abby’s face pales. “Oh my God…”

She turns back to the ship. As if they had been waiting for that moment, the great ship’s engines rumble to life.

“NO! CLARKE!”

Abby races towards the ship. Two men tackle her before she can get too close to the exhaust jets blasting the ground. Nearby, Anya and Lexa are also being held down. They, and all that had gathered, can only watch helplessly as the ship slowly lifts into the air. Within minutes it is but a speck in the sky. And in a painfully short time, it is gone.

And those on the ground know it may not have enough fuel on board or on the docking station to ever bring their Wanheda back.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke, Bellamy and Monty are preparing to start healing someone else when Diyoza and a couple of her guards return.

“Let’s go. Time to get strapped in,” the colonel states.

“Strapped in? What the hell does that mean?” Bellamy demands.

Diyoza holds up the control for Clarke’s collar. Bellamy glances at it and his shoulders slump.

“Lead the way,” he mumbles.

Monty puts his arm around Clarke’s shoulder as the three follow Diyoza. They can only imagine what they are going to be strapped into. Some sort of full body device like the collar? Something worse? This is why they are surprised that they are put into chairs in a room and buckled in. Monty gets it first.

“No…NO!”

“What? What’s going on?” Clarke asks.

He glares at Diyoza. “We’re taking off, aren’t we?”

Diyoza just grins and sits in her own chair. The captives start to unbuckle themselves. Diyoza hits the collar remote and Clarke screams again, hit by the hardest jolt so far.

“Boys, sit still or I fry her from the neck up,” the woman threatens.

Monty and Bellamy both sit back. When Diyoza releases the button, Clarke just slumps down in her seat, her body shaking uncontrollably. Diyoza gives them a cold smile.

“Very good.”

Soon they feel the rumble of the thrusters. Bellamy and Monty each take one of Clarke’s hands as the trio makes a return to space they had never expected.

* * *

Lexa crawls towards Abby and grabs the woman. “Tell me…you hid…something. Tell me…we can…” she starts to cough up blood.

Abby strokes the young woman’s cheek, tears streaming down her own. “We…we have nothing, Lexa. We can’t save her. We can’t…save…her…” she chokes out.

Lexa rolls to her back staring up at the sky. She lets out a primal scream, her teeth extending and her body sending out a pheromone blast that takes down anyone within 20 feet of her. Anya crawls to her mate and pulls her close.

“She will come back to us, ai houman. She will come back. She is Klark. She will come back,” she whispers the hope that they have not lost their mate for good this time.

Nyko steps to the two lovers. “Heda…we should treat you,” he says softly.

Lexa moans. “Why bother?”

Anya turns Lexa’s head and stares into despondent green eyes. “For Kora, Audrey and Jake, my love. For our yongons.”

A tear slides down Lexa’s cheek. “I wanted to save her, Anya. I swear I tried to protect her.”

Anya leans down and gives her a soft kiss. “I know you did, my love. I know you did.”

Anya lets two warriors lift their Heda from her arms and place her on a stretcher. The general looks at Abby.

“You should be treated, too, Abi.”

Abby is staring up at the sky. “I felt…I knew she was going to be taken. I felt it inside me.”

“You couldn’t have saved her, Abi.” Anya stands and offers her hand to her mother-in-law. “Come. Let’s get you seen to and see if Raven has heard anything.”

Abby, still in shock, nods and allows Anya to pull her up. Kane steps closer and Abby falls into his arms, sobbing. He holds her close, not bothering to whisper words that would only be seen as an empty lie. Anya turns to the warriors.

“Re-deploy into the city for now. If they don’t have enough fuel they will return here,” she orders.

“What are…the chances they return, General?” Max asks.

Anya stares at the Raider who is very devoted to Wanheda. “As long as I breathe, I will never give up hope that Klark will return. And knowing Klark, I’d say the chances are damn good she returns soon.”

Max nods then looks back up to the sky. Gustus pats him on the back.

“Return to your post, Raider.”

“Sha, General,” he replies to the large man.

Anya and Gustus watch Max and several others walk away. They can see the slump in their shoulders and the plod in their step. Anya knows she must do her best to rally them; to keep them hoping.

“Gustus, how do I do for them what I cannot do for myself?”

He sighs, wondering the same damn thing. “I’ll help you if you help me, Anya.”

She manages to nod and pats him on the shoulder. They then turn and go back to the command tent in hopes Raven has news for them.

* * *

It takes Miles Shaw 59 minutes to guide the landing craft back to the docking station. He swallows hard when he sees more lights than before turned on.

“What the hell?” he mutters.

Diyoza is staring at the viewscreen. “Son of a bitch…he got the cryochambers unlocked.” She hurries to a panel and hits some buttons. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she mumbles as she sees all cryochambers are lit up in green. “What the hell are we returning to?”

“I’d say it’s a minor war,” McCreary answers from behind her.

Diyoza spins around. She sees the smarmy grin on his face. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I couldn’t release them chamber by chamber so I just released them all.” He holds up a communicator. “And if you shoot me like I know you want to, they will drop Damocles. They expect to hear from me in another 2 minutes. Otherwise…boom.”

Diyoza’s eyes narrow. “You lie.”

“Do I?”

A shiver runs up Miles’ spine as he wonders why Diyoza hadn’t killed McCreary sooner. The man was insane! The Earth is their fallback if they can’t make it to the colony. To bomb it would make it uninhabitable for at least 10 years and there is no guarantee the station would last that long. He deploys the locking devices and holds his breath as the ships come together. He hits a few more buttons and switches then sits back.

“We’re docked, colonel,” he reports.

McCreary grins. “Time to see who controls the station.” He steps closer to Diyoza. “Take care of my son.”

Diyoza glares at him. “Watch it, McCreary.”

McCreary just chuckles and walks off to get his people together. Diyoza looks up as her guards walk in with the Sky Trio.

“I assume you know who wants to see you live?” Bellamy nods. “Then stay close. We’re walking into hell.”

She gathers her people and they leave the ship. They immediately come under attack from clubs, thrown projectiles and anything else McCreary’s goons have gotten a hold of.

“COLONEL! THIS WAY!”

Diyoza hears one of her trusted advisors call for her and leads her group towards his voice. They soon find themselves in a make-shift bunker in the command section of the ship.

“Report!” Diyoza demands.

Turns out the “good” guys have control of the bridge, which means the life support and propulsion systems, as well as the main cafeteria. The “bad” guys have the med bay, equipment lockers, and refinery, not to mention the ore in the refinery.

“Are they able to launch a missile into the Earth atmosphere?” Diyoza asks.

“Not right now. That’s not to say one of those computer hackers won’t figure out a way to do so,” the woman reports.

Diyoza thinks a moment then turns to Monty. “I need you to get onto the computers and do something to back up all the systems that are keeping us alive and those on the ground alive.” Monty just glares at her. “Look, if you give a damn about your people down there you will help us!”

Clarke squeezes his hand. “Do it, Monty. For Harper.”

Monty lets out a low growl then goes to a computer console. Diyoza looks to two men carrying some heavy bags. She nods towards another computer terminal then looks at Clarke and Bellamy.

“That’s your mother’s machine. Put it back together and start healing my people. If you want to live, you will help us stay alive.”

“Or I let all of you die and fly this fucking ship back to Earth when you do,” Clarke counters.

Diyoza walks over and levels a gun at Bellamy. “I don’t need him, I need you.” She lowers the gun towards his knees. “And he doesn’t really need 2 legs, does he?”

Clarke stares into the icy eyes of the woman. She has no doubt she’d torture Bellamy to get her way. Clarke sighs and nods to Bellamy. They walk over and start to put the machine back together. For now they have no recourse but to do what Diyoza says.

For now.

* * *

Anya places a hand on Raven’s shoulder two days after the ship has left the atmosphere. “When was the last time you slept, Raven?”

Raven rubs her eyes. “I…don’t know. I just…there has to be a way to contact them. There  _has_   to be! I just haven’t found it yet.”

Anya sighs and shakes her head. “We destroyed the satellites to protect the world from A.L.I.E. There are no more up there. You made sure of that.”

Raven leaps up and spins around. She shoves Anya backwards. “ARE YOU FUCKING BLAMING ME FOR THIS? YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW I’VE FUCKED UP OUR CHANCE TO CONTACT CLARKE? BACK THE FUCK OFF, ANYA!”

Anya quickly holds up her hand to stop the two Royal Guards behind her from taking Raven to the ground. She stares into the tired, furious eyes of the mechanic.

“Raven, it is not your fault. You did what you did to save our people. Klark would have wanted that more than to talk to us. You know that. I am not blaming you, ai swega.” She steps closer and places her hands on the shaking woman’s shoulders. “But you are killing yourself for no reason, my friend. I have no doubt if there is a way to reach them, you will figure it out. But not when you are starving yourself of food and sleep. In your heart you know that.”

Raven tries to look away before Anya sees the tears in the dark brown eyes. “But she’s my best friend. I should have…maybe if I…I could have…”

“Raven, go with Praxis.” She looks to the guard. “Get her to eat and then find a place for her to sleep.”

He nods his head. “Sha, General.”

Raven squeezes her eyes shut. “But what if she calls for me? What if…what if she needs me?” she whispers despondently.

“Then I know you will get your ass back here to her. For now, eat and rest. She’ll be pissed if you run yourself into the ground for her. I, for one, don’t want to deal with her scolding me for not watching over you,” Anya finishes with a slight grin.

Raven manages a small smile. “Yeah…heaven forbid we face the wrath of Princess.”

Anya pulls her into a hug. They each give each other a little extra strength. Raven follows Praxis out of the tent. Anya leans on the chair the mechanic had vacated, wishing she felt as positive as she made Raven believe. She straightens up when Lexa walks in.

“Where’s Raven?”

“I convinced her to eat and rest. She’s been going at this far too long; pretty much since you were taken inside,” Anya explains.

Lexa nods and walks over to the computer set up. “Do you understand this?”

“No. I’ve sent for Sinclair.” She pauses as she tries to figure out how to ask the next question. “Lexa, how long do we stay here? How long do we wait for her return?”

Lexa pulls her mate into a hug. The general has been carrying the weight of the coalition and the weight of their family on her shoulders. She is as exhausted as Raven though she would never admit it.

“Those are two very different questions, niron. I’ve ordered all but Skaikru and Trikru to return to their homes.” Anya pulls away, anger in her eyes. “Easy, love. If they return it will be to live with us, not fight us. Of that I am sure. As to how long we wait for our omega? The rest of our lives.”

Anya nods as Lexa pulls her close once more. Lexa nuzzles her mates’ neck. Anya has to fight her tears, proving to herself she is also in need of food and rest. Lexa eases back.

“Go eat then nap, Anya. I’ve got this.”

“Two days ago you were so badly beaten I thought we’d be holding a Conclave,” the general admits. “I was so scared I’d lose you both.”

“You’ve lost neither of us, niron. I am here and thanks to the Flame I am healing just fine. And Klark is out there doing her damnedest to get back to us. In my heart of hearts, I believe she will. Believe in her, too, Anya.”

Anya nods. “I will, Lexa. I will.”

The two kiss then Anya reluctantly leaves to get some food and rest. Lexa steps up to the computer screen. She doesn’t understand much about it but she does know the lack of squiggly lines in the large rectangle on the screen means no one is talking to the machine. She is still trying to will it to come to life when Sinclair arrives. She gives him a few words of encouragement before going out to continue to review the troops, none of whom are eager to leave with their Wanheda still missing.

* * *

Diyoza’s top attack team hurries into the command bridge and drops to the ground. They are short 2 members and those left are battered.

“Report!” Diyoza demands.

“We…we took the…Med Bay. Jareau and LaMontagne are guarding it.”

Diyoza nods. “Good.” She moves to a map on a view screen and makes some changes. “That gives us this entire side of the ship. Now to get to the damn fuel,” she mumbles.

Clarke and Bellamy exchange a look. For two weeks Diyoza had sacrificed her people trying to get to the fuel bay. Yes, it is a priority but she is showing less and less concern about her people. The only reason she wants the medical facilities is for her unborn child. Clarke understands that motherly instinct but knows the convicts will only accept that for so long before they start to go against Diyoza. And if they start to side with McCreary, they are all dead.

“Colonel? Can I have a word?” Clarke asks.

Diyoza nods but doesn’t move away from the console. Clarke looks at Bellamy who rolls his eyes. He starts to work on the next convict’s lungs. Clarke walks over and stands close.

“If you keep sacrificing your people with no regard for their health and well-being you will lose them. You lose them, we all die.”

Diyoza spins around, glaring at Clarke. “I think you forget your place here, prisoner!”

“I think you forget your humanity, Charmaine! You wanted the med bay to give your child a chance. For two weeks that is ALL you truly cared about. Don’t think for a second Bell and I are the only two that know your half-assed attempts at taking the fuel bay were to keep the masses appeased.”

Diyoza gets into Clarke’s face. “You calling my tactics into question? You’re not even a real soldier!”

“Neither are you! You gave up being a soldier to be a terrorist. You know as well as I do that you can’t be both! Stop pretending otherwise, Diyoza.”

The two stare at each other, neither blinking. Clarke doesn’t flinch when she sees Diyoza’s hand go to the collar control.

And then the command deck explodes.

* * *

It has been three weeks since the ship had escaped the surly bonds of Earth. Lexa stares up at the dark clouds that mirror her mood. She senses her mate approaching.

“Heda, all but the troops assigned to remain here are ready to go,” Anya reports.

“Am I giving up too soon, Anya?”

“You are not giving up at all, Lexa,” Anya replies gently. “You are leaving troops here to await her return. But we must go home to our children. It has been over a month since you left for the war games. They need us. And it should be us that tell them about their mother.”

Lexa lets out a long breath and nods. “Sha. Figured out how to do that yet?”

“Not a damn clue. Come. Raven waits with the Rover. We will be home in a few hours to talk to our yongons.”

Lexa nods. Normally they would ride with the Royal Guard and Wanheda’s Raiders. However, Gustus had come to them with word the warriors all wished to see the Heda and General return with haste to their children. As they get to the Rover, they see Octavia, Echo and Harper waiting. Lexa stiffens.

“I swear to the three of you, if we hear anything, see anything, you will be told immediately,” she vows.

Octavia nods. “We know, Heda.”

“Heda, perhaps I could transfer to your Royal Guard and- -”

“No, Echo. You will return to Azgeda. You know that is what Bellamy would want,” Lexa points out.

Octavia pats the guard on the shoulder. “She’s right, Echo.”

Echo just nods. Lexa shakes hands with Echo and Octavia then climbs in the back of the Rover. Anya does the same. Gustus and Praxis climb in with them as Harper takes the passenger seat. Raven is already inside, staring out the window. Anya pats her on the shoulder.

“Let’s go, Raven.”

“I fucking feel like we’re abandoning them,” the mech mutters.

“No, Raven, we are doing what they would expect: we are continuing to live for them,” Lexa replies.

Raven silently puts the Rover in gear and starts the long trek to Polis. Not a word is spoken the entire journey.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy hates the hard look in Clarke’s eyes. It had been there since she had awoken after the explosion rocked the bridge over a month ago. It is only by a miracle that they are still in orbit and the ship is still under power. But Diyoza’s hold on her people had been shaken that day. And in the subsequent days. And now it is about to be rocked completely as she gives the order for another pointless attack on the fuel storage area. When she finishes she gestures for her people to move out.

No one moves.

Diyoza frowns. “Follow your damn orders!”

“They don’t follow  _your_   orders anymore,” Clarke says from behind her.

Diyoza spins around, holding up the collar remote. “What the hell did you…where’s your collar?”

“Removed. Ready to be used on you if needed.” Clarke steps closer. “You’re not in command. I am.”

“These people won’t listen to you! You’re no warrior!”

“She is Wanheda, the Commander of Death,” Bellamy states. “Killer of over 300 Grounders. Slayer of the Mountain Men. And destroyer of the City of Light. And she did all of that without losing sight of the greater good.”

Diyoza snarls at him. “Bullshit.”

“We believe him,” Jareau says, stepping forward. She raises her hand in salute. “I’m with you, Wanheda.”

Nearly as one, the rest of those standing there salute Clarke. Bellamy steps forward and disarms the colonel.

“You’re going to regret this. You’re ALL going to regret this!” she shouts.

Clarke looks to Jareau. “Take her to the med bay. She can wait out her pregnancy there.”

The woman nods her head. “Yes, Wanheda.”

Clarke walks with purpose to the screen showing the map of the ship. She points to one room Diyoza had basically been ignoring.

“When McCreary’s spy bombed the bridge and stole my mother’s machine, we still had 27 people to treat. We’ve lost 5 of them. We don’t lose anymore.” She turns to Bellamy. “Pick your team, General. You’re getting that machine back before those fucks break it.”

Those in the area cheer, thankful that Clarke is looking out for them, not her own interests. Clarke nods.

“Use maintenance tunnels,” she tells him.

Bellamy grins and nods, picking his team by the lightest and smallest. “We go in when most of them are asleep. No guns. Clubs and knives only. We kill who we run into and we do it as quietly as possible. Then we all come home.”

The people cheer again. Diyoza had aways ended her “pep” talks with the promise to celebrate the lives of those that die on the mission. Already Clarke is promising them more than death in space.

* * *

Lexa studies the woman in front of her. In theory it is brilliant and she should say yes immediately. In reality, this could be opening a very ugly can of worms for the whole of the Coalition. She starts to pace, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Come on, Lexa! You know it’s our only chance! That ship under the temple is too fucked to be repaired and even scalping parts from my old shuttle, the Dropship and Arkadia I can’t get it to work. But in Mt Weather there could be a perfect capsule, ready to ride out of here in case the mountain didn’t hold. They HAD to have a Plan B!” Raven pleads.

Lexa pauses by the throne. When she won her Conclave and took this seat it was with the promise she would lead with her head, not her heart. Her heart wants to know why the hell Raven isn’t gone yet. Her head knows she cannot make this call alone. She turns and stares into desperate brown eyes.

“It is a good plan, Raven. But it is one I cannot condone on my own. The ambassadors will be here soon. To hell with our originally planned discussion. Make your pitch to them. I  _must_   stay neutral in this though know my heart prays you succeed in getting them to agree to this.”

Raven sighs in relief. “Thank you, Heda.”

An hour later, Lexa stands from the throne to call that day’s session to order.

“Ambassadors, I know we had planned to meet to discuss hunting boundaries and protected nurseries. We will get to that soon, I promise. But first Raven kom Skaikru has an idea about how we can rescue Wanheda, Belomi Blake and Monty Green from their captors in space.” As expected there is a slight murmur as the ambassadors whisper to their aides. She lifts her hand to stop them. “For obvious reasons, I feel I cannot lead this discussion. My mate…the mother of my three pups…is a prisoner on that ship. You can imagine which way my heart leans. But I have promised I will always lead with my head, not my heart. To that end, I have asked my Flamekeeper, Gaia, to moderate this discussion.” She meets the eyes of each ambassador in turn. “You have my word, if you decide against her plan, you will face no repercussions from me or my people, nor from Skaikru. I trust you to do what’s right for the Coalition. If the vote is not unanimous, this plan does not happen. Thank you.”

With that, Lexa turns and walks into the small office off the throne room. She goes to the window and looks out over her city.

Gaia nods to the guards who open the doors to allow Raven to enter the room. The mechanic walks in and stands confidently in front of the throne.

“Thank you all for having me here today. I know all of us feel the sting of Wanheda being gone. She has been a leader not just of Skaikru but of all the clans. She has been a beacon when times were dark and she is the hope of a bright future. I want to save her. We have recently discovered a level of Mt Weather we didn’t know existed. It appears to be long-term storage. Part of that, we believe, has to be vehicles. Our assumption is that one of those is probably a space capsule that could get them to the Ark on the off-chance the mountain was failing.”

“You want to reopen Mt Weather!” Denison of the Broad Leaf blurts out.

Raven nods. “We do. We’ll use containment suits and oxygen to get past the gas if it’s still in there. We’ll use handheld lights to see everything.”

“Who would go in?” Irina of the Plains Riders asks.

“Unknown as yet. Right now me and Jasper Jordan have volunteered. However, that could change depending on the rubble. We’ll have to tunnel in. Depending on how big the opening is and how much it turns my brace could prevent me from going,” she admits with a sick feeling in her stomach.

“Why not more?” Noah from Azgeda asks.

“Because if something goes wrong, only two should die and two should be enough to check all the storage areas. It will probably take several trips but it is doable,” she answers.

Several more questions are thrown at her and she answers them to the best of her ability. Then the woman from the Flokru sits forward.

“Raven, that mountain…it is a grave to those that followed Charles Pike. Yes, they were enemies of the Coalition but is disturbing them…right?”

Several other ambassadors nod. To be honest, this was the one part of this plan that Raven hated. There is no telling where they will find the bodies of the dead.

“That was taken into consideration. Jasper and I realize what we may see. We have no plans to disturb the dead. We have always honored the mountain as their grave and will continue to respect that. You have my word we plan no desecration of their bodies. Could something happen if there is more destruction inside and things collapse? Yes. But nothing will be done intentionally to destroy remains.”

The woman sits back in her seat, her face betraying nothing. Is she going to be the no vote? Lexa wants it to be unanimous. Would everyone agree to this or not? Kane slowly stands.

“Raven, thank you for bringing this plan to us. Would you mind waiting outside while we confer.”

Raven nods. “Sure. I mean, I’ll be right out there. If you need anything or have more questions I am Right. There. Call for me, okay?”

Kane and the ambassadors nod as Raven cusses herself for sounding so desperate. She paces the hallway for almost an hour before the doors open once more. She walks in and sees Lexa sitting stoically on the throne. She barely stops a groan when she can’t read anyone’s face.

“Raven kom Skaikru, the ambassadors discussed your idea. It is their belief your plan has a great deal of merit and is the best chance we have to return Wanheda, Belomi Blake and Monty Green to Earth. They have voted unanimously to allow you to try on the condition that the entire mission is overseen by General Anya and that absolutely NO weapons are to be removed from the mountain,” Lexa reports.

Raven’s legs nearly give out. “YES! Thank you all so much. With your permission, I’d like to leave today for Arkadia to make preparations.”

Lexa nods. “Agreed. When will you be at the mountain?”

“Should take about two days to get everything ready. I’ll know more once I get to Arkadia and see what we have and what we need.”

“Very well. Once you have an ETA call the general so she can get her men there in two days to oversee everything.”

Raven bows her head. “Sha, Heda. Thank you.” She looks at the ambassadors. “Thank you all! I won’t let you down.”

Heda nods and Raven hurries out to get things together for the drive to Polis. After three long months, it is time to bring Clarke home!

* * *

Lexa gently strokes the dark locks of her oldest daughter. Like most nights, Kora has come to sleep with her mothers. She is terrified they will also disappear if she doesn’t. Her sobs and near tantrum when Anya had left for the mountain that day had nearly destroyed both of her parents. This is the first time since they’d lost Clarke that either of the alpha’s would be gone for the night. Lexa leans down and kisses Kora’s temple.

“I am so sorry your nomon had to go away, ai yongon. So, so sorry,” she whispers.

She hears rustling in the children’s bedroom and goes to check on the twins. She sees Jake tossing a bit and walks over. She strokes his back a few times and he stills once more. She leans down and gives him a kiss.

“Ai hod yu in,” she whispers.

She steps to Audrey and sees the little girl’s nose wrinkling. That nose is her Mama’s and that same wrinkle is an alert that they are starting to wake. With a smile, Lexa lifts her up and walks from the room so Jake doesn’t get disturbed. Lexa sits down on the couch, holding her mirror image close. After a few minutes Audrey rubs her eyes and sits up. She looks around a moment then smiles broadly when her eyes fall on Lexa’s face.

“Hi, ’tu.”

Lexa chuckles. “Hi, little warrior. Why are you awake?”

Audrey shrugs and starts to play with Lexa’s shirt collar. Lexa checks the little girl’s diaper, but it is fine. It hurts her heart that it has only taken 3 months for Jake and Audrey to stop looking for Clarke. I mean, sometimes one twin would be reminded of Clarke and ask about her but there are no more tears at night, no more pleading for Mama before they go to sleep. It was as if Clarke was just a random person that had once been in their lives. Lexa pulls Audrey close before the little girl sees her nomtu’s tears.

“I love you so much, Audrey.”

Audrey hugs her as tightly as her little arms can. “Lo’, ’tu!”

Lexa inhales deeply, smelling her omega in the sweet smell of their daughter. It chokes her up to think that these three children, two by birth, one by heart, could someday completely forget the wonderful person their Mama was. And it also hurts that these three children would be the only thing left for Anya and Lexa to remember their mate by. Audrey suddenly leans back and stares at Lexa’s face. She brings a hand up and wipes away a tear.

“No, ’tu. No cry. No cry. Is bad,” Audrey scolds.

Lexa smiles. “Sometimes crying is bad. These are…are happy tears. They mean I love you so, so much I can hardly believe it,” Lexa lies. But, hey, this is a good lie.

“Um’kay.”

Audrey snuggles up to Lexa again. Lexa starts to purr and rub the little girl’s back. Audrey starts to get heavier as sleep sneaks up on her once more. Lexa walks over and tucks her into bed with her and Kora. The little girl snuggles up to her sister and is immediately fully asleep. Lexa grins, remembering the little baby that only Kora could tame.

“I guess some things never change. Oh, Klark, if only you could see this. I know you’d be sketching it so you never forget it.” Lexa dims the lanterns and crawls into bed with her girls. “I hope you’re keeping them in your heart, ai hodnes. As long as you have them in your heart I know you are fighting to come home to us. We love you and miss you so much, Klark. So, so much.”

* * *

Jasper taps on his oxygen gauge. “Rae, we’re almost out of air. Time to start walking back,” he tells her.

“Fuck that. There’s five more doors down here,” she argues and starts towards the next one.

“But if we run out of air it won’t matter what’s behind them,” he points out. “We need to go. Now, Raven.”

She spins around. “If you’re chickenshit ass wants to get out of here GO! I’m not stopping you! But I’m not fucking leaving until ALL these doors have been checked!” she rages.

He stares into her furious eyes. He speaks with a calm that belies his own worries. “Raven, we can get more oxygen and come back. We’ve checked 20 doors. Those 5 aren’t going anywhere,” he points out.

“But this was MY idea! I can’t let Lexa down! I can’t! I can’t…can’t…can’t let Clarke down. I have to keep looking, Jasper. I have to!”

She sobs in desperation. The more doors they had gotten open only to find nothing but supplies or trash the more desperate she had gotten. Her hope at the start of the day was waning. Twice they’d had to return to the surface for new oxygen tanks. Each time she’d tried to be positive. The thought that behind one of these doors  _might_   be a craft that could reach the stars keeps her pushing on, even as her oxygen dips into the red zone.

Jasper lays a hand on her shoulder. “I want to bring Monty back, too. For Harper and for me. But the two of us dying down here for no reason other than stubbornness doesn’t help them. Raven, we  _need_   more air. We  _have_   to go to the surface.”

Raven stares into his eyes, praying she sees a hint that he might be wrong. But he’s not. She drops her tool back to the ground and sobs. She looks at the last five doors. So close…so, so close.

“Raven…”

She turns back to him and nods. He sighs in relief. He takes her gloved hand in his and shines his light back up the path to the ladder that will take them to Level 5 and the staircase that will lead them to the ground level and the rubble they have to squeeze through to exit. He only looks back once to make sure she’s not ready to bolt back to those doors.

When they finally exit, people spin around in expectation. Once again, the two shake their heads and let them know nothing useful has been found. Abby wraps her arms around her waist and walks off into the woods. Jasper and Raven unbuckle their tanks and wait for two new ones. Kane steps forward.

“We’re done for the night. We don’t have two full tanks left.”

“WHAT!? Why the fuck weren’t they being filled?” Raven screams as Harper unzips the containment suit.

“Easy, Raven. We’re filling them but none are full yet. You know it takes time,” she reminds her friend.

“So give me one MOSTLY full!”

Kane shakes his head. “Nothing less than a full tank. You know that, Raven. That area you two are squeezing through could collapse. You need as much oxygen as possible to give us time to dig you out.”

Raven tries to come up with an argument but can’t. She is shaking with exhaustion and frustration as Nate steps up and removes the oxygen tank from her back.

“There has to be a way,” she grunts.

“There is not, Raven. I wish there were,” Anya says as she walks back up.

Raven stares at the general. “I was so sure there was something down there for us. So sure…”

Anya places her hands upon Raven’s shoulders. “And there may still be. But you cannot kill yourself for her, Raven. You know she wouldn’t want that.”

Raven steps out of the suit and kicks it away in frustration. She stares up at the darkening sky. “FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS THAT TOOK HER! FUCK YOU!” she screams as if her words might reach them.

As she storms off into the woods, Anya sighs. “I agree with her 100% on that,” she mumbles.

“Me, too,” Harper says as she looks up at the stars, searching for the docking ship that holds her mate and her friends

The next day, Jasper and Raven are back inside once more. One by one they open four of the doors to find nothing that can help them get to the stars. They mark the one door that has supplies that could be used if they can figure out a safe way to get them out. The thought is, if one of these doors leads to a hanger with vehicles, that will be the way to get the supplies they have found.

It all comes down to that one big “if”.

They stare at the final door on this newfound level. Raven takes a deep breath and sighs.

“I’m scared, Jasper.”

Jasper nods. “Me, too.”

He steps forward with his lock picks and carefully works the door until they hear a click. He stands and swallows hard as he opens it. The two exchange a glance then step through…

…into an empty room.

“Son of a BITCH!” Raven screams, her voice echoing through the cavernous expanse.

Jasper keeps shining his light around. His eyes widen. “Look! Another door!”

The two run towards it. His hands shake as he checks the handle and finds it unlocked. He throws it open and they step in. Raven’s eyes widen.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit!” she exclaims.

Their flashlights land on row upon row of tarp-covered vehicles. Had they not been so focused on finding a space capsule, Raven would have been doing a happy dance.

“I’ll go left,” she says.

“I’ve got right.”

The two split up and start to investigate what they can see. Cars. Trucks. Motorcycles. Even a couple of tanks. Raven finds the body of a helicopter. Jasper finds the blades for it. All of them wired and ready to be run strictly on solar power.

But no space capsule.

They stand by a slope that leads up to what is most likely the exit for this room. They stare at the vehicles.

“I should be happy,” Raven notes. “This will help improve trade between the clans.”

“But it won’t bring our friends home,” Jasper finishes.

“Yeah,” she whispers, her voice choked with a sob.

Jasper takes a deep breath. “Then…then we go get that ramp door open and tell everyone what we found and when we DO find a way to bring them home, Clarke, Monty and Bellamy will be shocked as hell!”

Raven forces a smile to her face through her tears. “Damn right they will be.”

The two make their way up the ramp. Since all the power is off in the facility, they think they can’t open the hangar door. But those that had built this place had made sure this door could be opened even if power is off.

“A crank!” Jasper points out.

The two move to it. Raven studies it and nods.

“Looks like it should open the door. Probably chains and a pulley system too high for our lights to reach. Let’s try this and hope whatever is outside the door doesn’t have it stuck in the ground or something.”

Jasper nods. Both are hoping that the Maunon had kept the outside of this door trimmed back and free of overgrowth. Then it’s only a couple years worth of crap to break through. If it hadn’t been maintained, they were looking at almost 100 years of growth. Not good.

The two take the large crank handle and start to push. It barely moves. They start to work it back and forth, hearing great groans and clanks echoing all around them. Gradually it starts to move farther forward each push. It takes nearly 20 minutes but they finally get it all the way around. They watch the door start to ripple as it moves for the first time in a century. When they see their first glimpse of light the two grin and start to wind faster. They get it about 3/4 of the way up before it locks up, refusing to move another inch. They exchange grins of satisfaction and walk outside. They see three Grounders and 2 Ark guards staring at the side of the mountain in awe.

“Hey, guys, radio Anya and Abby. They’re going to want to see this,” Jasper calls out.

Raven unzips her hood and takes a deep breath of uncanned air. “Yeah…when they get their asses back down to Earth, they’ll be shocked as hell,” she says proudly, trying to focus on the good, not on the disappointment of not finding a space capsule in the mountain.

* * *

Clarke stares down at the map Bellamy had sketched. A long reconnaissance mission had taken him through many of the tunnels they did not have schematics on. It had taken them nearly 9 months but they finally knew how to get what they need to get home. They now have the perfect route to get to the fuel. On the last recon, though, Bellamy had heard too much movement near the storage area. McCreary has figured out what they are planning. Clarke looks over at the man she suspects had been spying on them. She walks over to him.

“You son of a bitch,” she growls.

His eyes widen and she immediately smells the fear emanating from him. It is a stench he cannot hide from Clarke’s wolf, who aches to rip out the man’s throat.

“You can’t hide your fear from me, haven’t you figured that out by now? You can’t hide the stench of Vascos, McCreary’s second, on your skin. You’re a fucking traitor,” she states.

He glances around nervously. “I…I didn’t…I…” He then drops his eyes and goes quiet.

“How much did you tell him?” The man remains silent. “Your life is already forfeit. Now you decide if you die before we toss you into space or we float you alive,” she warns him.

The man swallows hard. He and others had seen bodies floating by. They know Wanheda is not making an empty threat. He stares down at his feet a moment, before looking back up.

“I told him your plan is to get the ore in your hands and to dismantle the bombs. He…he is having it moved.”

Clarke’s eyes narrow. All the planning for Bellamy’s attack is out the window. “Where the fuck is he taking it?”

The man’s shoulders sag. “Airlock 18. He figures it they just open the hatch there’s a good chance the bomb will hit Earth. He plans to make you aware of the threat by midnight tonight. You surrender or he destroys the planet.”

“Son of a bitch,” Clarke mutters. She walks over to Monty. “You know what to do.”

“Sha, Wanheda,” he agrees and starts to type.

Clarke walks over to Bellamy. “This may have been their dumbest move yet. Remember Raven telling us what a spacewalk feels like?”

Bellamy starts to grin. “Oh, hell yeah. Think it will work?”

“If Monty gets those doors open, you all just slide in, grab the goods and float them right back up here. McCreary won’t be able to get the main bay doors open to fire at you.”

Bellamy looks at their main command team. “Anyone ever done any zero G work?” No one answers. “Ever wanted to?”

Two men step forward. “As a kid I always dreamed of it,” one man says. “I’m up for trying.”

“Me, too,” the other man agrees.

“I used to be a paratrooper. How different can it be?” another woman adds.

Soon Bellamy has a team of 10 ready to invade McCreary’s holdings from the outside. Clarke can’t wait. The man will never expect it and will most likely have most of his men guarding the old storage area. And those that are guarding the new area are dead the minute she gives the order to seal the hall door and open the bay door.

Turns out she’s becoming pretty damn good at commanding death.

* * *

Abby is staring up at the night sky. She had walked out of the safety of the compound (ignoring the warnings about a wolf pack in the area) to get away from the lights of the Ark. She stands at the bottom of the hill leading to her home. It had taken her a second but she had finally located the single red light amongst the white stars. That light is her child. As long as that light appears each night she has a chance to reunite with Clarke. She slips a flask out of her pocket and takes a swig, not even wincing at the bitter taste anymore.

“You drink too much of that,” Kane points out as he walks up.

“It’s the only thing that helps me sleep,” Abby replies unapologetically.

“Jackson said it makes your hand shake during surgery sometimes, too.”

Abby talks another drink defiantly. “Jackson can kiss my ass. No one has suffered because of this. No one!”

Kane steps around in front of her, noting the heavy bags under her eyes. Her face always has a pale, gray pallor to it these days. Testament to too much time hidden away during the day and too many nights staring up at the sky.

“Abby…you’re killing yourself. Do you really think Clarke would want you to do this? Do you think she’d want you here pissing your- -”

“I DON’T KNOW! I have NO idea what Clarke wants because I haven’t seen her for 10 FUCKING MONTHS! And if I want to fucking DRINK to forget that I left my daughter on that God forsaken ship then I think I have a fucking right, don’t you, Marcus?!”

Kane stares at her a few minutes. He sighs. “I wish I had an argument to convince you you’re wrong. I will say it wasn’t your fault, Abby. That…that wench used your dedication as a doctor to get you to help those convicts and then to help Lexa. You had no idea getting Lexa out of there was a trick. Diyoza knew keeping you meant keeping someone that knew how to kill, as well as heal. By keeping Clarke, she just had someone who could heal.” He rubs her arms comfortingly. “Nothing that happened up there was your fault, Abby. Nothing.”

Abby’s shoulders slump a little and he uses that to pull her into an embrace. He holds her as she sobs. But if he thought he got through to her he finds out he is wrong when she refuses to relinquish her flask to him. He rolls his eyes. At least maybe this is a start to getting her to sober up. Hopefully the next part of his plan will be the final push.

“By the way, your grandchildren are coming tomorrow,” he whispers in her ear.

Abby leans back, frowning. “What?”

“Your grandkids. You know: Kora, Audrey, Jake? They miss their grandmother so they are coming tomorrow with Raven and Anya. They will be staying a few days. You know, the twins are 16 months old now. They are adorable and have Anya wrapped around their little hands. Given a chance, I bet they’ll have their grandmother the same way,” he wagers with a smile.

Abby swallows hard and slowly lifts up the flask. She stares at it a moment then hands it to Kane.

“I guess I should be sober for them,” she mumbles.

Kane smiles. “Yes, you should. Come on, let’s go sleep off what you’ve already had.”

Abby nods and they start back up the hill towards the main compound. Just before they get there, she pauses and looks up one more time at the light.

“Goodnight, sweet girl,” she whispers, then lets Kane lead her the rest of the way home.

* * *

Anya is staring up at the night sky. Tomorrow she and the kids are going to Arkadia. She had hoped Lexa would go but the Heda swears she is too busy.

“Bullshit,” Anya mutters.

In the 10 months since Clarke had gone missing a crack had turned into a chasm. The two alphas can’t communicate with each other anymore. Sometimes, like now, it is hard for Anya to even remember what had brought them together in the first place. Both are stubborn, both are moody, and both refuse to lean on each other. If it weren’t for the kids…

“Shit,” Anya mutters as she leans on the wall of the balcony. “I can’t believe I even think about not coming back. Klark would kick my ass for these feelings and I should kick myself off this damn tower,” she scolds herself.

She turns and looks into the suite. She sees Kora sitting at the table working on some homework as Lexa leans over her, pointing to something on the chalkboard the little girl is using. Anya grins as she sees Kora frown, blow out a frustrated breath, erase something then start writing again. Lexa smiles and pats the little girl on the shoulder, pride in her eyes.

And then Anya can hardly see them as tears well up in her own. She turns once more to look away, unable to watch that sweet, domestic scene any longer when her soul is in such torment. Is she really thinking of dissolving her bond with Lexa? Or is this just self-pity? Or something else? Perhaps it’s more like a mourning process and that’s why it’s ripping her apart inside.

“You’re upset, niron,” a soft voice says.

“I’m fine,” Anya insists gruffly.

Lexa closes the door and leans against it, studying her first mate. She looks thinner, tired even from behind. “You’re not. _We’re_   not, Anya.” She bites her lip. “In the middle of doing her homework our daughter just asked why we don’t talk and laugh with each other anymore. I had no answer for her. She then told me Mama wouldn’t want us to hate each other.” Lexa’s voice catches at the end of the sentence. She takes a deep breath. “Please tell me you don’t think I hate you, Anya.”

Anya stares down at the ground yet sees nothing. “I could never hate you, Lexa. Never. But I didn’t rescue her. I didn’t even rescue you. I failed us.”

Lexa stands up and walks towards her love. “I left her in there. I knew in my heart that something was wrong with what was going on but I was too beaten up to put it together. If anyone should be hated by you and our children, it is me. I lost our omega, Anya.” She bites back a sob. “I killed our family.”

Anya finally turns around. For the first time in a long, long time she looks at Lexa. Really, really looks at her, staring into green eyes murky with guilt. She steps to the brunette and lifts a hand to her cheek.

“Ai houman, you killed nothing. Our family lives. It’s just…apart right now.”

Lexa closes her eyes and leans into the hand on her face. “Is it? We are inches from each other and yet I feel farther from you than even from Klark. What have we done, Anya? And can we fix it?”

Anya steps closer. She leans in and places a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips. “We can fix it if we try. Look at me, Lexa.” Green eyes slowly open. “I am so, so sorry I couldn’t get you two out sooner and so sorry those bastards left with our omega. And beyond that, I am so sorry I have been shutting myself off from you. I do not blame you for any of this, Lexa. Nothing was your fault.”

“But- -”

“No buts, my love. I stood out here tonight, watching you with our daughter, feeling like…like you were just going on like everything is fine. I didn’t see you were suffering just like I am.” She brings her other hand up to cradle her lover’s face. “I see you now, Lexa. Please tell me you see me?”

Lexa brings her hands to Anya’s face. “I see you, Anya. Klark would be so mad at what we’ve done the last few months. I know this one talk won’t fix it all but…but I’m willing to fight to get back to you…to us.”

“Sha. As am I. I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you, too. And as long as we don’t forget that, we can heal, right?” she asks with uncharacteristic nerves.

Anya can’t help but see the unsure young child she once taught in the eyes before her. The child that tried so hard to hide her fear behind bravado. When Anya had finally gotten the youngster to open up, the leader before her had started to blossom. Anya pulls Lexa into a hug, pumping out pheromones of love.

“Sha, Lexa, as long as we remember how much we love each other, we can fix things.” She pauses. “Even when you’re being an insufferable brat.”

Despite her tears, Lexa starts to chuckle. “You’re a jerk, Fos.”

“Always, Seken.”

Through the door, Kora watches and smiles. Mech Sr had been right: Nomon and Nomtu just needed a little push. She hurries back to the table to continue her homework, sure things are going to be okay now.

Well, as okay as they can be until Mama comes home.

* * *

McCreary backhands the man again, not even flinching as blood, spit and sweat splatters his face.

“Where. Is. Damocles?” he asks again through clenched teeth.

The man grins. “You’ll never…get it. Wanheda has…won.”

“She’s not fucking WANHEDA!” he screams as he hits the man again. “She’s just a fucking bitch born in space to the same kind of privileged fucks that sent us to this Hell! STOP protecting her! Where is DAMOCLES?!”

The man just laughs, no longer fighting to try to stop his body swaying, no longer fighting to do anything other than frustrate McCreary. His life is already over. Soon he will be with his family again. He smiles.

“Kelly…my love…can’t wait to see you,” he whispers.

Paxton McCreary knows the man is a lost cause. He pulls a knife and slices the man’s throat. He then turns to his second, Vascos. No first name, just Vascos. If he’d ever had a first name it is long forgotten.

“Get me another one. Try to find one with less dedication to that blonde dog,” he orders.

Vascos shrugs. “Ain’t none that aren’t loyal to her! She’s protected them from Diyoza’s insanity, she’s kept them fed, she’s kept them healthy, and she has promised them a home if they get back down to Earth. Kinda makes me question why I’m following your ass.”

“DON’T FUCKING TELL ME THAT! You will FIND one that will break or I will break YOU!”

Before Vascos can respond, they feel a shudder below their feet. They hear metal start to protest a sudden change in air pressure.

“What the fuck…?”

The two men race out of the torture room towards the bay that had housed the majority of their followers. As they round the last turn, McCreary sees the smiling face of Charmaine Diyoza. He screams at her. She’d been hiding his son! She raises her gun.

“We have your people. We have your weapons. This is over, Paxton. Surrender. Now,” she orders.

“Not. Fucking. Happening!” he screams at her.

And the final battle for the space ship has begun.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve months, 8 days, and 16 hours since her mate had been taken from the Earth. Over 373 days that her children had been cheated out of time with their mother. That’s 8,968 hours of their lives that Clarke had missed. First steps. First words. Graduation to second and then third level staff class. So damn much missed.

Lexa listens to the report being given by the Delphi ambassador but her mind, as always, drifts to thoughts of Clarke. Well, not always anymore. 12 months and 7 days ago it had always been on Clarke. Now her mind only allows her these moments of self-pity when she is bored out of her brains. Who the hell would think to count sesame seeds and who the hell cares?

“EM PLENI!” she calls out, stopping the Delphi woman mid-sentence. She glares at her. “Tell me why you would count seeds? Have we not always measured their worth by the pound? And then their output the same way? All clans do this. Why would you want this to change?”

“Because some seeds weigh more. A pound of sesame seeds has more seeds than a pound of sunflower seeds!” she points out in frustration.

“I see. But if everyone measures them the same way is that not the trade off? You give more sesame seeds to Shallow Valley and they give you fewer sunflower seeds. But what about grains of rice? Or ground wheat? We base things on their worth by the pound because those measurements feed our people. They do not- -”

She doesn’t get to finish her point. A sonic boom interrupts her. She and Kane exchange a look then race towards the balcony. Their eyes scan the sky.

“THERE! There, Heda!” Gaia, who had followed them, points out.

Lexa follows the Flamekeeper’s finger and sees the ship in the distance. They watch in awe as it seemingly aims for Polis on a rather shaky course.

“Something is wrong,” Kane notes. “They don’t have complete control of the ship. They are using jets that help guide it in space to direct them towards us.”

“CLEAR THE TOWER!” Lexa orders. “Children, the elderly and pregnant people to the temple bunker. NOW!”

A guard races for the horn that will blow the order to get the innocents to safety. Ambassadors nearly trip over themselves to get out the doors of the council room. Some crush into the elevator. Others move towards the stairs. Lexa and Kane are part of that group. A couple times Lexa vaults a railing to the steps below. Kane doesn’t dare attempt that.

As she exits the Tower, Lexa looks up. The craft is closer. It isn’t shaky like it had been. Whoever is piloting it is pleased with its course. She starts towards the stable but hears the Rover. She spins as Raven skids to a halt beside her.

“GET IN!” Raven screams.

Lexa leaps into the passenger seat. Raven waits long enough for Kane, who had finally made it out of the tower, to jump in the back. As she starts to pull away, Harper races over and leaps on the passenger door step, holding the open window frame. Lexa reaches out and wraps an arm around her guard’s waist to keep her from being bounced off as Raven drives as quickly as possible through the streets. They get outside the city and Harper looks up.

“Looks like it’s aiming for the Parade Field!” she calls out.

Raven nods and drives to the largest open field outside of Polis. This is where visiting armies can gather to be reviewed by the triumvirate…or, right now, by Lexa and Anya. They park at the end of the field, scrambling out to watch the ship make its final descent.

“It’s the prisoner transport again,” Harper points out. She and Raven both pull out their pistols. “Heda, if I asked you to stay back…?”

“I would have you reassigned to manure detail,” Lexa growls.

Harper nods. “Sha, Heda, I understand.” She then steps slightly in front of Heda, to take any hit before her leader.

It takes 20 minutes but finally the ship is close. The observers now include mounted Royal Guards and Wanheda’s Raiders. Are friends or foes on that ship? They would be ready for either, and woe help them if they are foes.

Once more the pilot uses the small correctional jets to get the ship turned and slowed. Firing the jets carefully, the craft starts to drop to the ground in jerky, scary-looking jumps. And when it just drops the final 20 feet, those watching are nearly knocked over by the shaking of the ground.

“Heda? Your orders?” Praxis asks.

“Be ready but hold fire,” she orders her men, surprised her voice sounds calm considering the butterflies in her stomach.

There are a series of loud clanks and clangs, then the ramp starts to lower. Long before it gets all the way down, two legs are seen walking down it towards the ground. Raven tightens her hand on her pistol. If it’s that bitch Diyoza she’s going to shoot first and ask questions later.

“KLARK!”

Lexa screams and starts to race across the field. The legs they can see are suddenly running, showing it is, indeed, Clarke coming out to greet them. When they get close enough the omega leaps into the arms of her alpha of alphas. Lexa holds her like she will never let her go, not giving a damn about the tears rolling down her cheeks. Clarke’s legs are wrapped around her alpha, pulling her as close as she can.

“Lexa…I…fuck, I love you so much,” Clarke croaks through her own tears.

They finally pull apart enough to share a deep, passionate kiss. They don’t even notice Harper and Monty sharing a similar reunion right beside them. When their kiss ends, Clarke looks around, fear in her eyes.

“Anya?” she asks nervously as she unwraps from her mate.

Lexa can’t stop smiling. “She was at the obstacle course with the Nightbloods. My guess is she is currently making Apollo fun faster than he ever has before to- -”

And then they hear Apollo’s whinny. Clarke looks to her right and sees the mighty steed break through the tree line via a deer path. Anya reins him in long enough to locate her mates and then is driving him forward once more. She leaps off him and stumbles into a hug with her omega, squeezing Clarke hard enough to possibly break ribs.

“Ai prisa…”

“Anya!”

Lexa wraps her arms around them both, her wolf more settled than it has been in 12 months, 8 days, 16 hours and 36 minutes. Anya leans back and kisses Clarke deeply.

“Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too,” Clarke says, wiping a tear from the general’s cheek. She looks at both of her alphas. “I have missed you so much! How are our babies?”

Anya grins. “They are going to be so much better now that you are home.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see them. And…I have something to show you all.”

She turns and looks up the ramp, nodding her head. Lexa tears her eyes from her omega’s face to see the bowlegs of Bellamy Blake coming down the ramp. Her eyes widen when his torso comes into view.

“Hodnes…”

Anya finally looks up and her jaw drops open. Clarke smiles at her mates and takes the bundle that Bellamy carries.

“Lexa, Anya, meet your son, Micah, after Gustus’ son,” she introduces them.

“You mean…you were…when you…” Anya stutters.

“Yes, I was pregnant when they took me. One month along.”

Lexa carefully takes the copper-eyed boy into her arms. He studies her, seems to like what he sees, and grabs her lip, giggling.

“By the Spirits…he’s beautiful,” she whispers as she kisses his little hand.

Anya still can’t speak. She strokes his head, tears in her eyes once more. “He is gorgeous, Klark.” She looks to Bellamy. “Thank you for protecting him.”

He bows his head. “Ai koma, Wormana.”

Lexa hands their son to Anya and walks over to Bellamy. She shocks the hell of him when she pulls him into a hug.

“I owe you a blood debt, Belomi.”

He shakes his head. “No, Heda, you don’t. Clarke is like a sister to me. I’d give my life for her and her children. I’m just glad she made it through everything okay.”

Lexa leans back and stares into his eyes. “It was bad, sha?” she whispers.

“Very. We went through a Civil War on a space ship. We’re damn lucky to be alive. And, um, we have others with us,” he turns and looks back up the ramp.

Charmaine Diyoza carefully makes her way down the ramp. Lexa lets out a roar and leaps at her, dagger drawn. Diyoza drops to her knees and offers her neck just like Clarke and Bellamy had taught her. Lexa grasps her by the hair and growls ferociously.

“Give me a reason to let you live,” she orders.

Diyoza swallows hard. “I made a bad choice. I admit that. And I’ll stand for it if needed. All I ask is you give my people a safe place to live. And…and my daughter, too.”

Lexa’s eyes narrow. “Daughter? What daughter?”

Bellamy steps closer. “She was pregnant when they returned to Earth. All this…was not what they expected. Skaikru was only surprised there were people down here. Diyoza and her people lost their entire world. When McCreary wanted to use the weapons they had to attack and take over, that’s when real war broke out up there. If it wasn’t for Diyoza, your omega and your son would be dead, Heda. Ai swega yu,” he explains.

Lexa stares into the woman’s eyes. The colonel never flinches, never shows signs of deception. Lexa shoves her away.

“For now, you live.” She looks over her shoulder. “PRAXIS! Those from the ship will be given the fifth floor of the tower until we decide what to do with them. Warriors on every door.”

He nods. “Sha, Heda.”

“And Praxis…get Diyoza things for her daughter. Have the healers give the baby a checkup,” she adds, her voice a bit gentler.

Diyoza bows her head. “Thank you, Heda.”

Lexa grunts and returns to her family. She smiles as she sees Clarke wrapped up in the arms of Kane. Time to call Arkadia and give the Chancellor some very good news. Max steps towards them on behalf of the Raiders.

“Heda…may we welcome Wanheda home?”

Lexa grins. “Sha, Raiders. Welcome home your leader.”

Clarke smiles as her Raiders let out a roar and race towards her. Max, Tank and Gustus heft her into the air. She is tossed all over the group, laughing the whole time.

Diyoza watches them and can’t help but smile. “Good thing we brought her back alive. More than one person here would have killed me.”

Bellamy nods. “Damn right. Of course, that’s if I had let you live if you’d killed her.” He glares at her. “Truce over, Diyoza. I will speak to what you did right but don’t for a damn minute think I won’t also tell them the shit you did wrong.”

He storms away, hoping to call Azgeda and Trikru himself to tell his fiancé and sister he is home.

* * *

When the Raiders finally put Clarke down, she rejoins her mates, giggling as she sees Anya making faces at the baby in her arms. Her eyes fill with tears.

“Lex…where are our babies?”

Lexa takes her hand. “The temple bunker. Let’s go.”

They get through the crowd to the Rover. Raven leans up against it, acting as if she is bored. “So, you all ready or what? I got things to do. No time to hang out in a field all day, you know.”

Clarke laughs and walks up to her. “Jerk.”

Raven grins at her. “A jerk is a tug. A tug is a boat. A boat goes on water. Water is nature. Nature is beautiful. Thank you for the compliment.”

Clarke bursts out laughing and the two wrap each other up. “I’ve missed you so damn much, Raven.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Princess. Damn, I missed you so much.”

The two hold each other while the others get in the Rover. After a few moments, they split apart so Raven can drive them all to the temple. The Guards and Raiders march Diyoza and the others from the ship back towards Polis.

Soon only Monty and Harper are still in the field. Holding each other and kissing, completely ignoring the world around them as they thank the Spirits they are together once more.

* * *

Kora groans and shifts Audrey to her other arm. “She gets heavier when she falls asleep,” she grumbles.

“So does Jake,” Nathan points out as he tries to get comfortable with the toddler in his arms.

“I could take them.”

Kora’s head whips around. Nathan’s mouth drops open.

“MAMA!”

Kora’s scream wakes the toddlers. They start to cry. Lexa and Anya scoop them up as Kora leaps up into her mama’s arms. Clarke holds her close, crying and breathing in the scent of her oldest child.

“I love you, Kora. I love you so much. Oh, I’ve missed you, little Raider.”

Kora can’t speak through the sobs. She just holds Clarke as tightly as she can. Clarke doesn’t think she’ll ever let any of her children go again. She moves to Lexa and Anya.

“My God…they are so big!” She smiles at the children. “Hi, guys, do you remember me? I’m so sorry I’ve been gone. I’m so, so sorry.”

Audrey studies her suspiciously, leaning away from the hand that reaches towards her. Jake turns and buries his face in Lexa’s neck. Clarke’s heart nearly breaks. Her babies don’t remember her. Anya reaches out and strokes Clarke’s arms.

“They will remember you, ai prisa. Let’s get you back to our home. You can bathe, smell more like yourself. They’ll know you again.”

“I’ll help them remember you, Mama. Ai swega,” Kora promises.

Clarke smiles and kisses her head. “Thank you, sweet girl.” She squats down and gives Nathan a hug. “Thank you for helping take care of the twins. Heda and the General told me how much they depended on you.”

Nathan smiles proudly. “I knew you’d come home, Clarke. I just knew it! Me and Kora told the twins stories all about you. Pretty soon they’ll know you again. We’ll help them.”

She hugs him again. “Thank you, Nathan. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Clarke. And Little Clarke has missed you, too. You’ll have to come see her,” he says about his cat.

Clarke nods. “I can’t wait.”

She stands and looks to her mates. Lexa nods and she and Anya lead them out the doors. Those around call out welcomes to Clarke, happy to see her home once more. When they get to the tower they see Gaia waiting for them, a huge smile on her face. She pulls Clarke into a hug.

“I’d have greeted you at the field but you were pretty much mobbed,” she notes as Clarke nods with a grin. “So I came back here and called Arkadia. They will have your mother on her way in the Hummer as soon as she finishes a surgery she is performing. Should be here in the middle of the night so be warned.”

Clarke nods. “Great. I can’t wai- - uh, what’s a Hummer?”

Gaia laughs. “Well, Raven and Jasper, with the approval of Heda and the council, infiltrated Mt Weather when they found out there was a hidden level. Turns out there was a huge bay of vehicles. Every clan now has at least two. A couple have motorcycles, too.”

“Whoa…that’s crazy. Why did they go in there?”

“They were searching for a space capsule,” she explains.

Clarke’s eyes tear up again. “Damn…I can’t believe they did that.”

“Many of us wanted you home, Klark. Many of us,” Lexa notes with a smile. She looks beyond Gaia and sees Gustus introducing his son’s namesake to his stepdaughter. “And I swear he missed you, too, even though he only has eyes for Micah.”

Clarke laughs and takes Kora’s hand. She walks over and Gustus reluctantly hands over the little boy.

“He is beautiful, Wanheda. Anything he needs…”

Clarke nods. “I know, Gustus. I know.”

He gives her a hug. His wife and daughter hug Wanheda then leave with the Raider. Clarke drops down to one knee beside Kora.

“Kora, this is Micah. He’s your new little brother.”

Kora’s eyes widen. “You were PREGNANT?”

Clarke chuckles and nods. “Sha. I had no idea or I’d have never gone on that ship. I promise you that. Think you can help me show him the ways of the ground?”

Kora strokes a hand over the sleeping boy’s head. “I can, Mama! I can! Oh, he’s so pretty!”

Clarke nods. She stands and takes Kora’s hand. As the family enters the Tower, those that work there cheer for the return of Wanheda. Clarke accepts many hugs and much praise for the new baby boy. When they are in the elevator, Anya glances at her omega and their five-month-old son.

“Klark…is he…”

Clarke nods. “Sha, he is. Just like the twins,” she answers, knowing the alphas had been wondering if they had another Nightblood.

Lexa and Anya exchange a look. Micah may look like Anya but his blood is like Lexa’s. Lexa still grunts at the smug look on Anya’s face. Clarke just sighs. She’ll have to tell them later that Micah should have been a twin, too. She bites her lip to stop her tears but the alphas pick up on the change of scent.

“Klark,” Lexa asks gently.

Clarke swallows hard and looks down at Micah. She shakes her head, not wanting to discuss it in front of Kora. It is hard enough to remember it, let alone discuss it. Both alphas step closer, pumping out calming pheromones to help their mate. For now they would just love her and celebrate her return. Tomorrow…tomorrow they would deal with the hard stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

Sinclair runs through the Ark, dodging people in the hallways, jumping over someone’s dog that is sleeping in the middle of the pathway. Nothing makes him slow down until he enters the Med Bay.

“Jackson! Where’s Abby?”

Jackson looks at the man in surprise. “Uh, surgery. Fixing McHelheney’s torn ACL.”

“How much longer?”

Jackson glances at the clock. “About…a half hour or so. Should be past the tricky part by now. Why?”

Sinclair smiles and starts back to the surgical area. “Might want to prepare to take over for her,” he warns.

Jackson is still confused but follows the man back to the window into the surgical theatre. Sinclair hits the call button on the wall.

“Doc? Got a second?”

Abby spares him a brief glance. “Oh, sure. You know, just playing solitaire here, Sinclair.”

Sinclair chuckles. “You’re a smartass, just like your daughter.” Abby grins as she watches the screen showing where her surgical instruments are working inside the man on the table. “Speaking of your daughter, Doc…” Sinclair leaves the sentence hanging.

Abby’s head snaps up. She studies the beaming smile on the man’s face. “Clarke…is she…she is…is…”

Sinclair nods, barely holding back tears. “Spacecraft touched down in Polis about 15 minutes ago. She’s home. Her, Bellamy and Monty. They’re home, Abby!”

An alarm sounds as Abby’s hands begin to shake. Two gloved hands take the probes from her.

“I got this, Doc,” Jackson says, taking over the last bits of the surgery.

Abby feels as if she is walking in water. Her limbs feel heavy, hard to control. She shakes as if she’s been laying in the snow naked. She exits the room and pulls the mask from her face, staring into Sinclair’s eyes.

“Home…Clarke’s home? She’s really home?”

Sinclair nods. “Sha, she is. The Hummer is already waiting for you.”

Abby leans against the wall a moment. “I…I’ve dreamt…this isn’t a dream, right?”

Sinclair laughs. “No, ma’am, it’s not. GO!”

He grabs her and pulls her from the wall. She runs into her office and strips out of her surgical clothes, putting on the pants and shirt she’d worn earlier. She is still stomping back into her boots as she starts to run from the medical wing towards the courtyard. Knowing she has clothes in the Tower, she doesn’t even stop at her room but runs right out to the already waiting Hummer. People in the area cheer, having heard the news.

“GO!”

Abby yells at Monroe, who didn’t need the encouragement. She drives them out of the fence line and floors it. Time to reunite the Griffin women!

* * *

Octavia spins and ducks, sliding gracefully under the strike from the older warrior. She smacks the flat side of her practice sword against his ass, making those watching chuckle. The man growls and spins around. Octavia just smiles.

“Not hard to hit a huge target like that,” she taunts him.

More people laugh. He goes at her again. After a few exchanged blows, she again embarrasses him. Before more humiliation can be bestowed on the man, Indra’s voice rings out.

“EM PLENI!” She stomps into the ring and glares at her warrior. Octavia brings her sword down, watching her opponent gasping for breath. “You use your size more than your skills. That’s why I put you up against Octavia. If a small, newly trained warrior can best you, don’t you think you should start using your head instead of your ass?” The man looks ashamed. “Any of those strikes she made could have been fatal and yet you keep blundering on the same way. And you want to lead a squad. Get out of here and think about what it would mean to men following you to see you cut down so ridiculously.”

The man tosses his practice sword towards the rack and storms off to lick his wounds. Yes, Indra is right. No, it doesn’t make him feel any better. Indra turns to Octavia.

“You did well against him and did as I asked. That said, you know most lumbering oafs won’t be so easy to beat, right?”

Octavia nods. “Sha, Wormana. I have sparred with Gustus, Atreyu and others of size.”

“Good. I don’t want you- -”

“OCTAVIA! INDRA!”

The two turn as Lincoln comes riding up, leading Octavia’s horse. Indra steps to him.

“What’s happened?”

Lincoln smiles at his mate. “Polis called. They’ve come back! Bellamy, Clarke and Monty! They landed about 15 minutes ago!”

Octavia doesn’t even let him finish the sentence before she is racing to her horse. She pulls up into the saddle as he is already following Lincoln’s horse out of the area. Indra chuckles.

“Sure, you’re dismissed for the rest of the day,” she mumbles to herself, happy her seken will finally be reunited with her brother. She sighs. “Please, Spirits, may our 3 returning warriors be okay,” she prays softly.

Taking all the shortcuts they know, Octavia and Lincoln get to Polis in record time. As soon as they enter the city, they make their way towards the Tower, knowing Bellamy will either be there or they can be pointed towards him. Octavia leaps off her horse and races towards the doors.

“O!”

She skids to a halt and spins around. She can hardly believe her eyes as she sees the lopsided grin of her brother. They race to each other and she jumps into his arms. He holds her close, not able to speak. After a few minutes they pull apart. Octavia smiles at him.

“I can’t believe you’re here! Are you okay? What happened to that bitch Diyoza? Anybody I need to destroy?”

Bellamy chuckles. “I’m fine. Monty and Clarke are, too. It was…was fucked up there, O, but we’re okay. As to Diyoza, she and other survivors are being held until Lexa holds a hearing about their future.”

Octavia growls. “I get first cut on that bitch when Lexa ties her to a tree!”

Bellamy sighs. “That…might not happen. It’s…there’s…” his eyes get far away as he gets lost in thought.

Octavia ignores her initial anger at Diyoza and taps him on the cheek. “Hey…hey, big brother, come back to me. Bell?”

He blinks and shakes his head. “Sorry,” he croaks out. He pulls her close again. “It was bad up there, O. So fucking bad.”

Octavia just holds him, wondering what happened that made her normally unshakable brother so upset. She whispers the same comforting things he used to whisper to her until he finally stops shivering. He then leans back and kisses her forehead.

“Thanks, O.”

She grins. “No problem.” She turns and Lincoln takes his cue to walk up. “We’ve both missed you.”

Bellamy and Lincoln share a hug. Lincoln then glances at his mate.

“Think we should tell him?” he asks.

“Tell me what?” Bellamy asks.

Octavia grins. “Well, you know Lincoln wanted kids but I’m in training.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen. “Yeah…?”

“A kid was dropped off at Arkadia. He is three and was found at the bottom of a hill where a wagon had crashed. His parents were killed and his leg messed up. Abby fixed him up and we adopted him. He’s so freaking cute! And damn is he smart!”

“Where is he?” Bellamy asks, excitedly looking around.

“He’s back with his sitter. We’ve had a plan in place in case you all showed up,” Lincoln explains. “As soon as I can, I’ll go pick him up so he can meet his Uncle Bellamy. He’s heard so many stories about you he already thinks you hung the moon.”

Bellamy chuckles. “Is it fucked that I already love him?”

Octavia hugs him again. “Not at all. Where’re Clarke and Monty?”

“Well, Monty and Harper are locked away for the foreseeable future. And Clarke is the same.” He grins at his sister and brother-in-law. “Turns out Clarke was a month pregnant when all that shit went down.” Two pairs of eyes widen. “She has a 5-month-old son named Micah.”

“Holy shitballs!” Octavia exclaims.

“Yeah. Uh, he, um, this isn’t common knowledge but…she had been carrying twins. An explosion made her lose one,” he says, his voice cutting out towards the end as he remembers.

* * *

_“Look, we need to keep talking to people and getting them to see Diyoza is going to get us all killed,” Clarke whispers to the other two Delinquents. “There is no damn way McCreary and his people aren’t trying to figure out how to get the machine that can save them. She’s obsessed with Damocles and the potential fuel inside it but we need to figure out how to fortify this bridge or we’re dead!”_

_Bellamy nods. “I agree. Monty, keep talking to Shaw and the guys that help him. I’ll work on those waiting to get healed. Clarke, you talk to Diyoza.”_

_Clarke nods and steps towards the colonel. “Colonel? Can I have a word?” Clarke asks._

_A moment later, an explosion rips through the bridge right near the quartet. They are blown off their feet. Clarke screams as her abdomen strikes the corner of a control panel. She is out before she hits the floor. Bellamy’s ears are ringing but he is conscious. He sees one of the men he thought was loyal to Clarke walk past them, grinning evilly. Two of McCreary’s men are with him. Bellamy tries to stand but can’t. The three quickly dismantle the lung machine and hurry out the door before the first rescuers even appear._

_Two days later, Clarke starts to awaken. The medic that had been in cryostasis looks to his right._

_“Bellamy? She’s waking up.”_

_Bellamy hurries over as Clarke begins to register where she is. He takes her hand._

_“Hey, Princess, you with us? No time to lay around doing nothing, you know,” he teases with a smile._

_Clarke’s eyes focus and she frowns. “What the fuck happened?”_

_Bellamy sighs. “That asshat Burns turned out to be a traitor. He placed a bomb, snuck a couple guys in and stole the lung machine, just like you predicted would happen.”_

_“Shit. Never suspected that idiot Burns. Anyone killed?”_

_“No. The three of us got the worst of it but they didn’t want to risk the machine getting damaged by a big blast.”_

_“Good. How goes it turning people to our side?”_

_“Better now. You were right. That’s going a long way to helping us,” he reports._

_“Great.” She tries to sit up. “Let’s go see if- -FUCK!” she drops back down, clutching her stomach._

_Bellamy places his hand over hers. Her brow wrinkles in confusion as she feels the bandages. She glances at him and sees the sadness in his eyes._

_“Stay still, Clarke. There was…is…there is…shit…you’ve been in here for 2 days and I still haven’t figured out how to say this…”_

_Clarke gets a sinking feeling in her stomach. She swallows hard. “Just tell me, Bell,” she chokes out._

_He takes a deep breath, fighting back the tears in his eyes. “When we were brought here, you were pretty bruised up down there. The medic, Pierce, did an ultrasound to check your stomach and kidneys and stuff. He, uh…um…”_

_“I’m pregnant,” Clarke guesses quietly._

_“Yeah…but…”_

_“Why are there bandages, Bellamy?” she asks, fear tying her in knots._

_“You had twins. One didn’t…they didn’t…it was…”_

_He can’t finish the words but he doesn’t have to: Clarke gets it. She starts to cry._

_“Did I lose them both?”_

_He shakes his head. “Just one. The other looks to be okay. But he wants you to rest for at least a week, maybe longer.”_

_Clarke stares up at the ceiling. Those fucking bastards had murdered her child! She forces herself to bury her sorrow, to bury her fear, to bury her humanity. She lets her anger take over._

_“I am Wanheda, Commander of Death. I don’t rest until we destroy those bastards and get back to Earth. Help me up!”_

_Against his better judgement, Bellamy helps her sit up. “Say the word and I can bring you back here.”_

_“Take me to the bridge. Time to plan on getting that machine back and getting Diyoza out of power. Wanheda is now in charge!”_

* * *

Bellamy shakes his head. “She changed that day, O. She’s going to need help to become Clarke again. All of us will have to help her, not just her mates.”

Octavia smiles. “Then you know we will. For now, I’m going to worry about bringing the spark back into your eyes, Bell.”

He hugs her close once more. “It’s…gonna be hard, O,” he admits.

She smiles as she hears something. “As much as I hate to admit it, I think the best cure for you is coming.”

She steps back and looks towards the Northern Gate road. Bellamy frowns.

“What’s that noise?”

“A motorcycle. Your fiancé insisted on getting one in anticipation of your return,” she replies with a grin.

And the cycle comes around the last corner. Bellamy smiles as he sees it. Echo skids to a halt and leaps off. She is ripping off her helmet as the two alphas race towards each other. He grabs her and swings her around. They share a deep kiss.

And then she punches him in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” he asks, rubbing the spot.

Echo grins. “For convincing me to let you get on that damn ship.”

Bellamy grins and pulls her close again. “Okay, guess I deserved it. I love you, Echo. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.”

The two share another kiss, forgetting that anyone else is around. Octavia smiles and leans into Lincoln.

“Okay…maybe she’s not so bad after all.”

* * *

Clarke rolls over, waking a little as she hears Micah stir. Strange smells assault her. She senses movement and eases her eyes open a little. She sees someone leaning over her son’s crib. She throws off the covers and leaps up, grabbing the person in a tight choke hold from behind.

“Give me a fucking reason not to snap your neck!” she growls.

“Ai…prisa…” Anya croaks.

Clarke frowns in confusion. “Anya?”

As a lantern is turned up, Clarke sees she does, indeed have her mate in her grip. Still confused she releases the general and looks around.

“The tower…?”

Anya slowly turns, staring into Clarke’s eyes. “Sha, Klark, the tower. You’re home.”

“Home…” Clarke mumbles wondrously. She turns and sees a concerned Lexa kneeling on the bed, obviously protecting the still sleeping Kora. “Lexa?”

“You are home, Klark. You are home,” the Heda reassures her mate.

Clarke starts to cry and turns back to Anya. She lifts a shaking hand to the red marks on the general’s neck. “I’m so sorry!”

Anya pulls her into a hug. “Shhh. I am fine, ai prisa. I am just fine. You were protecting our son.” She kisses Clarke’s temple. “I love you for that.”

Clarke just sniffles and nods against Anya’s shoulder. Lexa stands and hugs them both.

“So many nights I would dream you returned, only to have you disappear with the last tendrils of my dreams,” Lexa whispers. “Sadly, I think we will have those nightmares you are still up there for a while. You are loved and you are home, hodnes. Do not trouble yourself with nightmares or waking in confusion. We will all be okay.”

Clarke shifts so she can nuzzle Lexa. “I love you both so much. God, I can’t believe I’m really in your arms.”

“Well, you are, ai prisa.” Anya leans back. “Micah is still stirring. I’m going to check his diaper, okay?”

Clarke nods as Anya extracts herself from the hug. Lexa continues to hold Clarke, pumping out calming pheromones. She kisses Clarke’s cheek as Anya starts to change their little boy.

“You protected him so well, hodnes,” Lexa whispers into her ear.

Clarke starts to cry silently. She takes a deep, shuddering breath. “He had a twin,” she croaks out.

Lexa eases back and stares into her eyes. “Wh…what?”

“He had a twin. I didn’t know I was pregnant yet. There was an explosion.” She hiccups as she cries harder, remembering. “When I woke…Bellamy told me. I wasn’t sure Micah was going to be okay until he was born. I’m so sorry, Lexa. I’m so sorry I didn’t protect his sibling!”

Lexa pulls her in tight. “Stop, Klark. You didn’t know you were pregnant. You didn’t know you’d be taken from us. You saved Micah. That’s what we will focus on. You saved our son.”

Clarke buries her face in Lexa’s shoulder and sobs. Anya finishes changing Micah and lifts him up. He grins at her and she pulls him close, her own tears threatening. She turns to her mates and sees Lexa crying freely as she tries to comfort their omega. Anya walks over and runs her hand down Clarke’s back.

“He is beautiful and safe and we will raise him to love you even more for all you did for him, Klark. Look at him and know you did everything you could for him. Even if you had known you were pregnant, my guess is you could have been hurt anyway, yes?”

“There was a spy. He planted a bomb…”

“See, hodnes? How could you avoid that?” Lexa points out. She locks eyes with Clarke. “Does the spy live?” She almost hopes the answer is yes so she can go down to the fifth floor and destroy him.

Clarke’s eyes seem to turn inward as she remembers.

* * *

_Bellamy walks into the command center and drops into a chair. A large bruise is blooming on one cheek, his other bears a streak of blood, most likely not his own._

_“It’s over,” he states as his head drops back._

_“McCreary and Vascos?” Clarke asks._

_“With the others in the hangar. We’ll move them to prison cells later. Once we figure out how to get back down to Earth we’ll give them to Heda to deal with,” he replies as his eyes close._

_Clarke walks over and looks down at her sleeping son. Just three months old now, how old will he be when they get back home? Or will he ever touch the ground? She swallows hard and glances at Monty, whose eyes are devoid of emotion, testament to the ugly 10 months they had spent trapped in battle on a tin can far from their loved ones._

_“Keep an eye on Micah and Hope. Clean up any wounds you can on Bellamy,” she orders._

_Monty nods. “Sha, Wanheda.”_

_Clarke starts down the hall, passing those that had sided with Diyoza in this hellish guerilla war. She offers them nods as they bow their heads to their leader. Sure, Diyoza had the military background but when she turned terrorist she had forgotten how to judge acceptable losses; she had become too much of a maverick. The first time her orders had led to needless loss of life, her people had turned to Clarke to lead them. It was tense going at first but Diyoza finally ceded power to the Sky Princess by simply saying, “What are your orders…Wanheda?”_

_And from that point on, all had called her Wanheda. Now more than ever Clarke had been forced to live up to the name. She’d had to command death to maintain life. It had cost her a child. It had cost her time with her loved ones. It had perhaps cost her the last of her humanity; time would tell. Diyoza turns from the window of the hangar door when she hears boots approaching. She bows her head._

_“Wanheda, we’ve got all the prisoners in here. I’ve called for food to be sent to them, as well as for our medic to check on their injuries,” she reports._

_Clarke nods and studies the woman. Like Bellamy, she is bruised and covered with the blood of her enemies. Her eyes are still as stony as the day they had met. The only time Clarke has seen them change is when looking down at the serene countenance of her daughter, Hope. Clarke turns away and steps to the door. A bloodied McCreary glares back at her._

_“You’ve got us for now, Wanheda, but mark my words: we’ll figure out how to get out of here. We’ll drop Damocles and kill all you love!” he threatens. “My son and I will destroy everyone you care about!”_

_Clarke stares into his eyes. He means it. They can’t work to get back to Earth if they have to worry about him and his men. She lifts her hand to the control panel._

_“You had a daughter,” she states. His eyes widen in anger as she opens the bay door. “Jus drein, jus daun,” she says emotionlessly._

* * *

“No. Jus drein, jus daun. When our people finally won the war up there, they gathered McCreary and his surviving bastards in a shuttle hangar we controlled. Bellamy talked of bringing them down here for justice.” Clarke looks at her mates, a hard look in her eyes. “I opened the hangar and floated them all.”

Anya nods. “Then the mighty Wanheda saved us the trouble of a trial.” She kisses Clarke’s forehead. “Well done, ai prisa.”

Clarke looks to Lexa, who had been silent. Lexa brings a hand up to stroke Clarke’s cheek.

“I’m sorry you had to do that. I can imagine it made you think of your father and hurt for him once more. But other than that, sha, Klark, well done.”

“You two aren’t upset with me? For…for forgetting our laws and following my heart?” she asks softly.

Lexa shakes her head. “I am sure it was hell up there like we can’t imagine. You did the right thing, Klark. Had they escaped they would have had no place to run. They could, however, have hurt Micah or our friends, not to mention you. Wanheda made the choice to protect our allies and our son. It was war…and you won.”

She gives Clarke a kiss, trying to convey with that action just how fine she is with Clarke’s actions. When that kiss ends, Anya kisses her, too.

“Well done, ai prisa.”

Clarke nods her head. She smiles a little when Micah reaches for her. “I think someone is hungry again. His schedule is so messed up right now.”

Lexa’s eyes brighten. “I got this!”

She hurries to the recently dusted off “boob press” and grabs the bottle that is already full. She warms it in the pot of water on the hearth until it is ready then sits on the couch. Anya places the boy in her mates’ arms and then wraps Clarke up in a hug. Lexa’s eyes glow with pride as she feeds the little boy who studies her face.

“Remember me, ai yongun? I know we just met but I’m you’re Nomtu. And you will be so loved, so happy all your days. Ai swega yu.”

Clarke is still smiling a few minutes later when Anya takes their son to burp him. She goes to tell her alphas how much she loves them when they hear the elevator rising. There can be only one reason why it is stopping on their floor. Clarke starts towards the suite doors and pauses when one is thrown open. A frantic Abby looks towards the bed first. Then her head spins towards the fireplace and locks with blue eyes she has missed far too long.

“Hi, Mom,” Clarke says with tears in her eyes.

Abby races over and pulls her into a hug. “Chains. Gigantic fucking chains to keep you in this tower!” she sobs as holds her daughter close.

Clarke chuckles. “I might take you up on that this time.” She eases back. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too. Uh, who is Anya holding?” Abby asks.

Clarke smiles and turns as her mate walks over. “Grandma Abby, meet your new grandson, Micah.”

Abby sobs again as she takes the little boy in her arms. “Hello, little man. Oh, I love you already.”

Clarke smiles as grandma and baby bond. Her mates each wrap an arm around her, still pumping out soothing hormones. Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek.

It has truly been a magical day.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, the children start to stir. As Kora wakes up she starts to smile as a familiar smell makes it to her nose. Her eyes pop open and she stares at her mama’s face. She snuggles in close.

“I love you so much, Mama. I’m so glad you’re home!”

Clarke grins when a second affirmation of love is given to her…in the form of Smokey’s cold wet nose to her cheek. She giggles a little as she opens her eyes.

“I love you both, too,” she says, kissing Kora’s cheek and ruffling Smokey’s long ears. “Did you sleep good last night, little Raider?”

Kora nods. “The best sleep ever!”

“Really? I guess I need to speak with Nomon and Nomtu about the sleeps you had while I was gone,” Clarke teases.

“No, Mama, they did good. I just missed you a lot and now I don’t have to miss you anymore,” Kora explains.

Clarke hugs her close. “No, my sweet girl, you don’t.”

“Come, yongon, time to go potty and help me walk Smokey,” Anya reminds their girl.

“Okay, Nomon!”

Kora gives Clarke and another hug and kiss then goes to bathroom. Clarke snuggles up to Lexa, a sad smile on her face.

“Her speaking…it’s really good,” she notes.

Lexa kisses her omega’s forehead. “Sha. She always said she wanted to study and do well so you’d be proud of her when you got home. She never doubted you would get back to us.” She sighs. “I wish I had been as confident but…”

Clarke shrugs. “It’s okay. I had doubts, too, some days. Sometimes I even wondered if you’d want me back at all when you found out all I’d done up there. I was…I…” she shakes her head. “I don’t even know what I became.”

“You became a leader, Klark. You became a battle commander. And you became the person that did not forget her humanity,” Lexa points out.

Clarke rolls away to stare at the ceiling. “Don’t be so sure about that last part. You don’t know all that happened, Lexa. You don’t know…what I did up there.”

She pulls away and stands before Lexa can stop her. She goes to the bathroom to get another bath in before breakfast. She is eager to lose the smell of that damned ship. Lexa watches her go, trying to control her wolf who wants to go down to the fifth floor and rip out the heart of Charmaine Diyoza.

* * *

Anya watches as Kora follows Smokey around Heda’s Garden. The dog does his business and Kora dutifully picks up the pile with her little shovel and throws it away. After he pees on two bushes, a tree and a patch of grass, she pulls out a ball to help him get a little exercise in. As he is chasing the ball a third time, Kora speaks softly.

“Mama’s sad.”

Anya looks at her in surprise. “She is?”

“Sha. Her eyes are really sad, Nomon. Even when she smiles they don’t look right.” She thinks a second, then looks at her mother. “Maybe I should talk bad again so it’s more familiar to her.”

Anya smiles and squats down. “I am very, very proud of you for thinking of that. But I know your mama is very happy with the way you are talking and how much you have learned. She wouldn’t want you to change a thing, little one.” She strokes Kora’s cheek. “You just keep being yourself and keep working with your brother and sister, showing them how great Mama is, and that will make her happy.”

“So she’s sad because Audrey and Jakey don’t like her?”

“It’s not that they don’t like her. They just don’t remember her yet. They were only 6 months old when she…went away. Just a month older than Micah is now. So they’ve done a lot of learning and changing since they were that young, right?” Kora nods. “And since Mama wasn’t here, they aren’t really sure who she is yet. Have you noticed she smells differently than you remember?”

“Yeah. Like sniffing some of the metal stuff at Mech Raven’s place.”

Anya grins. “Exactly. But once she’s been back a couple days she will start to smell like we remember and the twins will remember that smell. It will help them.”

“Good. Will Micah get confused?”

“No, he will come to love the smells of the ground, including the sweet smell of your mama,” Anya promises.

“Good! I hungry, Nomon.”

“Me, too. Come on, Smokey, time for breakfast!”

The dog runs over and the trio heads up to the suite for breakfast with the rest of their family, most importantly Clarke and their new baby.

* * *

Clarke sighs in happiness as the warm water covers her body. A few drops of her favorite and much missed honeysuckle essence perfumes the air. She adds drops of Anya and Lexa’s preferred oils, too. If all goes well, she will soon smell like herself again, not herself bathed in metal. Lexa smiles as she watches from the doorway holding Micah. Clarke grins as she sees her son studying the face of his Nomtu.

“He loves you already,” Clarke states.

Lexa looks down at him and grins. “Feeling is mutual. He is gorgeous, Klark. Thank you for all you did for him.”

“You’ve already said that to me,” Clarke points out.

“And I will say it every day for the rest of our lives.” Lexa kisses his head as he plays with her hair. “Considering what you were put through before the ship ever took off…”

“Yeah, I know. I was so shocked when Bell told me about the babies.” Her eyes tear up. “I was so scared not even Micah would make it. I wouldn’t even put him down to sleep for a week after he was born, terrified I’d missed something during his physical exam.”

Lexa nods. “I believe it. Have to admit, kinda don’t want to put him down myself.” Clarke smiles at her. “But I think I heard your mother come in. Something tells me I’m about to lose my little miracle,” she kisses his cheek and he giggles.

“She’ll share. Maybe,” Clarke notes with a grin.

Lexa nods and goes out to greet Abby and see to the twins. Clarke closes her eyes and breathes deep once more. She wonders how many more baths she will take until she doesn’t stink to her own nose.

Twenty minutes later she is dressed in a sleep shirt of Lexa’s and pants that belong to Anya. It’s not that she doesn’t have her own, she just hopes to smell more like the alphas to settle herself and, to be honest, the twins. She is desperate to get her toddlers to love her once more. She sees Anya and Lexa settling the two in their highchairs as Abby offers some mushed vegetable of some sort to Micah. The little boy looks skeptical, used to the bland space rations he had been eating.

“How’s he liking things, Mom?”

Abby smiles. “Unsure but willing to try. May need to give him some plain eggs for now until he gets used to flavors. His stomach will need to adjust, too.”

Clarke nods. She smiles as Audrey happily chomps on a piece of toast. Jake is holding a small spoon in one hand while the other hand lifts up scrambled egg bits. Well, it’s a start to using utensils. She sits down beside Audrey and smiles.

“Is that good, Audrey?”

Audrey stops mid chew and frowns at her mama, leaning away from her. She looks like such a mini-Lexa, raised eyebrow and all, Clarke might have chuckled if it hadn’t hurt so much. Without a word, she changes seats. Lexa and Anya exchange a look. Clarke spoons some eggs onto her plate, adding some sausage gravy to them along with smothering a biscuit with her favorite breakfast treat. She takes a bite and groans.

“Damn, I’ve missed this!”

Jake studies her a moment. Clarke knows it could hurt but she had to try. She gets a little bit on her fork and offers it to him. He grins and leans towards her but Audrey screams.

“NO! ’T’ANGER!”

Jake jumps at the scream and seems to look confused. After a moment he follows his sister’s lead and leans away from Clarke. The blonde quickly looks down so no one sees her tears. She fails. Kora climbs into her lap and gives her a hug.

“We taught them all about strangers and being careful, Mama. I’ll teach them you’re not a stranger. Ai swega,” Kora vows.

Clarke holds her close and just nods. Abby reaches over and pats her daughter on the shoulder. Lexa leans towards Anya.

“After breakfast stay with her until Jasmine arrives. I have an early meeting,” she whispers.

“Sha, niron,” Anya agrees.

Lexa walks over and lifts Kora up, placing her in her regular seat. “Eat up, yongon, you have school soon.”

“But what if Mama needs me?”

Clarke smiles and squeezes her hand. “Go to school, little Raider. I’ll be here when you get out.”

Soon the group settles in for breakfast. And though Clarke enjoys the tasty breakfast, she knows she would have loved it more if her toddlers hadn’t kept looking at her like she didn’t belong.

Lexa barely controls the anger heating up her blood. As soon as she can, she excuses herself for her meeting and goes down to the throne room. She goes into the small office off the main room and carefully applies her war paint. She puts on her cloak and pauldron.

Time to go visit Diyoza.

* * *

After Micah finishes smearing applesauce all over the table, Clarke lifts him up to go give him a bath. Abby watches Kora follow before turning to Anya.

“How do we fix this?”

Anya sighs as she wipes off Jake’s hands. “I don’t know. Time, I hope, will help.” She swallows back tears. “Did you see her face when Audrey yelled ‘stranger’ at her?”

Abby nods. “Broke my heart,” she replies.

“Mine, too,” Anya admits. “We just have to give them all time and hope seeing Klark with Kora and Micah will help.” She pauses. “Lexa went to go confront Diyoza.”

Abby sits back in her seat. “I know. Why didn’t we stop her?”

Anya smirks. “Because she is doing what we wish we could do,” she points out. She stands up and lifts up Jake. “We will make things right, Abi, I swega.”

Abby smiles. “I know. But how long will it take?”

“As long as it needs,” Anya vows.

Abby nods then picks up Audrey and follows the general into the kids’ room to change and dress the twins. In the bathroom, a tear runs down Clarke’s cheek as she wonders if her twins will ever look at her the way Micah does.

* * *

Diyoza looks up as the door to her room opens. She is not surprised to see Lexa. She is surprised that the Heda walks in alone. Perhaps she wants no witnesses. She wears the warpaint Clarke had described, as well as the flowing cloak and the pauldron with the sash the colour of drying blood. Lexa hadn’t worn it when they met because she was approaching in peace. Diyoza now sees Clarke’s drawings of the Heda in full regalia don’t do the woman justice. She is fierce and exudes death.

Lexa paces back and forth at the end of the bed the other woman reclines on. After a few minutes the Heda speaks.

“Give me a reason to let you live.”

Diyoza grunts out a humorless laugh. “I brought your wife and kid home? Nah, that doesn’t work. I took them. Guess I’m out of options.”

Lexa growls. “Yes, you took them. You took my mate from her children. She bore two children, nursed them on her breast, and they have NO idea who she is! They shy away from her! Do you know what that is doing to her? DO YOU?”

Diyoza shrugs. “I guess it sucks. Look, I took them because if I hadn’t gotten that ship off the ground that fuck McCreary was going to bomb you all to Hell and back again. If he had done that, he would have finished what people started 100 years ago. There was no guarantee the world would have survived this time. I fought a war up there so we could all live down here.” She stands. “But if I have to die so my people might live so be it. I only have one request.”

“What’s that?” Lexa spits at her.

“You make sure my daughter is raised to understand right and wrong don’t mesh. You can’t do the wrong thing for the right reason without it coming back around to bite you in the ass. Kill me if you must, but make sure she knows why so she doesn’t turn out anything like me,” Diyoza pleads with more emotion than Lexa had expected.

The two women stare at each other. Lexa sees the colonel is being honest behind the tears in her eyes. Diyoza cannot read the masked woman. Lexa turns and storms from the room, her long coat and maroon sash billowing in the wind she creates.

When the door shuts and locks, Diyoza walks over to the crib and stares down at her sleeping daughter. “Maybe you’ll have a chance, Hope. Maybe with someone else raising you you won’t end up like me or your father.” She strokes the baby’s soft hair. “At least I pray you don’t.”

Outside, Lexa watches from a hidden spy hole. She hears the words spoken to the child. She turns and storms away, still unsure what the hell she is going to do with the bitch that nearly destroyed her family.

* * *

Anya smiles as she gives Kora a hug and kiss. The little girl runs off into the school, eager to tell her friends all about her mama being home and about her new little brother. As Anya turns to go back to the tower, she sees someone watching her.

“She okay?” Raven asks.

Anya shrugs and walks over to the mechanic. “She’s…struggling. The twins don’t recognize her. Audrey screamed that she is a stranger and there’s nothing we can…”

Her voice trails off. Raven sees the stoic general is on the edge and gives her a quick out.

“So, I have those new devices ready for you to see, General.”

Anya just nods and follows Raven back to the workshop. The guards following the general, wait outside as the two women enter, just as Raven expected. Anya drops down in a chair. Raven goes over to the small fridge she’s constructed and gets the general a cold bottle of Jasper’s latest brew.

“I know it’s early but you look like you could use this,” Raven notes as she hands it over.

Anya grunts and takes a healthy swig of it. “Sha. Mochof.” She takes another drink. “She got stuck on that damn ship and became a general overnight. We were just teaching her how to lead. She never had time to learn the shit she had to deal with. And it was so much harder because of the kids.” She drains the bottle. “She’s fucked up, Rae. How do I help her?”

Raven starts to pace. Hell yeah, she wants more info about what her best friend went through but right now Anya needs help. “Out of curiosity, the first time you had to, you know, order someone to do something that ended up with them dying…who did you talk to?”

Anya leans back, staring at the ceiling. “I…I don’t remember.”

“Bullshit,” Raven challenges. “Who did you talk to?”

Anya rolls the now empty bottle between her hands as she remembers. “When I came to Polis to train Lexa I knew it was a stepping stone to becoming a respected warrior. I had asked to go into the assassin training program but I didn’t have enough battle experience. What better chance to get experience than to train the Nightbloods? The older ones would go into battle, partly for experience but also to be there if a Conclave was needed during the conflict.”

“Damn,” Raven breathes.

“Yeah. So, uh, Ice Nation were being their typical selves and had tried to take part of the Lake People’s lands. Good hunting grounds, go figure,” Anya grunts. “We needed a distraction. I knew the chances of anyone surviving it were slim to none. And I knew I couldn’t go…I was a trainer, after all. So I sent 8 men into a narrow canyon.” She swallows hard. “They all died. But it gave us the time we needed to cut off the supplies to Ice Nation and force their retreat.”

Raven waits and then prompts her friend when she realizes Anya is not going to say more. “And then you talked to…?”

Anya stands and stares out the window at the street. “I drank with my men, I accepted the praise for my ‘brilliant’ plan,” she says sarcastically. “And later that night Costia found me down by the river sobbing. She sat down and pulled me into a hug, convinced me not to hang up my sword, and told me I would be okay. She was such a liar,” she adds with a small grin. Raven smiles. “All my life I had heard about ‘acceptable losses’ in battle. They don’t teach you what if feels like to look a friend in the eye and order him to his death; they don’t teach you that the first time you hear a mate shriek in abject sorrow at the loss of their lover will haunt your dreams forever.”

“So Clarke had to deal with all that shit up there?”

“Yeah. The followers of Diyoza ended up being the followers of Wanheda.”

“Hey, I know it was a lot harder but she’s made the hard decisions down here, you know that. The mountain, the Dropship, even giving herself up to that asshat Pike.”

“But up there she didn’t have someone to help her get past it. She couldn’t escape to a cave to deal with shit. She couldn’t ask me or Lexa to hold her and remind her things will be okay. She just had to put on a brave face and keep going. She knew most up there would die; she knew Bellamy and Monty could die…” She stiffens. “She knew Micah could die, too. Fuck, even I would have had a hell of a time dealing with all that shit on my shoulders and no one to vent to.”

Raven walks over and places a hand on Anya’s shoulder. “Then you and Lexa let her vent. It could happen all at once, it could happen over time, it could happen every freakin’ day for the next year. You love her, Anya, and you will be there for her.” She makes Anya turn around. “And when you get pissed, when you get to your own breaking point about it all. Come see me. I’ll give you a sledge hammer and some banged up piece of metal that needs to be beaten until it’s smooth again. That way you won’t go killing all your Guards or something. Okay?”

Anya studies the woman before her. “You’ve become my friend,” she says somewhat wondrously.

Raven chuckles. “Hell, yeah, I have. You can’t live without me.”

Anya grins. “I wouldn’t go that far,” she grumbles. “But thank you, Raven kom Polis, for your friendship. It means more than I realized. Have you been…okay? I mean, I know we talked around things but…”

“I have my good and bad days. Kinda sucked that I didn’t have someone to lean on like you and Lexa did but, you know, Taran and I just couldn’t make our differences work. He’s just not a city boy,” Raven says a little sadly.

“You will find the right mate, Raven. I know you will. And you’ll have four or five pups that will annoy you as much as you annoy me,” Anya jokes.

Raven laughs. “Sadly, you’re probably right.” They grow silent for a moment. “So…you better?”

“Sha, I’m better. Time to go see Lexa. I need to make sure she hasn’t already killed Diyoza.”

“Good idea. And, you know, let her know the hammer and metal offer is there for her, too. It would be our secret,” Raven promises.

Anya smiles and nods. “Mochof. And, Raven, go see Clarke this afternoon. She needs you as much as she needs us.”

Raven nods. “I will. See you, Anya.”

“Goodbye, Raven.”

Anya takes her leave and Raven walks over to her work bench. She looks down at the piece of metal that will soon be a scrollwork rendering saying Micah. It will match ones she’s made for Kora, Audrey and Jake. Raven traces a finger over it, thinking about some of the things Anya had told her Clarke had done. She sees a tear drop onto the metal.

“Damn it, Princess, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you,” she whispers.

She walks over to the small work center. She grins as she sees the twos radio Kora had been working on. They are going to be a present for her Nomtu so they can talk when Lexa is down in the throne room. Raven can only imagine the Heda interrupting council meetings to answer her daughter. (And maybe calling her daughter when the ambassadors are driving her nuts!) Raven fixes one wire that is bugging her then goes back to her table. Time to make sure Micah is properly represented in the Heda’s suite!

And it will give her a good reason to go see Clarke that afternoon so the omega doesn’t think she’s being checked up on.

* * *

Anya walks into the council room. She follows the scent of irritated alpha out onto the balcony. Lexa is standing stiffly, her hands grasped behind her. Her head is tilted downward as if she is watching the city below, but Anya knows the Heda sees nothing. Sensing her mate’s mood, Anya stands a few feet away.

“Did your talk with Diyoza help, Heda?”

Lexa lets out a low growl. “I should have known you knew what I was doing.”

“Sha. Abi knew, too. I ask again, did it help?”

Lexa squeezes her hands tighter. “No,” she growls gruffly. “I want to tear her heart out of her chest and watch it beat its last time. I want to rip her throat out and hear her gurgle her last. And yet I saw her look at her child, I saw the resignation in her eyes, I heard the hint of devotion to her people that she couldn’t disguise in her voice. I keep asking myself if I went away for 300 years and came back, what would I do? If you, Klark, everyone I ever loved was gone…what would I do?”

Anya nods. “I have asked myself the same thing. Have you come up with anything?”

Lexa shakes her head. She glances over her shoulder. “You?”

“No. So what does this mean?”

Lexa looks back to the ground. “In two days the Council of Ambassadors will decide the fate of the prisoners. I am wiping their slates clean of their past transgressions. Based on a report from Sinclair those that followed Klark are people that can be mostly trusted now. Some were computer hackers so they are no threat to anyone but Arkadia right now. Others were convicted of things I feel won’t be repeated for other reasons. The only wild card is Diyoza. Most will be given a chance to live where they choose with supervision. Diyoza…Diyoza stays here until I know she is no threat to Klark or anyone else I love.”

Anya nods. “I agree. If the council decides on death? You would agree?”

“Only for Diyoza. The others I would…advocate for,” Lexa admits.

“I see. And if Klark advocated for her?”

Lexa growls again. Anya nods in understanding. It would be hard for them to accept their omega speaking on behalf of Diyoza but not at all a surprise. Anya finally feels her alpha is settled enough that she can now approach. She wraps her arms around the brunette from behind.

“It may be hard to hear, Lexa, but the Council is wise. I am sure they will do the right thing for our people. And for…well, for lack of a better word, our living ancestors.”

Lexa straightens up at that term. Her hands cover those gently clasped around her middle. “Ancestors. Hadn’t thought of them that way.”

Anya grins and kisses her mating bite. “And that’s why you have an intelligent, beautiful, wonderful mate to point these things out for you.”

Lexa smiles and leans her head against Anya’s. “Very true, niron. And I’m glad she sent you down to speak with me.”

Lexa starts to giggle as Anya growls and nips the alpha’s ear. Lexa turns in her mate’s arms.

“I love you, niron. And you are right: you are all those things and more, Anya. I am sorry I am so unsettled.”

“We both are. But for Klark we will be strong and for our people we will be true. I would suggest you move the hearings to the main ballroom of the tower. Many will want to see those that hurt our Heda and stole Wanheda. They deserve to see justice done; to understand who took Klark and why.”

Lexa considers this a moment then nods. “Make it so, Anya.” She gives her a kiss. “And now I must prepare for the Ambassadors. We have much to discuss.”

“You have the gift of understatement, ai houman.”

The two share a kiss then Anya leaves to prepare her Guard for the hearing in 2 days. Lexa turns back to look down at Polis, this time actually seeing the people going about their daily routines. For them she will put aside her feelings of revenge; her desire to destroy. It is for them, and their continued belief in her Coalition, that she will allow the Ambassadors to do their jobs and sit in judgement on behalf of her omega.

“By my head, not my heart I rule,” she reminds herself.

She turns and goes back inside to prepare her statement and evidence for the upcoming meeting.


	15. Chapter 15

The door to the suite pops open and Octavia leaps in, hands in the air. “She’s back, bitches!”

Clarke can’t help but laugh at her friend. She’d hurry over to hug her but at the moment is on the couch nursing Micah. Octavia hurries over and plops down beside them. She pulls them into a one-armed hug.

“Damn it’s so good to see you, Clarke!”

Clarke leans her head against the warrior’s. “You, too, Tay. And meet your new nephew Micah.”

Octavia smiles and strokes the little boy’s head. “He’s so dang cute! Lincoln has gone to get our son.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Your son? You had a baby?”

Octavia chuckles. “No, we adopted. I figured you’d heard by now.” Clarke shakes her head so Octavia tells her the story. “He is so cute and smart and you can hardly tell he ever had a problem with his leg! Your mom did a great job with the surgery.”

“Always love to hear that,” Abby says as she walks out of the kid’s room with Jasmine. “So our boy is good?”

“So good! He fits right in with the kids his age. I can never thank you enough for thinking of us when he was taken to you, Abby.”

Abby smiles and sits in the arm chair. “I’m glad he found a good home.”

Octavia nods and turns back to Clarke. “So, Bell told me it was really bad up there. If you ever need an ear or someone to spar with to get it out of your system, I’m here for you.”

Clarke takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. “Thanks, Tay. I may take you up on that sometime.”

Octavia nods. The three continue to sit there until Micah finishes his lunch. Octavia then burps him, Abby changes him, and the three settle in for lunch. Clarke almost feels like she’s getting back to normal.

Almost.

* * *

Lance kom Podakru sits back in his chair, studying Lexa carefully. None had been surprised when the Heda had stated she would not lead the questioning of Bellamy and Monty, as well as any of the convicts. What had surprised them was that she refused to be part of the deliberations on the fates of the convicts.

“Heda, with all due respect, they had your mate, not just our Wanheda. Additionally both Bellamy and Monty kom Skaikru are important assets to their clan and this coalition. We know you are close with them. You do not wish to have a say in the fate of those that kidnapped them and potentially could have killed them?”

“It is because of how close I am to all three, especially Wanheda, that I cannot in good conscience sit in judgement of those on floor 5,” Lexa replies.

Irina nods at those words. “And should we set them free? Give them no punishment for their crimes, there will be no reprisals against us or our clans?”

“I have always trusted those of you in this room and that has not changed,” Lexa states as she stands and begins to pace. “I have always sworn, since the day I won my Conclave, to rule with my head, not my heart. To that vow have I ever been untrue?”

“No, Heda.”

“Then your question is moot. My question to all of you is this: should you decide the convicts have served their time, that their fight to keep Wanheda, Monty Green and Belomi Blake alive have earned a pardon for past crimes, will you open your homes to them? Will you help them find a place to live and work within your clans? If they live, them must have a life. And they must not face undue persecution, prejudice, or strife as they try to become part of our world. Are you committed to helping them?”

“How would we know? What are their crimes?” Denison asks.

Lexa walks over and holds up a stack of papers. “Each convict who survived the trip to the ground is listed on these papers. Sinclair kom Skaikru was able to access the computers of the ship during the initial standoff and download their files. Once we knew who lived, he made these copies of the files. I have not read them yet. Let us look at them together and start to get an idea of who they once were so that we may compare that with who they have become.” She sets the papers down again. “Only in knowing who they were and who they are can an appropriate decision be made.”

She sees the Ambassadors nodding. Kane is the first to stand and make his way to the table with the papers. He stares into Lexa’s eyes.

“They stole our people. They stole the child of my fiancé. Their actions killed my grandchild. I will do my best to rule with my head, not my heart. If…if I feel I can’t live up to your directive, I will do the right thing and recuse myself. You have my word,” he vows.

She gives him a nod. “Thank you, Kane kom Skaikru.”

Irina pats his shoulder as she joins them at the table. Soon all the Ambassadors and the Heda are looking over the papers and making piles of those easily returned to society, those that would be questionable, and those they would be hard-pressed to return to society. By the time they get to the end only one person is in that third pile: the only person who ever violently stood against her own government.

Charmaine Diyoza.

* * *

When the twins wake up later, it is a stab to Clarke’s heart that they both run to Octavia, so excited to see her. And the knife is twisted when Audrey points to her mother and warns Octavia,

“’T’anger.”

Octavia sees the pain in Clarke’s eyes and smiles at Audrey. “I know it’s been a while but that’s Mama, Audrey. She gave birth to you and your brother. She loves you very, very much.”

Audrey seems to think about that a moment then shakes her head. “No. ’T’anger, Tay.”

Clarke stops her friend before Octavia can correct her again. “It’s okay. It will take time. I still smell like that dang ship,” she mutters. She offers the now stirring Micah over to Jasmine. “I’m going to get another bath before dinner.”

She wanders into the bathroom before she lets her tears fall. Octavia sighs and shakes her head. She’d do what she can with the twins but one thing they all know is once Audrey has made up her mind about something it is hard to get her to change it. Sometimes the only one that can get through to her is Kora. Maybe together the two can come up with a plan to work on the mini-Lexa.

An hour later, the door to the suite opens to admit Monty and Harper. Octavia pulls her buddy into a strong hug as Harper nearly tackles Clarke.

“I can’t thank you enough for bringing him home,” Harper sobs.

Clarke holds her tightly. “We got each other home. And besides, Monty is the one that figured out how to use the directional jets to maneuver the craft once we got into the atmosphere. They aren’t as responsive outside of zero gravity. He’s the one that got us home safely.”

“The jerk didn’t tell me that,” Harper notes.

“There’s probably a lot he won’t talk about it. Just…give him time, okay?” Clarke pleads.

Harper nods. “He has the rest of our lives.”

Clarke smiles and nods. Soon Echo and Bellamy show up. More hugs and thanks and praise are shared. The only one not too happy about all the guests is Audrey. Jasmine eventually takes her into the other room because she is getting agitated. Jake seems okay but still a little wary. When the doors open once more, this time to admit Anya and Lexa, Clarke can’t help but smile as Jake races at them.

“NOM! TU!” he hollers happily.

Lexa puts out her hands and he grabs them then uses his bare feet to walk up her legs until she can pull him into a hug.

“There’s my favorite monkey!” Lexa coos.

Audrey runs in a second later. She grabs Anya’s hands and does the same thing. It is too sweet! This is obviously a daily greeting.

A daily greeting Clarke had never seen before.

“Excuse me,” she croaks and quickly stands.

She hurries to the bathroom before anyone can stop her. Lexa goes to follow but the third person that entered the room stops her.

“I got this,” Raven says and follows the omega.

In the bathroom, Clarke is sitting on the floor crying into a towel. She had fought so hard to get home to her mates and her children. Every night she had looked at Earth and spoken to them. Every time she woke to start a new day, she had done it again. And now that she is here, two of her children are scared of her. Raven slides down the wall and pulls her best friend into her arms, pumping out soothing pheromones.

“It’s okay to be upset, Princess. They’ll get to know you again. I know it probably sucks dirty engine parts right now but they  _will_   come to love you. I swear they will,” Raven says as she kisses Clarke’s temple.

It takes a few more minutes, a couple more words, and a ton of pheromones before Clarke starts to calm enough to speak. She leans into Raven.

“I missed you so much, Rae. There were so many times I needed this and I wished you were there. And then I’d get pissed at myself for wishing you were stuck up there, too. But I missed you so damn much.”

Raven gives her a squeeze. “Same, Princess. More than once I’d look up at that red light in the sky wondering if I’d have gotten your asses back down here sooner. Not to mention I could have space walked again. That would have been cool.”

Clarke chuckles as she wipes her cheeks. “Yeah, you could have done it a few times. Sorry you missed the chance.” Raven just nods. “I think I left part of myself up there, Rae.”

“You probably did. But the best of you is here on Earth with us. You’re a little bruised right now but you’ll heal and be the Princess Clarkey we all know and love.” She kisses her temple again. “Take your time getting there. We’ll wait.”

Clarke smiles and nods. “I will. Thank you, Rae.”

“Anytime.” Rae then notices something and grins. She leans close to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “Look at the door.”

Clarke wipes her face again and looks over. Jake stands in the doorway, staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

“He’s so empathetic, Clarke. He just…he just knows when people are sad and need a hug. He’s torn right now between wanting to hug you and wanting to listen to his sister who calls you a stranger,” Rae says.

Clarke clears her throat. “Hi, Jake. I’m okay. I promise,” she says softly with a smile.

He studies her a moment then grins. He lifts up a hand and waves at her then turns and runs away. Clarke giggles, her heart nearly bursting. It’s a start! She stands and pulls Raven up.

“Let me wash my face and I’ll be out there for dinner.”

Raven nods. “You got it, Princess.”

Raven heads back out to the others. Anya approaches her.

“She is okay, sha?”

“She’s better. Jake sneaking over there and waving at her did more for her than I did,” Raven reports.

Anya pats her on the shoulder. “I think it was a perfect team effort.”

Raven grins and goes over to hear more about the adventures up in space and get in some time spoiling Micah! When Kora gets home from staff class, Raven can’t help but see that the last of the darkness in Clarke’s eyes dissipates. Two out of four kids think Clarke hung the moon. Soon the other two will believe it, too. She’s sure of it. She kisses Micah on the head.

“Work on your siblings, little man. Okay?” He giggles at her. She smiles. “I’ll take that as an ‘Ok, Aunty Rae’.”

And though the twins don’t warm up to Clarke any more that evening, it is still nice that everyone sits around NOT talking about the shit in space, preferring to tell funny stories about life on the ground without the prodigal trio. And it is just what those three needed!

* * *

Clarke shoots up in bed, panting. It takes her a moment to recognize the hell she had just left is but a dream. She is now home, in bed with her alphas, and her children are safe. A hand strokes over her head.

“Klark?” Lexa whispers.

Clarke gives Kora a kiss on the head, tucking her toy raccoon in closer. The omega shivers and hops off the bed. She walks over and looks down at her little boy, smoothing down the hair on his head. She then goes into the children’s room. She looks in the cribs and allows herself the luxury of stroking a hand down the backs of the toddlers who still don’t trust her completely. When tears fill her eyes she leaves them, walking past the bed and slipping out onto the balcony. She leans on the safety wall and finally releases the sobs that had been pent up in her body for far, far too long. Just as her knees give out, strong arms catch her.

“That’s it, hodnes, cry it out,” Lexa whispers as she sits down and pulls her mate into her arms. “Cry for all the shit that you’ve had to deal with for the last year. Cry it out then forget it. You’re home, Klark. Home and safe.” She kisses Clarke’s temple. “By my life, I swear you are safe now.”

Clarke clings to her alpha as her mind flashes through the hell that had gone on in space, including when she had to watch as a small metal cannister was jettisoned out towards the sun; inside the fetus too small for the sex to be known but already a loved and mourned child. It had been that moment, that instant of indescribable pain, that Clarke had turned off her heart. She could no longer feel anything. She was the leader. She was in charge. She had to send people to their deaths to give the life still growing inside her a chance. In Lexa’s arms, on the balcony of their suite, Clarke turns on again.

Lexa’s eyes widen as Clarke starts to speak, starts to tell of ordering people into impossible to win skirmishes to gain an edge. She holds Clarke tighter when the blonde mentions sending Bellamy into a potential trap to retrieve Abby’s lung device or to destroy it via suicide bombing if retrieval wasn’t possible. She hugs her love closer.

“Klark, please tell me you understand that what you did was necessary? And he did as you asked because he knew that. You understand that, right?”

Clarke nuzzles Lexa’s neck. “Understand it, yes. Forgive myself…no.”

Lexa hugs her tighter. “You must, Klark. You  _must_   forgive yourself. Ask Anya, Indra, Tarmian, ask any general in this coalition: not a single one will tell you that it was easy to send a friend, family member, loved one into battle. But they all did what must be done, as did you.”

“When does it…stop hurting?”

Lexa sighs. “If you are a good general, if you are an even better human, it never does. It just…gets easier to breathe.”

Clarke nods her head, feeling lighter since getting so much off her chest. Lexa kisses her cheek.

“We’ve been out here almost two hours, hodnes. Let’s go back to bed,” Lexa suggests.

Clarke shakes her head. “No.” She sits up and pulls away. “You go on. I just…I can’t go in right now. It feels…so tight…I just can’t go back in there right now.”

“You feel claustrophobic?” Lexa suggests.

Clarke nods. “Yeah. Up there more than once I swore I’d never get stuck inside again.” She smiles self-deprecatingly. “Kinda dumb that I was too damn scared to leave the tower today, huh?”

“Not at all, hodnes. You’ll find yourself soon. I know it.” She sets Clarke off her lap. “Wait here a moment.”

Lexa goes inside and walks over to the couch. She grabs two blankets. Anya sits up a bit.

“Lex?”

Lexa walks over. “She is hurting, Anya. She feels claustrophobic in here right now. I’ll sleep with her on the lounge chair.”

Anya nods. “Okay. I will talk to her tomorrow. I will help her get out of the tower and start to live life down here again,” she promises.

Lexa leans over and gives her a kiss. “I know you will. Now, at least wait until I get out the door before you let Smokey up here,” she adds with a smile.

Anya grins and winks. Lexa goes on outside. She spreads one of the blankets on the chair, then gestures to it.

“My love, your bed awaits.”

Clarke grins and lays down. Lexa lays beside her and pulls the other blanket over them both. Clarke snuggles in but does give a token protest.

“You should go back inside, sweetheart. It’s cold out here.”

Lexa gives her a kiss. “I am where I am needed, hodnes. Sleep now, Klark, in the open air, in my loving arms.”

Another tear slips down Clarke’s cheek, but this time it is a happy tear. She almost feels like she’s home.

Almost.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke is sitting on the couch giving Micah his breakfast. She is looking forward to pumping when he is done and letting one of his other mother’s do his next feeding. It has been an added bonus to being home. As she stares at his sleepy eyes she feels a light touch on her knee. She looks down in surprise.

“Hi, Jake. Do you want to help me with Micah?”

Jake studies her a moment then grins. She offers her hand to him and helps him climb up on the sofa. He kneels beside her staring down at his brother. He carefully reaches out a hand and touches the little boy’s leg.

“Mike?”

Clarke smiles and nods. “Sha, Micah. He’s your brother.” Jake just giggles at that thought. “I think you’re going to be a wonderful big brother. He’s going to learn so much from you.”

Jake slowly leans closer and gives his brother a sniff. He frowns a bit then turns and looks towards Anya and Lexa, who are watching the interaction with baited breath. He bites his lip (just like Clarke does!) as he considers something. He then leans towards Micah and sniffs again. He grins and sits back and points to his other two mothers.

“Nom! Tu!”

Clarke grins. “Yes, he smells like your Nomon and your Nomtu.” She pauses. “And…and like me, Jake. Because I’m his mama just like I’m your mama.”

Jake studies her face a moment. Slowly he leans towards her and gives a sniff. He looks a little confused. He looks at Micah, then to his other mothers. Anya steps closer.

“She smells like all of us, Jakey. She’s your mama and our mate. She loves you just like we do,” the general explains.

Jake sits back on his heels. He turns and looks towards the armchair. For the first time Clarke notices Audrey watching them suspiciously from behind the chair. Jake reaches out a hand towards her.

“Ma?” he asks.

Audrey gets a stubborn look on her face and shakes her head. “’T’anger,” she insists.

“I’m not a stranger, Audrey. I love you so much. I have since you were as small as Micah,” Clarke insists.

But that child is as stubborn as her sire. She shakes her head and walks away. Clarke sighs and looks at Jake, who is once more stroking Micah’s leg.

“It’s a start,” she mumbles.

Lexa and Anya exchange a look. The general lifts an eyebrow at the Heda. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“I know, I know…she’s as stubborn as me,” she grumbles and goes to track down their daughter.

* * *

After breakfast, Anya convinces Clarke that they should go out to get clothes, especially winter clothes, for Micah. When Clarke shivers at the suggestion, the alpha pulls her into a hug.

“Ai prisa, I will be with you as well as who knows how many Guards and Raiders. We don’t plan to let you disappear on us again. Ai swega,” she promises gently.

Clarke slowly nods. “I…I know. I just…fuck it just seems…I keep thinking about the first few days the Dropship was down here…”

“Well, I can promise you Indra and her people won’t be waiting to attack you, I will not let you go near serpent infested waters, and you can be as armed as you want to be with a myriad of real weapons not scrounged bits of metal.”

Clarke gives her a small smile. “When you put it that way it seems silly to be scared.”

“Sha. Not to mention all the vendors love you. I mean, the candy vendor has been in mourning since you left! And the horses! My goodness the horses have gone through treat withdrawal!” Anya says with exaggerated seriousness.

Clarke starts to giggle. She pulls Anya close and kisses her. “I love you so much. Thank you for getting me out of my head for a moment.”

“Always my pleasure, ai prisa.”

Fifteen minutes later the two women step outside the tower. Clarke wears Micah on her chest in a baby carrier. He giggles and waves his hands at everything he sees. Clarke can’t help but grin at how happy he is. She takes a deep breath, feeling comforted by the familiar smells of Polis. A moment later she is nearly brought to tears as 6 Guards and 10 Raiders surround the group. Gustus smiles and bows his head.

“Where to first, Wanheda?”

Clarke grins. “How about we introduce Micah to the market?”

He nods. He and Tank turn and precede them down the street. Max walks alongside.

“Should you need someone to carry Micah, I’ll do so, Wanheda. I need the practice,” he adds with a smile.

Clarke turns to him in surprise, grinning at his blush. “Max! Did you get Brenda pregnant?”

He blushes more and nods. “Sha. Triplets according to your mother’s picture machine.”

“Whoa! Well, I will definitely make sure you get some practice in carrying a baby and changing him.”

He chuckles. “Uh, maybe just the carrying for now.”

“Oh, no! No Raider of mine will be scared to change a diaper!”

She continues to joke with him about his impending fatherhood. Anya could kiss the young man for helping Clarke feel more at ease on this shopping trip than the general thought she would be. Hopefully the fun of this trip will help replace the memories giving the omega the deep bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Lexa stares at the stacks of paper on the table. She begins to pace.

“Tomorrow we hold the hearings in the main ballroom. Word is many wish to attend,” she starts. The ambassadors exchange looks. “The Royal Guard will be stationed around the room, Wanheda’s Raiders will be outside in case there are any issues. Does anyone have a problem with that?” The ambassador’s shake their heads. “Good. This morning Wanheda informed me she will not speak for or against anyone tomorrow, nor will she defend her own actions. She promises to stand for any punishment you deem fit based on what you hear.”

“Punishment? But she was kidnapped?” Denison points out.

“Sha. But up there she became a leader of these rogues. She ordered some into missions that caused their deaths and she ordered executions of enemy combatants. Honestly, I’m not sure she has told me everything, so I am sure we will hear more than even I know.” Lexa stops and faces her council. “She has made me aware that she will accept banishment or death should you so decide it. And I swear on my life I will not hold it against you should you feel it is necessary nor will I defy your ruling.”

Everyone can see the pain in Lexa’s eyes at that pronouncement. Kane stands up, obviously angry.

“Then why the hell won’t she defend herself? They could lie about her! If they hold a grudge they could force us to…to banish her or worse! Damn it, Heda, make her speak to us in front of everyone! Do NOT let her allow them to taint her reputation without defense!” he pleads.

“I have told her as much, Kane. Her mind is made up.”

Kane throws up his hands in frustration. “BAH! Just as stubborn as her mother,” he mutters.

Lexa can’t help but grin. “I believe I mentioned the same to her.” She walks over and places a hand on his shoulder. “Fear not, Kane. I think she is making things worse in her mind. She ended up having to be a general when she has barely been a warrior. There was no trying to avoid battle up there, no doing what she does best which is talk it out. All we can do is see what is said and then be there for her when everything comes to light.”

Kane grunts and goes to plop back down in his chair. Lexa next looks to Irina.

“Irina, traditionally the senior ambassador leads the questioning. Would you like that honour?”

Irina bows her head. “I would be honoured to serve, Heda.”

“Good. Now, how do wish to go about the order of questioning?”

“I would say we speak to the two from Skaikru first,” Irina states. “We need to know what they were put through and their opinions of those in question. I think the main thing we need to know is were any other than Diyoza complicit in the kidnapping? If so, they are as guilty as she is. If not…well, we can consider their actions once they were in space.” The other ambassador’s nod. “After we speak to Skaikru, we will figure out who to speak with next.”

Lexa nods. “A sound plan.” She pauses. “I…if…” she takes a measured breath. “Should Diyoza be sentenced to death, and again I am not advocating that just looking at possibilities, what will become of her child?”

“I think…if there is no one who wishes to take the orphan to raise, it will go to an orphanage. For the safety of the child, I say we keep the location a secret to prevent reprisals from those who may not wish to see the offspring of Diyoza flourish,” Irina suggests, looking around at the group.

Astor of the Blue Cliff is studying his Heda. “You have a plan in place already, don’t you, Heda?”

Lexa gives him a wry grin. “I have never been able to hide something from you, Astor. Do you know how annoying that is?” He grins. “The child needs love, needs a chance. I would suggest sending her to Arkadia.” She turns to Kane. “Perhaps this is a lot to ask considering but you all have the right equipment and the right people to handle the one aspect of the child that makes her very different.”

Kane’s eyes widen as it dawns on him. “She will never present…”

Lexa nods. “Sha. The ship went into space before the war that gave us our wolves. As you know, some people can still be narrow-minded when it comes to those that do not present, rare though it is. Your people understand more about that physiology than other clans. Would you be willing to take the child in so she is never treated poorly by someone?”

Kane seems to consider this very carefully before nodding. “Sha, Heda, we will take the child in. But should Diyoza live…we will not take her and the child together.”

Lexa grins. “Should you decide to grant her life, Diyoza will remain here in Polis where my people can keep an eye on her. And she shall be allowed to raise her child as any other parent.”

The ambassador’s nod, agreeing to these terms. They continue to hash out the procedures and order of the trial for the rest of the morning. When they dismiss for lunch, Kane walks up to Lexa who is back at the table.

“Heda, a moment?” She turns and nods her head to him. “I have…something I’d like to discuss with you. Privately.”

“Okay.” Lexa nods her head to her guards and they walk out, closing the doors behind them. “What is wrong?”

“It’s Abby. I thought…I thought she’d gotten better. She hasn’t. She kept avoiding coming here and,” he begins to pace, “I assumed it was because Polis reminded her of Clarke. Then I would visit Arkadia and she would be away or leave soon after I arrived on some contrived emergency or another. I had Anya bring the children down, trying to remind her why she had to be strong. And she was good those days. Well, I thought she was. Now I think…I think she was sneaking drinks to maintain her equilibrium.”

“Wait…drinks? Are you saying Abi’s been drinking? To excess?”

“Yes. She just…part of her broke when Clarke was taken. I thought she was better. And I thought now that Clarke was home she’d be fine. She didn’t get to drink as much last night and this morning…this morning she had the shakes from withdrawal. She said she was cold. I believed her. Then I found her drinking in the bathroom. She was hiding from me so I wouldn’t know.” He finally stops pacing but stares down at the floor. “How do I help her?” he asks.

Lexa leans back against the table. “I…I do not know. Perhaps Klark can help her?”

“No,” Kane shakes his head. “Clarke would blame herself and she doesn’t deserve that.”

“True. Is Abi upstairs now in the room she normally uses?”

“No. She stayed with me last night. I mean, I guess she could be up there now. I don’t know,” he finally admits. “She got mad at me this morning for calling her out on being an alcoholic. Denied it. Said she just needed a little boost to start the day. Truth is, I think she needs to maintain a certain level of alcohol to function.”

Lexa nods. “I have seen warriors fall into that same trap after a devastating battle or horrible personal loss. I will find her and speak to her. I am sorry I did not realize sooner something was wrong. Of course, over the last year Anya and I have had our issues, too. Add in taking care of the children and I think we forgot to pay attention to those around us.”

Kane shrugs. “She spent so much time in Arkadia, who could have seen it from Polis?”

“I should have. She’s more than one of my people, she’s family. I will speak to her. And I will be beside you as we help her heal completely,” she promises him.

Kane smiles and nods. “Mochof, Heda.”

Kane heads out. Lexa follows soon after, deciding to check upstairs first. Perhaps Abby is in her room or perhaps she is the Heda’s suite for lunch with her family. Either way, before this evening, the Heda and the doctor will be having a long, long talk.

* * *

Clarke grins as Anya offers Micah a bit of honey cake. The little boy kicks his legs and waves his arms in happiness, making his happy sounds. Anya laughs and offers him a bit more when he opens his mouth like a little bird.

“I’d say that’s a winner,” Clarke notes.

“Definitely.” Anya turns to the baker, who is smiling happily. “We’ll take a dozen.”

“Sha, General,” he says as he packs them up with some of the other treats Clarke had been missing. Oh, plus Anya’s taffy and Lexa’s chocolate drops. There are also lollipops for Kora, Audrey and Jake. As he prepares the package for them he winks at Clarke. “And one of my wife’s famous custard filled cakes is in there as a welcome home from us, Wanheda.”

“Mochof, Gordon. And thank Martha for me.” She rubs Micah’s belly. “Something tells me he will love that treat as much as the rest of us do.”

He nods happily. As the group moves on, Clarke gives Anya a slight growl when the general tries to measure Micah for his first staff. The older blonde just chuckles and puts it back. They stop by all of the clothes vendors and make sure Micah and his siblings have new clothes to get through the winter. And finally they reach the art kiosk. Teresa hurries towards them and pulls Clarke into as tight a hug as she can without squishing Micah. She then oohs and aahs over the little guy who is pretty happy with all the attention. Clarke pats her friend on the arm.

“I heard that Nathan was a huge help to my alphas. Thank you so much for letting him help.”

Teresa chuckles. “ _Letting_   him help? I’m not sure I could have stopped him if I tried. He said Kora is his best friend and it was his duty to help keep her happy and to help her make sure the twins remembered you.” She gets a sad look on her face. “I hear that has been less than successful.”

Clarke sighs and strokes a hand over Micah’s head. “Yes. Jake tried to warm up to me a little finally. Audrey, though, just keeps telling anyone who listens that I’m a stranger. That hurts worse than almost any wound I’ve ever had.”

“I believe it. But I know Kora and Nathan will keep working on them. They will remember you soon, Clarke. I’m sure of it.”

Clarke smiles. “From your mouth to the Spirit’s ears.”

After another hug, and the purchase of a few things for Clarke, the group heads back towards the tower. Micah is dozing off so Anya lifts him out of the carrier and cradles him to her shoulder. Clarke smiles as the general immediately starts to purr to keep him settled. She leans over and kisses her mate on the cheek.

“I think I’d forgotten how good you are with our children,” she notes sadly.

Anya smiles. “I was always terrified I’d be a terrible parent.” She kisses Micah’s head. “But from the moment I met Kora it was like some sort of…of part of me came to life; a part I didn’t know existed. Being a mother completed me in a way I didn’t expect it to.”

Clarke smiles and wraps her arm around Anya’s waist. “Do you know how much I love you when you say things like that. You’re such a little smooshy sometimes.”

Anya slides her a glare. “I am not sure what a ‘smooshy’ is but I have a feeling I am not that and you best not ever say it again, skai prisa.”

Clarke giggles and follows Anya into the tower. They say goodbye to their guards, promising to meet with them later to discuss security for the hearing. As they get into the elevator, Anya glances at her mate.

“Klark, are you sure about not speaking at the hearing? I mean, if any speak ill of you, wouldn’t you want to defend yourself.”

Clarke’s smile fades and she unconsciously steps away from Anya. “I’m sure, Anya. They should feel that they can speak freely. They won’t do that with me there. Please don’t ask me again.”

Anya slowly nods. “Sha, Klark, I will not.” Clarke doesn’t look at her. “Klark?” Clarke looks over after a moment. “Everything you did was to keep your people alive and bring them home. Everything.”

Clarke wraps her arms around herself protectively. “I’ll let you know when I start to believe that, Anya. You don’t know what I did. You don’t know…what I became.”

Anya wants to say more but she recognizes the look on her omega’s face: Clarke is done talking about anything for the moment. When they arrive on their floor, Clarke takes Micah and hurries into their rooms to get him ready for his lunch. Anya just sighs and goes to see Jasmine to find out how the twins were that morning. The nanny smiles.

“They were perfect as always. Though Audrey has now decided she does not like clothes very much. Stripped naked twice,” she relates with a chuckle.

Anya grins. “Why does that not surprise me with that headstrong little monster? See you after lunch.”

Jasmine nods and heads out to meet her son and daughter for lunch. Anya gives her sleeping twins kisses on the head and goes out to the couch and sits down beside Clarke. She puts her arm along the back of the couch behind the omega. Her other hand goes to stroke the leg of their son who is sucking hungrily at Clarke’s breast.

“There is something so…so beautiful and…and holy about watching you do that. I feel cheated we’ll only have a few weeks watching you do this, ai prisa.”

Clarke sighs and nods. “You were cheated out of so much with him.” She looks at Anya. “Were the twins okay? I had planned to stop breast feeding them in a week or so but…well…”

Anya nods. “They were okay. You had left plenty for the two days you were to be gone for the war game. That which you pumped and sent via Rover back to them helped us start to wean them early. They were just fine, ai prisa.”

Clarke nods and looks back to Micah. “I feel like…such a failure as a mother, Anya. I lost his sibling. I couldn’t wean my twins properly. I wasn’t here to help Kora with her schoolwork.”

“Klark! Stop it! You weren’t here because you saved their Nomtu’s life and were taken by those that might have killed their Nomtu. You were able to keep yourself alive and bring back two very important members of this Coalition.” She scoots closer. “Kora still thinks you hung the moon. This little guy is alive and well because you protected him. The twins will come to love you as they did before and as they get older will forget you were ever gone.” She takes a deep breath. “As to our lost child, you are not to blame for that. Never, ever, try to blame yourself for that again. I know you would have done all you did and more to protect that child had you known you were pregnant.”

Clarke wipes away a tear as she looks down into her son’s eyes. “Started wearing a metal shield when I recovered. I had to protect Micah. I couldn’t lose him, too. If I had…I’d have floated myself,” she whispers.

Anya holds her as close as possible. “No, Klark, you wouldn’t have. You’d have never forgotten your three yongon’s back here on Earth. I have no doubt you’d have fought to get back to them no matter what.”

Clarke doesn’t respond. She just lets Anya hold her as tears roll down her cheeks. She tries to believe her mate; tries to have the same faith in herself. But as she looks into the copper brown eyes that had given her strength in space she can’t imagine having the strength she needed to go on without him.

“You saved me, Micah. Yes, you did, my little man,” she whispers to him.

He just smiles as his eyes grow sleepy the more he eats. Anya continues to hold the duo until Micah finishes his lunch. Already she can’t imagine her life without this little boy.

And she knows she can’t imagine her life without the omega who gave him life. She will do everything she can to remind Clarke of that every chance she gets.


	17. Chapter 17

Only Lexa is not surprised when Abby and Kane don’t join the family for lunch. She knows Kane had gone back to his house to keep away from Abby. The excuse used, however, is that he is planning questions for the hearing the next day.

Abby is in her room, most likely drinking to maintain appearances of sobriety.

“Mama, are you coming to see me in staff training today?”

Clarke smiles. “Yes, I am. Is that okay?”

“That’s awesome, Mama! And then my sword and hand-to-hand classes?”

“Definitely. I plan to follow you around this afternoon until you get tired of me,” Clarke promises.

Kora giggles. “I won’t get tired of you. Ai swega, Mama.”

Clarke kisses her on the forehead. “Good to know, little Raider.”

As Kora goes back to eating, Clarke looks over at the twins. Jake gives her a shy smile. Audrey still gives her the same look Lexa had given her the first time they met. Clarke lifts an eyebrow.

“I made your Nomtu love me, little one. I’ll make you love me, too,” Clarke tells her with a grin.

Audrey grunts and goes back to her lunch. Anya chuckles.

“No question who her sire is. Stubborn little monster.”

“She’s not a little monster,” Lexa protests.

Anya grins wickedly. “Actually, I meant you, niron.”

Clarke and Kora laugh as the Heda just glares at the smug general. Clarke has to admit, this is the best meal she’s had since she got back. The tension is gone. All that’s left is to win over the twins and she has to believe it will happen. Soon.

When lunch ends, Anya and Clarke stay in the suite to play with the twins until it is time for Kora’s lessons. Lexa leaves the tower to see to a visitor and ask for help. She then returns and reports to Abby’s room on the Heda’s floor. She raps on the door.

“Yes?” Abby calls out.

“Abi? I need to speak with you,” Lexa calls out.

“I, uh, am feeling a bit under the weather. I’d hate for you to get sick,” Abby replies unconvincingly.

“I’ll risk it. Please open the door, Abi,” Lexa insists.

Just when she thinks she’ll have to use the master key, she hears someone shuffle to the door. Abby opens the door and Lexa studies her. For the first time in a long time, she  _really_   studies her. She slowly shakes her head then steps past the doctor into the room. Abby grunts and closes the door.

“We missed you at lunch,” Lexa says.

“I told you I wasn’t feeling well,” Abby states stubbornly.

“You mean you didn’t want us to see you prefer to drink your lunch than eat it, Chancellor.”

Abby growls. “Oh, so it’s ‘Chancellor’ now, is it? What happened to ‘Abi’ when we’re in private, Heda?”

Lexa turns on her. “Why don’t you tell me what happened to ‘Abi’? What happened to the strong, smart woman you used to be?”

“I don’t answer to you!” Abby shouts.

“YOU DO!” Lexa roars. “You answer to me because my children call you ‘Grandma’ and my mate calls you ‘Mom’. You answer to me because I give a damn about you. What the hell are you doing to yourself?”

Abby’s eyes go black with anger. “You don’t get to lecture me! You don’t get to JUDGE me! In the past few years I have lost my daughter how many fucking times? And before that I caused the death of my own husband! I stood by while Clarke was jailed and then RAPED repeatedly by someone I then welcomed with open arms! Someone I was glad to see! I sent her to the ground to die! I left her in that fucking ship and it took off! It killed my grandbaby! I…I…I don’t think the question is why am I drinking, Lexa. The question is why it took so fucking long!”

Lexa studies the woman before her. “Perhaps that  _is_   the question, Chancellor. But Klark is home now. Micah lived and is healthy and happy. Pike is gone, having faced justice by many blades including yours. And your husband lives on in the strong woman who bore 3 of my children. So maybe you had a reason to start drinking. Why aren’t the lives in the suite on this floor enough to make you stop now?”

Abby turns away. She pulls a flask out of her pocket and stares at it a moment. Lexa’s jaw tightens when Abby uncorks it and takes a deep drink, almost in defiance of the Heda. She caps it and stares at it again.

“Because I can’t,” Abby finally whispers.

“What do you mean you can’t? Just fucking stop, Abi!”

Abby shakes her head. “It’s not that easy, Lexa. I tried. I got the shakes, I was nauseated, I was cold, I couldn’t function. Without a drink I can’t even sleep through the night. I wake up, drink some more, then go back to sleep. My body needs it now.” She shrugs. “So…I drink to keep going.”

Lexa walks over and rips the flask out of Abby’s hand. “You drink to keep hiding! You’re a damn doctor! I know you know what withdrawal is and you know how to treat it. Damn it, you did if for the Reapers, why not for yourself?”

Abby steps away. “The Reapers didn’t do it to themselves on purpose. They didn’t start off needing the Red to blunt their minds to the horrors of the world. The drug was forced on them. I chose this for myself.”

“Then UN-choose it! You are strong like your daughter! Choose to get better!”

“NO! I TRIED! It hurt too fucking much! I can cure others but I can’t cure MYSELF!” Abby yells.

Lexa grabs her and spins her around so they are face to face. “You are no coward, Abi kom Skaikru. But you also can’t do this alone. The former Reapers needed help; you do, too. Tell me you are willing to try! Tell me you really, truly want to kick this…this sick habit and I will get you that help!”

Abby stares into eyes full of fury and compassion. “I…I don’t…”

“Let me make myself clear: get clean or stay away from my children. I won’t let you near them when you could hurt them. And right now I think you want this flask more than you want their love,” Lexa challenges, holding up the flask.

Abby stares at the bottle. Her heart is racing at the thought of not having it to sip from when she needs it. And it is also torn at the prospect of not being around her four grandchildren. What means more to her? She lets out a sob when she can’t make a decision. Lexa sees she is on the edge. Maybe one last push will get her back.

“I will get you help, Abi. Let me bring you someone that will help you kick this shit. It won’t be easy but it can be done. Please, Mother, let me help you,” the younger alpha pleads.

Abby studies the eyes now filled with honesty and desperation. This is really her last chance. She can accept help offered out of love or she can reach for the flask and lose everything. Her mind flashes with an image of Jake. He looks disappointed. And she knows this is somehow her husband reaching out to her from beyond the grave. She clasps her hands together and drops into a chair.

“Help me, Lexa. Please, help me,” she begs quietly.

Lexa lets out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She goes to the door and opens it to let in someone she knows can help the doctor.

“You need someone who has gone through withdrawal and heartbreak all at once,” Lexa tells Abby. “And someone who can help you get away from prying eyes during the hardest part of recovery.” Abby slowly looks up and frowns in surprise. “Abi, he can help you if you let him.”

Julius steps forward. “I lost my family to my addiction. Let me atone by helping to save yours.”

“Julius?” Abby asks in confusion.

“He arrived today with a trade delegation to see Klark and meet Micah. When they leave the day after tomorrow, you can go with them under the guise of seeing to some of his people who need help.” She offers the flask back. “Until then…you maintain yourself so you can spend time with our family tonight and tomorrow. I will explain things to Kane.”

Abby winces as she takes the flask. “Marcus. I was such an ass to him. He must hate me.”

“If he hated you he wouldn’t have spoken to me about helping you,” Lexa points out.

“He…he did?”

“Sha. He loves you. He just misses who you used to be. Give it a couple weeks and maybe you can find yourself once more.”

Abby slowly nods. She looks up at Julius. “I’m going to be an ever-loving bitch while this shit gets out of my system.”

Julius chuckles. “Won’t be the first I’ve dealt with; won’t be the last. But my grandchildren need their grandmother. I’ll fight you as long as I have to.”

Abby nods. “Mochof.”

“Clean yourself up and even yourself out. We’re going to watch Kora’s classes this afternoon. We expect you for dinner tonight,” Lexa orders.

Abby nods. “I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

Lexa and her father leave to give Abby time alone. Lexa looks at her father.

“Will this work? Really?”

“If she wants it to, yes. If she isn’t ready then nothing will help her,” he answers honestly.

“I was afraid you’d say that. Thank you for helping her, Father.”

“No thanks needed. She’s family,” he tells her, making her smile. “Now, let’s go meet my new grandson!”

Lexa smiles even more a few minutes later as Julius cradles the sleeping baby in one arm. The love in his eyes is absolutely unmistakable. She thanks the Spirits that she has a second chance for a life that includes her father.

* * *

Clarke can’t believe how excited she is to see Kora in her staff class, her sword class and then in a special exhibition of her hand-to-hand skills. Anya can’t help but chuckle.

“Remind me again which of her nomon’s thought she was too young for these classes?”

Clarke gives her an elbow. “Be quiet. Besides, I’ve learned over the last year that I want my kids to be able to defend themselves no matter what. Who the hell knows what could happen?”

Anya gives her a concerned look. “Klark, you can’t think something like that could happen to them? I mean, there are no other ships out there…are there?”

Clarke shrugs. “I don’t know. There were 4 ships sent. Three made it to the planet they were being sent to. This ship got lost on the way back. The others…the others supposedly sent a signal that they were destroyed. What if they weren’t? What if they were stuck in a damn black hole, too, and suddenly show up?” She glances at Anya. “My kids will be ready for those bastards. They won’t be fooled like I was.”

Before Anya can say anything more, an excited voice calls out.

“MAMA! NOMON! You made it! Where’s Micah? I wanted him to see, too!” Kora exclaims running over.

Clarke smiles and squats down. “He was tired so he stayed back with Nomtu and Grandpa.”

“Oh, okay. But he’ll come watch some day, right?”

Clarke nods. “You bet, strik gona.”

Kora grins and runs back to the others in her class when Zander calls the class to get into position. Clarke stands to the side and watches with pride as Kora goes through the warm up routine perfectly. She is then paired off with one of the boys in the class. He is a little taller than Kora and Clarke lets out a low growl at the disparity. Anya chuckles.

“Easy, Mama,” she whispers. “Size isn’t as important as skill,” the general explains, knowing what Clarke is upset about.

When the call to fight is given, Clarke relaxes when she sees her daughter skillfully dance around the ring, getting in good blows to her opponent while also dodging several of his well-aimed attacks.

“She’s so good!” Clarke whispers.

Anya smiles proudly. “Sha, she is. She really started working on her skills when you disappeared. She was determined to be the protector of her siblings to make you proud of her.”

Clarke’s eyes tear up. “Oh, my sweet girl.”

When Kora manages to trip up her opponent and strike down in what would have been a knockout blow, Zander calls for all to stop. He walks over and smiles at the proud student.

“Kora, nice take down. What did you do wrong?”

“Twice I got off-footed,” Kora states.

Zander smiles. “Sha, you did. And one time you attacked with a down strike when he was in a position to get a blow into your ribs.”

Kora nods. “I know. I did that on purpose so I could strike his hands and make his grip weaker,” she explains.

Anya has to bite back a laugh at the look on Zander’s face. “I don’t think he’s taught that tactic yet,” the general whispers.

“Ah. Right…uh, well, good job,” Zander states, then slides a look at Anya.

Anya lifts up her hands and shakes her head, letting him know she didn’t teach her daughter that move. Clarke grins.

“It was instinct. She’s already learning to trust her instinct,” she determines.

Anya nods. “Sha, she is. Some day one of her siblings may be the Heda. Kora will be a wonderful general and guard for her brother or sister.”

Clarke nods in agreement. Twice more Kora spars with others and twice more she wins. Yes, the little girl was becoming quite proficient with the staff. Next they go over to the sword ring. Clarke’s jaw drops open when she sees Kora pull her practice sword and do a few twirls with it to warm up her muscles.

“By the Spirits, Anya, she’s got moves just like yours!”

Anya grins. “Now those I  _did_   teach her,” she admits proudly.

One again Clarke is amazed by how much her little girl learned over the past year. In some ways it hurts, knowing it was the pain of missing her mother that made her so dedicated to learning these arts. In other ways she could feel nothing but pride that Kora was determined to be a good guardian for her siblings. As they watch her during the hand-to-hand demo, Clarke wipes at a tear that slips down her cheek.

“Anya…I’m sorry she had to learn all this but…but I am so happy she has learned enough to protect herself. I don’t want anyone to hurt her. Ever.”

“They won’t, ai prisa. We won’t let her put herself in danger any time soon but you can be assured she will do her damnedest to protect herself and her siblings if the need arises,” Anya vows.

Clarke just nods and watches with a smile on her face as Kora once again shows how much she’s been paying attention to all of her lessons. When she finishes, she runs right to her mothers. Clarke drops down and pulls her into a hug.

“I am so, so proud of you, Kora. You have learned so much this year!”

“When I grow up I’m going to be the Heda’s general just like Nomon is to Nomtu.”

Clarke eases back and stares into confident green eyes. “Then the Heda will be very, very lucky indeed.”

Clarke hugs her again. Anya gives her girl a hug and the trio makes their way back to the tower so Kora can clean up before dinner with everyone. Clarke is hoping for a fun, laughter filled night.

For tomorrow her sins in space will be told for all to hear and the fates of those from the prison transport will be decided. And perhaps she will finally be able to shake the title of Wanheda if the people are as disgusted with some of her actions as she is.

* * *

Despite the specter of what tomorrow might bring, Clarke finds herself laughing along with everyone at the dinner. There is a concerted effort to speak of nothing about the kidnapping and subsequent star war. Instead there are tales told of small children, specifically stories about the adults around the table as small children.

“I did not!” Lexa insists.

“Oh, yes, you did,” Julius insists.

“Please, tell me more!” Anya insists, laughing at her pouting mate.

Julius takes a sip of water and grins. “She was just past her third birthday and Lexa was convinced she could ride my war horse. She didn’t even come up to the stirrups!”

“Barely does now,” Anya jokes, getting a jab to her ribs from her mate for the comment.

Julius chuckles. “So, she gets him over by the fence, climbs up and throws herself onto his back. His back was so wide she was practically doing the splits. She starts to kick at him and yell ‘Hyah’ like I always did. He just stands there eating grass. She slaps his ass. Still nothing. Soon it looks like she is throwing an all out tantrum on him, kicking and slapping and yelling. Her mother and I are watching and laughing. Finally I give a whistle and Diesel starts to walk forward. I give another whistle and he does a sharp turn, dumping Lexa right into the water trough.”

The whole group is laughing as they picture the scene. Well, not the whole group. A certain Heda is just glaring at her father.

“If I don’t remember it, it didn’t happen,” she states with finality.

He grins and gives her a nudge. “Oh, trust me, little one, it most certainly did.”

Anya leans forward eagerly. “Tell me more!”

Before he can embarrass his daughter any more, there is a knock on the suite door. Lexa leaps up. “I got it!”

She opens the door and grins as a little boy hugs her around the knees.

“Hi, Auntie Heda!”

She smiles and lifts up the little boy, pretending to study him. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

He giggles. “Yes! It be me! Eragon!”

Lexa pretends to look him over again. “No, no you can’t be Eragon. He’s just a little kid. You’re a grown boy,” she points out.

He nods excitedly. “Yeah! It me! I gets bigger, Auntie Heda! I even gots new boots!” he throws out his leg so she can see his specially crafted boot.

She gets a contemplative look on her face. “Well…you  _might_   be Eragon. I know one way to check.” She starts to tickle him. “Tickle spot!”

He squeals and tries to worm away from her. After a few minutes she relents and hugs him close.

“Okay, now I know it’s really you, Eragon.” She kisses his cheek and sets him down.

He runs over to the table and crawls into Anya’s lap. “What we eating?”

“Ere, you already ate,” Octavia points out.

“But, Mama, I growin’!” he insists and reaches for a bean on Anya’s plate.

Octavia rolls her eyes and looks at Clarke. “He eats as much as his father.” Lincoln just grins. “Eragon, before you stuff your mouth, did you say hi to your Auntie Clarke?”

He looks at his mother in confusion. “Who dat?”

Clarke giggles and pats his arm. “I’m Auntie Clarke. It’s good to meet you, Eragon.”

“Oh! You was the one up in space and we’d say hi to the red light and Doc Abby was sad you was gone and Mama would miss you lots and tell me you was cool and brave and awesome! Hi!” he finally takes a breath.

Clarke laughs. “Uh, yes to all of that.”

“Cool! Hi, Auntie Clarke. Did you know I had gots a bad foot and leg but Doc Abby fixed it and then Mama and Papa ’dopted me because my Nomon and Nontu died but they loved me lots and was glad I gots a new home so I don’t gots to be alone and my leg could get all better and I could be a warrior just like Mama and Papa?”

The entire table is trying to hide their laughter from the proud little boy. That was one heck of a run-on sentence all in one breath. Clarke pats his arm.

“I did hear all those things. I am so glad you found a mama and a papa who love you so much.”

“Sha, them do! I am very loveable.”

No one hides the laugh at that humble statement. Clarke ruffles his hair. “I bet you are, Eragon. I just bet you are.”

As she goes to look at Octavia and Lincoln, Clarke can’t help but notice Audrey is looking her way…and almost smiling.

Almost.

* * *

Later that night, Kora asks Clarke to read a story. The blonde lays down on the pauna rug with Micah cuddled into her right side. To her happy surprise, Jake comes over and cuddles into her left. Kora brings over a book of children’s stories and snuggles up behind Micah.

Audrey watches suspiciously for a moment then walks over and sits down beside Clarke’s feet. Her mama grins at her.

“It’s a start little one.”

This time Audrey gives her a shy smile. To Clarke it is the most beautiful thing she’s seen in days. By the time Clarke finishes the story, Audrey is laying down against Clarke’s leg, one arm thrown over her mama’s shin.

Nearby, Anya and Lexa smile. They can see how happy Clarke is that all four children are around her. They know the little ones will do more for their mate’s mental well-being than anything.

“Well done, Audrey,” Anya whispers.

Lexa nods in agreement. She had worried it would take longer to breakthrough to the stubborn child.

“Are you sure you’re her sire?” Anya teases.

Lexa lets out a growl. There’s the mate Anya knows and loves. “Brat,” she mutters and goes to the couch to listen as Clarke starts on story number 2.


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa walks into the bathroom in the morning. She pauses as she sees Clarke just staring into the mirror, a far off look in her eyes. Lexa steps a little closer, trying not to crowd her wife.

“Klark?”

The blonde does not respond. Lexa steps closer.

“Klark?” she asks again, touching her omega’s arm.

Clarke jumps and drops the brush she is holding in her hand. Lexa steps back.

“Whoa! Honey, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Lexa asks, affected by her wife’s emotions.

Clarke takes a couple of deep breaths and leans over on the sink. She nods. “I’m fine,” she answers weakly.

Lexa wraps her up from behind. “You’re not. But I admire that you are trying to be. Are you sure you won’t speak today?”

Clarke nods. “I am. They all need to feel they can speak freely. If I am there, they won’t.” Clarke looks at her mate’s eyes in the mirror. “I trust the council to do what they feel is right.”

Lexa nuzzles Clarke’s neck. “As do I. Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too.”

Clarke finishes brushing her hair and walks out to go see to Micah’s breakfast. Anya goes to ask her if she’s okay but the omega just lifts a hand and shakes her head. Anya sees Lexa watching from the bathroom. The two alphas hope to hell the trial will bring healing for their mate. Otherwise they will continue to feel powerless to help their omega.

* * *

Lexa steps off the elevator on the ground floor. She wants to see the ballroom and make sure there is plenty of seating for those that will be attending and unable to stand. As she starts into the room a voice calls out to her.

“Heda? Can we ask you a question?”

She turns and gives a small smile to her two oldest Nightbloods. “Aiden, Marta, shouldn’t you be in class?”

Aden nods. “Sha, Heda. But all of us had a question. We told the others to go on and that we would ask you.”

“Ah, I see. So, what is it, Aiden?”

He and Marta exchange a look, then he swallows nervously. “We…all of us…we heard a rumour that Wanheda won’t speak on her behalf. Is, um, that true, Heda?”

Lexa sighs. “Sha, Aiden, it is true.”

“But why, Heda? What if the prisoners say bad things about her?” Marta protests.

Lexa wishes she could scream her agreement with the students but she must show support for her wife. Even if she thinks her wife is wrong.

“Wanheda is concerned that the prisoners, and even Belomi and Monty, may not speak freely in front of her. As future leaders, I have taught you that sometimes you have to make hard decisions when you go into battle. Sometimes your warriors will not agree with you. Tell me true: if your actions were called into question, do you think your warriors would speak openly in your presence if they feared you?”

Marta sighs. “I guess not. So…so Wanheda is being a good leader by giving her warriors…the prisoners…a chance to speak true without her there to intimidate them.”

Lexa nods. “Sha.”

Marta looks up at the Heda. “You would do the same, wouldn’t you, Heda?”

And suddenly Clarke doesn’t seem so wrong after all. Lexa nods. “Sha. A good general would always do so, even if it hurts those he or she loves.”

“Could…could they say things that get…get Wanheda sent away? Or…worse?” Aiden asks.

Lexa nods. “Sha, if the council believes Wanheda’s actions could hurt others here in the Coalition.”

Aiden and Marta exchange a look and nod, straightening their backs. Aiden turns back to Lexa. “Then Marta and I request that we be allowed to accompany Wanheda if she is banished, Heda.”

Lexa swells with pride. “You would give up your training? You would turn your backs on the Coalition to follow a traitor?”

Both nod. “Sha, Heda. Wanheda is a great warrior and leader. She should not be punished. But if she is, she should not be abandoned by us,” Aiden states.

“Yeah, we could help her, Heda,” Marta adds.

Lexa places a hand on each one’s shoulder. “Your loyalty to Wanheda is admirable and I am proud of you both. How about we cross that bridge when we come to it?”

The kids nod. Aiden gets a grin on his face. “Nice use of slang, Heda.”

Lexa grins. “I have been working on it. Now, off to class. Go.”

The teens nod and head off. Lexa watches them go. If some so young could be so devoted to Clarke and have that much faith in her, the Heda is sure the council will as well.

“Please, Spirits, guide their hearts and heads. I cannot bear to lose my omega again,” she prays quietly before going on into the room and making sure everything is ready.

* * *

Anya finishes setting her pauldron and sighs. She turns to her mate.

“Are you sure- -”

“Anya, stop! I’m sure!” Clarke barks, tired of being questioned about the hearing.

Anya grunts. She walks over and kisses the twins, who are playing on the pauna rug. She then steps to her mate and squats down to kiss Micah’s head and stroke Clarke’s cheek.

“Ai hod yu in. And if the council somehow loses their collective minds and banishes you, I will be by your side when you leave.”

She kisses Clarke before the omega can argue the point. She then stands and hurries from the suite. Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh. Jasmine chuckles.

“Those two love you more than I would have ever believed, Clarke. My guess is they have already arranged for you to live with Julius and his people if the worst happens,” the nanny points out with a grin.

Clarke sighs and nods. “Most likely.” She thinks a second. “Do you think I am wrong? For not speaking?”

“No, Clarke. Only you know what your heart believes is right. Only you,” she reiterates.

Clarke just nods and looks down at the little boy in her arms. She only wishes she knew what her heart really believes.

* * *

At the appointed hour, Lexa nods to the guards at the back of the hall and the doors open. Anya studies those that enter from her spot beside Lexa’s throne. Elderly and disabled warriors are given priority seating and then the hall starts to fill in around them with those that will stand through the proceedings. When the room is filled, Lexa stands and lifts her hand. All chatter immediately dies out.

“Citizens of the Coalition, we gather today to hear the full story of the kidnapping of Wanheda Klark kom Skaikru, Belomi Blake kom Skaikru and Monty Green kom Polis.” A few people murmur at the requested home designation of Monty. He just doesn’t feel his home is in Arkadia anymore. “We will speak to Belomi and Monty, as well as a selection of those that were on the prison transport ship that invaded our lands and stole our people.”

“NOT TO MENTION BEAT YOU AND OUR WARRIORS!” a voice yells out.

People start to shout agreements. Lexa’s hand goes up once more and she glares in the direction the shout originated.

“This hearing will be held with dignity in accordance to our laws. Anyone shouting out of turn, commenting on the testimony we will hear, or causing any sort of disruption will be escorted out and face a long sentence of hard labour. Do you understand?”

All remain silent, not daring to do more than nod at their Heda, whose eyes sparkle jade with anger.

“Once all have spoken and been questioned by the council, the ambassadors will retreat to the room next door to deliberate the fate of the men, women and child that have come to us. Be it known, should anyone act against anyone given a chance at a new life in our Coalition, it will be seen as an act against the Council and your Heda. Their decision  _will_   be respected.”

Lexa slowly looks around. Though some don’t seem happy with those words, none raise an alarm in her mind. Her people will obey their Heda. She turns her head to the right and nods to Praxis. He opens the door to the adjoining conference room and the Ambassadorial Council enters and takes their seats facing Heda’s throne. One they are settled, Lexa looks to her left and nods. Henry opens the door to admit Bellamy, Monty, Diyoza, Jareau, and 7 other people picked by the prisoners to speak on their behalf. Lexa notices the murmurs once more, but they seem more curious than dangerous.

For now, at least.

Lexa sits down on her throne. She looks those ready to speak. “Belomi Blake kom Skaikru, please step forward.”

Bellamy steps up the spot indicated by Anya. He bows his head and bares his neck to the Commander of the Blood.

“Belomi, in your own words, tell us about the incident that began with the arrival of the Prison Transport ship and ended with your return to Earth,” she orders.

Bellamy nods. “Sha, Heda.”

Bellamy tells the story start to finish. Everyone sees him fighting back his emotions as he talks of the explosion that injured Clarke and cost her one of her babies. Then his pride shows when he tells how Wanheda then took over leading their people, aiming to minimize loss of life and get everyone back to Earth, while also preventing McCreary from destroying the planet before that could happen. When he finishes, Lexa looks to the Ambassadors.

“Irina, as senior ambassador do you have questions for this warrior?”

Irina stands, nodding. “I do, Heda.” She looks at Bellamy. “Bellamy, you mention that Wanheda floated the prisoners instead of bringing them back for trial. Did you agree with her handling of the situation?”

He nods without hesitation. “Sha, Ambassador. They would have been a constant threat and distraction.”

“But couldn’t she have put them back in this…this cryostasis you mentioned?”

“No, ma’am. Not without diverting power we needed to run the ship,” he replies confidently.

Bellamy studies the faces of the ambassadors as he answers. He can only hope he is doing some good but their faces are unreadable. Even Kane is a picture of stone. For almost an hour they question him about Clarke, Diyoza and the other prisoners. By the time he is done, he has no idea if he has freed them all or condemned them.

Monty speaks next, making sure to sing the praises of Miles Shaw, the medic, Bellamy, Clarke and those that battled on their side. He even praised Diyoza when pressed. All had heard Anya’s growl at that point.

Next Miles Shaw and the prisoner Emily Jareau speak, both answering questions about their time before returning to Earth and what has transpired since. Lexa can’t help but think that both seem like they would be good additions to the Coalition. The other prisoners speak and then, finally, Charmaine Diyoza steps up to speak.

Lexa lifts her hand and glares out at the audience as there is a noticeable grumble as the woman steps forward. Irina stands.

“Charmaine Diyoza, you were once a decorated member of the United States Navy. You then turned terrorist when you felt the government had taken a terrible turn. You led the uprising on the Prison Transport, ordering the execution of all the officers with the exception of a pilot and a medic. You returned to Earth and instead of accepting an offer of peace, you kidnapped our Heda and her welcoming team. You then kidnapped our Wanheda and two of our warriors and took them into space without a sure way of returning. What assurances would we have that you would not lead rebellion and commit murder once more?”

Diyoza shrugs. “You don’t. I did what I felt was necessary to save  _my_ people. If they were threatened again, I would do the same thing. Saving my people was what convinced me to cede power to Wanheda.”

“Ha! You ceded power to Wanheda because your people wouldn’t follow you anymore,” Kane blurts out.

Diyoza stares at him and nods. “True. Because I had become the kind of leader I once stood against. I forgot their needs as I fought only for my own.” She turns to Lexa. “And I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same damn thing again if I felt it was needed.”

The two women stare at each other. Lexa can see the colonel isn’t lying and actually has a little respect for that. She throws out her arm to stop Anya’s advance.

“Anyone else have questions for this witness?” Lexa asks, eyes still locked with Diyoza’s.

None of the ambassador’s speak. Lexa looks out at the crowd.

“Does anyone wish to speak regarding the prisoners? To advocate for or against their admission into the Coalition?”

When everyone was milling into the room, a figure in a cloak ducked between two large warriors and placed herself in the back corner of the room. She had remained quiet and incognito. Just when Lexa is about to order ambassadors to deliberate, Clarke removes her hood and steps out of the shadowed corner.

“I wish to speak, Heda.”

A murmur rolls over the room. Lexa lifts her hand and those gathered immediately quiet. Anya is doing what she can to control her wolf. What is this branwada going to say?

“Approach, Wanheda.”

Clarke walks up the aisle. She steps up beside Lexa and spares a glance at Diyoza before turning to the crowd.

“When I and the other Delinquents were sent to the ground we made many mistakes.” Her eyes go to the Trikru ambassador. “We trespassed on Trigedakru lands, disrupted their hunting areas, destroyed hunting traps we never even saw. We had no idea anyone was on the ground and we were struggling everyday just to survive. When we finally learned there were others, we made even more mistakes.” She turns to Anya. “We were scared so we fought instead of talked. Perhaps we would still be at war today had the mountain not taken so many of us.”

She turns back to the crowd and tries to read their emotions. How does she get them to understand? How does she get them to spare a woman she hates with everything in her? She takes a deep breath.

“We knew the Earth had changed, we didn’t know anyone survived. Colonel Diyoza and her crew left a world that had its problems and expected a few changes after being lost in space for 300 years. Instead, they got shocked by a world rebuilding after Praimfyre and people who had become animalistic in some ways due to a war preceding the nuclear holocaust that drove Skaikru into space. All they wanted was to be healed of a disease they had been given by those that should have protected them, and enough fuel to return to the planet that had become their home. Think, my friends, if you left your home and returned to find so much changed, what would you do? What would you feel? How would you react?”

She starts to pace. “Diyoza and her people were scared, much like the 100 that came to Earth with me. And in some ways, the easiest thing for her to do would have been to fight us all the way the Delinquents and I fought General Anya and the Trikru. Instead, she made the decision to return to space, unsure if she could come back down here and not knowing if she could flee back to the home she had made in deep space. She chose death for herself and her followers over the death of all of you.”

She takes a deep breath, knowing some will hate her next statement.

“Bellamy Blake, Monty Green and I were unfortunate passengers on that return to space. But she needed us, especially Monty, to help stay ahead of those that were bent on killing everyone down here. Paxton McCreary and his men had figured out how to activate a bomb called Damocles with the ore that remained on the docking station. These bombs were used to blow apart asteroids, so their minerals could be mined.” She pauses. “Had they unleashed that bomb on Earth, everyone on the ground, no matter where they are in the world, would have died. Every. Single. Person.”

She waits until that sinks in a little.

“Men. Women. Children. All dead. And the Earth would have been uninhabitable for at least 10 years. We would have returned to a wasteland not even Becca, Praim Heda, could have imagined. I hate that I spent a year in space away from my mates, my children, my people. But the alternative would have been to lose all of you. She made the wrong choice for the right reason. Don’t kill her for doing what I would have done myself in her place.”

She turns to Lexa.

“Thank you for letting me speak, Heda.” She looks to the ambassadors. “Thank you for listening to me. I hope your hearts will guide you to an appropriate decision.”

Irina stands once more. “A moment, please, Wanheda.” Clarke pauses. “According to earlier testimony, you acted as judge, jury and executioner to those you fought up there. What gave you the right to do so?”

Clarke stares into the woman’s eyes. She had never had a quarrel with the woman and knows this is not a vendetta. This woman wants to know, wants everyone to know, why Clarke abandoned her drive to eliminate Jus Drein, Jus Daun. Clarke stands her ground.

“When the ship came down there were 74 adults and two children on board.” She looks out over the crowd until she sees the face she is looking for. “Kealia kom Polis, can you please come forward?”

Kealia blushes as everyone turns to her. She nods nervously and steps out of the crowd, approaching the thrones on shaky legs. Clarke gives her a smile, though her eyes do not dance as they used to.

“Do not be afraid, Kealia. You were part of the team that emptied the galley of the ship of anything that could be used, were you not?”

“Sha, Wanheda,” Kealia agrees.

“As someone who has spent years gauging how much food is needed for any given event, tell me: how long would the food you saw have lasted 74 adults and 2 children?”

Kealia’s eyes dart around a bit as she considers the question. “Based on what I saw, even at minimal rations, you would have been out of food within two weeks,” she replies.

Clarke lets the murmur in the crowd go a moment as she looks to each ambassador. She then looks back to Kealia.

“I floated, some might say murdered, those that we defeated. A total of 82 adults. In your expertise, Kealia, how long would our food stores have lasted if we’d had to continue feeding the prisoners for an additional 2 months?”

Kealia barely hesitates. “It…you couldn’t have. By the Spirit, Wanheda, you’d have run out of food weeks ago. You would have all been dead already.”

Once again the murmurs flare up. Clarke nods to her.

“Thank you, Kealia.” She looks to Irina. “Punish me if you must but I made the call to kill them to save the rest of us. Had they escaped, they’d have started the war once more. We didn’t have the stores for continuing sustained conflict nor to feed that many prisoners.” Clarke turns and looks at a visibly shocked Diyoza. “Only Bellamy Blake, Monty Green and I knew the situation with the remaining food. We had two windows of opportunity to enter the atmosphere and make it to Coalition lands before we ran out of food. I made the call for us to try when the first window arrived as long as the skies were clear of storms. We made it back thanks to skills of Monty Green and Pilot Miles Shaw.” She looks back to the ambassador. “I made a decision to save the lives of those that supported us both times. And I’d do it again.”

Irina gives her a proud smile. “Thank you, Wanheda.”

Clarke nods, steps off the stage and walks to the back of the room. Lexa steps forward once more.

“If there is no one else who wishes to speak, Ambassadors, I ask you retire to the room next door and decide for your clans the fate of our prisoners.”

The ambassadors stand and file out. As they go Lexa looks to the back of the hall and locks eyes with Clarke. The Heda gives a slight nod, her blink telling Clarke how proud she is of her mate. Clarke gives her a small smile then leaves to go spend time with her children. She’d followed her conscience. Now it is out of her hands.

And she has no idea what she wants to the ambassadors to decide.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke eases into the suite. She wasn’t sure if her children would be sleeping. She smiles as she sees Jasmine easing Micah into his crib. Clarke walks over and smiles down at the sleeping baby. She gently rubs his stomach.

“Already looking healthier and happier, my little one. Even in sleep,” she whispers.

Jasmine smiles. “Sha, he does. And he has your alphas wrapped around his little fingers.”

Clarke nods. “Yeah, he does.” She looks at Jasmine. “Mochof for…for all you did while I was gone. You don’t know how much it means to me.”

The nanny pats Clarke’s arm. “Sha, I do. It was my honor, Clarke.”

Clarke pats her once more then goes to check on the twins. In their section of the room they currently share with Kora a toddler is starting to stir. Clarke swallows hard and walks over as she sees Audrey sit up.

“Ha yu, yongon,” Clarke whispers so she doesn’t wake Jake.

Audrey looks up at her mama and smiles, her green eyes sparkling. Tears spring into Clarke’s eyes. It had taken three days to get this sort of response from the little girl and it is the sweetest, most touching thing she has ever experienced.

“Mama!”

Clarke nods. “Sha, I’m Mama. Oh, sweet girl, do you know how much I love hearing you say that?” Audrey just smiles and lifts her hands to her mother. “Do you need a new diaper?”

Audrey pauses, her face getting the same look as Lexa when the Heda is thinking. Audrey then grabs the top of her diaper, pulls it out and looks inside. She looks back at Clarke and nods. Clarke starts to laugh.

“I can’t believe you had to check.” She lifts her girl up and kisses her cheek. “You are too cute for words, ai yongon.”

At the changing table, Audrey babbles to Clarke as she gets a new diaper and jumper on her. Clarke is loving it, feeling her heart healing the more the little one talks. The blonde knows she has a long way to go to heal mentally. Having Jake and now Audrey starting to accept her is doing wonders to lighten her heart. As she walks out into the main room, Jasmine glances up. Clarke smiles at her.

“Does she always have to check if she needs a diaper?”

Jasmine chuckles. “Sha, she does. I think it’s because that’s how Anya checks.”

Clarke nods. “Ah, that makes sense.” She kisses Audrey’s head. “Nomon’s girl. I get it now.”

“Definitely,” Jasmine agrees.

Clarke sits down on the pauna rug and stands Audrey in front of her. “So, strik gona, what should we do while your brothers sleep?”

Audrey toddles over to the lowest shelf on the wall and grabs the book of fairy tales that had been Kora’s favorite. Clarke smiles and lays down, her head nestled between Willy and Charlie. Audrey snuggles up to her, sucking her thumb as Clarke reads her the story of the princess and the frog.

Jasmine smiles as it only takes half an hour for both of them to be asleep. Audrey has her arm over Clarke’s chest, her nose tucked under Clarke’s chin as if reacquainting herself with her mama’s scent. Clarke’s arm holds her little girl close. She doesn’t plan to let her go ever again. Jasmine just watches them, as Clarke had requested, in case Wanheda has a nightmare.

An hour later the door opens once more. Anya walks over and gets teary as she stares at the sleeping beauties. Jasmine stands.

“Are you home for the day, Anya?”

Anya nods. “Sha. Lexa will be up soon.” She finally looks away from the rug. “Are they…sleeping okay?”

Jasmine smiles. “Sha, they are. Jake and Micah are still in bed. Audrey woke up and needed a new diaper. Clarke was reading to her and, well, you see them.”

“Thank the Spirits the twins are coming around. It was killing Clarke inside that they didn’t know her.”

“I know. Look at Audrey’s face, Anya. Clarke is finally smelling like the ground again. That’s what the little ones know. That scent, the triad, is love to them.”

Anya wipes at the tear that escapes her eye. “And it always will be.”

Jasmine pats the general’s arm and takes her leave. Anya walks over and looks into the bassinette holding Micah. She watches as he starts to open his eyes. Kora is right: he’s so pretty. Big copper brown eyes with long luscious lashes focus on her and a grin spreads across his face. He giggles and Anya’s heart skips a beat. She lifts him up, smiling.

“You’re bad for my reputation, little man. You make me smile far too much.”

She kisses his cheek and goes to get him into a new diaper. Lexa walks into the suite and sees the duo leaving the room. She starts to follow then notices the two on the rug. She steps towards them, smiling as she sees Audrey embracing Clarke. Lexa steps past them and stokes the coals in the fireplace and adds another log. She pulls the blanket off the sofa and covers them. She kisses them both on the forehead then goes to see if her mate needs a hand with Micah.

In just a few moments, her mates and her children are balms for the Heda’s pained heart.

* * *

Clarke steps out on the balcony as the skies begin to turn from red to purple. Heda stares out towards the horizon but Clarke knows she sees nothing. She runs a hand up her mates’ back.

“Dare I ask?” she whispers.

Lexa takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She turns and pulls her omega close. “I wanted her to die. I wanted Diyoza to die for what she did to you, to our lost child, and even for what she did to Micah. My heart is not happy that the ambassadors were swayed by what you said,” she admits.

Clarke looks down, ashamed. She starts to step away. “I’m sorry. I just- -”

Lexa silences the apology with a kiss. When it ends she leans her forehead on Clarke’s. “It is I who am sorry, my love. I promised our people I would always lead with my head, not my heart. This time…this time I kept picturing a child we will never know and I hated that…that SHE has a daughter. She doesn’t deserve a child!”

Clarke sighs. “Maybe she doesn’t but that’s not for us to say officially.” She brings a hand up to Lexa’s cheek. “Personally, I wanted to see her punished, too. But as Wanheda to our people, I had to speak on her behalf, I hope you understand that.” Lexa nods. “And as Heda, I am assuming you accepted the Ambassador’s judgement to allow them all to live? Even the colonel?”

“Sha. They will be given chances to live in clans of their choice as long as the clans accept them,” Lexa states. “I’ve already told Diyoza she is to remain in Polis.”

Clarke nods. “Good. I still don’t trust her.”

“Nor do I. I’ve assigned one of my guards, Jana, to be her constant companion. Jana doesn’t like her either,” Lexa adds with a smirk.

Clarke chuckles. “Perfect.”

Lexa brings her hands up and frames Clarke’s face, studying her love’s blue eyes. “Damn it, Klark, when will we see your eyes sparkling again? Is there anything I can do or say or…or anything to help you?”

Tears well in Clarke’s eyes and she pulls Lexa close. “Just…have patience? You, Anya and our children are helping. Maybe this trial being done will help, too. I just…need time?”

Lexa kisses the blonde’s temple. “You have all the time you need, hodnes. Ai swega yu.”

Clarke clings to her mate, not forgetting a time she was sure she’d never hold her alphas again.

“I love you so much, Lexa. So, so much,” Clarke sobs.

Lexa pulls her closer, willing her own tears not to fall so she can properly comfort her mate. In the doorway, Anya holds Micah. She kisses the side of his head, hoping his mama is finally on the uphill climb to being fully healed.

After a few minutes, Clarke leans back. She strokes Lexa’s face.

“You know, about 2 months after we were up in space I realized why you went so feral that your fangs came back down.”

Lexa shudders, remembering that moment in the cell. “Why?”

Clarke grins. “Your wolf knew what we didn’t: I was pregnant. You weren’t just protecting me, you were protecting Micah and his twin.”

Lexa thinks about that and slowly smiles. “Sha, I guess I was.” Then her smile fades. “I failed in the end, though.”

“No, you didn’t, Lexa. Diyoza split us up. She had the endgame planned out the whole time. We didn’t know she’d lied about being able to get back up to space and go back to their planet. It took Bellamy threatening to kill her for her to finally admit everything she’d been withholding from us once we got up there.”

“I can’t believe it worked. Her people allowed that?”

“It was after the attack that…that hurt me,” Clarke explains, rubbing her stomach. “They had turned on her. The only reason Bellamy didn’t execute her is she knew codes we needed. By the time we got them, she’d accepted I was in charge and Bell was my second. Had she not ceded command, I’d have killed her myself once Hope was born.”

Lexa nods. “Understandable.” Lexa studies Clarke a moment then strokes her cheek. “I hate how much you’ve learned about the art and the cost of war, Klark. I am so, so sorry it had to happen.”

Clarke nods. “I know. Thank you. It really does help to know you and Anya understand what I’m going through.”

The two kiss once more. They pull each other close. Clarke feels the evidence of Lexa’s arousal against her leg. They both moan. So far they had not had the chance to reconnect sexually because Kora insisted on sleeping with them each night, scared Clarke would disappear again. Clarke eases out of the kiss and sees Lexa’s eyes are nearly black with lust. The blonde brings her hands around from Lexa’s back and starts to untie the leather laces of her mate’s britches.

“Klark,” Lexa breathes, “you don’t have to.”

Clarke nods. “I know,” she whispers back.

Clarke slowly kisses Lexa once more as she starts to ease the britches down. Her hand grips Lexa’s hard cock and they both moan. Clarke nips her once under the chin then drops to her knees. Lexa lets out a low, lustful growl.

“Klaaark…”

Clarke shivers as she smells her alpha’s arousal. She groans as she wraps her mouth around Lexa, tasting precum already leaking out the tip. The alpha growls again, her hips jumping forward. Clarke shifts and takes her mate deep into her mouth. It had been so long. Too long. And yet Clarke knows exactly what to do to make this pleasurable for them both.

Lexa twines her fingers into Clarke’s hair as she pumps forward each time Clarke’s mouth engulfs her. Neither woman can get enough. Clarke shifts once more and Lexa bites back a scream as she is swallowed whole, her balls slapping at Clarke’s chin as they work in rhythm with each other.

Soon Lexa is thrusting almost as hard as she would into Clarke’s wet center. Clarke’s moans of pleasure add to the Heda’s glory. Too soon for both of them, Lexa is coming. Tears spring into Clarke’s eyes as she tastes her lover so intimately, so perfectly. She is sure she could even swallow Lexa’s knot had the alpha been in rut. When Lexa thrusts for the last time, Clarke uses her tongue to clean up her mate then carefully tucks her away, covering her with the pants once more. Lexa offers her hand to the omega and helps her to stand. They hold each other close, purring in contentment.

“Lexa?”

“Sha, hodnes?”

“Making love helps, too. You make me feel so…so human again. I love you.”

Lexa smiles. “I love you, too.”

They hold each other until Anya taps on the door to let them know dinner is ready. Lexa wraps her arm around Clarke’s shoulder and the two go back into the suite to enjoy dinner with their family.

* * *

Clarke has just read a story to Kora and the little girl is now sleeping soundly in her own bed. The twins had been asleep for a while. On the couch, Lexa is happily giving a bottle from the “boob press” to Micah. Clarke smiles and looks around.

“Where’s Anya?”

“She’s taking a bath,” Lexa responds. She tears her eyes from her son and looks at her mate. “Join her, hodnes. Make her feel as good as you made me feel earlier.”

Clarke walks over and gives her a kiss. “You made me feel good, too.”

Lexa just smiles. Clarke goes to her closet and strips down. She pulls on a robe she hadn’t worn in over a year, stroking a hand over the soft fabric. She lifts the collar and smells it, the scent of her mates strong upon it. Obviously they had worn it while she was gone. That thought makes her smile. She’d wished she’d had something of theirs more than one night up in space.

She closes the closet and walks to the bathroom. She smells the different oils Anya enjoys, smiling at the familiarity of it all. She goes inside and closes the door behind her just in case one of the children gets up. Anya sees her and sits up in the tub.

“Klark, I will be out in…oh…”

Clarke grins as she opens the robe and lets it slip from her body to the ground. She loves it when she makes her mate speechless. She steps into the tub, kneeling to straddle the alpha. She rests her arms on Anya’s shoulders as the general’s go around the omega’s waist. No words are spoken as Clarke leans in and gives Anya a deep kiss. Anya groans, pulling Clarke closer. Clarke fells a rush of wet between her legs as she slides over Anya’s hard cock.

Clarke pulls back from the kiss and stares into dark brown eyes. She eases up and Anya grabs her cock to steady it. Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as she slowly impales herself on the stiff rod. She bites her lip. Anya sighs happily.

“Klark…so tight…”

Clarke smirks. “Been…awhile,” she pants.

Slowly the blonde works herself up and down, taking in a little more each time. Anya uses the time to pay attention to the full breasts that bob in front of her face. She gently licks them and kisses on them, knowing they are tender from breast feeding and pumping milk. The care shown makes Clarke shiver once more.

“Still…putting me…first,” she mumbles.

Anya lifts her head and stares into dark blue eyes. “Always, ai prisa. Always.”

The two kiss again as Clarke finally makes it all the way down her love’s cock. The two share another kiss as Clarke starts to pump up and down. Eventually Anya’s hips start to work in tandem with her wife. Clarke’s head falls back.

“Oh! Oh, fuck me, Anya. Fuck me and make me feel something again. Please fuck me!”

Anya starts to pump faster and harder.

“More…need more…fuck, I need more,” Clarke pants, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

She needs more than just the act of fucking. She needs more than a physical release. She needs to feel owned, loved, protected and cherished. She needs her alphas to show her that she is safe in their arms once more.

Water splashes over the edge of the tub as Lexa drops down behind the omega. Her mouth latches onto Clarke’s neck, nipping and licking at the mating bite she had put there a few years back.

“Ours, hodnes. Ours,” Lexa growls.

Anya nips the bite she had placed on Clarke. “Sha, ai prisa. Ours.”

Clarke sobs. “Yes…please…please…yours…”

Clarke doesn’t even know what to say or ask. She is overcome with emotions and with sensations. Lexa reaches down and slides a finger into Clarke’s ass. Clarke moans happily. Lexa feels how tight her mate is and knows she will not be able to penetrate her with her cock. She bites back a growl of frustration. This is about Clarke. This is about showing their mate she is loved and safe. She keeps toying with the mating bite as her finger slides in and out in time with Anya’s thrusts. When she feels Clarke approaching ecstasy, she slides in another finger.

“OH! Oh, fuck, Lexa! Oh, so good! Anya…oh, you fill me so good.”

Anya pulls her into a kiss as the alphas start to move faster. Before any of them want it, Anya and Clarke are climaxing, clinging to each other as they ride out the waves and thrusts. Lexa removes her fingers from Clarke and grabs her own cock, starting to stroke it. Clarke collapses into Anya’s arms. A glance over her shoulders shows her the pain Lexa is in. Clarke smiles and lets her hips rise in the water.

“Lexa…”

“Are…you…sure…?” Lexa grunts.

“Yes,” Clarke insists.

Water is sloshed over the lip of the tub again as Lexa surges forward and buries herself in the omega’s still throbbing center.

“YES!” Clarke screams.

She holds on around Anya’s neck. The general smiles and gently caresses the blonde’s body as Lexa drives into her rapidly. Clarke is nuzzling the mating bite Lexa had put on Anya. The general moans at how good that feels. It doesn’t take Lexa long to explode into Clarke, taking her omega with her into orgasm. She pulls out and lowers Clarke back down to Anya’s lap. She snuggles in close to Clarke’s back. She kisses Anya over the younger blonde’s shoulder.

“I love you both so much. I don’t know how much longer I could have lasted with us separated,” she whispers, then kisses Clarke’s shoulder blade.

Anya nods. “Me, too.” She kisses Clarke’s cheek. “I am so happy you are home, ai prisa. I now have someone between me and the snore queen again.”

She winks at Lexa, who grunts. Suddenly they realize Clarke is shaking. Anya shifts, trying to see her face.

“Klark?”

Clarke sits up. She is laughing. She frames Anya’s face with her hands and gives her a kiss.

“Glad I could come home to help you sleep, General.”

Anya slowly smiles. “Well, you’re good for water work outs, too, don’t forget.”

Clarke laughs and kisses her again. She puts her head down again, reaching back to pull Lexa in close.

“Thank you,” she whispers. “Thank you both so much for…for still loving me and for helping me work through all this…this shit in my head. I promise to get better as quick as I can.”

Lexa kisses her neck. “Take your time, hodnes. We love you and we will wait. We’re just glad to have you home.”

“Home…I may never leave this tower again,” Clarke notes.

“As long as you stay in the suite naked we’ll be fine with that,” Anya teases.

The trio chuckles. They stay cuddled in the bath together until the water cools. When they get out, they dry each other off and get into pajamas. When they get out to their bed, they smile. Kora is already in the bed, asleep and waiting for her mommies. Clarke sighs.

“So much for more sex tonight,” she notes.

Anya nuzzles her neck. “Perhaps no sex, but definitely a bed full of love.”

Clarke nods. “Sha, sweetheart, lots of love.”

The trio gets in bed. Kora never wakes as she immediately cuddles into Clarke. Anya spoons into Kora, reaching over her to hold Clarke’s hand. Lexa snuggles up to Clarke. Clarke smiles and sighs in happiness.

“Reality is so much better than my dreams. I love you all so much.”

“We love you, too, ai prisa.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s shoulder. “Sha. So much.”

It doesn’t take Clarke long to fall asleep. Her mates stay awake a little longer, just watching their love at rest.

And for the first time in more nights than Clarke can count, she sleeps without nightmares.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Clarke wakes up cuddled into Anya. She blinks her eyes a couple times and looks around.

“Where’re Lexa and Kora?”

Anya smiles and kisses the sleepy-eyed beauties forehead. “Lexa is taking Kora to class. You were sleeping so well we didn’t want to wake you.”

Clarke smiles and snuggles back down. “Micah?”

“Boob press,” Anya replies, making her mate giggle. “Are you hungry, ai prisa?”

Clarke nods. “Sha. But I like this too much to get up just yet.”

“Like what?”

Clarke opens her eyes again and looks into curious copper ones. “Being held by you. Waking up without being terrified of what the day might bring; without worrying what’s happened to Micah or Bellamy or Monty or the others I came to depend on.”

“Like the one called Emily Jareau.” Clarke nods. “Tell me about her.”

“Well, if Bellamy is…was my second, she was my third. I could count on her for anything, even the first time I suggested a spacewalk she volunteered.” She shakes her head. “She shouldn’t have even been on that damn ship. Her husband had money, connections and was an abusive fuck. When she left him, she took the kids. They hid from him for about 3 months until they were found. He made sure she was charged with kidnapping and other things including, to add insult to injury, assault. He said she hit him and knocked him out. Truth was he got drunk, beat her, passed out, and she ran.”

“Are you sure of all this?” Anya asks.

Clarke nods. “Why would she lie? It was same kinda shit we saw up on the Ark.” She sits up enough and looks Anya in the eye. “She’s not a trained warrior but she’s smart, brave and she wants to do the right thing. I’d like to see if she’d stay here in Polis and learn whatever she wants to learn. She lost everything, Anya, because of jackasses like Jaha and Pike. I want to help her.”

Anya smiles and strokes Clarke’s cheek. “Then we will help her, ai prisa. I promise you.”

Clarke smiles and snuggles back down. A moment later Audrey toddles over. Anya looks at her and rolls her eyes.

“Young gona, where are your clothes?”

Audrey looks down at herself then looks up at her nomon and shrugs. “Oops!”

Clarke starts to giggle as Anya grumbles and climbs out of bed. She lifts up her little girl.

“Oops my big toe, little monster.”

Audrey just grins and gives Anya a big hug as the warrior takes the child to get dressed for the day. Clarke is in the middle of a long stretch when the door opens and Lexa returns. The Heda smiles and walks over to the bed, sitting down beside her mate.

“You slept well, hodnes.”

Clarke smiles. “I did. Thank you.” She takes Lexa’s hand and kisses it. “Thank you for taking care of everything yesterday.”

“It was not only my job but my pleasure. I did not want you troubled with it.”

“Still, organizing the Raiders was my job. I am sorry I wasn’t up for it.”

Lexa grins. “Well, I might have gotten used to bossing your Raiders around while you were gone. Was kinda fun.”

Clarke laughs and pulls Lexa down into a hug. “Well, get un-used to it, woman. Those are my warriors.”

“All are Heda’s warriors, sha?”

Clarke shrugs. “As far as you know,” she teases.

Lexa laughs and strokes a hand over Clarke’s cheek. “Your eyes are brighter this morning. Still not the glowing orbs we cherish, but closer. Is there more I can do? Or Anya and me? Name it, Klark, and we’ll do it,” she says seriously.

Clarke turns and kisses the hand on her cheek. “Just keep doing this, Lexa. Just hold me, give me time, make me feel safe and loved.”

Lexa pulls her into her arms. “For eternity, hodnes. Ai swega.”

* * *

Later that morning, Clarke decides she wants to venture down to the Prison Transport. Lexa offers to go but is surprised when Anya declines. The general wants to speak to former prisoner Jareau. Clarke gives the tall blonde a kiss.

“Mochof, Anya.”

As they walk to the parade field, Clarke explains about Jareau. Lexa nods, agreeing the woman got a raw deal and wondering how much other crap in the files they have are the result of similar circumstances. She vows to herself that as long as she is Heda she will make sure trumped up charges such as those do not result in someone losing everything.

When they get to the ship, they see crews on the outside carefully removing the large sections of the ship. These panels will be recycled as housing, fortifications, anything the Coalition may need. Inside, Clarke smiles when she finds Raven, Monty, Sinclair, Wick and other techs carefully scavenging anything they can reuse. Clarke giggles when she sees Raven doing a happy dance.

“Nice moves, Mech Sr.,” she jokes.

Raven spins around. “You just wish you had moves like me.” She holds up a metal part with wires and nobs all over it. “Do you know what this is?”

Clarke nods. “Sure. It’s a metal part with wires and nobs all over it.”

Raven rolls her eyes as others chuckle. “You are such a Neanderthal when it comes to mechanics.” She turns her attention to Lexa. “THIS is going to allow us to do what we discussed regarding entertainment!”

Lexa’s eyes widen. “Really? Amazing!”

Clarke frowns. “What do you mean?”

“We found some stuff in Mt Weather they obviously had stored away to help rebuild cities. It helped us get the plumbing working here in Polis and there are teams out in other cities doing the same. We also found projection equipment. Now, a lot of things got damaged when Nia blew the mountain. One of them was a large TV. I mean, like WALL-sized large! But with this part, I know I can get it to work.”

Lexa grins and nods, turning to Clarke. “We can install it in one of the ballrooms and be able to use those little memory chip things you showed us at the Ark to play movies, TV shows, even old sporting events! We will get back some of our history!”

Clarke’s eyes are wide as she looks back at the part. “Seriously? That little thing there?”

Raven nods. “Yep! This little thing here helps Polis get back some more tech!”

Sinclair and Wick finish what they had been working on and walk over to give Clarke a hug and welcome her back to Earth.

“While you were gone, we’ve improved communications, too,” Sinclair tells her. “Polis can now call Broad Leaf directly.”

“Whoa!”

“And we found more maps in Mt Weather. We were able to locate two huge military bunkers full of tech gear and solar panels,” Wick adds. “If all goes well, we can get everyone a movie screen and the ability to run it within the year, especially with some of the things we’re scavenging from this place.”

“What about mills? Textiles? Metalwork?” Clarke asks, knowing there was a list of things ranked by perceived importance for the Arkers to rebuild. “We will eventually run out of things to scavenge so we need sustainability.”

Wick smiles. “Already thought of. Abby and Sinclair met with Heda and her council,” he explains with a nod to Lexa. “There are factories in several clans that we looked at and are starting to clean up to rebuild. Others are on a secondary list to be dealt with later when needed.”

“Together, the clans are bringing civilization back,” Lexa finishes.

“Amazing.”

“Yeah,” Raven agrees. “So when we get all this shit finished up, disappear again so we have reason to do some more searching,” she jokes.

Everyone laughs. Lexa pulls Clarke close and lifts an eyebrow at Raven.

“Perhaps next time  _you_   should disappear, Raven,” she suggests.

Raven winks at her. “Nah. You’d miss me too much.”

Everyone chuckles, knowing Heda could only miss Anya more than she had missed Clarke. The omega looks at her mate.

“So, uh, why don’t you stay here and I’ll go get the few things I have in my quarters?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No, hodnes, I must see it. Please.”

Clarke sighs. Raven pats her on the arm before her friend protests. “Clarke…she needs to see or she’ll always wonder. I know it helped me to see it.”

“You saw my room?” Raven nods. “Why?”

“Because I had to know, too. I had this image in my head of the Skybox cells. I just…had to know where my best friend spent a year in hell,” she states.

Clarke gives Raven’s hand a squeeze. She then takes one of Lexa’s and leads her down the hall.

“There were some rooms on the docking station. Most of McCreary’s men had those. We stayed here to make sure we could defend the bridge,” Clarke says as they walk. She stops them outside a door marked C3. “This is it.”

Lexa reaches over and pushes down on the handle. The door opens with an eerie squeak. The Commander steps in and sees a room not much bigger than the suite bathroom. There is a small built in closet beside a sink and toilet. There is a built-in dresser, the top still covered with a cloth that would have acted as a changing station. A bunk is folded up against the wall. She walks into the center of the room and slowly turns around.

Every surface she can see, walls, ceiling, doors, are covered with images of life on Earth. Most are done in just black. But a few images have splashes of colour. She walks over and traces a finger over her own cheek. Instead of the stoic image Clarke had drawn in the cave, this image is smiling. Her green eyes sparkle with happiness as she holds Kora in her arms, the little girl’s eyes matching those of her Nomtu. Beside them, Anya smiles as she holds Audrey. Again, their eyes are coloured though all else is in black line only. And beside them stands Abby holding young Jake. Beside her, his arm around her shoulder, stands her husband, smiling at the baby named for him. Once more, their eyes are shocking bright contrasts to the dull metal and black lines around them.

“Klark…these are amazing.”

“I needed my family with me,” Clarke says, her voice choking up.

Lexa turns and sees the tears on her mate’s cheeks. Lexa strides quickly to the omega and pulls her close. Clarke clings to her, trying to forget the nights of torment in this room; the nights she spent frantically drawing, terrified she’d forget those she loved if she didn’t commit them to these walls.

“Every…night…I told Micah…stories of all of you. I wanted…him to know…to know you…in case…in case…we never came…home,” she sobs out.

Lexa holds her tighter, her own tears slipping down her cheeks. She buries her face in Clarke’s neck a moment to gather herself; to use the scent of love to ground herself.

“Klark, my love, we were doing the same. Anya and I, we don’t have your artistic skills, but we told our children stories of you; made Raven, Oktevia, Abi, all tell stories. We, too, had to cling to our memories. In that way, we were together. Our hearts, our minds were of one.” She leans back and stares into sad blue eyes. “And we would have never stopped looking to the sky, listening for that boom, hoping to see you again.”

Clarke pulls Lexa into a passionate kiss. For some reason, knowing her mates had been as determined to remember her as she had been to remember them, settles her. She was lost in space, facing the unknown. They were lost on the land, surrounded by the familiar but just as empty inside. Clarke ends the kiss and stares into emerald eyes.

“I’d have never stopped trying to get home to you…but I’d have died if it meant keeping you all safe. You know that, right? I did everything to try to keep you all safe.”

Lexa nods. “Sha, Wanheda, I know. You were there to protect us all, as you always will be. But for a while…just be Klark.”

Clarke feels something shift inside of her. It is as if there was something in her mind waiting for permission to not be Wanheda. Her muscles relax a little.

“I can just be…Clarke…”

Lexa nods. “Sha, just be Klark. Be Mama to our children. Be daughter to Abi. Be princess to Anya. Be sister to Raven. Be hodnes to me. And when the time is right, when our people need it, then let Wanheda reign once more.”

Clarke pulls Lexa back into a tight hug. Yes, this permission is exactly what she didn’t know she needed. Wanheda had done her job. She had returned Bellamy, Monty, and the others to the ground. She had protected Micah. She had protected Hope. And she had saved the planet from the threat of McCreary and his Damocles missile.

And now she can go dormant. She can rest while Clarke reacclimates to life on the ground; life with her family. For now, Wanheda can sleep.

Clarke eases out of the hug and Lexa sees the eyes are brighter than before. Her mate is getting closer to home. Clarke goes to the dresser and opens it up. She pulls out a very tattered, stained tee shirt. She runs hands over the barely legible writing: Yellowstone National Park. She reaches in and pulls out the watch that had been tucked below it. She runs her thumb over the scratched glass covering the face.

“We made it, Dad,” she whispers.

And lastly she pulls out a folder overflowing with the art that didn’t make it onto her walls. She turns and looks around the room. She had thought there would be more she’d want. Now she realizes she has all she needs. She smiles at her mate.

“Let’s go home.”

Lexa smiles and nods. “Sha. Let’s go home.”

* * *

Emily Jareau opens the door of the room she had been given. She had spent the morning reading over the information on each clan, trying to figure out where she wanted to start over. More than once she wondered why she would even bother. Her children were long dead; their children’s children many times over were either dead or scattered among the thousands left of millions. Just when she had decided to say fuck it all and lay down for a nap, someone had knocked on her door.

She stares in awe at General Anya. She is even more intimidating up close than she was from across the ballroom during the hearing the day before. When the general lifts an eyebrow, Jareau realizes she’s been staring too long.

“Oh. Uh, sorry, General. Please, come in,” she offers, stepping to the side. Then she blushes. “I mean, if you want to. I mean, I’m your prisoner so I guess you can come and go as- -”

“You are a prisoner no more, Emily Jareau. You are now a citizen of Polis. Our guards only remain to protect you and others from those who may wish to avenge their Wanheda. Once we know that threat is down, you will not see your guard again,” Anya promises.

“Oh. Uh, great. Wanheda is quite loved down here from all I have seen and heard,” Jareau notes.

“Sha, she is. Especially by her mates,” Anya stresses.

Jareau looks down in submission as Bellamy had shown her. “I meant no disrespect, General.”

“Understood.” Anya walks over and lifts up the clan papers on the bed. “Have you decided where you want to go?”

Jareau grunts. “Back in time sounds good but I doubt even the great Wanheda could make that happen with her Heda’s help.”

Anya gives her a wry grin. “I am afraid their powers do not extend so far.” Jareau actually smiles a bit. “Klark told me quite a bit about you today. You have lost much due to circumstances that were stacked against you.” Jareau bites her top lip and nods, trying not to tear up in front of the imposing figure, not wanting to appear weak. “Life was not fair to you, Emily Jareau. We’d like to do what we can to help you reestablish a life here in Polis.”

Jareau looks up slowly. “In Polis?”

“Sha, if you wish it. Klark said you are smart, willing to work, and trustworthy. She knows you are not a trained warrior but she would trust you to have her back. We could train you if that is what you wish.”

Jareau drops down onto the edge of the bed. Is that what she wants? To be a warrior? To fight for those that need someone to fight for them? She looks up at Anya.

“Do…do you have lawyers here, uh, now?”

Anya shakes her head. “I have heard of them but no.”

“Why not?”

Anya thinks a moment then shrugs. “They have not been needed. At trials the accused can have someone speak in defense of them, evidence must be very clear, and then the council or the leaders of a clan have final say. It has served us well.”

“Every time? I mean, no one ever got railroaded?”

“Rail…roaded?” Anya repeats in confusion.

Jareau grins a bit. “Ah, right. Wanheda mentioned you all lost a lot of slang. It means no one has ever gotten someone convicted on false claims using bribery and/or outright lies?”

“Ah, as what happened to you?” Jareau nods. “It might have.”

“What about if someone unknowingly broke a rule? What then?”

Anya thinks back to when the Dropship landed. The Skai Goufa’s had broken many laws. They were condemned to death…until the Mountain Men intervened. She fights back a shiver as she considers killing Clarke versus marrying her. Anya sits down in a chair.

“Our laws have been…finite for some time. Perhaps as we move from Jus Drein, Jus Daun we need to think about lawyers. You were one of those back in your time?”

“I was studying to be one. My husband made me stop to be just a housewife. He didn’t think it would look good to have a wife that worked,” Jareau explains with a grunt.

Anya nods. “He was a branwada.”

Jareau grins. “Wanheda often called the Lieutenant that name.”

Anya chuckles, knowing the lieutenant is Bellamy. “I am not surprised. I will speak with Heda. Perhaps it is time to bring law back completely. I know it is something King Roan kom Azgeda has advocated. You would be willing to learn and understand our laws? To argue truthfully and faithfully to uphold them?”

Jareau nods. “Sha, General, I would.”

“And you would wish to stay here in Polis to do so?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Anya smiles and stands. “Then I shall make your case to Heda. If I can’t convince her, I am sure Wanheda can. Between you and me, Lexa is a pushover for Klark.”

Jareau stands, chuckling. “I believe it. I, um, hope you know, my respect and love for your mate is purely platonic. I would never disrespect any of you three by wanting more from her.”

Anya nods. “Sha, I know. Otherwise this offer would not have been made.” She offers her hand. “Welcome home, Emily kom Polis.”

Jareau smiles. “Uh…Mochof, Wormana,” she replies as she shakes Anya’s hand. “Did I get it right?”

Anya grins. “Sha, you did. First up for you: language lessons.”

Jareau nods. “Good. Wanheda taught us some but I know I need to know more to really help the people of my new country. Er, new Coalition.”

Anya nods. “Good. Expect new quarters assigned to you in the next few days.”

“I won’t have to stay here?”

“No. We’ll find you a house out in town. We’ll even set you up with some coins to help you purchase things to get started. Your guard will help you get settled.”

“Wow. Um, thank you. I really appreciate everything you are doing considering what happened.”

“When the chance to choose right or wrong was given to you, you chose to do right. You’ve earned this second chance, Emily. Cherish it.”

“I will.”

Anya nods and takes her leave. Jareau walks over to the window and opens it up. She leans out and studies the town around the tower. She smiles as she takes in a breath of fresh air. It smells so much cleaner than it used to. With people walking around in armour and the lack of factories and modern technology, the world has stepped back into the Dark Ages. Maybe this time as the world grows and improves they won’t fuck things up again.

Maybe.


	21. Chapter 21

After leaving the prison ship, Clarke and Lexa head for the stables. Clarke’s smile is beaming as Hera sees her rider and gallops towards the fence, whinnying in happiness. Clarke kisses her nose and rubs her cheeks and neck.

“Good to see you, my sweet girl. I missed you so much! I feel bad. I’m a little off my game and didn’t think to bring any sweet treats for you.”

“Um, Klark?” Lexa says softly.

Clarke turns and sees Lexa offering her a bag. Clarke smiles and takes it.

“Thank you, my love.” She opens the bag and pulls out a few sweets. She offers them to Hera. “Something tells me my alphas took good care of you, didn’t they?”

Hera happily gobbles up the sweets and Clarke continues to love on her. After a second, Hera turns her head and whinnies again. Clarke hears hooves and leans around enough to see a foal trotting their way. Her eyes widen and she turns to Lexa.

“Is that…?”

Lexa smiles proudly. “Sha. That is the daughter of Hera and Zeus.”

Clarke leans over the fence, offering her hand to the little one. The filly nuzzles the newcomer’s hand. Clarke smiles and pats Hera’s cheek.

“Well done, Mama,” she praises her horse. She looks to Lexa. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! She is Kora’s, right?”

“Sha, she is. I am helping Kora hand-raise little Athena, much like I raised Zeus. They are quite adorable.”

“I bet they are,” Clarke states.

She bites her lip as tears fill her eyes. Her back is to Lexa which is why the hitch in her breathing is the only reason the Heda knows something is wrong. She steps closer and puts her arms around her omega.

“Klark?”

“I missed so…so much. So many things…I’ll never get back…” she wipes at the tears that sneak from her eyes. “Damn it…”

Lexa purrs, pumping out calming pheromones. “Not your fault, hodnes. May I speak true?” Clarke just nods. “I cried for the same reason as I fed Micah this morning. The Spirits were not kind to us but I know we will do our best to make up for the lost time.”

Clarke just nods as she continues to pet her horse and her grandhorse. Unfortunately, Zeus and Apollo are out being exercised so she will have to spoil them later. Once she has calmed a little (and offered up a few more sweets) the couple turn and go back towards the market. As they walk, Clarke glances over her shoulder and grins.

“I kinda missed my over-sized shadows,” she teases.

Tank and Gustus grin at her. Tank nods his head.

“We knew you would. We’re pretty great guys.”

Clarke nods her head. “Yeah, you really are.”

Before she can say more, she feels Lexa stiffen and hears a low growl. Clarke turns to her in shock, thinking her mate is jealous of her guards. But the green eyes the omega loves have gone dark and are shooting daggers at someone. Clarke turns and looks ahead to see an unsure Diyoza standing not too far away holding Hope. Clarke rubs Lexa’s back.

“Easy, my love.” Clarke steps towards the woman. “Hi. How’s Hope?”

Diyoza breaks eye contact with Lexa to look at her daughter, smiling. “She’s good. She’s adapting to the food well and enjoys playing in that little garden outside the tower.” She looks up. “She misses Micah, though.”

Clarke nods. “I’m sure she does. He’s got siblings he’s getting used to but I’m sure he misses her, too. We’ll have to get them together soon.” Lexa starts to growl louder. Even Tank and Gustus seem uneasy. Clarke turns to them. “Don’t punish the children. You three know better.”

Diyoza decides to change the subject. “So, um, thank you for what you said in that hearing yesterday. I appreciate it.”

Clarke turns back to her. “I didn’t do it for you. I did it for your daughter and the other prisoners. Don’t mistake my defending you then or now for friendship, Diyoza. I don’t trust you and I’ll never forgive you for all you stole from me. But I get what it’s like to have your entire world turned upside down. As a leader, I had to do the right thing. As a woman standing here, now, I care about your life only in that I know it would hurt Hope to lose you.”

Clarke steps beyond the woman. Lexa gives one more growl and follows her mate. Tank and Gustus glare at the woman and follow their leaders. Diyoza waits a moment then turns.

“So everyone deserves a second chance but me, is that it?” The four turn back towards her. “You spout off about everyone getting a chance to live their own lives, that they get a chance to leave their past behind. But me…me I have to pay forever. Tell me, if I didn’t have a kid, would I be as dead as McCreary?”

Clarke turns and storms back to her. “If you hadn’t been pregnant, I’d have floated you the MINUTE I took charge up there! And if I hadn’t done it, someone else would have! You didn’t give a damn about the others and you STILL don’t! You lost your humanity a long time ago. I had prayed Hope would bring it back to you but I can see she hasn’t. Open your damn eyes: you’ve BEEN given a second chance. Don’t think for a second your death wasn’t on the table yesterday. I guarantee it was a well-debated topic before AND after the hearing.”

“Then you’re not better than me after all!”

“The hell I’m not. I lost my soul up there when I lost my child. But I never traded others lives to get my soul back. You traded lives for nothing. THAT’S why people followed me and not you. THAT’S why I know I will one day heal and you will most likely go to your grave, whenever that may be, as heartless and pathetic as you are today!”

Clarke spins around and storms off towards the tower. Lexa studies the woman before her. Maybe keeping Diyoza in Polis is a bad idea after all. Perhaps she’d do better in Azgeda. Then the little girl in the woman’s arms smiles and waves at the Heda. Lexa takes a deep breath and smiles at the little girl.

“You’re lucky I will not make your child pay for your sins,” Heda states coldly, then turns and follows her omega.

Diyoza watches them go, wondering not for the first time if it would have been better to die in space.

* * *

That afternoon Clarke and her mother spend some time together. They wander around the outside of Polis so Clarke can see some of the solar farms that are being built to hopefully bring power back to the whole city. They then visit some of the farms that supply the produce for those that live and work in the Tower. They finally end up at the parade field watching the ship being dismantled. They sit down at the top of the hill and watch the crews. After a few minutes of companionable silence Clarke clears her throat.

“Don’t you think it’s about time to hit the flask?”

Abby’s head snaps around. “Who told you about the flask?”

“No one. Saw you take a nip of it this morning. I figure you probably have to have alcohol now to maintain.” Clarke pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them. “I’m sorry I drove you to it, Mom.”

Abby reaches out a shaky hand to her daughter. “You…you didn’t do this to me, Clarke. I did it to myself. Typical addiction bullshit. Convinced myself I deserved to drink. Was sure I could handle it. I mean, I’m a doctor so I can’t be an addict, right? And so what if that meant a little hair of the dog some mornings? And maybe at lunch my hands were shaking so I took a sip before the afternoon rounds. I was just keeping steady. I wasn’t a drunk.” Abby laughs. “It’s amazing the lies you tell yourself.”

Clarke nods. “I understand. If it wasn’t for breastfeeding Micah still I’d probably be lost in Grounder Whiskey.” They sit in silence a moment. “Can I help you? To stop?” Clarke asks weakly.

Abby puts her arm around her daughter and pulls her close. She kisses her daughter’s head. “No. Lexa has arranged for me to go with Julius. The cover story is to check on some of his people. The truth is to help me dry out. Your mate has made it clear I have to sober up if I want to see my grandkids and remain in charge of Arkadia.”

Clarke nods. “Good.” She takes a shuddering breath. “I feel so lost still. I wish I could drink to forget.” She starts to cry. “Damn these fucking tears!”

Abby hugs her closer. “It’s okay to cry, Clarke. Cry with me, with your mates, with your friends. I heard what was said yesterday. You were so strong for so long. I am so, so sorry you had to be. But I am also so damn proud of what you were able to do.”

Clarke just clings to her mother as Abby continues to hold her and rock her just like she did when the blonde was a child. After a few minutes, Clarke asks another question.

“Mom…can I…I mean…if we wanted to…” she shakes her head, unable to voice the question.

Abby hugs her close. “When I get back to Arkadia come for a full check-up. Until then, I won’t know if you can have more children or not,” she whispers.

Even though Clarke doubts she would want to have children again, she can’t stop the sob that rips from her at the thought she could be robbed of the chance. Sure she had cried with her mates and her best friend. But there is something different about crying with your mom.

“I was…so scared, Mom,” Clarke blubbers.

Abby ignores her own tears to hold her daughter tighter. “I was, too. But I also had faith in you, Clarke. I knew you were your Daddy’s girl and you would figure out how to get back to us. I just didn’t know when. Damn, I missed you so much!”

Clarke just nods her head, unable to say she missed her mom, too. After several minutes, the tears finally slow. Clarke wipes her face and sits up a little. She gives her mom a smile and reaches over to wipe off Abby’s tears. Abby grins.

“I dreamt of Dad a lot while I was up there,” Clarke tells her.

“Funny, I dreamt of him a lot, too. Maybe he was trying to tell us he was watching over us,” Abby suggests.

“Maybe. He always seemed to come when my spirits were down. He’d tell me I’m not a quitter.”

Abby chuckles. “He’d tell me what an amazing leader you had become. At times, we’d be watching you lead in Polis or drawing with children. Those dreams always made me happy and I would wake just sure you’d be doing those exact things soon.”

“The Grounders believe the Spirits of our loved ones communicate with us. I like to think that Dad really was there for both of us.”

“Me, too, sweet girl. Me, too.”

Clarke leans into her mother again. No tears this time for either of them. This time it’s just the two of them enjoying the gift of a future together that they have been given.

* * *

Three days later Raven is standing in the ballroom, which is teeming with people. When word got around she got the big TV up and running people had begged for tickets to the premier of this “new” old tech. Lexa had finally instituted a lottery. There would be a total of 6 showings to accommodate all the citizens and guests of Polis. Raven is trying to get everyone’s attention but the excited chatter will not stop. Anya finally stands and simply glares at the crowd.

They shut up immediately.

“Damn, woman. Instill fear much?” Raven jokes. Anya grunts and sits back down beside Clarke, who is holding Kora. “So, anyway, I was going to run an old movie called ‘Lost in Space’ in honour of Wanheda, Bellamy and Monty.” She pauses as people chuckle. “But then I figured there was a better movie to celebrate their return. Also, it’s kinda short so we can look at things when it finishes and make any adjustments to the tech if needed. So, um, anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. It was one of my favorites when I was Mech Jr’s size,” she finishes with a wink to Kora.

Kora grins at Raven and waves. Raven smiles at her and goes to the side of the screen and hits a button. She holds her breath as the screen flickers a moment, then sound begins to fill the room and the opening credits of an early cinematic masterpiece comes to life for them. Clarke grins. She had loved “The Wizard of Oz”, too. The original, not the pale imitations that had come later. There was something pure and innocent about this version. She looks over and nods to Raven. She then hugs Kora close and kisses her cheek, loving the wonder in the young girl’s eyes.

Clarke looks around, smiling at the faces of her alphas. Grinning when she sees other children as in awe of the movie as she had been when that young. Even older Grounders are amazed at something they had only heard rumours about. Clarke kisses Kora one more time. Yep, there was definitely no place like home.

When the movie ends, the crowd erupts. Kora stands in front of Clarke, jumping up and down in excitement. As people file out, they thank Raven, Sinclair and Monty for this amazing gift and hurry to let their friends and family know not to miss it. Once everyone is gone, the Triad and Kora walk over to the techs who are looking over their equipment.

“Well the movie was definitely a success. What is the word on your equipment, Raven?” Lexa asks.

Raven smiles. “Looks perfect, Heda! A little more battery drain than expected but it should still be fully charged in two hours for the next showing.”

Sinclair nods. “I agree. Monty, what was the pull?”

“Well below our estimations,” he answers as he continues to type. He smiles when the screen stops scrolling. “Oh, heck yeah! Technically we could show the movie twice without recharging. Longer movies may take more pull we’ll just have to calculate each one until we build up a solid database to reference.”

Lexa pats him on the shoulder. “Good to know. Many who have witnessed these pictures at Arkadia have told of them. Our people are thankful for all you are doing to bring this magic to everyone.”

“Yeah, and once we get all 13 clans set up, you’d be able to do a message for everyone on film and send it to them via messenger. People would actually see  _you_   not just hear your words read by a messenger,” Raven points out.

Anya’s eyes widen. “That will give you so much more support, Lexa. You will remind them you are a real person, not just a figurehead. You will help maintain peace in a way we have never imagined!”

Lexa smiles at the thought. “If getting the clans set up with these sorts of screens can do such a thing we must make it a priority right after the medical equipment.”

Clarke nods. “Definitely.” She pulls Raven into a hug. “You guys have outdone yourselves.” She gives Sinclair and Monty hugs, too. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks, Mech Sr and Uncle Monty and Mr. Sinclair. It was awesome!” Kora cheers.

Raven lifts her up. “Well, if we have your seal of approval then I know we did good. Your opinion is the most important one. Don’t tell Heda,” Raven adds in a stage whisper, making the little girl giggle.

Leaving the techs to worry about the next showing, the family gets in the elevator to go up to their suite. Just before the door closes a messenger runs up.

“A message from The Outcasts, Heda,” he reports, handing it over.

Lexa nods and takes it. Clarke frowns.

“The Outcasts? Is that Julius’ people? Why the heck aren’t they a clan yet?” she demands to know.

Lexa smiles. “Their choice, not mine. Many of them were treated terribly by their clans or did terrible things to others in the Coalition. We have open trade with them and they can hunt, with notice, on Trikru and Azgeda lands.” She lifts a hand to stop the next question. “The notice is only to make sure they aren’t intruding on a planned hunt of that clan,” she explains. Clarke just grunts. “Julius and his people know that should they wish to become a full clan they need only ask. I swear to you, hodnes, our relationship with them has only grown in your absence.”

“Sha, Mama. A buncha times Grandpa came to see us to make sure Nomtu was okay because she was real sad you was gone,” Kora chimes in.

Clarke grins and pats the little girl’s head. “Well, if you both say so. I didn’t even think to ask while Julius was here. I just assumed they were clan 14.”

Anya shakes her head. “Nope. More like Coalition Mascots.”

Clarke laughs. “Gee, I’m sure they’d love that description, General.”

Anya gives her a wink as Kora giggles. Anya glances at her alpha mate. Both see more and more of their omega returning to the surface. It is absolutely beautiful!

* * *

Two nights later, Anya sits up when Clarke doesn’t return from the bathroom. Lexa had left that morning for a quick trip to Azgeda. Though she wouldn’t admit it, Clarke had grown uneasy as the day had gone on. Anya slides out of bed, giving a quick look at Micah in the bassinette before moving the bathroom. She taps on the door.

“Ai prisa?”

“I’m fine,” come a very un-Clarke like weak voice.

Anya eases the door open and sees Clarke sitting on the floor between the toilet and the bathtub. Her back is to the wall and her knees are pulled up tight to her chest. Tear tracks are on her face. Anya slides down the wall beside her, careful not to touch her right away. She’s seen these signs before.

“Want to talk about it?”

Clarke shakes her head. “Not really. But I know I guess I should.” She takes a deep breath. “Ever since Lexa left this morning I’ve had this…this feeling of dread growing in me. I just…feel like something is going to happen to her because I’m not with her. Kinda dumb considering last time I was with her she was beaten to shit and I was taken away for a year. Not like I helped her that time.”

“Klark, you know fear isn’t dumb. It’s a sum of our past experiences. Until Lexa returns, _safely_   returns, you’ll feel unsettled.” She slides closer and puts an arm around her omega. “You just need to see that leaving isn’t a permanent situation.”

Clarke leans her head onto her alpha’s shoulder. “I dreamt I was on that damn ship with Pike chasing me. I couldn’t get away. Then I came around the last corner and Nia was there holding Lexa’s head. That’s when I woke up.”

Anya hugs her closer. “Oh, ai prisa…I promise you, Nia is still dead. And Roan is still your biggest fan. You should see what he’s bringing for the celebration.”

Clarke sits up and frowns. “What celebration?”

Anya smiles. “Did you really think the great Wanheda would return and our people would not want to celebrate?”

Clarke groans and drops her head. “Lexa said I didn’t have to be Wanheda for a while. It was kinda nice to just be me.”

“And that will continue up until the celebration and resume right after. In between, you only have to be as Wanheda as you want to be. And if anyone gives you a hard time about it, me, Tank and Gustus will take them into a dark alley to have a word with them.”

Clarke laughs and snuggles closer. “My heroes.”

After a few minutes, Anya stands and pulls Clarke up. “Come, my love, let’s go back to bed.” She nuzzles Clarke’s neck. “Ai prisa…my love.”

Clarke stares into eyes filled with love; eyes that want to protect her and make her feel safe. She draws Anya into a deep kiss. When it ends, they are breathless.

“Make love to me, Anya. Please make love to me,” Clarke whispers.

Anya lets out a lustful growl and lifts the omega into her arms. She carries her into the bedroom and gently lays her on the bed. She then pauses and looks around, even checking under the bed.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asks in confusion.

Anya turns back and pulls off her sleep shirt. “Making sure Kora is not joining us this evening.”

Clarke giggles and quickly undresses. Anya kicks off her shorts and climbs on top of her mate. Clarke moans in pleasure as she feels Anya’s hard length against her wet center.

“God, I love you so much.”

“Ai hod yu in,” Anya whispers as she slowly enters her love. Her mouth latches onto the mating bite Lexa had placed on their mate.

“Oh…oh, Anya…thank you,” Clarke whispers, knowing suckling that mark reminds her of Lexa’s love.

Anya’s hips drive her cock deeply but slowly, wanting to draw out the pleasure for both of them, but especially to help Clarke settle more. Clarke’s hands run up and down the strong back of her lover. She turns her head, making Anya kiss her. Their tongues tango slowly, relishing the taste of each other. Clarke’s hips meet each thrust of Anya’s making both women moan at the sensation. Anya breaks the kiss and nips her way down Clarke’s neck, her chest, and finally gently takes a puckered nipple in her mouth.

“Oh, Anya…”

She suckles gently for a moment then starts to kiss and lick around the pert breast. Clarke’s hands go to the general’s chest, massaging the woman’s equally erect nipples. As she does she feels Anya’s cock get even harder and her hips get faster. Both women are close but trying desperately to draw out their lovemaking for longer. But they had been apart too long. Sooner than they wanted both are kissing again as they moan their way through an intense orgasm, trying not to wake any of their children. Anya collapses down onto her mate. Clarke wraps her legs and arms around Anya, trying impossibly to pull her closer. Anya nuzzles the omega’s neck, loving this closeness.

“I love you so much, Anya. You and Lexa…you two sustain me in a way I missed so much over the last year.”

“You do the same for us, Klark. There were times we felt guilty for having each other but…but there was something missing. You were something we didn’t know we needed until we met you. Now…now living without you is a fate worse than death.” She slowly shakes her head as she looks into dark blue eyes. “Without our children I am not sure we’d have survived your disappearance.”

“Really?”

“Sha. We…we had times we…pushed each other away.” She shakes her head. “No, that’s night right.” She thinks a moment. “There were times we just existed around each other; not really connecting in any way. One night, though she’d never admit it, I think Kora pushed us together on purpose. After that we made a concentrated effort on being there for each other, even as part of us mourned your absence. Without Kora’s push we may have continued to be stubborn jerks,” she admits.

Clarke smiles. “Remind me to give her a big hug and kiss for that. I’m so sorry you two hurt so much. Thank you for not giving up on our family; for not giving up on me.”

Anya smiles. “We could never give you on, ai prisa. Nor would we want to try.”

They start to kiss again. Clarke moans as she feels Anya hardening within her. She pushes the general over and sits up on her, never breaking their intimate contact. Clarke grins and puts her hands on her lover’s shoulders.

“Let me see if that omega handle is still in working order.”

Anya smiles and grips Clarke’s hips. “Sha, it is. It may be a bit rusty, though. Ride carefully.”

Clarke grins. “Always,” she promises as she starts to rock her hips back and forth.

Much sooner than they want, once more they are both riding the waves of a wonderful orgasm. Clarke collapses down on her wife, groaning as Anya comes once more.

“I love you, Anya. So very much.”

“Ai hod yu in, Klark. Otaim.”

Clarke smiles and dozes off on her mate, still intimately joined at the hip. Anya smiles and rolls them to their sides and slips out of her mate. She kisses Clarke on the forehead and closes her own eyes, knowing she will be awake before the children. Clarke snuggles in and sleeps peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile in Azgeda, Lexa stares out a window. She grips a chalice of wine in her hand as strongly as she would a sword. Around her people are milling about, preparing to go back to their homes after the formal dinner at Roan’s Castle. She sees said owner approaching via the reflection in the glass.

“Is all okay, Heda?” he asks.

She nods, still staring into the night. “Sha, King Roan.”

“Okay.” He steps up beside her. “Now that we’ve been formal…are you okay, my friend?”

Lexa can’t help but smile a little. “I am…unsettled.”

“And Azgeda is chilly this time of year.” Lexa actually chuckles. “Now, your gift for understatements aside, I’m offering an ear since your mates are not here. This is not business, Lexa, this is friendship.”

Lexa stiffens a moment as she considers his words. She sips her wine then sighs. She turns from the window and looks out at the departing guests.

“This is my first time away since Klark returned to us. Yes, I spoke to her via the radio earlier but were it not snowing I’d probably be saddling Zeus for the ride home,” she admits.

Roan nods and looks to his mate, pregnant with his first pups. “I am sure I’d feel the same had Melodia disappeared on me. It does not make you weak in my eyes to love someone more than you love yourself, I hope you know that.”

Lexa smiles. “I had hoped. It helps to hear it, to be honest. I have missed her before but never been this unsettled. I apologize if it appears I am distracted. I promise to do right by your people tomorrow.”

He nods. “I know you will. Wanheda would never speak to you again if you shirked your duties for her.”

Lexa grunts out a laugh. “You speak true.” She finishes off the wine. “If I ask for a jug of this sent to my room would you look down on me if it is all gone in the morning?”

Roan chuckles. “No. But I will smirk at your hangover.”

Lexa chuckles. Roan is perhaps the one leader other than Luna that she feels at ease with. Perhaps it was the way she helped him achieve peace in Azgeda or just the fact that he has a rather amusing relationship with Clarke. Either way, she trusts the man in ways she trusts very few.

“I worried the people would be upset when I mated Klark.”

“Then the people would have been fools,” Roan states immediately. “Love makes us stronger. That is a lesson my mother never understood. And look what it got her,” he points out.

Lexa nods. “Sha, that was a lesson I first started to learn with Costia, then Anya, then Klark and finally understood when I had my first child. When I knew the depths of my love for Kora, and then each of her siblings, how could I feel anything but strong with them to support me not to mention them to fight for?”

Roan smiles, his eyes sliding back once more to his mate. “Sha, I get that. When Melodia confirmed she was with pups I…well, I will admit I cried. But I also knew those tears were not weakness. They were the last vestiges of any selfishness within me leaving me. I truly felt stronger for the love of them in a way I never expected.”

Lexa nods, smiling. “Sha, I felt that, too, the first time Kora called Klark ‘Mama’. That was the night I knew she was ours, her birth parents be damned. They’d had their chance to love her.”

“I agree. That child was yours the minute Clarke brought her home. I can’t wait to meet your newest addition. Gustus can’t stop raving about him. Who knew that big oaf could be such a pushover?”

Lexa laughs, her eyes going to her most trusted Guard turned Raider. “Sha, I still tease him that he was happier to meet Micah than to welcome home Klark.”

Roan laughs. “Why do I think your omega still gives him hell for that?”

“Only every single day,” Lexa confirms with a grin. She turns and looks at Roan. “Thank you for this talk. It is good to have you in my inner circle, Roan; to have you in my family.”

He nods. “It is an honour to be there. Now, I must take my mate on to bed. This has been a long day for her.”

Lexa nods her head and he takes his leave. Lexa looks out the window once more. “Goodnight, my loves,” she whispers.

She finishes her wine and moves towards the doors, her guards immediately falling in behind her to escort her to her room.


	22. Chapter 22

Anya smiles as her eyes pop open. She is spooned into Clarke’s back. They had made love several times the night before, feeling their emotions slowly slip back into place even more. It had been quite a therapeutic few days since Lexa had been gone. They had even fallen asleep naked, too exhausted to even throw on a sleep shirt before giving into their dreams. She kisses Clarke’s head and starts to stretch.

That’s when she feels the body behind her.

“Please be Smokey,” she mumbles as she looks over her shoulder.

Nope, it’s Kora. Sure the child had seen her parents naked before but not with love bites and the residue left over after multiple orgasms. Anya eases closer to Clarke.

“Klark!” she whispers. No response. “Damn rock-sleeping branwada,” she mutters and gets closer. “KLARK!” she hisses loudly in her mate’s ear.

“Wha’,” Clarke mumbles.

“Klark…Kora is in bed with us!” she whispers.

“So? She usually is,” Clarke mumbles.

“Klark…we’re naked and covered in love juice!” Anya points out.

One blue eye cracks open. “Love…juice? Did you seriously just say that?” Clarke starts to giggle.

Anya growls. “Klark. Up. Now!”

Clarke giggles and snuggles in closer. “No. She’s fine.”

Anya grumbles as Clarke backs up and brushes her ass over Anya’s morning woody. “This. Isn’t. Good.” She takes a few deep breaths and looks around. She sees a sleep shirt near the end of the bed and sits up enough to grab it and slide into it.

“Nomon, that’s Mama’s shirt,” Kora mumbles.

Clarke giggles as she senses her mate startled by the little girl’s voice. Anya pokes Clarke in a giggle spot before responding.

“Sha, yongon. Was just chilly,” she states.

“Oh. Okay,” Kora mumbles and goes back to sleep.

Anya looks down and sees amused blue eyes staring up at her. Clarke reaches up and strokes her wife’s cheek.

“Ai hod yu in.”

Anya grunts. “You love being a pain in my ass, you mean.”

Clarke nods. “Sha. That, too.”

She closes her eyes and goes to snuggle down once more. But Anya is not having that. She grins evilly and yanks the covers off the omega just as a cool wind blows from the balcony.

“WHOA!” Clarke blurts out and sits up fast.

Anya chuckles with glee as Clarke just glares at her.

“You suck,” Clarke mumbles as she grabs her robe.

Anya chuckles as the omega scoots off the bathroom. The alpha goes to snuggle down but she hears Micah stirring and, instead, goes to his bassinette, pulling on shorts as she goes. She grins down at the little boy.

“Hey, big guy. Bet you are hungry. How about a clean diaper and then a Mama milkshake?”

He grins at her and waves, making gurgling sounds at her. She is pretty sure he is trying to say “Nomon” though no one believes her. But she knows the truth!

A few minutes later, Clarke sits down on the couch in front of the fireplace to breastfeed her son. She smiles down at him.

“As much as I love you, I am kinda looking forward to transitioning you off the boob, little man.”

She looks up as a freshly changed Jake toddles into the room. As she always does, she offers him her hand and helps him climb up beside her. He snuggles into her and pats Micah’s legs. Clarke grins when she sees Micah smile at his brother. A few minutes later Audrey walks up and stands in front of Clarke. She smiles at her daughter.

“Want up, Audrey?”

Clarke asks every day and every day Audrey says no. Until today. She walks to the side opposite her twin. Clarke carefully maneuvers and offers her hand to the little girl who gets up beside her and scoots close on her knees. She starts to pet the soft hair on Micah’s head, then turns and gives Clarke a beaming smile.

“Hi, Mama.”

Clarke smiles happily, knowing she will never get tired of hearing her daughter finally calling her Mama. “Hi, my sweet girl.”

Audrey leans forward and kisses Micah on the head. Anya watches from the doorway to the kids room, nearly brought to tears by the beautiful quartet on the couch.

* * *

After five days away, Lexa smiles as the northern gate of Polis comes into view. Gustus grins.

“Your smile could light up the night, Heda.”

“And my heart could melt the largest glacier in Azgeda,” she notes.

When they reach the tower, Lexa hands off her horse and motions for a messenger to follow her into the elevator.

“Ride up to my suite. Tell Wanheda I need to see her immediately in the throne room,” she orders.

He nods, “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa orders the winders to stop first at the throne level then go on up to the suite level and await Wanheda’s signal to bring her down. She pulls off her riding gloves and cloak as they ascend, stepping out and walking briskly to the council room. The two guards on duty there snap to attention.

“Welcome home, Heda,” they both call out.

She nods. “Thank you. When Wanheda arrives seal the door. We are not to be disturbed unless the general returns from the training fields.”

Praxis nods his head. “Sha, Heda.”

In her office just off the main council room, Lexa hangs up her cloak. She quickly removes her armour and starts to thumb through the papers that had been left for her. She makes a couple of piles to be dealt with the next day. As she hears the double doors close and secure she turns and casually leans back against the desk. Clarke hurries into the office, her face beaming with happiness.

“Welcome home, Heda.”

“Good to be home, Klark,” Lexa replies, thrilling her mate even more by NOT using her title.

Clarke walks over and leaps into Lexa’s waiting arms. They share a deep, passionate kiss. With her legs wrapped around the alpha, the omega can feel the depths of her mate’s arousal. After kissing for a few minutes she lets herself down and starts to undo her wife’s clothes. She grins when that wife starts to return the favor. Once their shirts are gone, they stroke hands over each other’s body.

“I was so unsettled without you,” they both say at the same time.

With a grin, they start to kiss again. Lexa starts to back Clarke towards the couch in the office. When they get there, Clarke sits down and leans down to unbuckle Lexa’s boots. Lexa massages the back of Clarke’s head. After a few minutes, Clarke giggles.

“Have I mentioned you have too many damn fasteners on these damn boots?”

Lexa grins and starts to undo her pants. Might as well save her omega a little time. Lexa is finally able to step out of her boots. Clarke pushes leather pants down amazingly muscular legs, freeing a cock already hard and waiting for her.

“By the Spirits, I’ve missed you,” she mumbles as she leans in and takes the hard tip in her mouth.

“Oh, fuck yes, Klark,” Lexa mutters, her hands going back to Clarke’s head.

She uses her feet to pull her pants the rest of the way down since Clarke’s hands are now massaging a saddle-weary ass. It feels SO damn good! Her eyes flutter closed as she steps out of her pants and starts to gently thrust into a warm mouth.

“So good, hodnes. So jokking good!”

As good as it feels, the Commander needs more. She pulls Clarke up and kisses her deeply, loving their mixed flavors on the blonde’s tongue. She undoes Clarke’s pants and together they push them down. Clarke lays back on the couch and Lexa stares down at her, her eyes full of tender love.

“I love you so much, Klark. While I was gone I was so…so…”

“Unsettled?” Clarke supplies. Lexa grins and nods. Clarke offers her hand. “I am so glad you’re home.”

Lexa takes the offered hand and lays down on top of her mate. They both start to purr, so content to once more be together. Lexa smooths out Clarke’s hair and leans in to kiss her once more. She is straddling Clarke’s thigh, feeling the wetness from between the strong legs. Clarke flexes her thigh and they both moan as it presses Lexa’s hard cock.

“Lexa…need you…now…please, I’m begging you,” Clarke moans.

“You, hodnes, need never beg me,” Lexa whispers as she shifts.

Clarke lifts her hips and Lexa slides in as if she had a homing signal to lock onto. Clarke drags her feet up Lexa’s legs and then locks her ankles over Lexa’s ass.

“Fuck me, Commander. Leave no doubt that this isn’t a dream,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa captures her mate in another kiss as her hips start to thrust slowly but deeply. Once hand gently massages one of Clarke’s breasts as she looks forward to the day Clarke no longer breast feeds and she can squeeze that nipple the way she knows the omega enjoys. Clarke is looking forward to that too! Clarke’s hands go to Lexa’s chest. She starts to pinch and roll the perky breasts of her lover. Lexa’s eyes flutter at the amazing sensation. Her hips start to pump faster and harder.

“Klaaark, I can’t get deep enough inside you,” Lexa mutters.

She sits up and pushes Clarke’s legs back towards the blonde’s shoulders. In this new position, she can penetrate deeper. Clarke grabs her legs to help hold them as she thrusts up to meet each pump from her mate. Lexa is practically growling as her mouth latches onto the mating bite she had placed.

“YES! Oh, fuck me, Lexa!”

Lexa sits up and starts ramming her mate. Clarke meets every thrust with one of her own. As they both approach their zenith, Lexa leans down and bites her mark once more. Clarke literally sees stars as she powers through an amazing orgasm. Lexa’s cock shoots her seed deep into the omega as she jerks through her own orgasm. Clarke’s legs stretch out one last time then slam back down onto the couch. Lexa collapses on top of her.

It takes a few minutes for the panting women to catch their breath enough to speak. Clarke nuzzles into Lexa’s neck.

“I love you so much, Lexa. When I was…up there…I prayed you and Anya were okay. She told me you had rough patches. I’m sorry for that.”

Lexa eases up enough to meet her mate’s eyes. “Never apologize again. You didn’t ask to be stolen from us. Anya and I always had times we weren’t enough for each other. We just didn’t know it was you we were missing. This separation was a harsh reminder. The thing to remember is, when we got to our darkest moments, we were there for each other and we always came back together.”

“She said if it wasn’t for the kids, you might not have,” Clarke points our worriedly.

Lexa smiles. “Well, the ankle-biters helped,” she admits, making Clarke grin. “But the truth is, I love her, and I know she loves me. I wasn’t losing either of you without a fight. You are both worth fighting for.”

“Good to know, little shit,” Anya states.

Clarke and Lexa look to the doorway to see their other mate leaning against it casually. Of course, they know she’s been there a while since her pants are down and she shows evidence of having worked herself up and over while watching them. Lexa smiles.

“Enjoy the show, General?”

Anya grins and walks over. “Very much.” She strokes a hand over Lexa’s head. “We both missed you, ai houman.”

Lexa turns her head and kisses the hand. “I missed you both, too, niron.”

“Why don’t you bring that love juice down here and join us?” Clarke invites with a giggle.

“Love…juice?” Lexa asks as Anya blushes.

“It’s what Anya calls it when she finds Kora in bed with us unexpectedly.”

Anya grumbles and mutters in Trigedasleng as Lexa chuckles. She reaches out and takes her alpha’s hand.

“Please, niron, join us. We’d both love to have your ‘love juice’ mingling with ours,” Lexa taunts.

Anya rolls her eyes as Clarke sits up and allows the alphas to sandwich her on the couch. Her legs are over Lexa’s hips, her back against Anya’s front. The omega smiles.

“Now this is just about perfect.”

“You, hodnes, are perfect,” Lexa corrects and gives her a kiss.

Anya starts to nibble Clarke’s neck. Knowing that no one will disturb them and that Jasmine will be home to welcome Kora back into the suite, the three spend a couple hours together making love and cuddling and overall just enjoying being back together once more.

* * *

The three eventually recognize they have to go upstairs to join their children for dinner. Clarke also needs to feed Micah and then do a little pumping in case he needs a midnight snack, which Lexa promises to take care of. She had missed her kids, especially the little boy she was just getting to know.

When they walk into their suite, Kora looks up from her homework and leaps up. “NOMTU!”

At her call, the kids over playing on the pauna rug start to cheer. The toddlers hurry their little legs towards their Nomtu. And the three mothers watch as Micah finally puts it all together and starts to crawl after them. They cheer for this new aspect of their youngest.

“He crawled before the twins,” Anya notes.

“Probably to keep up with them,” Clarke says. “That can happen sometimes, especially since he doesn’t…” her voice trails off and she has to swallow then clear her throat. “Especially since no one else is left on the rug with him,” she finishes softly.

It isn’t often they think of their lost child but when they do it hurts. Anya lifts the little boy in the air since Lexa has the twins. She puts an arm around Lexa as Clarke lifts up Kora. Kora wipes one of the tears on Clarke’s cheek.

“Mama, why do you cry sometimes when you look at Micah?”

Clarke glances at the others, lifting an eyebrow in question. The alphas both nod. Clarke sighs and sits down on the trunk at the end of the bed.

“Well, Kora, when I was pregnant with Micah, he, uh, had a twin.”

Kora frowns. “Where did the twin go? Is it a brother or a sister? Can we go get them?”

Clarke smiles sadly. “You don’t know how much I wish we could go get them. But, you see, I got hurt. And when I did the, um, well…I lost Micah’s twin.”

“Then we can go find him! We can! Nomon is a real good tracker!” Kora insists.

Anya sits down beside them. “Kora, sweetheart, the baby died.”

Kora frowns as she thinks about that. “Could Grandma help? She’s a real good doctor!”

Clarke hugs her closer and kisses her head. “No, my sweet girl, she can’t. She couldn’t have even helped up there.” She pulls up her shirt and shows the jagged scar beside her belly button. “This is the injury that did it. The doctor up there could save Micah but his brother or sister…they were already gone.”

Big tears roll down Kora’s eyes as she stares at the scar. She reaches out to touch it. She then looks to Micah and reaches over to take his hand.

“I’m sorry you don’t got a twin no more, Micah. You can be my little twin if you want.”

None of her mothers can speak. The offer is so unexpected and so sweet. That innocent offer does a lot for healing Clarke’s heart. She hugs Kora closer and kisses her cheek. When she has gathered herself she smiles at her daughter.

“You are the best big sister, Kora. Micah will be very lucky to have you as his special twin.”

Kora smiles and wraps her arms around Clarke’s neck, trying to make her mother feel better. Jasmine eases towards the door and pats Lexa on the shoulder.

“That is one special little girl,” she says, wiping her own tears.

Lexa nods. “Sha, she is. I can’t believe someone could throw her away. I thank the Spirits everyday she is ours.”

“I do, too, Heda. I do, too.”

The nanny takes her leave. Lexa walks over to the wall and has the twins pull the bell to call for dinner. She clears her throat.

“So, let me go clean up these two. Clarke, how about you feed Micah, Anya you and Kora need to walk Smokey and feed him.”

Kora looks at Clarke. “Will you be okay if I go walk Smokey, Mama?”

Clarke smiles and kisses her nose. “I will now that you gave me such a good hug. I love you, Kora.”

Kora hugs her again. “I love you, too, Mama. And Micah and Audrey and Jakey, too.”

Clarke smiles and kisses her again. She sets her down and the little girl goes to get Smokey’s things for their walk. Anya hands her omega their youngest. Anya kisses Clarke on the cheek.

“Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too.”

Clarke moves to the couch and starts to feed Micah. When the twins come back with Lexa, the kids sit on either side of Clarke as their brother eats. Lexa sits on the other side of Jake, her arm along the back of the couch and her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. Despite the emotional moment, it is hard not to remind herself that she is very, very grateful for the family she has been given. And the Heda would do her damnedest to protect each and every one for as long as she could lift her sword.


	23. Chapter 23

It has been a month since the prison transport first sonic-boomed back into the atmosphere. In that time, Clarke has readjusted to life as just the omega mate of the two most powerful alphas on the planet and mother to the 4 cutest pups to ever grace civilization. (At least in her opinion!) For that month she had been just Clarke or Mama. And it was damn awesome!

Bellamy and Echo mated the previous week when her heat arrived. They are insanely happy and Bellamy doesn’t even bitch about the cold of Azgeda anymore. Much.

Harper visited Arkadia and had her implant removed. Her place in the Royal Guard is secure and her desire to have pups with Monty has been blessed by her immediate supervisor, by General Anya, and by the Heda herself. And to say Monty has had fun trying to become a dad is an understatement!

Raven Reyes has once more found love. She was as shocked as anyone when she discovered a genuine, cherry 2197 Jeep Wrangler soft-top in one of the military bunkers that had been slowly emptied of usable items. She had polished it up, replaced the tires with the new supertreads the other vehicles used, and threatened anyone within an inch of their life if they so much as looked at it wrong. Now most days she can be found “testing its capabilities” in the swamps in the Western forest.

Abby has sobered up. It hadn’t been easy but with the help of Julius, and at the threat of losing her family, she had conquered her demon. And when he saw she had truly recognized what she had done to their relationship, Marcus Kane had agreed to once more be her lover. Together they will face anything the world will throw at them.

Octavia and Lincoln are thinking they might have jumped into parenthood too soon. No, they aren’t regretting adopting Eragon. They just wish they’d had a chance to grow with him. Maybe then he wouldn’t be running them to exhaustion. At least they are pretty sure if they’d had more time they wouldn’t be so tired at the end of each day. Of course, family snuggles are wonderful and they would destroy anyone who would dare suggest letting others adopt their bundle of energy

Emily Jareau had settled into life in Polis. A gentleman who had been studying the law books found in Azgeda had come down to work with her, mixing laws she knew from the past, with laws that came after her time on Earth, on up to laws of the world as it is now. If all goes well, they will be able to ratify a whole system of laws and punishments that will be adopted by all the clans of the coalition. Oh, and that he is pretty damn easy on the eyes and completely smitten with Jareau is definitely a plus in her book!

Then there is Charmaine Diyoza. So far she has been aimless. No longer a leader, not technically a prisoner. She can’t be a warrior, she can’t be regular citizen. She is in limbo. And though she does have her daughter to live for, she is starting wonder if Hope is enough.

From a window on the 6th floor of the tower, Lexa watches Diyoza and Hope in the garden with Micah and Jasmine. It isn’t that she worries for her son, it is the Heda worries for the woman who is now her subject. She wonders what she would do if stripped of all that had made her who she is. It is time to figure out what to do with a woman she does not trust but also cannot watch die, if only for the child laughing in her arms.

“When they get back from the garden, send Diyoza to the throne room. Have Jasmine take Micah and Hope to Diyoza’s room,” Heda orders.

Praxis nods his head. “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa goes to the elevator and signals the winders to send her to the throne floor. Thirty minutes later Diyoza is escorted in. The former military commander stares at the supreme Commander’s back, as the woman stares down at the streets below. Lexa stands at parade rest, Diyoza notes, wondering if they still call it that in this day and age.

“LEAVE US!”

The order rings out with authority from the balcony. Praxis nods and steps outside, closing the door behind him.

“Join me,” Lexa calls out.

Diyoza swallows nervously and steps out onto the balcony. She can’t help but wonder if rumours of the Heda kicking someone off this ledge are true or not. She steps to the safety wall and looks down. It is an impressive view.

“What do I do with you?” Lexa asks suddenly.

Diyoza chuckles. “Still trying to figure things out, eh?”

Lexa turns to her. “As Heda, everyone in the Coalition falls under my wing. I want everyone to prosper, be happy, and live a life of purpose. Thieves are given second chances. Only murderers and rapists get one chance at a good life.” She pauses. “I am not sure what to consider you.”

Diyoza shrugs. “Well, I can honestly say I’ve never raped anyone. Since I returned to Earth, I haven’t murdered anyone. Before, well, that’s what got me on that ship. Of course, since I was right about our government playing games with people’s lives I’d say I deserve a pardon for all that. So, let me ask you this, Heda, if it weren’t for my daughter, would I be flying over this railing?”

Lexa smirks. “No, you would not. My council of ambassador’s granted you a life in this Coalition. It is not my place to defy them.”

“But you’re the supreme leader or something, right?” Diyoza pushes.

“Past Heda’s may have seen things that way. I can’t advocate for change if I am not willing to change myself. To be blunt, had I wanted you dead, I’d have killed you in the field the day you returned,” Lexa points out.

“True. I was rather surprised you didn’t kill me. I’d have deserved it,” Diyoza admits.

“Sha, you would have,” Lexa agrees. “But that’s in the past and what’s done is done. My question is about your future. I know you love your daughter and enjoy your time with her. But…but I know as much as I love my children I would need to do more. I hesitate to admit we are probably much alike, Charmaine Diyoza.”

Diyoza grunts out a laugh. “You’re probably right.” She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I’m a woman in a world where I don’t belong. I saw Emily Jareau and she’s very happy here. I’m happy for her. I hope the others who spread out around the clans are happy, too.” She sighs. “I’m…I’m lost, Heda. I’m a woman out of time, out of place, and out of options. I don’t even know what to ask for, to be honest.”

Lexa nods, admiring the honesty of the woman. “Given a chance, what would you do to my family?”

“Nothing. I came to respect Clarke as a warrior; a leader. I could never harm your children. And should I get stupid one day and challenge you or your other mate, I have no doubt you could destroy me without breaking a sweat,” she admits. “Honestly, Heda, I don’t know what I want. I don’t really want to be a soldier anymore, even if that were an option. I’m tired of fighting; tired of killing; tired of ordering others to their deaths. I have no idea how to use most of your weapons so it’s not like I could even train others on them. As I said, I’m a woman out of time, out of options.” She turns to Lexa. “Perhaps death would have been a greater mercy on me than you realize.”

Lexa nods knowingly, feeling compassion for the woman beside her. She thinks a moment. “We’re trying to get our history back. We’re trying to figure out who we were so we can never make the same mistakes again. You’re part of that history, Diyoza. Would you be willing to speak to my historians? Be a living witness to what they are trying to rediscover?”

“Sure, but how long can that last?” Diyoza asks.

Lexa shrugs. “Unknown. Perhaps by the time you finish you will have a new idea what you’d like to do?”

Diyoza thinks a moment then nods. “Perhaps I will.” She pauses. “This is hard for me, I hope you know it…I’m sorry, Heda, for all that happened to you, to Clarke and to all your people. I’m not used to fear and finding the world…” she gestures out around them, “…like this when we got back was the scariest damn thing I’ve ever experienced. We had hoped our clocks were off because of what happened in space. I had friends on those other ships. I wanted to get where they were and start a new life. Instead…instead I had to accept that they are all dead, my father is dead, anyone I had ever known is dead. It was a shock.”

“And you assumed a lie?”

Diyoza nods. “Yes, we all did. By the time I realized you were telling the truth I knew what McCreary had done and I had to do my damnedest to stop him. I’m sorry my brainstorm was to kidnap your mate and the other two but I knew they could help us get back here.” She smiles wryly. “Have to say, I didn’t expect Clarke to overthrow me, though.”

Lexa grins. “Sha, I bet not.” She turns to Diyoza. “Tomorrow I will have Jana take you to our library. It’s not much but that is where our historians are working.”

“Thank you, Heda.”

“I’ll let you get back to Hope now. Thank you for letting her spend time with Micah.”

“It is I who should thank you. No offense intended but I came to love your son while we were up there. Clarke basically had me on babysitting duty. He’s something else,” she admits.

Lexa nods. “Sha, he is. Have a good afternoon, Charmaine Diyoza.”

Diyoza nods, recognizing the dismissal. As she starts out the door, she pauses and turns back. She studies the woman once more surveying the city.

“Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” Diyoza mutters with respect.

She leaves and goes back to her daughter, happy to have something real to do the next day, even if it is just talking.

* * *

Lexa walks into her suite and can’t help but smile at the sight that awaits her. Clarke had obviously been reading to the twins while in bed. Now Micah is asleep on his mama’s chest, the twins are cuddled into Clarke, their little arms throw up to touch their brother. Smokey had been sleeping at Clarke’s feet but lifts his head worriedly when he smells Lexa. The Heda grunts and lifts an eyebrow at him.

“Like you ever listen to me about the bed anyway, fur face,” she mutters. She walks over and pats his head. “Thank you for watching over them, boy.”

He gives her a smile and drops his head back down on his paws. Lexa studies this part of her family. She loves them so much it almost hurts. Someday one of those three children could take her place. Does she really want that? Does she really want one of her own children to accept the Flame and the terrible secrets it hides? Does she want it for Aiden? Or Marta? Or any of the Nightbloods?

“ _Maybe the Flame goes out with me. Maybe it is removed from my head and secured unless it is ever needed. Talk to me, Becca: What do I do with your marvelous yet overwhelming invention_?” she thinks as she studies her children.

She turns as she hears the door to the suite open. Her eyes widen as Kora runs in, blood dribbling out of the bandage on her head and covering her shirt. The little girl is smiling even as Anya growls.

“Nomtu! We gots to spar today and even though I didn’t win I was told I did real, real good. And I gots my first war wound!” she says proudly.

Lexa lifts her eyes to Anya, who looks angry and yet ill, too. “Anya?”

“As she said. Sparring. Got smacked. At first she was fine then…then her head just split open,” Anya growls.

“I wanted to show Mama and have her stitch it up!” Kora crows happily.

Lexa stares at her daughter. Her mind flashes forward, seeing a 20-year-old warrior with grime covered face being washed by her own blood. It nearly makes her ill to recognize eyes that mirror her own.

“By the Spirits,” Lexa groans and grabs her stomach.

“OH MY GOD! Kora!”

Micah starts crying as his mama screams. The twins sit up, startled and nervous. Lexa steps to them, accepting the infant as Clarke hands him off and goes to her oldest. Anya goes to help her alpha with the younger 3. Clarke drops to her knee.

“Kora, why didn’t you go to the healer?”

“I wanted you to see how tough I am, Mama,” Kora says softly, upset Clarke is not happy.

Clarke takes a breath to steady herself. “Oh, my sweet girl, I know you are tough so you don’t have to be hurt to show me, okay?”

“But Nomon and Nomtu always let you treat their wounds so you can see how tough they are,” she points out.

Clarke manages to grin. “Because they are weird. You, my child, are not weird. Come, let’s get you fixed up.”

Clarke glances at her alphas, who are blushing. Anya hadn’t been completely sure why Kora wanted to skip the healers. She should have guessed. The general looks at Lexa.

“Why do I feel our days of letting our omega baby us are over?”

Jasmine, on her way out, chuckles. “About damn time, you big baby,” she teases.

Lexa chuckles as Anya growls at the woman, who is not at all intimidated. In the bathroom, Clarke sets Kora on the edge of the sink. She gets the medical kit out and gets things ready. She then turns and smiles.

“Okay, let’s get this bandage off.”

As Clarke cuts away the headwrap Kora tells her mother all about the fight and how she had done some cool stuff that she had seen Anya do. The teacher didn’t like it but it helped her win each match and got her to the final.

“I was doing real good but then he pulled a tricky move and as I struck at him, he slashed and I blocked him right into my head. But when he saw the blood he froze so I got the kill strike in and won! But then the teacher said I was disqualified for not stopping when I was hurt.”

Clarke can’t help but smile at how proud Kora is. She not only looks like Lexa, she acts like Lexa. This is definitely the Heda’s daughter.

“Well, I am proud of you. But make sure you learn how to block that slash before you switch to real swords, okay?”

“I will. Nomon said she’d work lots with me.”

Clarke smiles as she removes the blood-soaked cloth directly over the wound. Her smile fades as she sees the deep, wide cut.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” she mumbles.

She reaches for the syringe with the serum to slow the bleeding. She injects it gently, noting Kora wincing a little.

“It’ll be okay, Kora. This will help stop the bleeding and numb the wound so I can stitch it.”

“Stitches? I get stitches?” she asks with more excitement than the omega likes.

“Yes. I’m thinking 6 or 7.”

“Cool! Will I still have them for the big party to welcome you home?”

Clarke chuckles. “Sha, I believe you will.”

“Cool!”

Clarke rolls her eyes and sets the syringe aside when the blood flow ebbs. “Okay, I need you to lay down on the counter. It will make this easier for me.”

Clarke helps her get situated then puts a cloth over Kora’s eyes, knowing not seeing the stitches is a psychological way to prevent pain perception. She opens a suture kit and pinches the wound closed and begins to sew. She can’t help but sigh. She has hated doing this for her mates; she has no words for how much she hates doing this to Kora. She gets the last stitch in and lets out a breath.

“There. All done,” she says as she removes the cloth.

Kora immediately sits up and looks into the mirror. She brings a finger up and gently runs it down the stitches. “Cool! Can I go show Nomon and Nomtu!”

Clarke chuckles and washes the little girls face first. Then she sets her on the ground. “Go on, little Raider.”

Kora races out of the bathroom. “Nomon! Nomtu! Look how cool I look!”

Clarke chuckles and starts to clean up. A moment later she smells her alpha. She glares at Anya via the mirror. The alpha’s head hangs in shame.

“I was so scared, ai prisa,” she says weakly. “How could I let her train so young? How could I let her get hurt?”

Clarke’s heart breaks as she sees the regret in the copper eyes. She turns and pulls Anya into a hug, pumping out soothing pheromones.

“Anya, my love, you let her train this young so she grows up able to defend herself, defend her siblings, and even defend us when we’re old and decrepit.” Anya grins a little. “You trained that young, Anya, and look at the amazing woman you became. Lexa trained that young, too. Someday Kora will be a brave warrior for our people, perhaps in the Royal Guard protecting Lexa or the next Heda. And she will do it because of lessons learned today using practice swords.”

Anya nuzzles Clarke’s neck. “Thank you for saying all that, Klark. She is really okay?”

“Very okay. And excited she’ll have the stitches at the party this weekend,” Clarke confirms.

Anya smiles and gives her a kiss. “Thank you, ai fisa, for being such a good healer. Let me help you clean this up and then we can join our pack for dinner.”

“Sounds perfect, my love.”

Anya and Clarke get the medical kit cleaned up and stashed then the trash thrown away and the last of the blood cleaned up. Once the bathroom is back to rights, they go out to get their family ready for dinner, grinning as they hear Kora telling Lexa once more just how cool the whole sparring contest was and how the youngster just knew she was going to win!

* * *

Clarke stares at herself in the mirror. She is dressed in black leather with red accents. Soon she will add a pauldron with blue sash flowing to the floor. Her short hair is done in braids tight against her scalp. She feels like an imposter. Is this really her? Is this really Wanheda?

For the last month she had worn loose clothes of cotton and other fabrics; part of her anti-Wanheda phase, as she called it. But today she must don the leathers and the title that dictate that uniform. This morning they would officially introduce Micah to all the clans. This evening, they would host a Polis-wide feast for everyone who wishes to attend to welcome all their missing members home. It will be a security nightmare for Guards and Raiders, but they will do their duty and keep everyone safe.

Clarke will pray to God and the Spirits that she can make it through the night without fleeing.

“You look good, ai prisa.”

Clarke grunts. “I look like I’m ready to puke. In case you’re wondering, I am ready to puke,” she points out.

Anya wraps her up from behind and kisses her cheek. “Klark, you must only be Wanheda today.”

Clarke shakes her head before Anya can continue. “No, Anya, I must  _always_   be Wanheda, even when I pretend not to be. The only way I am not her is I die or I run away to where no one knows me. It just sort of hit me.” She turns in her mate’s arms. “Thank you for letting me pretend I’m not Wanheda for the last few weeks. You and Lexa let me heal even though you knew I could never escape the title.”

Anya gives her a soft kiss. “Sha, we did. And we will do that any time you need just as we know you’d do the same for us.”

Clarke smiles and nods. “Sha. Anytime you need it,” she promises.

Anya steps over to the counter and lifts up the pauldron and sash. “May I?”

Clarke grins. “Of course.”

Anya walks over and places the pauldron on the omega’s shoulder. Clarke turns and stares once more into the mirror. In her mind, she adds the three red slashes to her face she would wear if this were war. She clenches her jaw and nods to the image staring back at her.

“Ai laik Wanheda,” she states.

“Sha, Wanheda. Otaim,” Anya agrees.

And something clicks into place in Clarke’s heart. She is Wanheda to protect her people. That had never changed. All she had done in space, all she had ordered, had been to protect her people.

And she would do it all again. Because that is what Wanheda does!

She turns to Anya. “Is Lexa ready?”

Anya nods. “Sha. Jasmine will stay with the twins. Come look at your other two children,” she says with a smile.

The two walk out of the bathroom. They chuckle when they see Audrey playing with Kora’s sash and Jake hiding behind Lexa’s. In her arms, the Commander holds her youngest son, dressed in the jumper his brother had worn just over a year ago. Lexa’s eyes brighten when she sees her omega.

“You are beautiful, Klark.”

“Thank you, Lexa.” She pats Kora on the head. “You look great, Kora.”

“Thank you, Mama. I am ready to help Micah say hello and thank you to everyone just like I did for Audrey and Jakey,” she reports.

“Good! You’re a great big sister and a wonderful ambassador of Polis.”

Kora nods proudly. Clarke lifts up Audrey and gives her a hug and kiss. She repeats that for Jake. Soon the triumvirate is on their way down to the throne room to once again greet their people. Lexa and Anya exchange a look. The Commander lifts an eyebrow. Anya nods.

The general had confirmed Kora’s birth mother was NOT among those attending on behalf of Blue Cliff. And she’d already had a chat with Chief Nikatarian, warning him of death should he say a word to Kora about those that had abandoned her to the Dead Zone.

Once they enter the throne room, Kora and Anya take their place beside the two thrones that are waiting for them. Clarke lets out a long breath as she sits down. Lexa smiles at her.

“You look beautiful there, hodnes. A true leader of our people.”

Clarke grins at her. “Thank you, sweetheart. It’s starting to feel…feel right again. Thank you for this last month.”

Lexa nods. “Whatever you need and whenever you need it, Klark,” she echoes Anya’s promise made upstairs.

Clarke grins and offers to take Micah. Lexa grunts at her and sits down with her son in her arms. Kora stands in front of her nomtu and makes faces at her brother, making him giggle. Anya leans against Clarke’s throne, chuckling at the two. Clarke reaches up and takes the alpha’s hand.

“You three are going to spoil him rotten,” she notes.

“We’re doing our best, ai prisa. After all, we have several months to make up for,” Anya explains.

“Sha, that’s true,” Anya agrees.

Clarke smiles. Truthfully, she can’t fault the alphas for doting on the youngster they are just getting to know. Clarke had been doing the same with the twins. All three parents are making sure they do not accidentally ignore Kora. It is a delicate balancing act and if the 5-year-old’s giggles are any indication, she is not feeling left out at all. Clarke strokes a hand down Kora’s cheek.

“I love you, Kora. You are such a good big sister to your three siblings.”

“I love them, Mama. I’m going to make sure they learn all the fun stuff and the good stuff and know they can always ask me for help,” she reports.

Clarke smiles. “Well, you’re doing a very good job so far. If you ever need help with all that, feel free to ask your old moms, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll ask Nomon and Nomtu. I promise.”

Kora turns back to Micah as Clarke tries not to giggle. She hadn’t mean “old” the way the little girl obviously took it. A quick glance to her alphas and she giggles more as she sees their glares at her.

“Oops,” she whispers between giggle spurts.

“Sha, hodnes. Oops,” Lexa mocks.

Both alphas have to admit, though they weren’t happy about being considered old by their daughter, the lighthearted giggles of their omega are music to their ears. Lexa nods to Kora.

“Best get into position, ai yongon.”

“Sha, Nomtu.”

Kora goes to stand just in front of Anya. The general straightens up and places a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Lexa looks at Clarke.

“Ready, hodnes?” Clarke nods confidently. Lexa turns to the doors and nods. “Praxis, they may enter.”

Praxis nods and opens the double doors. Clan leaders start to enter, chatting with each other and waiting their turn to approach the thrones. Fourth group up is the Blue Cliff clan. Nikatarian, on likely his last official trip for his people, slowly approaches the Heda. He smiles at the young boy with the big copper eyes.

“He is quite handsome, Heda. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Chief,” Lexa replies.

He stares at her a moment, flicks his eyes towards Kora, then back again. “I was…an old fool. Honestly, I was a fool for many years. Thank you for correcting my wrong, Heda.”

Lexa is shocked by what he has said. To get any clan chief to admit they are wrong about anything is like asking someone to dig up a garden with a trowel: practically impossible.

“It was our honour, Chief. I take it things have changed now?” she lifts an eyebrow.

He nods. “Sha. My niece made sure of it.”

Lexa smiles. “Good to hear.”

He nods and exchanges a few pleasantries with Clarke, then steps to Anya and Kora. He nods to the general.

“Good to see you again, General.”

She nods her head. “Chief.”

He looks down at Kora, studying her face. He smiles. “And it is a pleasure to meet you, young Kora. May you always be a beacon of hope to those that need it.”

She smiles. “Thank you, Chief. And thank you for coming to welcome my little brother into the Coalition.”

Nikatarian smiles. “I am glad I could make this trip to meet you both.” He pats her on the head. “Be safe, Kora. And know you will be an honoured guest if you ever visit our clan.”

“Thank you, sir. Sometimes I help Nomtu with her official visits. I hope to see you again,” she says politely.

Sensing he may be over-staying his welcome (since the triumvirate is glaring at him) he nods once more to each of them then moves on. Anya keeps her eye on him until the man leaves. She looks down at her mates and grunts. Kora just smiles.

“He was real nice,” she says happily.

Clarke can’t help but grin, thankful Kora was still too young to have picked up on the change in pheromones from her parents. For the next two hours they take time with each delegation. Micah had only gotten fussy once. Ambassador Irina had taken him from Lexa and rocked him, singing him a lullaby she had sung to her children and grandchildren. He had fallen right to sleep. Clarke lifted an eyebrow.

“Can we hire you next time he has teething issues?” she asked with a smile.

Irina chuckled. “You couldn’t afford me, Skai Girl,” she teased back.

Clarke had laughed and taken her sleeping son back and continued to greet the rest of the Plains Riders delegation. Now the final party steps forward. Clarke stands and pulls her mother into a hug. They stand there a moment, both emotional. After just over two weeks with Julius, Abby had gone back to Arkadia to start making amends with those in her clan. She has already set an election day for a new chancellor and has made it clear she will not accept the pin should she be written in. This is the first time mother and daughter have seen each other since Abby’s departure.

“I love you, Mom. I’m so proud of you,” Clarke whispers.

Abby kisses her cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Clarke eases Abby to arm’s length. “You look so good, too!”

Abby shrugs. “Well, when you sleep for real, not just passing out, you are healthier. I am eating better and, overall, feeling so much better.” She looks to Lexa. “I can never thank you enough.”

Lexa stands. “No thanks needed, Abi. You are family.”

“Speaking of family,” Abby says, holding her arms out for Micah.

Lexa chuckles and hands him over. “Here you go, Grandma.”

“He’s my special twin, Grandma!”

Abby grins at her. “Your special twin?”

“Sha. Since his twin passed away and I don’t have one I can be his special twin so he has someone to help him learn stuff, you know, like Jakey and Audrey have each other.”

Abby squats down and pulls her into a hug with Micah. “That is so sweet, Kora. Micah is very lucky to have you as his special twin.”

“Yeah, he really is,” Kora agrees, to the laughter of everyone.

Abby stands. “So, mind if Kane and I steal all the kids for a while?”

“Steal away,” Clarke offers.

Kane squats down so Kora can get a piggyback ride upstairs to get the twins. Once they are alone, the triumvirate look at each other.

“So no kids and no need to get ready for about 4 hours. Whatever shall we do?” Lexa asks with an evil grin.

Clarke chuckles. “How about we do each other, Heda.”

Lexa growls and lifts up the omega. “Close the doors, General. Do NOT let us be disturbed!”

Anya shoos the guards out and locks the doors. By the time she gets to the office, Clarke is on Lexa’s desk, her pants down and the brunette hungrily lapping at the blonde’s center. Anya strips off her shirt.

“Don’t get too far ahead,” she warns as she walks over to feed her breast to Clarke.

Yep, the three have a pretty damn good way to kill a few hours indeed!


	24. Chapter 24

That evening, the triumvirate and their oldest child are in more casual clothes as they prepare to go down to the big feast and celebration on the square. Kora twirls around in circles, making the dress she wears billow out, which keeps the twins and Micah giggling. Clarke wears a royal blue dress that stops just above her knees and has a matching jacket should the night get chilly. Lexa wears a nearly identical dress in emerald green. Anya wears a black leather shirt and pants. Hey, some things don’t change!

The general smiles at the three she will escort down to the party. “You three look beautiful. I look forward to having a fun evening with you.”

“We are looking forward to it, too, Nomon. When you gonna change into your dress?” Kora asks.

Clarke and Lexa giggle as Anya rolls her eyes. She picks up her daughter.

“I don’t wear dresses, ai yongon. Best learn that now,” Anya says as she kisses Kora’s cheek.

When Jasmine arrives, she shoos the group out, eager to watch a movie with the little ones. She had paid attention excitedly when Raven showed her how to do everything to get the screen turned on and insert the memory card, which will start playing immediately. In addition to a cartoon movie for the kids, she has a movie of a book she had loved since childhood, “To Kill A Mockingbird.” Raven had said it isn’t the best version but rather a 2175 remake that was okay. Jasmine knows she will love it no matter what!

As the four ride the elevator down, Kora, still in Anya’s arms, looks at Lexa.

“Nomtu, why didn’t we have the real formal welcome for Micah like we did for the twins?”

“Well, we wanted to celebrate not only your brother, but also the return of your mama and your uncles. There are many who are happy to see them. We didn’t want to make them feel left out.”

“Oh. That’s good then. I am glad Mama is getting welcomed home by everyone.”

Clarke smiles and kisses Kora’s cheek. “I am, too, my sweet girl. I am, too.”

When they get out of the tower a cheer goes up as they walk up onto the celebration stage. Lexa lets that go a moment, then looks to the side opposite where they arrived and nods. Up the stairs on that side walk Bellamy and Monty. The cheers rise once more. Clarke smiles at her friends and reaches her hands out to them as Lexa steps up to the microphone Raven had rigged up to be used at events such as this. Lexa lifts her right hand in the air and people gradually quiet.

“Citizens of the Coalition, we come together tonight, just a few weeks before our annual Winter Festival, so that we may give a proper welcome home to Wanheda Klark kom Skaikru, Belomi Blake kom Skaikru, and Monty Green kom Polis.” Clarke grins as several people look surprised at Monty’s official change of status. “They gave themselves over to an enemy to protect us all. They sacrificed a year away from us to ensure our survival. For that, we are all in their debt.”

She pauses as people cheer. She turns her head slightly and nods to Praxis, who steps up onto the stage with a tray bearing 2 medals on crimson ribbons, signs they are official Heda awards. Lexa turns back to the mic.

“On a personal level, I owe Belomi and Monty more than words can express. While in space, my mate was gravely injured. During her recovery, it was discovered she was pregnant with our son Micah and…” she swallows hard, “…and his twin. It pains me in a way no other wound has to say that child was lost.” A murmur goes over the crowd. “While grieving, recovering, leading her people, and giving birth, Wanheda dealt with that terrible pain. Without Belomi and Monty, she could have never done all she did and returned to Earth with our child. It is my honour tonight to present the Coalition Medals of Honour to Belomi kom Skaikru and Monty kom Polis. What they did for all of us must always be remembered. What they did for my family, will never be forgotten.”

The people cheer as Monty and Bellamy step forward. Lexa places their medals over their heads. Kora gives them both hugs and kisses on the cheek. Anya clasps hands with them and Clarke gives them hugs. When they step back the crowd silences once more. Lexa nods to Praxis once more and he reveals a third medal.

“The loss of a child can paralyze a parent. Is there anything that hurts more than the loss of that life? It is understandable when a grieving parent pulls into themselves for a time, looks out only for themselves while they question the Spirits.” She looks to her mate, who almost looks angry. “Wanheda…Klark, you could not do that. You could have taken time to grieve but instead you ignored your pain and became the leader your allies needed. Words cannot express how proud I am of you, nor how sorry I am you were robbed of the time you needed. All I can do is present this medal to you, lest you or anyone else ever doubt your service and dedication to this Coalition.”

People cheer once more as Lexa places the medal over her omega’s head. She pulls Clarke into a tight hug.

“I should smack you,” Clarke mumbles emotionally.

Lexa smiles. “You may later, hodnes. But people needed to know just how brave you are. I love you.”

“I love you, too, even though Anya’s right and you’re a little shit.”

Lexa chuckles and steps back to the microphone. “Now, friends, please enjoy this celebration. May we use it to celebrate not only those that returned, but those that fought alongside our heroes until their fight was over.”

The people cheer once more. Lexa nods to one of the musicians and soon music is being played for all to mingle and dance to. Kora reaches for Clarke who takes her and hugs her close.

“I’m sorry you had to be sad without us, Mama.”

“I am, too, sweet girl. But your uncles were really supportive of me so you best give them big hugs, okay?”

Kora nods and reaches out to Bellamy who gladly takes her and gets a hug before passing her on to Monty. Clarke steps to Bell and they share a hug. No words are needed. When the hug ends, Clarke smiles and pats his neck, right above the new bite mark.

“Congratulations. I’m so happy for you and Echo.”

He grins. “Thanks. Me, too.”

“Can I say I told you so for all the times you worried she wouldn’t wait for you?” she teases.

He laughs. “Sure. But only once.”

“Told you so,” she says with a chuckle.

She then hugs Monty. “Hope you’ve enjoyed the last month reconnecting with Harper. Time for you two to get back to work.”

Monty smiles. “I am ready. I’m glad I had the time off but I need to see if I can make some of the ideas I came up with in space viable down here.”

“If anyone can, you can, Monty. I just know it.”

They share another hug then all three descend from the stage to continue getting congratulations and welcome homes from the attendees. Lexa smiles and sits down on her throne to receive those that wish audience with her. She watches a little jealously as her mates and daughter go out to enjoy the night without a care in the world.

After about 2 hours, Lexa grins as Luna hands her a mug of ale and drops down into the seat beside the throne.

“Don’t really have anything to say to you. Just figured you needed a break,” the healer states.

Lexa grins. “And that is why you are my oldest friend, Luna. Cheers!”

They tap mugs and spend a few minutes watching the crowd. Lexa smiles as she sees Kora dancing with her friends Nathan, Dom and Sydney. A quick scan finally shows her Anya and Clarke, smiling at each other as they sway to the music.

“You should be out there, Lexa,” Luna points out.

Lexa sighs and takes a drink. “I am Heda. Heda’s don’t dance. They receive visitors and pray for a friend to bring them ale.”

Luna rolls her eyes. “Titus said Heda’s don’t dance probably because that tight ass wouldn’t know how to sway to a beat if his life depended on it. Heda’s also don’t mate and have children according to him but look at your blessings! Break one more of his idiotic rules, Lexa.”

Lexa stares at her mates. The music changes, becomes more sensual. Clarke leans against Anya’s chest as the general pulls the omega close. Lexa downs the rest of her ale in one go and stands. She watches them a moment more then descends the stage. Luna grins and lifts her mug in an unseen toast.

“Well done, old friend,” she whispers.

Lexa steps up to her mates, who look at her in surprise. The Heda bows her head slightly.

“May I have this dance?”

Anya smiles and steps back. She nods her head. “Of course, ai houmon. You two have fun.”

Lexa reaches out and takes Anya’s hand. “I meant with both of you.”

“Seriously?” Clarke asks as Anya is stunned speechless.

Lexa nods. “I have two mates I love very, very much. It’s about time I stopped trying to hide that. You two are my heart and my strength. So, may I dance with you both?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Clarke replies, wrapping her arms around each alpha’s waist.

Lexa winds hers around her mates. Anya smiles and pulls her lovers close. She kisses them both on the temple.

“You make me so happy. Both of you,” she whispers.

“I am sorry I haven’t done this sooner. You both are so important to me. The loss of either of you would cripple me,” Lexa whispers.

The three continue to dance in silence, just enjoying each other. All around members of the Coalition smile. Not a single one thinks their Heda is weak for loving. They have seen her at her strongest thanks to the two women in her arms.

On the stage, Praxis steps up to Luna and drops a pouch of coppers into her outstretched hands.

“You cheated. You put some sort of love potion in that drink,” he accuses with a grin.

Luna chuckles as she pockets the winnings of their bet. “You wish, old man. You wish.”

She gets up and goes to continue enjoying the night as Praxis watches his Heda. “It’s about damn time, Lexa,” he whispers, proud she is not trying to hide her love from the world.

* * *

A little while later Clarke is speaking with a few from Yujleda, loving hearing about the progress they had made in their lands. She suddenly feels a tug on her dress and looks down.

“Hi, Eragon. Are you having fun?”

“Sha, Aunty Clarke.” He clears his throat and holds out his hand. “May I have the koma of this dance?”

Clarke grins at the mix of Gonasleng and Trigedasleng. She takes his hand. “Ai koma, Eragon.”

The little boy smiles proudly and looks to his right. Lincoln gives him a wink and a proud nod. Clarke chuckles when they get out into the dance area and Eragon mentions it might be easier to dance if Clarke holds him. She gladly picks him up.

“So are you having fun tonight, Eragon?” she asks as she starts to dance to the music.

“Sha, I am! The food was the goodest and Mama let me have two sweet cakes!”

“Wow! Mama is nice!”

“Sha, she is! And Papa even let me have the rest of his so I got lots!”

She kisses his cheek. “I’m glad you did.”

From the sidelines, Anya watches them, grinning. Someone else is watching the general. He takes a deep breath and decides it’s now or never. He sets down his mug and approaches her from behind.

“How about a dance, general?”

Anya turns, a low growl coming from her. “Why would I dance with you?” she sneers.

Julius smiles. “Because you are married to my daughter, you have my respect whether you want it or not, and you are mother to my grandchildren. Give an old man a chance?”

Anya grunts and allows Julius to lead her out onto the dance floor. He chuckles.

“Dancing with you is like dancing with a board.”

“Just because I am being social does not mean I have to enjoy it,” she points out.

He sighs. “Am I ever going to earn a chance from you, Anya? You have to know I love my daughter and it pained me to be away from her and her mother.”

“I know. I just can’t forget the scream of a young girl when she realized her mother had killed herself rather than spend one more lonely night at home!” she whispers furiously. “In all my days, I will never forget that scream! And then to find out you were alive the entire time…what do you expect of me, Julius? How do I forgive what you put her through?”

“I am not asking forgiveness, for I feel I don’t deserve it. All I am asking is for you to see that I love Lexa with all I have in me and more, much like you love your children. At the time leaving was the right thing to do because it forced me to get over the Red that my body craved. Staying away was my gift to her when I saw she did not need a distraction. I live in my own Hell for what that absence did to my family. I loved Audrey from the day I met her and I love her still. I can only hope that when it is my time to join her on the other side she will have me back. And I will never take for granted the gift of a second chance Lexa has given me, and the blessings of my grandchildren. I swear to you, Anya: I will never hurt them intentionally as long as I live.”

Anya says nothing for a few moments. She eventually nods. “Okay. But if you break that vow I will submit you to death by 1000 cuts and take every damn one of them myself.”

Julius chuckles. “You know, I believe you would.”

“Damn right I would, old man.”

Julius nods and the two continue to dance. Nearby Lexa watches the interaction and smiles. She knows that her father has somehow gotten through to Anya. She can’t wait to find out how! As she looks around, she notices others that had made the journey with Julius are clustered in a tight group. Some members of the Coalition look at them, whispering. No wonder those in the Outcast Clan look uncomfortable. Time for her to put an end to that. She sets down her plate of food and approaches them.

“Paulo? Are you having a good stay in Polis?”

The man who had once raised Kora smiles and nods his head. “Sha, Heda. The celebration is very nice. Thank you for having us.”

“I am pleased you all could come.” She offers her hand. “Share a dance with me?”

His eyes widen. “Oh, uh, surely don’t wish to be seen with someone like me, Heda,” he mumbles as he blushes.

“You mean someone brave, caring, who saved the child I now claim as my own?”

He blushes more. “I mean…you know…one of…us…” he mumbles.

Lexa smiles. “You are here as my guests. You wouldn’t be if I didn’t want you here. Please, Paulo, dance with me. Help me continue to show those in the Coalition the worth of those they once threw away.”

Paulo glances at the others and sees the Heda is right: they had once been throwaways. But the Heda has now made them viable members of the Coalition, even if they aren’t officially members. He pulls his cloak a little tighter and follows Lexa out onto the dance floor. Knowing the condition of his right arm, Lexa uses his left as his lead arm. She slips her arm under his cloak to his waist.

“Just follow my lead while we pretend you’re leading,” she whispers.

He grins. “Sha, Heda.”

She starts to lead him in time to the music. Soon his nerves die away and he finds himself enjoying the dance. Lexa happens to look up and sees Praxis is dancing with one of the women that had come with Julius. Soon other members of the Guard and Raiders are asking these special visitors to dance. Pride flares in her as she knows they are following her lead and welcoming these people into life with the Coalition. By the time the musicians finally have to take a break, Lexa has danced with two other men and sees some people from the Coalition are now mingling with the Outcasts. What an amazing night indeed!

Clarke has just finished a mug of wine when she feels someone step up behind her.

“So, think my death sentence gets reinstated if I dance with Wanheda?”

Clarke spins around, smiling and hugging him. “Murphy! I didn’t think you were going to make it!”

She takes his hand and pulls him out into the dance area. He grins at her and shrugs.

“I wasn’t sure either. My little girl has been sick the past few days. She was finally looking better so Emori convinced me to come. I just got into Polis a little while ago. Better late than never, right?”

Clarke smiles. “Definitely. So what did I miss with you this past year?”

Murphy gives her a crooked smile and shrugs. “Well, Theodore and Clarke are growing like weeds,” he reports, loving the sparkle Clarke always gets when she hears him mention her namesake. “And to make sure I keep on my toes, Emori is pregnant again.”

Clarke squeals and pulls him close. “YES! Oh, I am so happy for you, Murphy!”

“I have to admit, I’m happy for me, too. I never dared picture having all this, Clarke. We are fully accepted as members of Trikru and of Andria. I never had a place to call home before,” he finishes softly.

She smiles and pats his cheek. “Did any of us? We all had shitty lives up there, Murph. And when we first came down shit happened because no one prepared us for what we would see and go through. Wipe away everything before the Mountain. Our lives started the day the Maunon fell and we were accepted into the Coalition.”

He grins. “For some. My life started the day I slid down the ladder at the Dropship and saved the general.”

Clarke laughs. “Well, okay, you were a late bloomer.”

Murphy laughs and holds her close as they dance. As they turn he sees two sets of eyes glaring at him. He nods his head in respect to them and makes sure they see his hands are in a very respectful place on their omega’s back. The two alphas nod, letting him know they see…but will keep watching. He chuckles.

“I think we need to end this dance. Otherwise I am dead before I leave the dance floor,” he notes.

Clarke glances over her shoulder and sees her mates. She rolls her eyes. “Ugh. Why are you alphas so damn possessive?”

“It’s called love. It short-circuits our heads.”

Clarke laughs and steps away. “At least you admit it.”

“Well, Emori told me if I didn’t admit to things like that she’d have me sleeping in the pig sty.”

The two share another hug then split up. Murphy goes to catch up with Bellamy and Echo. Clarke goes to her alphas and lets them pull her close. She smells the added pheromones.

“Surely you two can’t be jealous of Murphy? He’s terrified of the two of you,” she points out.

Lexa grins. “Not just him. You danced with several tonight, hodnes. But for Eragon and little Nathan, we do not like their smell on you.”

“You have been home a month and yet it is still too close to our heart that we’d lost you for over a year,” Anya continues softly. “We do not want you to smell of anyone but us.”

“I’m sorry we are like this, Klark, but you- -”

Clarke shuts her up with a kiss. She then turns and kisses Anya, too. She smiles at them, tears in her eyes.

“I understand. I prefer to smell like us, too. I love you both so much. I am so happy I am home.”

The three hold each other close, the Heda not giving a damn if anyone sees. She loves her mate and had been without her far too long. And she had insulted her other mate by hiding their love in public. No more. Starting with Lexa, the people would understand the Heda is human and that means the Heda can love. Future Heda’s would not be crippled by the crap that Titus had taught her.

“Do you wish to stay here longer, my loves?” Lexa asks.

Clarke shakes her head. Anya grins.

“I will follow you two anywhere,” she replies.

“Abi and Kane are staying with the children tonight. I have the key to a special room that is waiting for us. Shall we retire?” Lexa suggests.

“Sounds perfect,” Clarke answers.

The alphas turn, each wrapping an arm around Clarke’s waist. She smiles as they take their leave, saying goodnight to those they pass along the way. When they get to the tower, Clarke pauses and looks back towards the celebration.

“Ai prisa, do you wish to go back?”

Clarke smiles and shakes her head. “No. Just…thankful so many people wished to welcome me home. I was worried I’d have issues with Wanheda tonight but I realize that Wanheda gives people a sense of safety. They respect her so they respect me. They honour me but have no idea it is I who am honoured by them. They are my people; they are my home.”

The alphas smile and kiss her temple. They then go inside to spend some special time together.


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke smiles as she starts to wake. She is a bit sore in all the right places, including her ass, which Lexa finally was able to take last night. Damn that felt good!

Beside her, Lexa studies her omega’s face as she plays with a lock of golden hair. Her own head is propped up on her hand and she can feel the smile on her face that just won’t go away. She glances down towards Clarke’s feet and grins as she sees Anya’s arms wrapped around the strong calves of their mate. Her head is using one of Clarke’s feet as a pillow. It is so damn adorable.

When green eyes return to the omega’s face, she is greeted by sleepy blue eyes. “Good morning,” she whispers.

“Morning,” Clarke replies with a smile. She lifts her head a bit to look at her feet and starts to giggle. “Well that’s damn adorable!”

Lexa chuckles at the echoing of her own thoughts. She kisses her wife’s forehead. “You seem very happy today.”

“After last night are you surprised?” Clarke jokes. She lifts a hand to take Lexa’s. “And I don’t just mean the incredible, no holds barred sex last night. Turns out I needed that welcome home celebration more than I knew. And, well, that I need Wanheda more than I expected.”

“She gives hope to many. I am glad you are coming to terms with her, Klark.”

Clarke nods. “Me, too. It’s like…like a second person within me. Do you feel like that? That Heda is some alter-ego inside of you?”

Lexa chuckles. “I know for a fact the Heda is multiple alter-egos inside of me. Remember the Flame?”

Clarke grins, blushing. “Ah. Right. You might be the wrong person to ask. Or is it the wrong people to ask?”

Lexa laughs and leans down to kiss her wife. The kiss deepens. Clarke shifts. Anya grunts as her head falls off its perch and bounces off the mattress.

“Oops,” Heda and Wanheda giggle as the general growls at them.

“Why are you two up so early?”

“Just enjoying a rare morning with no children in the bed,” Lexa notes. “It allows me time to admire the bodies of my mates.” She reaches over and starts to stroke Anya’s morning hardon. “It lets me make sure you start the day off very, very happy.”

Anya smiles and starts to rock in time with the strokes. “Okay. You’re forgiven. What about you, omega?”

Clarke shifts around to spoon into Anya’s back. She starts to kiss and nibble at the tall woman’s neck, while reaching around to play with an already erect nipple. Anya shivers with pleasure.

“Okay, sex slave #2 is also forgiven,” she moans with a lecherous grin.

Her mates chuckle and continue to pleasure her until they are sure she is awake. Clarke then moves enough to allow Anya to roll onto her back. The younger blonde straddles her alpha and starts to ride up and down slowly, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. Lexa watches them both. Her cock is aching to get involved.

“Klark…may I…?”

Clarke nods. “Sha, Lexa. Please take my ass again.”

The young blonde had almost forgotten just how good it felt to be taken that way by the alpha. There is something spiritual about giving her body over to that sort of pleasuring from someone she trusts in a way she only trusts one other.

Lexa reaches for a jar of lubricating cream. It isn’t often that they had needed it but Lexa does not want to risk hurting her mate. She spreads it over her cock then gently spreads it into her mate, smiling when she feels Clarke still stretched from the night before. Clarke shivers at the gentle massage her alpha uses to open her up.

“Oh, Lexa,” she whispers.

Lexa molds her back over Clarke’s, making her pause in her ride of Anya.

“By the Spirits you are both so beautiful,” Anya breathes.

Clarke’s head drops back onto Lexa’s shoulder as the alpha slowly penetrates her. Anya shivers as she feels her alphas’ cock rubbing her through the membrane in their omega. She lets Lexa dictate the pace as the two alphas start to pleasure their omega.

“Oh! Oh, you both feel so fucking good,” Clarke moans as her body lights up with happiness.

Anya reaches up and plays with Clarke’s nipples, loving the little purr the woman emits at the feeling. Lexa is keeping the pace slow, both cocks being given time to fully embed themselves into the warmth of the omega. Clarke turns her head to suckle Lexa’s neck.

“My alphas…my alphas…I have missed this so much,” she whispers against Lexa’s neck. “Neither of you asked, but I will tell you…I never betrayed you. When I needed release, I only used my hands. I never, ever turned to anyone else. No one but the two of you will ever have me. I belong to the two mightiest alphas in the world.”

The more she had spoken, the faster the two alphas had gone. Yes, they had wondered. They knew Bellamy and Monty would have experienced 3 or 4 ruts while in space. Had the trio helped each other? They know the pain of unfulfilled need and would not have held it against any of the three if they had helped each other.

But they were damn fucking ecstatic that their omega had remained faithful!

They pump harder and faster. Lexa looks down, watching her cock moving in and out of plump ass cheeks. Damn she had missed owning her omega this way!

“Faster…please…please, faster,” Clarke begs.

Anya and Lexa exchange a smile. The two speed up. Lexa takes over teasing nipples as Anya moves a hand down to toy with Clarke’s clit. Soon the woman’s body is a quivering mass. And then she is shouting out as she cums hard and long. Her inner muscles squeeze and pull at the alphas and they go over the edge with her.

The three collapse in a pile on the bed, all gasping for breath. But still the alphas kiss and caress their omega, helping to slowly bring her down from the heights they had sent her. She smiles, purring at the gentleness of their aftercare.

“You two take such good care of me. How could I ever turn to anyone else for anything? I should have told you sooner,” she says as she kisses Anya’s shoulder.

“We didn’t want to ask, ai prisa, and yet we were dying to know,” the general admits.

“I’m sorry you had to wonder so long. I love you both so much.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s shoulder blades. “As we love you, hodnes. Thank you for honouring your vows to us during a time of heightened hormones. Yet again you prove your strength. How anyone could have ever looked at you and not seen the strong, wonderful woman we see is a mystery to me.”

Clarke smiles. “Sometimes I still don’t see the woman you see. Thank you for always making me feel I am more than I think.”

The three spend another hour in bed, kissing, caressing, leisurely taking time together. They then get up, get a quick bath, and dress in the clothes Lexa had had delivered the evening before. (Smart Heda!) Just before they leave, Clarke pulls her mates close.

“I love you both. Lexa, thank you for this suite and the time it has given us.”

“Yes, thank you, ai houman.”

“Anytime, my niron and hodnes. I love you both. Now, let’s go see our little monsters.”

The three smile and head for the stairs, walking up the three flights to the level that houses them on a regular basis. When they walk in, then hear Micah crying, obviously hungry. Audrey and Jake fighting over a toy. Kora is chasing after Smokey, who has one of her boots in his mouth. Clarke sighs.

“Maybe we can escape before they see us?” she whispers with a grin.

Her alphas chuckle. Anya goes after Kora, Lexa heads for the twins, and Clarke goes towards Micah. Abby sees them and claps in relief.

“I swear Kane has been gone only 2 minutes and all hell breaks loose! Good timing, ladies!”

Clarke laughs and rolls her eyes at her mother. “Too much for you, Grandma?”

“Let’s just say I am suddenly glad you were an only child.”

Clarke laughs as Abby goes to the door to let the cooks in with the breakfast for the family. In no time order is restored and they all sit down to a calm, happy meal together.

* * *

After dropping Kora off for a play date with Nathan, Clarke makes her way over to the garage. Seeing it is still locked up, she goes up the steps on the side to knock on the door of Raven’s apartment. She hears some shuffling then hears her friend’s voice.

“Uh, yeah?”

Clarke grins. “Rae? You okay?”

“Um, yeah. Just, uh, slept late. Drank a bit too much last night,” she says.

Clarke laughs. “Raven, you know you suck at lying. What’s going on? Do you have company?”

On the other side of the door Raven rolls her eyes. She drops her head against the door and takes a deep breath.

“If I say no, you’ll stand out there until my guest leaves. So, if I’m honest, will you go away? I can meet you for lunch at the tavern,” she offers.

Clarke chuckles. “The Tavern will be packed. Join me in Heda’s garden for a picnic with the kids.”

Raven smiles. “Deal. Thanks, Princess.”

“No problem, Rae. Oh, and, Rae?”

“Yeah?”

“If whoever is in there hurts you there is no place on this planet they will be able to hide from me.”

Raven laughs. “I’ll make sure he knows.”

Clarke goes down the stairs and decides to visit the market to pick up a few things for the picnic/interrogation later that day.

Just before noon, Clarke exits the elevator with the twins and Micah. Lexa and Anya were caught up with seeing to the departure of their guests but hope to join them eventually. Abby was working with Nikatarian, trying to find a way to give him some relief from the breathing ailment that is slowly taking his life. Kane was meeting with the leaders of Rock Line to see if he can set up a few trades for the Spring.

Clarke is ignoring all of that crap. She is still just enjoying not having any official duties. That will be changing soon, at her request, but for now she smiles as she sees her friend waiting for them.

“RAE! RAE!” the twins call out and race for their aunt.

Raven smiles and opens her arms to them. “Hey, Rug Rats! How are you guys doing?”

“Lo’ Rae!”

“I love you, too, Audrey. And I love Jake, too!” she gives them both a kiss.

Audrey points to Clarke. “Mama! Mike!”

“Yep, I love Mama and Micah, too.” She reaches into the bag she has. “Look what I’ve got!”

Audrey and Jake get excited when she hands them small replicas of Rover and Rover 2. The twins take them and start to push them along the ground. Clarke smiles as she sits down beside her friend.

“Thanks for those.”

“My pleasure.” She opens her arms. “Now, give me Rug Rat #4.”

Clarke gladly hands over her smiling son. “So, who was your guest? Don’t think I didn’t notice you take off early last night.” Raven blushes. “Whoa! A blush! Rae, is it serious?”

Raven thinks a moment then shrugs. “It’s probably nuts,” she admits.

“Ah. Explain.”

Raven tickles Micah’s stomach to make him giggle. He starts to struggle to get down so she sets him on the ground so he can crawl after his siblings. He doesn’t crawl fast but he sure does try to keep up! She sits back in her chair and crosses one ankle over the other.

“When you guys were in the ship, before it took off, we accessed the logs of everyone who was on it. We were so fucking scared of who was in there, especially as we heard names come across those bugs you placed.” Clarke nods. “So, uh, anyway, it really fucked with my head when we heard Diyoza torture Lexa to get you to give up the mics. But a little while later, a voice came over the computer. Miles Shaw kept one of the bugs. He’d give us info when he could. Sometimes I think he just…just talked in hopes he was doing something good because he felt helpless. I looked him up.” She blushes a little. “He was…is cute. And he seemed so kind.” She sighs. “Then you were gone for a year. I wanted nothing more than to kill every damn person who was on that ship. Then when we were taking things apart, Sinclair sent for Miles. I wanted to hate him, Clarke. I wanted to hate him so much,” Raven states, her fists clenched.

Clarke pats her hands. “But he really is a nice guy.”

Raven nods. “Yeah, he really is. As we worked on this one area Sinclair wanted taken apart carefully, we talked some. First it was just about electronics, mechanics, that sort of stuff. Then it turned to all we had lost over our lives. Hell, Clarke, I don’t know how it really happened, but suddenly he wasn’t someone I could hate. He was as fucking lost as I was for a time.”

Clarke smiles. “So your guest this morning…?”

“Was Miles.” She looks up at her best friend. “I really like him, Clarke. Like, more than I liked Taran. It’s almost scary.”

“Raven, it’s okay to love him. What has you scared?” Clarke asks sympathetically.

“I don’t want to lose you by loving one of…of them,” she answers nervously.

“First of all, as you noted, Shaw wasn’t a convict. He was a crewmember and he was always someone we could count on up there. His personal knowledge of the ship and docking station was invaluable. I’m sure you know he and Monty became a great team. Is he happy with you?”

“Yeah, he seems to be,” Raven shrugs.

“And does he treat you right?”

Raven smiles immediately. “Yeah, he does.”

“Good. The only reason I would be upset with you dating him is if he is in any way bad to you. But based on the man I got to know up there, I think he is honorable, trustworthy, and very much a good match for my best friend.”

Raven’s shoulders relax in relief. “Damn, you don’t know how glad I am to hear you say that, Princess. You know I’d never want to hurt you, right?”

“I know, Raven. Just…be happy. That’s all I ask.”

Raven nods. “I will be. He is so sweet it’s crazy. It kinda hits him sometimes that he has no way to find any of his family. It hurts him, you know?”

Clarke nods. “I know. I think we all know. But he has family now. He’s a Delinquent by association.”

Raven laughs. “Hell yeah he is!”

The two continue to talk and laugh at the kids until their lunch is served. And when the Heda and the General show up, they decide to sneak away for a little fun around town while the alphas babysit. All four adults and three children are very happy with that arrangement.

* * *

For the next couple of months, things continue to get back to normal. The prison ship is nearly fully dismantled. Even though the electronics are a couple of centuries out of date, Sinclair and his team are finding ways to use them to help all the clans improve their medical facilities. Abby and Jackson are traveling all over the Coalition when winter weather allows to train the healers on the technology, praying it leads to fewer people dying from minor wounds.

Clarke has started drilling with her Raiders again. The first day, as she had buckled into the leathers of their leader, she had studied her eyes. Yes, there had been a bit of fear but she also couldn’t deny it felt right. This is what she does: she protects her people. And when Audrey had toddled over and grinned up at her, the fear had dissipated. Nothing would stop Clarke from protecting her people, especially her children!

The former prisoners were settling in with their new clans nicely. Sure, it is a major culture shock for them but after hell in space and avoiding certain death, they are willing to adapt. It had not escaped anyone in Polis’ notice that Miles Shaw had seemed to adapt quickly with the help of a certain mechanic!

And so this evening, the triad had put their children to bed then snuggled in to their own. Winter was fully upon them and there is a good chance of snow the next day. They are looking forward to Spring, they are happy with the state of the Coalition, and they are happy with their lives. This is looking to be the best year in recent history.

But then they are shaken out of sleep by an explosion. Lexa dashes to the balcony as Anya and Clarke immediately start to dress. Lexa rushes back in, her eyes furious.

“It’s the garage! I can see the flames from here!”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Raven!”

Anya just growls. What had that branwada done?

The triad races out of the suite, Lexa ordering the guards to stay in the suite should the children need them. (The guards are relieved a few minutes later when Jasmine, having heard the explosion, hurried to the Tower knowing the triad would be busy!)

When the trio gets to the garage, they see people already getting a water bucket brigade going to douse the flames. The stairs leading up to the apartment above are in flames. Clarke is looking around for her best friend when she hears the sound of a window being shattered. She looks up and sees Raven breaking away the rest of the glass.

“RAVEN!” Clarke looks around. “GET A LADDER!”

Two men race past her with a ladder. Even as it is being lifted to the wall, Anya is climbing it, arriving at the window just as the top hits the wall.

“Come on!”

She tries to help Raven out the window but the mechanic is coughing and her leg brace is making it hard. Anya pushes her back and climbs into the apartment. Clarke hurries up the ladder just as Anya lifts Raven up and feeds her feet out the window. Clarke guides her friend to the ladder and helps her make it down to the ground. As soon as they are clear, Anya climbs out and slides down the ladder to the ground.

Lexa helps Clarke get the coughing Raven away from the building. Lexa glares at her.

“What were you working on? What the hell blew up?” she demands.

Raven, looking quite shaken, shrugs. “Nuh…nothing. I just…” she coughs some more, “…I don’t think…I don’t…”

A woman hurries over to them. “Heda, if you will, it wasn’t her.”

Lexa stands and spins on the woman. “What do you mean?”

“I live across from the garage. I had seen Raven go up there earlier in the night. When I went upstairs to bed, I glanced towards the building and saw someone outside of it. I was wondering why she was back down there but then the person stood up and ran off. I was getting ready to come let her know when suddenly the whole building flared up. It nearly blinded me. I then saw two or three bottles of fire flying through the air. They hit the building and added more flames. It wasn’t anything Raven did.”

“Oh thank God,” Raven mutters, having wondered what she had done to cause the explosion.

Lexa frowns as she considers this. “So…someone tried to kill Raven.”

Raven’s head snaps up. She hadn’t put that part together yet.

“Why?” Clarke asks.

Anya growls. “We will find out. GUARDS!” Men hurry over. “Spread out and see what you can find. Make sure NO ONE leaves Polis tonight. Make sure EVERY guest to the city is accounted for.”

“RAIDERS! Help the Guard!” Clarke orders. “TANK! GUSTUS! Not you two. You two are Raven’s constant companions until we find out what the hell is going on.”

“Sha, Wanheda,” both agree.

Lexa squats back down beside the mechanic. “Raven, I apologize for suspecting you at first. Seems I have a bad habit of that,” she adds with a grin, thinking back to the attempted assassination in Andria.

Raven manages a small smile. “No problem, Heda. Honestly, I was scared I’d left a propane tank on or something even though I double check everything before I leave. Who knew it was just someone trying to kill me?” she finishes with a fear-filled attempt at a smile.

Lexa pats her on the shoulder, then looks to the bodyguards. “Get her to the tower so she can clean up and rest. Have Jocelyn the healer check her over.”

“Sha, Heda.”

The two large men help her up and escort her away. The triumvirate comes together.

“If they find out she lives, they will try again,” Anya points out.

“True. Extra guards on the tower,” Lexa orders. Anya nods. “The question is why?”

Unfortunately they have no answer at the moment. They turn and look to the garage, glad to see the flames already under control and nearly out. Clarke shivers.

“Why would they hurt my friend?” she whispers sadly.

“We will find out, hodnes. Ai swega yu,” Lexa vows.

The three stand there until the fires are out, knowing that the real inferno could be just beginning.

 

Tbc in part 6…


End file.
